Don't let me go
by WinterJelsaStorm
Summary: AU. Elsa and Jack bring in paranormals for the government. One day, a dark secret is reaveled and they are thrown into a different world, that not only test their strength, but their love. Title Change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I decided to start a new story, because of a horrible bout of writer's block for my other one. I love Jelsa so much; I decided to give my take on it. This is Frozen Heart._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any reference to any Marvel characters.  
Please R&amp;R!_

_Jack-18_

_Elsa-17_

_Chapter 1._

_Prologue._

_March, 2, 2005._

_I followed Debs down the hallway. We turned into the interrogation room. I heard yelling, someone was putting a fight. I looked through the mirror to see a …boy? He didn't much older than me. He was a decent fighter. I smirked. I could take him easily. He was rash, probably arrogant. A brute. Kerensky got him a headlock. He was handcuffed, and sat down at an interrogation table. He was cute. Wavy brown hair, a nice tan. That would disappear soon enough. He was thin, good height for his age, I was guessing thirteen, maybe fourteen. And very lanky. He looked up, and his eyes… they were beautiful. Such a deep blue. So…mysterious. His face was bloody and pale. The mirror that separated us was two way. He could see us, as we could see him. He looked at me. His face was contorted in pain. I wanted to help him. But I would be breaking protocol. I requested to talk to him, luckily Debs was distracted, and she let me. I walked in, and he looked up. His smirk was faint, but still arrogant. "Hi." He grunted at me. I took a seat across from him. "What's your name? Jack. Well, Jack how old are you? Thirteen. I'm twelve. Hello twelve." I giggled. He actually smiled at me. "My real name is Elsa." I got up, and freed him. "Why?" He looked at me. "Because, you needed my help. Yeah." He pulled me into his arms. He was cold. Just like me. I smiled. "Thanks Elsa. You're welcome… Jack. _

_April, 5, 2017_

_Beep-Beep-Beep. _

I groaned. I glanced at my clock. _7:00. Seriously?! _I got up and popped every bone possible in my body. I sighed in relief. "Seven in the Monday morning, not my idea of a good start to a day.8" I walked out in pajamas. _Wake me up too early, I'm not changing. _I checked my communicator, _meeting in library, hurry!_ Rolling my eyes, I hurried to the library. I got inside, and shut the door behind me. Debs looked up and pointed to a seat. She gave a look over and shook her head. I WAS only wearing an oversize AC/DC shirt, and shorts. Jack wasn't much better, a muscle shirt and snowflake printed boxers. He winked at me, and I felt my cheeks warm up. Just as I sat down, we were getting lectured. "Honestly you two could dress professionally. In business, or even your gear, But nooo. It has to be messy hair and pajamas. You two are supposed to serious agents of the government. Not annoying teenagers! Can't we be both?" Of course he has to be a smart alec. "Jackson, Nikolai, Frost." Debs voice was dripping with anger. I had to stifle a giggle. I failed. "Elsa, René, Arendelle.'' I bowed my head. "I know you guys are young, but you were raised to carry yourselves with dignity. And constantly breaking protocol, - Started the meeting without me?" The supervisor asked, she was followed by Phil, our 'babysitter'. I never liked her. She was in her forties, but she carried herself with the dignity of an ageless queen. Phil, on the other hand was a balding, annoying, bossy coward. "Supervisor, so glad of you to join us. Good morning Debora." _What's so good about it, you're here._ "Now that I am here, we will continue the meeting. Phil? The files." She held out her hand. "Now, let's see… Elsa, René, Arendelle, age seventeen, date of birth unknown, location of birth unknown, parents unknown and current ranking in the agency…first rank?" She looked up at Debs, and glared. "The other file. Jackson, Nikolai, Frost, age eighteen, date of birth January Third, nineteen ninety nine. Born in St. Victor's hospital in an untraceable country, parents unknown, current ranking in the agency… first rank?" Her voice was shrill. "How, how? These two are delinquents, trouble makers, how are they ranked so high. Because we have a good number of bagged and tagged paranormals. And we have hardly every kill one, maybe two every other month. Agent Frost, don't you dare smirk at me like you're smarter than me. He just was giving an explanation on our track record. No need to be snappish." She gave me the glare of death. "Agent Frost, Agent Arendelle. You are dismissed." We nodded and left. We leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "Huh, do you think we raised her blood pressure much." He asked me, smirking. "Yeah. Hey Jack-

_Beep-Beep-Beep. _We stood up. "Duty calls." I said. We ran down the hall to our rooms to gear up. I wore a body suit, with gun straps on my thighs, and my sword sheath on my back. I slipped on my fingerless leather gloves, and tied my hair up in a bun. (A/N Elsa's outfit is like the Black Widows in Avengers.) I ran to the weapons room, and grabbed my two colts, sliver edge rapier, and extra ammo. I slid my daggers into my boots, and grabbed my mini communicator and placed it on my ear. "All set?" Jack was already geared up, in a sort of military meets spy outfit. He preferred AK 47s and a metal beating stick. "Let's go." Just as I said that Phil showed up. "Yay, Unkie Phil is here", Jack's voice thick with sarcasm. "Come on load up, load up. Bossy old Codger," I heard Jack muttered. I elbowed him in the rib cage, as we got in the van. "What's the problem? A disturbance in a church on seventy fourth and cherry blossom street…um, Agent Arendelle. So no vamps or werewolves today. Let's settle in then." 'Unkie' Phil said.

_Jump cut._

We loaded out and snuck into the church. I smelled something revolting. A strange mix of blood and… something I couldn't place. "It's quiet…too quiet. Stop being so overdramatic Jack." I heard rustling, and growls. I turned around as something jumped on my back.

_A/N I think stopping here is pretty good. I don't know if I'll continue the story. Let me know in your reviews. BYE! XOXO LUV YALL_


	2. Ch2 Let's roll

_A/N Hey guys! I'm really happy right now. I woke up and checked my profile, and I already have reviews, followers, and favorites. In one day! I've decided to do shout outs to the reviewers, ok markwyldespinebuster, here's more. Thankies so much XOXO_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters._

_I do not own come little children_

_I do own the concept._

_Jack- 18_

_Elsa- 17_

_R&amp;R  
_

_Chapter 2_

_Let's roll._

I turned around in time to stab my attacker in the forehead. "It's alright, just a gremlin." Jack came up behind me. "It cut your shoulder." He gently poked my shoulder. This was enough to send my heart beating, and my cheeks go warm. _Thank goodness, it's dark in here. _"It'll be fine. Let's go." I followed Jack to the second floor. We heard growling. Jack grabbed a bomb. He nodded at me, to open the door. He threw it in, and covered me with his body_. BOOM!_ He arms were wrapped around my waist, and I was against his chest, his muscular chest. Yet he was still lanky. My heart was beating so fast and loud, he could probably hear it. He looked at me and smirked. "Was that bomb _scary_ Ellie?" I flushed. _Really? He has to call me Ellie!? _"Orrr do you get all happy when you're _in my arms? Hey lovebirds! All clear downstairs, finish the upstairs inspection. Cuddle at HQ! Phil out." _I backed away, my face redder than red. Jack was smirking. "Let's wrap this up quickly Ellie." I nodded. "Your skin is still cold", he asked. "Yep, so's your." The next two were clear. We were at the third one. "Stay vigilante Jack. Clear!" We heard a creaking. Jack was next to me in seconds. We looked at the floor. "Jack-!" The floor collapsed beneath us, and once again Jack pulled me against. "Don't let me go Jack. Never." We whispered. "UH!" We landed on concrete. I was lying on his chest, his arms around my waist. _Again._ "Jack, are you okay? Jack?' I felt my blood run cold. _No not this time… I'm not losing you this time. _I checked his pulse. Steady. A sob escaped my throat. I was sure this time… I heard growling, no not more gremlins. I grabbed my colts, and looked around. I sent a shot at random. They came at me from every side. I was shooting, and kicking and screaming at them, to scare them off. They smelled Jack's blood. Soon, I saw the leader. It was HUGE. It's unnatural. _Should I kill it or take it back to HQ. Why not. _I shot it in its leg, and grabbed a container from my belt. I pressed a button, and it made it big enough for the gremlin, and locked him in it.

Hopefully they heard all that. I knelt beside Jack, and stroked his cheek. "Poor Jack. Can you hear me?" He murmured something. I think… "I won't let you go. Never Ellie never." I blushed. I found a bunch of old blankets, and made a sort of pillow for him. "Ellie? Yes, Jack are you okay?" I was kneeling beside him. "Don't leave me. Please?" He pulled me down and trapped me in his arms. "Jack… let me go. Don't leave me Ellie please." He nuzzled in my neck. _He must have hit his head extremely hard._ I sighed, half in exhaustion, and half in exasperation. I decided to settle in, I hope someone shows up. I closed my eyes. I don't know how many hours passed, but I heard something coming near us. I shot up and already set to shoot. "Elsa?" Relief flooded through me. "Debs? Is that you? Yes, are you okay? Yeah, but Jack's been unconscious for a while. We've got a medical team already waiting." I stepped forward. "Get Jack up first." She nodded, and yelled an order to a medic. They got Jack up, and then I was helped up and led to a medical tent downstairs. I gave the Gremlin to Debs. "Merry Christmas." I was cleared with nothing, but a few cuts. Jack was fine, just a sore head. The doctor said we 'very lucky.' Puh- lease we don't to be told that. This is a daily thing for us, Debs just worries too much.

We went back to HQ, and was sent to the library for our tutoring. Yuck. Debs wanted us to have a 'proper' education. I think she just wants to torture us. "Good afternoon kids…" My head was on the table, and Jack was asleep. "Honestly." She called Debs down, and got an eyeful of us. "Seriously? You two don't the decency to at least pretend you care? Nope. Elsa wake Jack up, and get him to bed. Our outing's tomorrow!" I yelled after her. I somehow got Jack to his room, and when I finally laid him down. He grabbed my arm. "Hey Ellie? Yeah Jack? Can you sing me a song?" I sighed. "What song? Come little children. That's for children. Please." He looked at me with his blue eyes. My heart melted and I couldn't resist.

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children _

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Magic_

_Follow Sweet Children_

_I'll Show Thee the Way_

_Through All the Pain _

_And The Sorrows Weep _

_Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And _

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_Into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here in My Garden_

_Of Shadows_

The whole time I was singing Jack was drifting slowly asleep. On the final note, he lost the war with sleep. He looked so peaceful. I smiled. We both always have to put on a mask when we're around other people. Even Debs of all people. I was supposed to be serious, and him a wise cracker. But when we were only with each other, we could be ourselves. Show our vulnerabilities. Jack could talk about his past, and even if he needed to cry. I never judged him. Seeing him cry made me know he had a humane side. I always wondered what it was like to have a past. I couldn't even remember my family. I wasn't even really little when I lost them. I was seven. All I could really remember was a little girl with ginger hair, with a strange blonde streak. I always guessed she was sister. I felt my eyes sting. _How could I not remember my own family?_

I walked back to my room, and went to my bathroom. I glared at my refection. Platinum near white hair, pale, pale, pale skin. But my favorite feature was my eyes. A strange icy blue that was the color theme of my room. I flopped on my bed and took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?" Sighing, I shut my eyes.  
"Elsa? Wake up." I looked at Jack. "We need to get ready. Where are going? Boston. K, get out so I can get ready." I got up, and skipped to closest. I chose a blue shirt, tattered jean shorts, black leather jacket, and thigh high black boots. I brushed out my hair, and left it down. I walked down to the transportation center. "What car are we taking today?" Jack's back was to me. "The Lamborghini. Yes!" He looked at me, and arched an eyebrow. "I know you know you're gorgeous El but… is this really a good idea." I shrugged. "Is any of this a good idea? No, I mean we're going to Boston and it's cold." He was right. He was wearing a black hoodie, Levi jeans, and boots. Debs showed up. "Here is yours licenses, wallets. In your wallets are two credit cards each and five hundred dollars each. Be safe and be back here by five thirty tomorrow." We got in our _wonderful _car. Debs leaned through the window. Remember your names are Elsa Williams, and Jack Grebes. You have more than enough money to stay in a nice hotel tonight and- Yeah, yeah we know." Jack said. "Bye Debs." I waved at her. Jack looked at me, and smirked. "Let's put the metal to the petal!" He slammed on the breaks, and I was shoved into the seat. I held on to the seat, as we swerved onto the highway. "Jack slow it down! Why? Because we're going to get pulled over! Fiiine." He followed the proper speed limit. "It'll be quite a drive though. Thanks, for telling me that Jack." He glanced at me, and squeezed my knee. "Thanks for the lullaby Ellie, it really helped. No problem Jack." _Ring-Ring._ Our car video phone was ringing. Debs image popped up. "There's a highway patrol man coming up a quarter of a mile away from you, act natural. Debs out." Sure enough, a patrol man showed and tapped on the window. Jack rolled down the window. "How may we offer our services? License and register please. Of course. You two have a nice day. We will.  
_Jump cut._

We found the biggest mall possible. When we were inside, he took my hand. "Remember our charade." My heart was beating a bit too fast. "I know." I pulled him to Hot Topic. "What to buy, what to buy? Hmm." I grabbed a pair of fish net gloves. "These will do, aaand, a Johnny Depp t shirt. Jack you done in here? Yeah." I paid for my stuff, and we went to the foot locker, where Jack got a basketball and hoop for his room and we both bought bathing suits. Then the book store where I found a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. By the time we were done, it was nearing dusk. "Let's find a hotel, I'm exhausted." Jack nodded in agreement. On the way there I fell asleep. Jack must've carried me to our room because when I woke up I was in an extremely comfortable bed. "Morning I got you breakfast." Jack said with a smiled. "Thanks. I want to go swimming. Get ready." I ran into the bathroom and changed into my ice blue bikini. _I didn't care if it was 'cold'._

Jack looked at me, and my face went warm. I always hated the effect he had on me. All that day we were swimming, and it was past noon when we crashed in the room. We lied on the couch and watched TV till we had to go back to HQ.  
_Jump cut_.

I put all my stuff away. I heard arguing, and Jack was one of the voices. I ran into the hall way to see Jack fighting with two other boys I never seen before. Jack was out numbered. _That's about to change._ I threw my fist back, and got one of the boys in the jaw. I was met with my head being slammed into the wall.


	3. Chapter 3 It is so on

_A/N Hey guys! Here's my third installment of Frozen Heart. My shout out is to Forced To Register. You wanted more character development; I'm putting in two flashbacks. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_I do not own the song keep holding on._

_I do own this concept._

_Jack- 18_

_Elsa- 17_

_Minor cursing._

_Chapter 3._

_It is so on._

My head was slammed into the wall. I stumbled and felt blood on my face. My blood was boiling. I rammed my knee into the brunette- who slammed my head into a wall- in the groin. He fell down, and I jumped onto the other guy's back. He had black hair. He ran backward into the wall, and slammed me into the wall. I put him in a choke hold, and seconds later he was gasping for air, and Jack punched him in the gut reaptedly. "Elsa, Jack!" Debs was marching down the hall way. Me and Jack both realized how bad this looked for the both us. I jumped off his back, and he fell to the floor gasping and coughing. I stumbled, and nearly fell myself. Jack reached out and wrapped his arm around my waist and put my arm around his shoulder. My heart fluttered. Debs looked at my bruises cuts and bloody face. She sighed, and Jack headed to the infirmary, half carrying half dragging me there. He laid me on a bed, and stroked my hair away from my face. My face heated up. He smirked at me. "Wipe that dumb ass smirk off your face." I closed my eyes. "Are you in pain?" I opened my eyes to see Jack's eyes filled with worry. "Yeah, bring on the sleeping gas. I got cuts, bruises, and a serious head ache. It's such a medical emergency." Jack chuckled, and rubbed his eyes. "You're probably have to gets stitches." He poked my forehead. I winced. "Told you Ellie." The doctors showed up and pushed Jack out of the room. They gave me sleeping gas and I was under.

(_A/N in the first flashback Jack is fifteen, and Elsa is fourteen. In the second one Jack is seventeen, and Elsa is sixteen.)_

_Flashback._

"_Jack?! Jack?!" We were on the floor, Jack was bleeding…horribly. His chest was bleeding so much. I put pressure on his wound, and screamed. I screamed for help, in anger and sadness. "Stay with me Jack. Hold on Jack, Hold on._

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend _

_I'll fight and defend, yeah yeah_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just, stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe _

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_La da da da, la da da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holdin' on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holdin' on_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holdin' on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through._

"_Hold on Jack." I leaned my forehead on his. "I found them!" People picked us up, wrapped us in blankets, and took us back to HQ. I held onto Jack, felling his pulse weaken. I cried._

_I was sitting in my room, drawing snowflakes. I was so scared. Scared he wouldn't make it, that I lost him this time. My communicator beeped. I ran down the hallways to the parlor room. There he was, standing by the fire. "Jack!" He looked at me and smiled. I ran and flew right into his arms. He picked me up, and swung me around laughing. He crushed me to his chest. I breathed in his familiar smell. My heart was doing flips in my chest. He put me down, and flicked my forehead. He left me standing there. I felt… weird… in a good way. I realized everything has changed. My face flushed._

Someone was holding my hand; his was cold, like mine…Jack. I looked at him, his head was bowed. I made out a few tear streaks on his face. He looked so sweet. _He thinks I'm not going to wake up._ We both knew either us could die on a mission. Whenever either us get hurt badly we know there's a possibility it's our last mission. I tried before to imagine a life without Jack, it felt … horrible, wrong, and empty, so empty. I sighed. His head shot up. Relief was clearly written on his face. I smiled at him. Despite his rough bad boy exterior he cared about my safety. "Morning Ellie, morning Jack. The doctor told me when you woke you could leave. Could you be a dear, and help me then?" I got up, and he put me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held onto my legs. My heart was alive. I whispered into his ear, "Don't let me go Jack. Never." He murmured. I put my chin on his shoulder, and breathed in his intoxicating cologne. My head was spinning. "We both are excused from doing anything to hard today." He said, walking to his room. "Why. Serious injuries. And I'm still pretty sore from our last one." I nodded, he dropped me on his bed. "What are we doing here? Debs always in your room, and if she caught us, she would murder us. Catch us doing what?" I felt nervous, but excited. My heart was picking up its pace. "A game. What kind of game? I'll be back in few minutes." He left the room.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard Jack coming. He was carrying a bottle… "Hey. What is that? Vodka mixed in with whiskey. You're serious? Yeah, what's wrong Ellie?" His smile was taunting. "Scared to get a little drunk _again_? No." I shook my head. "Where's the rebel girl, I just love to see?" I rolled my eyes. "Pour me a shot. Wait, I said we were going to play a game. Right? Mh hmm. We're going to play truth dare or southern comfort. One problem, Jack. What?" I held up the bottle. "This. Is. Not. Sothern. Comfort." He shrugged. Okay then we're playing truth, dare, or… viskey." I arched an eyebrow. "Viskey? My very own creatively homemade hybrid of vodka and whiskey. I got it Jack, subtle." He started pouring shots. "Jack, truth or dare? Dare. Hmmm… I dare you to lick your armpit. Seriously? Yup." He lifted his arm, and it was hilarious! "You fail!" I was rolling in my laughter. "Okay, okay Elsa you're turn. Truth or dare? Truth. Too scared to take a dare?" I shrugged. "Okay. What would you do if I kissed you right now?" I had to think about that one for a minute. Would I returned the kiss, or punch him. Both could be interpreted in the same way. "I choose to drink." I shot back my drink. It was a kind of burn. I shook my head. "That was … good. I said hesitantly. "Really Ellie? You wouldn't even the question. Why? Because, I have my own reasons." He sighed and shook his head. Okay, Jack truth or dare? Dare. I dare you to… go find Debs and do the chicken dance for her." He took a drink. His voice was slurred. "I'm not embarrassing myself like that in front of Debs. Not even for me?" I pouted. "Sorry doll face, not even you." I blushed. Jack was possibly one of the lightest light weights ever! One good drink and all class was out the window. He smirked. We went back and forth for so many rounds I lost counts. The game was soon forgotten, and we were just enjoying a very weird drink. "Hey want to go for a walk? "Jack asked, his voice slurred. My head was extremely fuzzy. "Sure." We got up, and Jack took my hand to steady him. He pulled me into the hallway. It was empty. "What time is it? Four in the morning." He said checking his watch. I heard yelling.

We walked to the meeting room, and glanced in. "No! We are not offering her up like a meaningless sacrifice!" Debs was angry. "All agents must make sacrifices and Madame Lilia, has requested she be an ambassador. What's the harm in that?" The supervisor asked. We were crouched on the floor. Debs slammed her hands on the table. "She's only seventeen!" I gasped as realization hit me, and Jack covered my mouth with his hand. I didn't feel drunk anymore. A new voice replied. "She is young, beautiful, smart and well trained. Madame Lilia, she is too young! She has no training in politics." Debs sounded stressed. "I think that sending her with Madame Lilia is a way for her to mature. She will learn how to carry herself, and she would still be in the agency. She brings in paranormals for P.A.C.A.C. She is trained in physical combat. I suggest one of our older more politically trained agents." Debs was practically pleading now. "Debora, you've grown so attached to her." The supervisor chided. "Of course I have!" She screamed. "I raised her, trained her and have treated her like my own. Her and Jack are pretty much my kids!" Debs looked ready to cry. The supervisor sighed. "You will always remember that they may die on a mission? So, in a way I'm saving her life." She turned to Madame Lilia. "When will you need her?" Madame Lilia smiled. "I –Give her a chance to at least agree to this?! Fine Debora. We will give Agent Arendelle a week. The she will leave with Madame Lilia" Debs collapsed in a chair. Her shoulders shaking, as she cried. I got up. I looked at Jack. He looked terrified. I turned and ran without direction. I was dizzy. I leaned against a wall, and slid down. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees. I felt weak. I felt tears welling in my eyes. I felt a sob escape. I leaned my head on knees. _What just happened?_ Would _I really be sent… away? _I thought of Jack, and prayed somehow I would get out of this. That this was some weird dream, that I passed out and I'm having a nightmare. I pinched my arm. No. I didn't even have the strength to get up. I thought of Jack, his warm smile, his sweet nature, the way he called me Ellie or El or Els. _Go tell him how you feel! _That little in my head voice screamed at me. _And what will happen? He'll reject me. It would be too awkward, and then I would lose him forever. _I closed my eyes and dreamed of a white knight.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I batted their hand away, and turned my back to them. I fell on the cold floor. "Huh?" O got up and stretched. "What's going on?" I saw Jack standing next to me. "Hey." My voice was hoarse. "Hey. You sleep well?" I shrugged my shoulders, and popped my back. "I've had better nights. You need to get ready. Mission?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." He nodded his head. I quickly ran to my room, and changed into my gear. I ran to the weapons room, and grabbed my arsenal of weapons. I met Jack at the airplane. "We're going to Seattle for this one." Jack said. We climbed in the plane, and settled in. I looked at Jack and wondered if he remembered last night.

_Jump cut._

We climbed out, and looked around. It was an old building. Probably a business building. We filed in. I realized that they didn't tell us what the problem was. I looked at Jack, he was confused. "There's nothing out of place here." I said. "Look." He pointed up the stairs. There was a faint glow. I nodded, and Jack followed me up the stairs. I heard…talking. I put my finger to my lip, and we crept towards the door.

"Sir, I believe I found her…" That voice was familiar. "Yes Helga? You believe she is the one? Yes my liege. Does she resemble the description? Yes, my liege. A perfect match." That voice. The supervisor! I looked at Jack. He looked confused. "Helga, when can we acquire her? N-next week... My liege." The other voice sounded calm, almost bored. "A week? Yes, my liege. Hmmm, I don't know if I can wait that long. I-I will try to get her sooner." I heard a creak. Jack stepped on a loose board. "What was that?" A different voice asked. "Tend to it Ivan." Said the calm voice. We backed up immediately. A man stepped forward. I drew my colts, Jack his AK 47's. "Put your hands where I can see them!" I hoped I was threating. The man looked at me and laughed. He drew a weapon. I did not recognize. "Ha ha ha! Do you think you scare little me girl? Put the weapon down or- Or what? You'll shoot me.?" I aimed, but black smoke filled the room. "Ivan, bring her to me. Yes, my liege." I shot, but nothing was heard. "Elsa?! Jack?!" I tried to find him, but the smoke was too thick. I couldn't see anything. I saw a figure. It looked like Jack. I ran to him, reaching out. Seeking his cold skin. I received a needle in my back.

_A/N I think this is a good stopping point. I wonder who the mysterious man in the shadows is. And this is weird, but one of my friends was reading my story on my laptop, and reviewed it. But posted it with my name! I was so mad at them! But thanks so much for all the review! A lot more will happen in the next chapter! Please Read &amp; Review? Luv Yall XOXO!_


	4. Chapter 4 Where am I?

_A/N Good day to you all. Here is my fourth installment of (dramatic pause) Frozen Heart! If you read chapter three before the thirty first of March you might want to re- read the last part of chapter three. I forgot, a __MAJOR__ detail, and I added it after I posted it. Sorry._

_My shout out is to disneycomicbookfan. She will see Anna very soon. I've been keeping it a little too fast to introduce a VERY important character that __I__ created. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed. _

_Chapter 4._

_Where am I?_

_I was walking in fog. I didn't see anything. "Elsa?" I heard someone calling me. "Jack!" I ran through the fog_. _I saw someone walking to me. "Jack?!" I tripped, and people surrounded me. "Yes, she does look like the one. A perfect match actually. Y- Yes my liege. Where is the other one? He's where he belongs. I doubt I will ever see him again. Yes, welcome to my services Helga. Thank you my liege JACK!? Someone is dreaming of lover boy. Wake her up, and bring her to the tent Ivan. Yes, my liege. And be gentle."_

I felt someone gently slapping my face. I opened my eyes to see, a man with a red beard, and a scar was on his neck. He was too close so I did the logical thing. I kicked him to the ground, and started to get up. I couldn't. My hands were bound, and I couldn't even stand up. The man got up, and raised his hand to slap me. "Now, now Ivan…must you hit a defenseless girl. That is low, even for you." Ivan growled. The other man chuckled. "If you are too dimwitted to even release her in a humane way, than move aside and let me do it. Hans, what a pleasure to see you again. That is Captain Hans, Ivan." Hans walked over and cut the ropes. He held out his hand. "Come on." I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks." I brushed the dirt off my uniform.

"Who are you?" I inquired. He stood up straight, and saluted me. "Captain Hans of the Southern Court and in the service of King- Don't say his name! She can't know his name! Who said she couldn't? Shadar, and that's final! Fine, in the service of the King of the Elementers court." He bowed, and kissed my hand. I quickly pulled it away. "Yes, but what do you do for the king? Oh, I'm the Captain of the of the King's Navy. Okay, now where am I? You are in the Realms. The Realms?" I asked my eyebrow arching. "The Realms of the Fey. The fey, do you mean…fairies?" Ivan looked slightly offended. Hans cleared his throat. "Yes, fairies." He offered me his arm. "Shall I show why you are here?" I took his arm. "Yes, you may."

He guided me out of the tent and down a pathway to an enormous black tent. And I mean ENORMOUS tent. We walked inside to see people… I guess fairies mingling. They were playing cards, and sitting on cushions talking and drinking. When I walked past, everyone and I mean everyone stopped and stared at me. Some of them even stood on chairs to get a better look. Hans stopped walking, and signaled that I needed stop. Hans bowed, and glanced at me. I didn't know what to do… bow or curtsy? I'm not wearing a dress so I guess I should bow. I did, and heard giggles. I looked to see a girl with black hair talking to a girl with dark brown hair. The raven head looked at me. I held her gaze with a glare till she looked away. I smirked. Ivan appeared with other… soldiers, I suppose with a group of bedraggled people…my people! I recognized my scientists, my back up and Phil. I never thought I would be so glad to see him. I looked around, there he was… Jack. He looked terrified but unharmed. I covered my mouth to hold back a sob. "SILENCE!" Ivan yelled, quite pleased with the results. For the first time I looked ahead and there on a raised platform sat an ebony throne with a man lounging in it.  
He was handsome. He had pale skin, eyes that were like quartz, and a thick shock of black hair. He didn't look much older than me. He looked at me and smiled. "Ivan, report? Yes, my liege." He pointed at one of the scientist, Venner I think. "Uh uh… Report what you saw the night you went to Seattle!" Ivan screamed at Venner. The other one put his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "Ivan... these people have been through a traumatic event. Yelling at them won't solve anything. My liege?" Hans asked. "Yes, Captain? Elsa is exhausted; may I escort her to her tent where she may get a good night's rest? No, I need answers." He turned to Venner. "Will you answer the questions?" Venner nodded. "Good. Now what happened in Seattle? It was a routine check. A disturbance, so we were sent to investigate. Who was sent? Us and her." He pointed at me. Jack look at me, and tried to run towards me. Two guards blocked his path. He tried to push through, and I tried to run to help him. Hans grabbed my arms and pulled me back. I did the most logical thing ever. I kneed him in the crotch. He let go of me, and fell to the floor. I jumped over to him and ran; my arms were extended to hug Jack.

I heard thunder, and suddenly the room was full of black smoke. I reached out to grab something, anything. A hand clasped on my wrist. The smoke disappeared, and I looked up to see him… I tried to pull free, but his grip was too strong. "Let go of me!" He looked at me and let go. I stumbled, and fell to the floor. "Shadar! Keep your hands off her!" I looked over to see Jack trying to fight the guards. "Control him." Shadar said. A solider punched him in the jaw. I looked at Shadar and glared at him. "Leave him alone!" I got up and started to run to Jack. Someone grabbed my arm and tried pulled me back. I was soon pulled back by my waist. I kept trying to escape. "Stop trying to help him." Shadar whispered in my ear. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. His hand gripped my hand. I felt a sort of exhaustion take over me. I slid to floor. He let go of my hand. Everyone was talking, yelling and I felt tears slide down my face. Shadar held up his hand. The room went silent. "My friends, this is the day. A day to celebrate a joyous discovery. Let us see it!" The crowd yelled. Shadar smiled. "Alas, my loyal followers you must all remember to stay silent, as you have sworn to me." The crowd nodded. "Very well, then let us begin. "He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his hand around mine. I felt a surge of power in me. I suppressed it. "Very well then." Shadar murmured. He drew a knife. I tried to pull away. The blade ran along my arm, and then he pressed the blade into my forearm. I screamed, and the power rang through me, and answered. The air grew cold, and there was ice and Shadar was thrown away. I felt different, a strange feeling. My head was dizzy, and I would have fallen if Shadar hasn't caught me up against himself. "I knew you the one." He whispered in my ear. "Ivan, get her to my coach. Don't stop for anything. Protect her with your life." I looked at Jack, and his face was a mask of terror. I reached out for him, his hand gripped mine.

"Don't let me go Jack. Never" His hand tried to hold onto mine as Ivan pulled me away. "Jack?! Elsa?!" I felt myself screaming. His hand found mine, and he squeezed my fingers, to the point of pain. "Hold on Jack?! Hold on! Please?! Elsa?!" Ivan pulled me away, sobbing. He pulled me into a black coach, and slammed the door. Hans was sitting next to Ivan. "Must you cry over him?" Ivan asked, he must not take crying well. I glared at him. "I'm sorry, if my sadness disgusts you. I only lost my closet most trusted friend." I curled up, and kept crying. Hans sat next to me, and pat my back. Shhhh, it'll be alright. Everything will be alright." I glared at him. "How do you know? Because, if Shadar is right you'll never be alone." I felt my eyes start to droop, and after all that happened today, I fell asleep.

_I was walking on a beach. It was nearing sunset. It was beautiful out here. I saw someone, sitting by the water. He looked at me and smiled. "Jack?" He stood, and my arms were extended to hug him. Suddenly he pushed me away. "Jack, what's wrong? Stay away from me. What, Jack you're not making any sense- I said stay away from me! Jack please don't say that. You're a monster! What? Jack, what happened to you? You! You lied to me! No! No, no I didn't! Jack please listen to me? Stay away from me! Jack, please?" I collapsed on the sand. "How could this happen to me?!_

"Elsa? Wake up." I shot up, shaking. "What, where am I?" Everything hit me, like a slap. "Oh, right. Where are we going? To the Elementers court. What is that? A very special place." Hans said. "Is that where all the missing pets go?" I heard Ivan laugh. "What a spiteful girl." I kicked Ivan in the shin. He glared at me. I leaned against the coach wall. I peeked out the window, there were at least twenty some guards riding alongside the carriage. I sighed. There was absolutely no way I could escape. "Hans-? Get down!" He screamed. He pushed me to the floor, and covered me with his body. "Hans, what is happening?" He covered my mouth with his hand. "Ivan, get ready." Hans whispered. Someone opened the door, and Ivan squeezed his hand and…his eyes started to bleed! "Watch her!" Ivan yelled at Hans. He jumped out the coach. "Give me a weapon?" I asked Hans. He handed me a knife. I gripped it as if it was my only life beacon. It might be. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "What's happening?" I whispered. "An attack." I felt my heart lighten a little. _It might be Debs to come get out us of this hellish nightmare._ I prayed for her, and the team's safety. "It's most likely the blood court. The what? The blood court, a savage lot. They're enemies of our court. There are very few on our side. Ivan's one of them. Shadar prefers them for his personal army." I shivered. "How…pleasant?" Hans nodded.

We were pressed against the left side of the coach. The other door started to rattle. "Elsa, when I tell to run, run. Don't look back, okay?" I nodded hesitantly. Hans hand moved to the door handle. Okay, one, two, three, GO!" He opened the door, and pushed me out. I ran. I felt horrible leaving Hans behind. But I kept running, into the woods. I felt terrified. I heard someone following me. I kept running._ Don't look back. Don't look back. _I looked to my left, horses were coming. The leader was Shadar. I decided to run to them. At least Shadar wanted me to live. I was about to announce my position, when I was tackled. A crazed looking brute sat on me. He pulled out a machete… _Oh lord no! _"Shadar!" I prayed he heard me. I heard thunder, and once again black smoke surrounded us. "You of the blood court will die." I heard screaming, so much screaming. "You, holding the girl hostage, let her go. Let her go, and I will spare your life to run back to you sniveling king." I heard a raspy chuckle. "No, no, no. I have heard of you. The Shadow man. A holder of darkness. No, mercy is something you do not know. He will not have you. He will not have the Ice witch." He whispered in my ear. The man raised his machete. I closed my eyes, and hoped I would die quickly. I heard a heard a strange slicing sound, and I open my eyes. The man's lower half was maybe a foot away from me, and his upper half was lying discarded on the ground, blood covering the ground. I backed away. I couldn't take my eyes off the man, he was sliced in half. I heard someone walking behind me. It was Shadar. "Elsa?" He came around, and sat beside me. I suspected he could feel my fear, and see my horror. "Elsa, look at me." I couldn't tear my eyes away from…that. He blocked my view of it, and grabbed my chin. "At me." He said. "What did you do?" I whispered. He sighed. "I had to what I did to keep you alive. But, that was… Horrible, disgusting, gut wrenching?" I looked at him; he looked handsome when he smiled. "How can you smile about… murder? It was in defense of another. Completely justifiable." He said shrugging. I shook my head, trying to clear it. Come on, let's get you to camp."

_Jump cut. _

We walked into the campsite, or better to say barn. I sat on a pile of hay, near a fire. I stared into the flames, trying to erase the image of that man. Shadar sat next to me. "Elsa, do you know who you are? Does anyone really know who their true selves are?" He looked at me. "Elsa, I hope you do not think me a monster. Whhhhy would ever think a man who kidnapped me, took me away from my best friend Annnd is forcing to go to some court I never heard of?" I asked bitterly. The guards were going to sleep. "Give me your arm?" He asked his hand extending. "No." He sighed. "Elsa I'm trying to protect you. How? If you give me your arm, I'll show you!" The frustration in his voice. I hesitantly gave him my arm. He pushed my sleeve up and ran his fingers over it. I felt a prickling, then burning sensation. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. "There, it is done." I looked at my arm to see… swirling patterns. They started at my wrist and ended at my elbow. "What is this? A tattoo, it will keep you safe. I promise. But… What? Don't show it to anyone. It would cause a uproar. Why?" He shook his head. "I will explain it to you one day." I nodded. "What kind of name is Shadar? Hmmm? You have a strange name. Yes, I do. People call me Shadar because of my gift. My real name is Reed. Oh, well I like that name better. It's more…you. I suggest you get some sleep, Elsa. We've got a long ride ahead of us."  
_A/N and this is where I am stopping tonight. What did you think? Good, Bad? Let me know in your reviews. And what about Reed? Isn't he an interesting character Let me know. I have a request, three reviews for my next chapter would be awesome! I'm tired, and it's time for me to sleep. Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to the court

_A/N Good day to you all! My fifth installment of Frozen Heart has arrived. My shout out(s) are to disneycomicbookfan, yeah that was my intention can you guess the connection? And thank you for all the shout outs, I really appreciate it! And 007 guest, your reviews are really blunt, I love being blunt!_

_I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 5_

_Welcome to the Court._

We spent the whole day, and half of the night riding to the court. By the time we stopped to make camp, I wanted to jump from my horse in joy. But due to my soreness from riding I settled on awkwardly sliding down my horse. I waddled over to a small river in view of the guards, and I slid my sore legs into the soothing cold water. I sighed in relief. "Wandering from camp is extremely dangerous. Wouldn't you think so?" I tilted my head back to see Reed looking at me, quizzically. He came and sat beside me. I shrugged. "The guards can see me, and you could summon that smoke in case something happens. Smoke?" I looked at his confused face. "Yeah… when you clap your hands, and the smoke surrounds us and… stuff." I looked down in embarrassment, realizing how stupid I sounded. He shook his head, and chuckled. "You don't understand the fey's way of life, do you?" I shook my head. "I don't summon smoke; I summon the tangible feel of shadows. Hence the name Shadar. Do you understand now? "He asked "No. Why would I? Besides the fact you are fey, you were raised in a place where fairies were something you met daily. Correct? Yes, but I actually never brought in a fairy. Why? They were too dangerous. Even for me. What did you do? I brought in paranormals, for P.A.C.A.C. Umm, that means paranormal activities control and conceal. We brought in were wolves and vampires to help them, to try to cure them. It must hurt for you to talk about the agency. Yes, it was the only home I ever knew." I stopped talking. Just thinking about the agency made my heart twist. "I'm sorry if I brought up memories you wish to forget." He stood up, and was walking away when I said, "I never want to forget." I sat there for the longest time, looking at the stars. How they seemed different from the familiar stars I knew. Everything in the realms was different. The horses could run all day and night, and never be tired. The water shone like liquefied diamonds. But the biggest different were the people. They were graceful, elegant, and beautiful. Every fairy I met looked amazing, ageless and in a way… angelic.

I stood up to head back to camp, and Reed was standing by my tent with a box in his hands. He bowed, and handed them to me. "What is this? Clothes. Yours are too ragged and filthy for meeting with the King and Queen in, tomorrow." I looked down at my uniform, and I knew he wasn't lying. It was bloody, covered in dirt and extremely ragged. "There is a tub for you to bathe in. Wouldn't want you smelling like a pig in the court." I wanted to smack him across the face, and if I haven't seen him cut a man in half without hesitation I would have. I settled for a piercing glare. He chuckled and pushed me into the tent. "Please make yourself look presentable for the court?" I shook my head, sighing. I placed my clothes on a table, and lied on my cot. _I'm meeting a King and Queen tomorrow. Wow, what a change for me. I hope Jack is alright. _Just thinking about Jack made my eyes sting with tears. I closed my eyes, praying for a brighter tomorrow.

I heard a strange pattering sound. I sat up to see Ivan. "What do you want? Get ready, we're leaving in an hour." I sighed getting up, and walked over to the tub. There was a circular screen surrounding the tub for complete privacy. I took off my clothes, and undid my hair and soaked. The water was lukewarm, and so, so soothing. I knew, I was being rushed, so I hurriedly scrubbed my hair, and body. I jumped out of the tub, and put on the robe hanging on a post. I grabbed my clothes, and examined them. A white button down top, a gray skirt with a white trim at the bottom, and brown flats. I pulled them on quickly. There was also a tan traveling cloak, and I decided for the complete effect I would put it on. I left my hair down to dry. I walked out the tent to hear fighting. Ivan and Hans were fighting over who knows what. As I walked by them to my horse they stopped arguing and stared at me. "Mouths closed gentlemen; we wouldn't want any flies buzzing in, now would we? No sir." They both said. I giggled, and pet my horse's mane. It was soft. "Do you like horses? Yes, Re- Shadar, I do. Thank you for not saying my real name." He whispered. "It is improper and they do not need to know it. It would suggest a relationship between us that is not there. Yes, you're right. When do we leave?" I asked him. "If you are ready to leave, would now be a good time. Yes. Elsa, wearing that skirt you will have to ride side saddle. Would you give me a hand then? Of course, Elsa." I took his extended hand, and jumped onto the saddle. He arranged my skirt. "There, like a proper lady. I never noticed how tall Reed was. When I sat on my horse, I was a head taller than him. "Are you comfortable? Yes. Good, then we'll be off." He walked to his horse, and jumped on. I rode at the front with Reed. It was the safest way. About an hour into the silent ride, I realized how very uncomfortable riding side saddle was. My thighs, back, and neck were so sore! I saw Reed stopping his horse, and I copied him. He reached over and pulled my hood up. We were riding through a little village, it was so cute. Cottages and little quaint shops up and down the cobblestone roads. Just like from a fairytale. It was early, only past a little sunrise. I breathed in the sweet morning air. "Look." Reed said. We were walking under a stone arch, glistening with jewels.

We rode to beautiful white castle. I felt a twist in my stomach. I guess I was nervous. We stopped at the steps, and I saw a pair of grand oak doors. Reed helped me down from horse, and took me by my arm into the palace. It was… impossible to describe. A thousand fantasy palaces couldn't match the beauty of this one. The floors were beautiful and pale, the walls covered in gold and jewels. We walked to another set of doors, into the throne room. "Keep your head down until I tell you otherwise." Reed muttered. I nodded my head. My heart was beating furiously. We walked toward the two thrones at the head of the room. A man was sitting on the throne on the left, he had golden hair and a thin mustache, and he was in full red military dress. His chest covered in metals. A woman sat on the throne on the right; she had brown hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a dark blue dress completely covering her, her sleeves tight and going to her wrists. They both wore their respective crowns. We soon stopped in front of them. Reed bowed, and I curtsied. "Presenting their majesties, King Thomas, and Queen Teresa! Presenting Princess Anna!" A girl who looked about my age stood next to her mother, in a simple green dress. Her ginger haired two braids and she had a … blonde streak? _What's going on? _"Shadar, to what do we owe the pleasure? You majesties, I wish you to meet you… Elsa René Arendelle!" He pulled off my hood. Everyone gasped. I heard whispering, and cries of protests. The king jumped from his throne. "Is this some sort of sick joke! Do you think it is funny to cause pain to me and my family?!" Shadar remained composed. "No, I have found this girl on the earth. Shadar?" The queen asked. "Are you lying to us? No, your majesty. I would never dishonor you or the court. "She walked over to us, and stood in front of me. "And you, do you have anything to say? I don't know what to say. Do you know who I am? The queen? Yes." She smiled and took my hand. "But… do you know who I am? I don't understand. What are your parents' names? I don't know. Why? I can't remember anything before I was seven. Why? I-I just can't remember. Why not? I don't know, I just can't, I'm sorry. It's alright." She turned her head, and asked for a healer. An old man came and stood next to us. He bowed. "Yes your majesty? Check her mind. Of course, your majesty." He placed his fingers to my temple. "There is a block. A block?" The queen asked. I was confused. A block? What the hell was that! "Remove it! Yes, your majesty." I felt a tugging inside my head. It really hurt. The queen held my hand, as a searing heat ripped through my mind. The pain was so over whelming, I passed out.

_(A/N if you watched Frozen you know this scene so I'm not going into great detail, except for one part. If you have not watched Frozen I suggest you skip this part!) _

"_Elsa, wake up! Wake up, wake up! Anna, go back to sleep. I can't! The sky's awake! So I'm awake! So we have to play! Go play by yourself!" I shoved her off the bed. "Do you want to build a snowman?" I had to smile. We ran to the ballroom giggling all the way. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" I let snowflakes fly from my hands. Anna laughed. We made a lumpy snowman. "Hi my name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs. I love you Olaf!" Anna hugged him. We played on the mountain of the snows I made, sliding down them, and laughing. Anna started jumping from each mound." Catch me! Hold on!" Anna started going way to fast. "Wait, slow down!" Anna started falling; I panicked and slipped on the ice. I stuck Anna with my powers. I ran over to her. She was cold like me. "Momma! Papa!" My parents ran into the frozen ballroom. "Elsa what is this?! Thomas, she's the- That doesn't matter now. Anna? What happened? I-I" Momma picked her up. "She's ice cold, Thomas what do we do? I know where to go!" Papa picked me up, and Momma wrapped Anna in a blanket. We sped out of the castle, into the forest. We stopped at a little clearing full of boulders._

_Help us, it's my daughter." The boulders started to move. They morphed into trolls. I hid behind Papa. "It's the king. The king is here." An old looking troll rolled up to us." How may we be of your services, your majesty? My daughter…" Momma showed him Anna. He touched her forehead. "Be lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded. I suggest we remove the memory of that night." He waved his hand, and Anna smiled. "She will be alright. Now Elsa, I must talk to you alone. Follow me." He started rolling away, and Papa gently pushed me towards him. I followed him to a little pond. I sat next to him. "Elsa, you controlled the ice that hit your sister's head, correct?" I started to cry. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I don't want this! What? These powers! Anna will hate me forever. Why? She just will… She cannot remember anything of your powers. I tweaked the memories a bit. Thank you. You do know what will happen? Yes. I'll be tested. Then everyone will think I'm some hero. Not if you suppress it. What? You can suppress your power. You can control whether people see it or not. If you want to keep it a secret, you must conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. If you make one wrong move then everyone will know. Will you tell anyone? No, I swear on my name, that I will forever stay silent. Thank you… Pabbie." He told me. "Grandpabbie." I hugged him. "Thank you, Grandpabbie. Be careful child. I will." I ran back to my family. Papa picked me up. "How are you Elsa?" I snuggled into his shoulder. "I'm tired. Papa, can we go home? Yes, angel we can." We rode back to the castle, and Papa carried me to my room. He stroked the hair covering my face. "Papa, are you mad at me?" He pulled me onto his lap, and started to rock me back and forth. "Never think that. You are, and will always be your mother and mine's little snow angel. Please always remember this, Elsa. Yes papa." He kissed my forehead, and tucked me into my bed. "Goodnight Elsa. I love you. I love you too, Papa. _

_I felt Momma wrap her arms around me. "Good morning Elsa. We need to get you ready. Okay." The maids dressed me in my light blue dress, and braided my hair with a ribbon. And put my hairband on. I slipped on my white gloves, and Momma took my hand. We stopped at Anna's door. She wore her usual pigtails, and green dress. The one difference was that she had a blonde streak. I did that to her. I felt guilt with an extra jolt of pain. But she was as bubbly, and happy as ever. "You're being tested today! It's so exciting!" Anna was practically jumping out of her shoes with excitement. Momma grabbed Anna by her shoulders, and knelt in front of her. "Yes, Anna we all know this is an extremely important day, and we all very excited. But you need to remain calm, and act as a proper princess would. Can you do that for me? Yes Momma, I can." Momma hugged her. "That's my girl. _

_Anna looped her arm through mine, and we walked to the parlor room for the testing. I sat down on the sofa with Anna on my left, and Momma on my right. The tester walked in and bowed. I stood, and she grabbed my arm. "Let's see your talent." I felt a rising power inside of me. I had to make a choice. Conceal it, or let it go. I decided to hide it. I fought against the calling. The woman looked confused, and tried to bring my power to the surface. I fought, and suppressed it. The woman let go of my arm. "Nothing, there is nothing there. Nothing there? What do you mean?" Papa sounded mad. "I thought I felt something, but it disappeared. She might not be ready. Yes, we will try when she is older. But we saw... Thomas maybe someone else is the one. Anna? No, her gift has already stared to show." Momma tried to convince Papa everything would be alright. He sighed in defeat. "Yes, Teresa you as always are right." He kissed her cheek. He turned to the tester. "Madame Lilia, I suspect you will say nothing of this day to anyone in the court, correct?" She bowed, and smiled. "Of course your majesties." She swirled her hand, and disappeared. "Anna, Elsa please go play. Yes Momma." I said. I dragged Anna out of the room, and we went to our playroom, and had fun till the moon came up. We walked to our rooms, and Momma was sitting on my bed. "Hi, Momma. Hello sweetie." I walked over and got into bed. She smiled at me, and pulled the covers over me. "Today was a complete failure." Momma laughed. "There is a shimmer of hope in every failure, my little snow angel. Is Papa mad at me? No. Are you? No, darling, I'm not." I sighed in relief. "We will never be mad at you for anything. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. She kissed my forehead. Goodnight angel. Goodnight Momma." She got up to leave, but something made her stop. She turned around and looked at my window. There were swarms of black ravens swirling outside the window. "What in the world?" The window burst open, and we couldn't see anything. "Momma! Elsa, stay where you are! Don't panic!" I felt a stranger grab me. "Momma! Help me?! Elsa, angel where are you?" I felt the night air on my cheeks, and everything went dark._

_A/N wow I did a lot of typing. My longest chapter yet! Screw what I said about three reviews, I'll be posting whenever I want even if people don't like my story! I've been getting a few P.M that are horrible! If you're doing it, stop! It hurts. I don't like getting hate mail! Can you guess what's going to happen next? I take request, suggestions and __constructive criticism__! Thx for the reviews follows and favorites! Luv ya'll XOXO! Please R&amp;R?_


	6. Chapter 6 My ray of light

_A/N My sixth installment of Frozen Heart is here! My shout out(s) are to all my followers. You guys are awesome, and I love that you support me, and my story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters._

_I do not own any DreamWorks or Disney characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 6._

_My ray of light._

I looked up. "Momma?" Her green eyes sparkled as she got on the floor, and pulled me forward. She started to cry. "Oh Elsa, my little angel. You're home. You're back, you're back home!" I felt another set of arms wrap around me and Momma. "Papa?" I felt tears in my hair. "Elsa, Elsa. My little angel. You're safe." I looked up to see Anna. She looked shell shocked. I stood up, and walked towards her. I pulled her into a hug. "Elsa, is it really you?" She whispered. A sound escaped my throat. Half a sob, half a laugh. "Yes, my little sister. I'm home, and I never want to leave. Ever, ever again." She snuggled into my shoulder. "I love you, Elsa. I love you too Anna." I felt myself crying. Anna started jumping up and down. She was as energetic as ever. "I want you to meet my friends!" She started to pull me away. "Elsa needs to change into more appropriate clothes." Anna sighed. Yes, Papa." He chuckled. "Why don't you show Elsa to the fitting room." She jumped up and down squealing. She pulled me out of the room, down the hallway, and into a room. She pushed me onto a pedestal. Momma and a short squat woman walked into the room. She bowed. "Elsa you will need to hold still."

_Jump cut._

I looked at the mirror in front of me. I wore a black and turquoise dress. (_A/N her coronation dress_.) My hair was pulled back in a bun like my mother's, and I wore black flats. "You look beautiful Elsa." I looked at my reflection. It felt…restrictive. But it was a very pretty dress. I would admit. "Can we go see my friends' noooow?" Momma laughed. "Anna darling if you must jump out of your shoes, then yes. Yaaaay!" She pulled me off the pedestal, down the hallway and into an eating hall. We walked up to a table, and Anna cleared her throat. "Everyone, I want to introduce my sister, Elsa!" Everyone got up, and stood before me. A girl with extravently long hair squealed. "I can't believe it! You're here! You're here! You are here!" I flinched. "Punzie yer goin to scare the poor lass." A girl with crazy red hair said laughing. "Umm, so sorry. But we're so excited to meet you!" I was the introduced to everyone, and their umm gift, talent ability? The bubbly blonde name was Rapunzel Corona, and she was actually not from this court. She's from the Healer's court. Her hair, yes her hair healed all kinds of wounds, she was also an amazing artist. The girl with the crazy red hair's name was Merida Dunbroch, and she was a Scottish water summoner, like my mother and she was skilled archer. Then a rather scraggly boy with brown hair, and freckles, his name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third… He was a wind summoner and a great artist as well. Rapunzel introduced her half-brother Kristoff Corona. He was born in this court and was a water summoner like my Mother. He was rather… burly, yes burly. And apparently extremely quiet and shy. Then a guy with a goatee, and brown hair stepped forward, his name was Flynn Rider, he was fire a water summoner, like my father.

"We must show you our gifts!" Anna yelled. We all walked outside into a circular dome. "This is where we train." I sat down. "Alright, let's see what you can do." Merida, and Kristoff stood against each other, and summoned a beautiful tidal wave, and it was close to crashing on us, so I felt terrified and it froze it mid crash. Everyone looked at me. "Umm, sorry?" Anna clapped, "Wow that was amazing! You already have control over your power! Yes…" I didn't mean for that to happen. I panicked, and it was an accident. I decided to not think about it. I saw Flynn burn the vines Anna conjured. They started a competion, and I sighed and shook my head at their antics. Hiccup separated them with a gust of wind. We stayed there for hours, and when we got up to leave, I saw everyone freeze. Reed decided to join us. They all bowed or curtsied, even Anna. They all glanced at me. I did a quick curtsy. "Good evening everyone. I came to fetch you all for dinner; we are having a banquet in honor of Elsa's return. Please dress nicely." He smirked at all of my friends, like he was better them. I tapped my foot, and the ground was covered in ice. Reed didn't notice, and slipped on the ice. Everyone had to stifle their laughs. I just smiled, and I beckoned everyone to follow me. We all got dressed, and headed to the banquet hall. The feast was amazing.

_Jump cut._

Anna and I were walking to our rooms when she asked, "Why did you trip Shadar today?" She asked. I smiled. "He acts superior; I wanted to show him not to look down on us. You're too bold; the human world changed you… for the better." She hugged me, and went to her across from mine. I walked into the room; I haven't been in for ten years. My beautiful canopy bed, my dresser, my vanity table and a beautiful view from my amazing balcony. I drank in the memories of me and Anna playing dolls in here. I smiled. I slipped my dress off, and slipped on my nightgown, and fell into a deep sleep.

_I was once again walking on a beach, the waves lapping at my bare feet. I smell the ocean, and hear the gulls cawing. I see someone walking towards me. He was wearing a blue hoody, covered in snowflakes, brown pants and he was carrying a staff. But his oddest feature was his hair, it was white. Like snow white! His face was shadowed, mysterious. But the way he stood, his posture seemed familiar. He beckoned for me to follow him. He kept a steady pace until we were at the edge of a cliff. He stared at the full moon, and I heard him sigh. "Do you know what is going to happen? No… what are you talking about? A war, a civil war in which you will play a part in." He pulled his hood up over his head, and walked to me. He pressed his lips to my cheek. "Be careful." He whispered. The wind then whisked him away. I touched my cheek. It was cold, his lips were cold. _

_A/N Yeaaah, a short chapter. This is a development chapter. I will do better on my next one .I was grasping at strings by the end. Tell me what you thought about this chapter in your reviews! I love praises, suggestions, theories, and __constructive criticism__. Bye luv yall XOXO!_


	7. Chapter 7 So overwhelming

_A/N Greetings to all! My shoutout(s) are too glee131313, I probably will put more Jack into Elsa's thoughts and dreams, because of a major plot point that will happen later in the story. Don't worry he'll be back in the story soon. Livia Toric, Thank you! You noticed the connection! I'm considering, after this story is over to rewrite it in Jack's perspective, with a past. I don't know yet._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 7_

_So overwhelming._

I opened my eyes, and looked around. At first I was confused, and then I remembered… everything. I… was… home. I collapsed, and felt two conflicting emotions. Overwhelming happiness and a crushing sadness. I was home, but I felt a longing for the agency. For… Jack. My Jack. I hope he's okay, I hope he doesn't hurt himself. I miss him so much. I let a few tears fall. I wonder he's missing me.

I got dressed, and I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it? Anna!" I smiled. "Come in!" Anna busted in, her face glowing with happiness. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. I thought about the weird dream, and the mysterious stranger. "Yes, like a baby. Are you hungry? Yes, I'm famished." Anna jumped up excited, and she pulled me the eating hall. We sat down with the group. I was asked so many questions about the human world. What were the crime rates? Flynn. What I did. Hiccup. What was the hunting like? Merida. Did I have a boyfriend? Punzie. If so, how many boyfriends. Anna. And, what was the ice like. Kristoff. It was a tad tedious. But I understood their curiosity. None of them has ever been to the human world. So I was more than happy to share. Well, what I knew of the human world. My knowledge was not as expanded as people would think. I felt Merida groan. "What's wrong Mer?" I asked. "That." She pointed at two girls walking in. The two girls back in Reed's tent. "They follow Shadar. The girl with the black hair is Jasmine Agrabah. She's a fire summoner and a snob. Her brown hair friend is Vanessa Dredge, she's water summoner, and she's extremely rude. But they both answer to Lilia." Everyone at our table shuddered. "Lilia? She's a-"

A woman burst into the room, as dramatically as possible. She had long dark purple hair, and her skin was extremely creamy looking. Her smile would put diamonds to shame. But her strangest feature was her eyes, they were slits, and the color was silver yes she had silver eyes. They were unnerving. I shuddered. Her laughter bounced off the walls. She walked over to our table, and smiled. "Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair!" Her witch cackle was going to give me nightmares. "Kris-Kris, oh how are you darling!" She flung her arms around Kristoff, and planted a kiss right on his lips. Rapunzel looked furious. Kristoff looked disgusted. "How dare you-! Now, now Punzie. Don't be a spoiled sport!" She said cackling. Her eyes landed on me, and she glared. "Who is this?" Anna stood up. "This is my sister, the crown princess Elsa Arendelle!" Lilia gasped. "But you disappeared! For ten years! Why did she show up now?! Now, now Lilia is this how you treat royalty?" Lilia turned around, and bowed. "Shadar, I-I was merely surprised by her sudden return. Yes we are all surprised. Surprised and pleased. Aren't we?" He looked at all the girls. They all bowed their heads in shame. "Yes, sir." They all said. "Good. Elsa, please come along. Your training starts today." I felt nervous. "With you? No, with Andromeda. You'll love her, she is an absolute treat!" He said laughing. This was not reassuring! I slowly got, and followed Reed outside to a small domed building. I walked up the steps, to the reasonably sized door. I looked back at Reed, and he smiled and gestured me to go inside. I took a deep breath, and walked into the room.

The heat hit me. I was grateful that I was always cold. The fire was roaring, and it was beyond humid in here. An old woman sat crouched in chair, and she rose when I was close to her. She had black hair, and she was tall, not what an old woman would look like. Her dress was copperish. "Come by the fire, so I can see you!" Her voice, raspy and disturbing. "Come now! I don't have all day!" I slowly walked over to her. Her hand shot out, and grabbed my wrist. "Let's see what you can do…" She called upon my power, and soon the room was covered in ice. She released my hand, and stepped back. "Now, Iceling call it back. Make this disappear. What did you call me? Iceling. In our world, it means born of ice. Now would you call it back, I can't stand the cold." I stood there confused. "What are you doing?! I don't know!" Icicles started forming around us. "You need to call everything back! I don't know how!" The icicles started to surround me. "Keep your emotions balanced! I don't know how to!" Andromeda looked furious. "Enough." We both turned our heads to see Reed walk in. "Oh, and what do we owe the pleasure Shadar? Andromeda, you are only provoking this." He gestured around him. Andromeda sighed in frustration. Shadar grabbed my wrist, and slowly the ice disappeared. "What kind of fey can't even control her own power!? That is enough. She has not been taught how to control her power, it will take time and _patience_." Andromeda scoffed. "She is seventeen; her power should've been unleashed. No matter what, she still had that power. All seventeen year olds are emotional, and her powers are controlled, and determined by her emotions." I rolled my eyes. "You know what is at stake, old woman." Andromeda growled. "Don't you dare insult me boy! Now, leave both of you! Before I beat you with a stick!" Reed pulled me out of the hut. I felt light headed. "Reed…" He caught me up against him. "It'll be okay. The first few times you use your power leaves, you light headed. Then it'll make you stronger. You get used to it. Thank you, Reed. Anytime, Elsa." He smiled at me.

We walked back to the palace, and I thought we were going different ways, when he asked, "Who was that boy in the tent?" I felt my heart twist. His name's Jack, Jack Frost. He is my best friend. What's he like?" I had to smile. "He's hard headed, sarcastic and extremely loyal. But, despite all that, he was always there for me. I'm sorry that you two were separated." I felt a tear slide down my face. "No you're not." And I walked inside.

I walked around, looking for a servant. I ran into a maid. "Do you know where my father and mother are?" She nodded, and pointed across the hallway. "Thank you." She curtsied, and left. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Papa asked. "Elsa. Come in." I walked in, and it was a parlor room. "Hello Elsa. Hello Momma, Papa. Is anything wrong Angel?" Momma asked. I nodded, and suddenly collapsed on the floor crying. Momma and Papa were next to me in flash. "Angel, what's wrong? Who hurt you? Do you need anything? J-Jack. Who?" Papa asked confused. "J-Jack! Thomas, I think you should leave." Papa looked confused, but after he kissed Mama, and me goodbye he left. Momma helped me into a chair, and gave me a cup of tea. "Drink, then explain." I nodded. The drink was so soothing. I felt a little better. "Now, who is Jack? My best friend. He's from the human world. Yes. Is he human? Yes. Where is he? Back at the agency. Momma, I miss him. I want to see him. Please? I don't know darling, Humans can't walk into a court. They can be brought into a realm, but not into a court. Then we could meet in the human world? I could go to the agency. Then we could talk, and sort things out. I could say goodbye properly. And I- We can't, I'm sorry. Why not? This agency captures paranormals, and you're too vulnerable right now. You need to wait at least two years and he'll be how old? He will be twenty, and I'll be nineteen. No you'll be eighteen. No, in two years I'll be nineteen. No, Angel. You become an immortal at eighteen."

_A/N Dun Dun Dun! Oh No! What will happen to Elsa! I know this chapter is a little fast paced but I wanted to end on a dramatic point, so I decided to end this chapter here. I hope you loved it. I do. Please review? Love ya'll bye XOXO!_


	8. Chapter 8 Tales of the heart

_A/N Heeey! What's up? I present chapter eight of my magnum opus, Frozen Heart! My shoutout(s) are to no one. I have no shout outs this time. I do know my last chapter sucked, and I hope this makes up for my mistake. I put my heart and soul into this chapter! Don't lose fate in me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not any DreamWorks, or Disney characters. I do not own any song references._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Warning: Minor cursing._

_Chapter 8._

_Tales of the heart._

_Forever eighteen? I would be eighteen… forever? Did I want that? Would I be the only one, or will everyone else stop ageing? Or would they all grow old, and leave me all alone? What kind of life is that? _

I looked at my mother's face. She was smiling, it was a small sad smile. I looked down. "Elsa, I know this was sudden, but surely you would guess that you become immortal? Everyone in the court will stop ageing. You just will stop ageing a little before everyone else. It'll be alright." She lifted my chin. "Do you understand?" I stood up. "No, no I don't. Elsa, we'll all still be a family. You're father and I are both immortal. We both are thirty. Anna and the others will stop ageing in their early, maybe middle twenties. We will be together, forever. No, we won't. What?" I heard fear in her voice. "What do you mean, we won't? I'll lose Jack, and Debs. No matter what, I always considered them family. I hate losing my family; I couldn't live through it… again. Oh, Angel. I'll talk to Papa; maybe we could convince him to let you see them. I don't have any control over that. I will try." She hugged me. "Your Papa may burn down the palace, if he finds out about…" She looked at me. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Thank you Mama. You need to go to the library, catch up on your studies." I blanched. Mama laughed. "Go on, I know Anna is waiting in the library. You two can study together. Okay, bye." I hugged her, and walked out. I bumped into someone…Lilia. Oh crap. "Elsa, how are you today? Fine. Where are you going? I'm going to my studies. Oh, do you need me to show you where the library is? Sure… Thank you Lilia, I would appreciate it. It would be my honor, your majesty. Might I add you look even more stunning, than usual. Is it because of the return of our _beloved_ princess?" Momma laughed. "Yes, it is." Lilia curtsied. I followed her down the hallway.

"Did you know Shadar speaks highly of you? That you're going to change things in the court, maybe things in the realms? I would never think… You think he would propose a marriage. No, no he-." Lilia laughed. "He shouldn't. There are proper fey in this court. Not little girls from the human world." We stopped in front of two grand oak doors. Lilia curtsied. "Have a good day, princess." I walked into the library, it was magnificent. Absolutely magnificent. I felt something hit my head. I looked up, and saw Anna waving. She was on the top floor. I ran up the stairwell, up five flights. Man that was nothing! "Elsa! Hi, Anna! Here we're going to sit here." A comfty window seat. "I have a very important book for you, it might help a little." She handed me a light blue book. It was old, and had faded snowflakes on it. I opened it. The first page, said _This book belongs to the Iceling. "_It's yours Elsa. This is an interesting looking book. What's it about? You, it's the philosophy and science of the Iceling. Science, in a fey's court? Yes, and no one but you can read it. I'll read it later. Okay, right now I'm researching for my soul mate." My head shot up. Anna said that as if it was the most casual thing a person could say.

"Excuse me?" Anna looked at me, her face looked confused. "I'm researching for who my soul mate will be. My other half. No, Anna you are too young to even love a man, yet claim he's your 'soul mate'. I will find him. Love is an open door!" She said in a sing song voice. I shook my head. "No, love is sacred. It is near impossible to find the 'one'." Enchanting dark blue eyes hovered in my mind. "In the human world, maybe. But here, you have a soul mate. Your true other half. How does this work? Everyone in this court will find their soul mate. We may be one whole person, but we only have half a soul, the one we truly love completes us. They give us their strength, as we give them ours. We are strong alone, but with our soul mate we are near invincible. But you first have to be bound to your soul mate. How are we bound? At our wedding, it's extremely sacred. How do we know, who our soul mate is? You'll feel something. That's it? Yes." Anna said. "Wow, that's different. Do we even choose our soul mate? No, our incomplete soul does. Papa and Momma are soul mates. The funny thing is they hated each other. But one time their friends forced them to danced, and the moment their hands came into contact of each other, all hate was gone, and their love began. It was so romantic!" Anna squealed. I laughed. "What a perfect romance!" Anna and I bursted into laughter. "Grandpabbie said true love is the answer!" I stopped laughing. "Who? Grandpabbie, he's the leader of a family of trolls. He lives in the forest, in a secret clearing. Can you show me where it is? Yes- No, you're not." We looked up. "Captain Hans, how may we help you?" Anna sounded flustered. "I was exploring the library, and then I heard two giggling girls, so I came to investigate. Why can't I go see Grandpabbie?" A challenge in my voice. I dared him to boss him around. As if he read my mind. "The King and Queen said you are not strong enough to defend yourself. You must at least wait until your eighteenth birthday. I have to wait till I'm eighteen! Yes, I apologize if this displeases you." He bowed, and left.

I leaned against the wall, and sighed. "I can't believe it. What? I'm confined here. I faced danger on a daily basis back at the agency. I could probably handle myself. I'm not a child!" Anna patted my knee. "You know Momma and Papa are just over protective. We lost you for ten years once they could not lose you again. I know, but…But what? I'm so happy I'm home, but now that I'm here…Where do I go from here?" Anna didn't say anything. I suddenly felt guilty. I sounded so ungrateful. I nudged her with my foot. "Hey, don't look sad. I just never imagined what my life would be like." Anna sighed. "Did you know, I could remember one little thing from here?" She perked up. "What? I remembered a little gingered hair girl with a blonde streak. She was running down the corridor giggling." Anna looked at me; she had tears in her eyes. "You remembered me? You're so unforgettable, how could I ever forget my little sister?" We got up, and walked down the stairs, and walked into the corridor. "I'm hungry." Anna said, rubbing her stomach. "Me too." I looked at her, a smirk on my face. "Race you there?" Anna looked at me, and smiled. We shot down the corridor, sliding down hallways, and nearly crashing into walls. By the time we made it to the dining hall, Anna was panting like a dog. I was breathing normally, as Anna clutched her side, panting. I yawned and stretched. Anna glared at me. I shrugged. "Military life." We walked into the hall, and sat at our table. Everyone was already there. Rapunzel arched an eyebrow. "You two looked like you ran a marathon. Elsa is surprisingly fast. And it's your fault you skip your physical training." Kristoff waved his fork at Anna. Anna stuck her tongue at Kristoff. "May I join you all for dinner?" Hans asked. Anna straightened her back, and allowed him to. I noticed everyone else was not happy about this. Especially Kristoff. Hans and Anna were talking about Hans' favorite navy ship. I rolled my eyes, Anna was crushing on Hans. I was not happy about that. At all! I didn't trust him, at all. He was too… nice! His smile too friendly, his personality too perfect, his compliments too entrancing. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing's. It made me shudder. I started to eat.

I felt someone poking my side. "Hmmm? Were you even paying attention? Sorry Hiccup. What is it? I was wondering when your birthday is. It's… December eighteenth, two thousand." Papa finished for me. I looked up to see Papa, and Momma. "Hello. Elsa we need to talk to you. Now." Papa's voice gravely. I stood up, and followed them to the same parlor room, I had my break down. I sat down, feeling nervous. Papa and Momma sat across from me, on a sofa. A low coffee separating us. Momma handed me a cup of tea. Papa sighed. "Elsa, your Mother told me of the boy named Jack. Yes. I had the fey that worked in there ask for Jack, and… And what?" I felt fear rising inside of me. Papa sighed again. He rubbed his hands together. "Elsa, angel I'm sorry. He isn't there. What?" I dropped my cup. "He never arrived. I even contacted the woman Debs, was that her name?" I nodded my head. "She said he never did arrive. Elsa, I am so sorry." I felt the tears gather in my eyes. They were hot, and angry. They burned going down my cheeks. I felt my Momma reach for me. I got up, and ran out of the room. I could barely see anything, as I ran down the hallways not truly seeing where I was going. I soon ran into someone. I looked up, it was Reed. I broke down and hugged him, crying on his black silky shirt. Ruining it with my tears. I soon felt his arms wrap around me, slowly. He started to rock back and forth gently. We stood there for a long time. Not a word was spoken.

"Elsa!" I looked behind me. Momma and Papa ran to my side, and Papa wrapped his arm around me, and drew me closer to him. Momma looked at Reed. "Shadar we need to talk." Her voice was cold. It scared me. Even what I could remember of my past, Momma never talked like that, never. "Of what, your majesties? The boy named Jack. Of course, your majesties." We all walked down to the parlor room, and I sat with Momma and Papa on the couch, while Reed lounged in the chair. "Now, what is wrong with the boy? He has disappeared, he never returned to the agency. Where is he? I have no idea, in the least. What do you mean? I never sent the boy back. A woman in my personal services did so. What is her name? Helga, Helga Strove. Where is she? Somewhere here in the court. I don't know. Shall I call for her? Yes!" I screamed at him. He didn't even flinch. "Of course, one moment." He stepped outside. I leaned against Papa's shoulder, he rubbed my arm, and Momma held my hand. "Don't worry Angel, we will find him." Papa reassured me. I just nodded. Reed walked in, with her behind him. I glared at the woman I always disliked. Now, I could barely stand the sight of this, this… traitor! Reed bowed, and she curtsied. Reed took his seat, and Helga stood behind his chair. Her face impassive. Papa started to question her. "Ms. Strove, I want a straight serious answer. Where is the boy? I sent him back to the agency. Then why is he not at the agency? I don't know. Did you personally escort him there? No, I had an old travel fairy take him there. I thought someone would've have seen him. Where is the fairy you used? He was found murdered last week in his tent." I head Reed sigh in frustration. "I told you to personally make sure, he arrived safely. I told you, and you did not listen. Now, you will face whatever consequences befall you." Helga looked terrified. "But what is the significance of one boy? He has no use, no true purpose. The world will continue to spin without him." I felt a kind of anger inside me that I did not recognize. I stood up. "You bitch." Helga looked at me, for I'm guessing the first time. "Agent Arendelle, how dare you speak to me in such a disrespectful tone! You lying traitorous bitch! You knew what he was worth! The world to me! To Debs! You cast off his life as if it was a speck of dust on your uniform! He died in the field. An honorable death. No! He's only eighteen! He had a life ahead of him! You know that, and you don't give a damn! Agent Arendelle! What would your mentor think of this behavior? She would be damn proud! You're no better than a blood thirsty paranormal! You feed on misery. And you always need to be in control! Not this time!" Helga stepped toward me, her hand on the hilt of her dagger. "I'll show you how to treat your superiors with respect!" Momma and Papa stood up in front me. Reed also stood up; they were guarding me, protecting me. "You will not lay a hand on the princess. My liege, you said she was the Iceling. And the beloved princess, we lost ten years ago. You have committed treason of the highest order. The King and Queen decide your fate now. My liege, no!" Helga fell to the floor; she gripped Reed's pants leg. "No, my liege! I-I apologize, to you for my failure, and to the royal family. I never knew Agent Arendelle was a princess. We all thought her family was dead. I didn't see her face! It was hidden by her father's arm!" Reed shook his head. "I have no room for traitors in my services." Two of the palace guards appeared. Papa finally said something. "Take her to the dungeons." They both bowed, and each took Helga by one of her arms, and dragged her away. I heard her screaming the whole time. Then Momma and Papa were next to me again. Holding me, kissing my forehead, saying we are going to find him. Reed stood in front of me, he bowed. "Princess, I vow to search for the boy. My personal army will search every court, every realm. Even the human world, every patch of dirt will be turned over. Thank you Shadar." I said. He bowed, and kissed my hand. He then walked out of his room. I looked at my hands, stained with tears. _Jack has disappeared, he'll never return. _These thoughts ran through my head, circling. My vision blurred, as I felt a pain like no other. _Is this how it feels when someone you love dies? A hollow feeling? _I felt my chest tighten in pain. _I never even got to say goodbye. _More tears ran down my face. I felt someone pull me to my feet. Guide me to my room, and put me to bed. I stared at my snowflake covered canopy, counting them. Then when I was counting them backwards, I fell asleep.

"_Elsa? Elsa, where are you?" I stood up, and shook my head. I was in a forest. It was misty. "Elsa? Can you hear me?" I started to follow to follow the voice. "I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled. I heard a twig snap. I turned around. It was the white hair boy. "I found you." He face was still unseeable, but he actually sounded happy to see me. I smiled. "Yeah, you found me. Why are we here? We're going to play a game." He reminded me of a child. I loved this! "Do you want to play a game? Yes, I really do. Great." He walked over to me, and took my hand. He started to pull me deeper into the woods, laughing. We ducked branches, and jumped over roots. He pulled me into a river, and started to splash me. We were laughing like little children. For the first time in a long time, I felt like a little kid. He suddenly pulled me close, and jumped. Somehow we were flying. Actually flying! I gripped his hoodie tightly. "Don't let me go." I said, my voice shaking. He didn't say anything for a minute, but the he kissed my forehead. "Never." He murmured in my ear. I took a deep breath to steady myself. We were swirling, and spinning in the air. It felt magical! When the moon was high above us, we landed in a beautiful green meadow. I collapsed on the grass. "That was fun." He said. "How do you fly? I'm magical. Just like you." We stood up. "I can't fly. Yes, but you're powerful. No, I'm not. Yes, you are. You just need to let it all go." He stroked my cheek, and then disappeared. Carried off by the wind. His cold fingers, his cold lips. I already miss them._

_A/N Wow! A lot happened in this chapter! I apologize for the last crappy chapter. But, now I'm thinking all that made up for it. I take suggestions, theories, and __constructive criticism! __ I'm also thinking about changing the title of the story to, 'Don't let me go'. Should I? I think it's better, do you? Please review, follow and favorite! Luv y'all bye! XOXO!_


	9. Chapter 9 I don't believe it

_A/N Greetings to all! My shoutout(s) are to guest007, I know. I thought so too! Guest, no he's not. He's just 'missing.' _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any Disney, or DreamWorks character._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, 'River Lullaby.'_

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 9._

_I don't believe it._

It has been two months since I found out Jack was gone. Reed has not found anything that would trace back to him. Every morning I woke up, the pain hit me like a hammer. But I fought the pain, with every ounce of my will, so the pain did not show. Momma Papa and Reed are the only ones who know how I truly feel. I'm also disappointed in myself. No matter how much I train, how much I try, I cannot control my power. I could not control! I always panicked. Or it always fell out of my control. I couldn't bear to look at myself in the mirror anymore. Nothing I did help. My one ray of light was my dreams, the white hair boy. He took me on adventures to new places every night, and I was able to laugh with a person who I felt I have known my whole life.

I was sitting under a tree, taking in the comforting heat of the sun. Watching Merida, and Kristoff spar, Kristoff could endure attacks, but Merida was quicker. Watching them made me smile. They were like siblings, throwing light hearted insults at each other. Hiccup, Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn lounged on the grass. Flynn's head in Rapunzel lap. They were soul mates, soul mates and engaged. Their wedding was in a year. The jealousy hit me, and then the guilt. Anna got up, when they started to kiss. I guess it made her uncomfortable, but Hiccup stayed. He was watching Mer and Kristoff spar. Or more specifically Merida spar. He was crushing on her. I hoped it would all play out. Anna sat next to me, and smiled. She lied on her back, and stared at the sky through the leaves. "Elsa, do you want to spar?" She asked hopefully. I looked at her, and sighed to myself. "No, it's too dangerous." She sighed. "And when do you not like danger?" I shook my head smiling. "I have to set an example for our generation." Anna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that was my job, and I still sparred. I know, but I- Excuse me, princess Elsa?" I looked over my shoulder, at Reed. "Shadar, how may we help you? I have found a trace of…" His stare lingered on Anna. Realization hit me. "Oh, yes thank you. Would you follow me to the parlor room? Your parents are waiting." I stood up, and straightened my hair, and dusted off my dress. "Of course." I turned to Anna. "Tell the others I'll be back in bit. K?" She smiled, and nodded.

_Jump cut._

I sat on the couch again, with Momma and Papa. Reed once again sat across from us in a chair. He cleared his throat, and handed me a letter. "This is from the boy." I opened it quickly.

_Hey, Elsa. If you get this letter, that's mean you're alright. I'm here in my new home, with my family! I can't believe we both found our families. I hope your well; I know that your family will treasure you, as your old family did. Tell your family, I give them my regards. And I miss you. Please write back._

_Jack._

I stared at the letter in confusion. _He only wrote he missed me as if it was an afterthought? After I worried about him every day? _I stood up. "Excuse me." I hurried to my room. I sat on my desk, and started a letter.

_Dear Jack, yes I'm alright. Thanks for your concern. I can't believe you found your family! That is absolutely amazing! What are they like? My family is treating me more like a delicate flower. It will take forever for me to even leave the castle grounds. And I am apparently the long lost princess of a hidden kingdom. I really miss you Jack, I might be able to come see you soon. Tell me where you live, then someday I'll pop in._

_Elsa_

I stared at the letter. _I hoped I don't sound needy. _I sighed, standing up. I sealed the letter, and held it over my heart. I took a deep shuddering breath to steady myself. I pulled on the rope that summons servants, and a maid appeared. I handed her a letter, and told her to take it to Shadar. She nodded, curtsied and left. I closed the door, and put my head on it. _Why does everything have to be overly complicated? Why did I just not tell him, when I had the chance! _I realized I was late for my training with Andromeda, and I ran all the way there. I was a little worn out.

I quickly entered the fiery pit, and made my way over to her. "You're late, again. I'm sor-" She banged her cane on the floor. "No! No, you are not! You're just being a weakling!" She stood up, and loomed over to me. "You have to learn to control it!" I held my arms up. Nothing happened. Andromeda let out a frustrated sigh. "How will you show your power off at your birthday? How will you prove that you're the all-powerful Iceling? I'm trying!" She banged her cane off the floor, again. "That's not good enough!" Icicles slowly started to surround me in a defensive position. The room started to become cold. "Well, at least I know you're the Iceling." She grabbed my wrist, and the ice slowly started to disappear. Andromeda shook her head. "You'll end up killing someone." Images of Anna getting struck by ice flashed in my head. I quickly shook my head, sighing. Andromeda shook her head in disgust, and walked away. I felt surprisingly powerful. "You are dismissed." I turn and ran outside. Taking a deep breath, I started to walk back to the castle for dinner. I felt so ashamed of myself. When I walked into the eating hall, I saw Anna and Hans walking outside. I beckoned the group over to me. "Kristoff what's happening? He wanted to walk in the gardens with her. Alright seems innocent enough. Except for the small part that it's the lovers' garden. Lovers' garden? It's the same place the King and Queen found each other. And why did you not stop her? Because she's a princess, and she ordered for us to stay away." Punzie said, looking heart broken, Well she can't boss me around. Excuse me." I turned to go get my _darling _little sister. Kristoff grabbed my arm. "You can't, you would be interrupting a sacred tradition." I growled at him. He flinched. I went to sit down, my head cradle in my hands. I felt a hand rubbing my back. I recognized Kristoff's big hand. He sat next to me. "I don't know how she misses such an amazing guy who's right in front of her." I kissed him on his bright red cheek. I told a maid I would be eating in my room.

I walked up the steps to my room, and when I got there I threw the balcony doors open. I leaned on the railing. I reached up, and undid my bun, then the braid. I rubbed my temples. _Why does everything have to be overly complicated? Why did this happen! _I looked up, at the stars. It was a full moon tonight. The moonlight reflected on the ponds in the garden. "Who took me from my home? Why, why did they do it?" I looked at the moon, hoping for an answer. I didn't get one. I heard someone knocking on my door. "Who is it? Ms. Potts, dear! Come in." A plump old woman rushed in. "Hell dearie! Are you feeling a bit under the weather? A bit, yes. Well we'll fix you right up, with a nice cup of tea!" She handed me a cup, and it did soothe me. I sat in a chair, while she put my dinner on the table. I sighed. "Something wrong, dearie? Have you ever lost somebody you truly cared about? Yes, my husband and brother, they died in the war. I'm sorry. They died honorably. How did they die, I thought we were immortal? We are, but we are still vulnerable to the hand of murder. Oh, I'm sorry. No need to apologize dear. Here eat this." She handed me a cucumber sandwich. It was blissfully soothing. "If you lost someone you loved, remember the good memories of that person. Will the pain ever leave? It makes it easier." She said patting my knee. She dusted her apron. "Will you be needing anything else dear?" I shook my head. She curtsied, and walked away.

I felt like total crap. I couldn't take much more. I drank my tea, and looked at the sky. I felt a cool breeze, blow through my hair. I smiled. It felt so comforting. When I was done with my food, I left it there. I started to pace, hoping Anna would come in here. I wrung my hands together, worried. After what felt like a century, someone knocked on my door. I quickly opened it, forgetting my manners. Anna stood there; the look on her face broke my heart. I pulled her into my room, and onto the recently installed chaste lounge. When she sat down, she broke down crying. "Anna, what's wrong? Hans-he- he! What did Hans do?!" I felt anger burning inside of me. She shook her head. "He- he didn't do anything. What happened then? We're-we're not…" She broke down again. I put my arms around her, and she cried on my shoulder, ruining my dress. "There, there. Everything is going to be alright." I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered a lullaby Momma used to sing to us when we were little.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_I'll be with you when you dream_

It was a song Momma always sang to us. I couldn't believe I still remember it. Anna's sobs slowly went down to sniffles, and then she stopped crying. She looked up at me, and I smiled at her. "Now, what happened?" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Hans and I went for a walk in the garden, and I was hoping that like Momma and Papa the moment our hands touched, I would know if he was the one. Yes, and? He asked me to dance, and of course I was extremely excited. But when our hands touched, there was nothing. No spark, no nothing. It was like touching Flynn's or Hiccups hand." I patted her hand. "You're too young anyway, wait awhile. There's no need to rush." Anna nodded. I looked out the window, it was close to sunrise. "We need to change." I stood up, but when I looked at Anna she was fast asleep. _That was quick. _I grabbed a spare blanket and covered her up. I wiped hair away from her face she was so young and innocent. If anyone hurt her like Hans did, I swear I'll murder them. I quickly changed into training gear, and left to go get breakfast. On my way down the stairwell, I ran into my very panicked Papa. "Papa, what's wrong? It's Anna she's not in her room, or with her friends or training or stealing chocolate from the kitchens or- Papa, calm down. She's in my room asleep. She came in last night, and fell asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her up." Papa looked relieved. "I'll go inform everyone she's not missing. Alright." Papa kissed my cheek, and left.

I continued to walk down the dining hall to eat, when I heard someone calling my name. It was Reed. "Hello Shadar, how are you? Quite alright, thank you. Elsa, would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens. Not right now, Shadar. I have morning combat training. My parents believe I've adjusted enough to start my physical training. In fact, I should get going. I don't want to be late. So I'll be off." I turn and ran to the training room. When I walked in, I almost squealed with delight. All the beautiful ancient looking weapons lining the wall looked deadly. I lined up with the others, on the wall. When I looked around, no one I knew was here. I heard thunderous clapping, and when I looked I saw a…blonde Viking? He had one hand. "Alright you useless lumps of magic, we have a new recruit. Let me introduce to you, Princess Elsa!" Everyone looked at me. "Alright I'll pair you up, for the first battle Elsa you're with… Mulan." Everyone gasped. "Gobber, if the princess is hurt- Their royal majesties said Elsa, would partake in training as everyone else does. But give her a sparring partner that won't kill her. I can handle myself, no need for everyone's concern." I stepped up to Gobber, who handed me a fencing sword. I weighed the blade in my hand. I smiled. I walked to the center mat, and held the blade at my side. The girl, Mulan was giving me threatening looks. Her eyes narrowed at me. We bowed, held our swords high, waiting. "Go!" Our swords met, and she attempted a side attack. I dodged it and spun behind her for a back attack. She yelled in protest, and attempted to slice my arm. She'll have to be quicker than that! I spun around to face her. Our swords met, and I teased her for a while. This was fun it's been forever since I've had a challenge. After a while I knew I should end it. I tripped her, and held my sword at her throat. "Do you kneel?" She smirked. "Yes, I kneel." I extended her my hand, and helped her up. She accepted, and wiped sweat from her brow. We walked to the sideline to watch. "You're pretty good, for a princess." I yawned, and stretched. "I was raised with military training, as a daily thing. Sparring with you is nothing compared to what I endured. I thought princesses were supposed to be humble?" I rolled my eyes. "Then I'll be a sucky princess." Mulan laughed. "Yeah, Anna is nothing like you. What do you mean? She's so sweet and innocent, you're pretty hard core for a princess." I looked at my cuticles. "Just because I'm a princess, doesn't mean, I'll act like one. I'm far from it. I also heard you're the Iceling, is that true? Yes, yes it is. Prove it- No powers in the training room! It's forbidden! Yeah, yeah Gobber! I know! Good!" He turned back to the boys sparring. "Why can't we use our powers in here? The king believes we should learn how to defend ourselves if we can't use our powers. I always feel more powerful after I use my powers. Well you're one of a kind. I know that." I then noticed something on her neck, a tattoo. "Mulan, what's that on your neck? What?" She touched her neck. "Oh, it's Shang's mark. Who's Shang? My husband. How old are you? I'm forever nineteen. Shang's forever twenty. He has blue dragon, and I have a red dragon. I'm a water summoner, and he's a fire summoner. Will everyone who's bound have the same kind of mark? No, everyone's is different. We both love dragons, so we got these. That's wonderful." I felt a pain in my chest. After an hour of training, I defeated three guys, Eric a water summoner, Philip a fire summoner, and Aladdin a wind summoner. By the end of my first training day, I have won over everyone in that room. I yawned, and then walked the lake. I breathed in the fresh air. Walking over the hill, I saw something I did not like.

Lilia, Vanessa and Jasmine were ganging up on a red head, she was trying to fend them off with water attacks, but it was all for nothing. I ran down the hill, just as Jasmine unleashed a fire ball attack. The katana I was given by Gobber, absorbed the attack. All three of them looked mad. "What do you think you're doing?" Lilia asked. "There's no way, you're attacking her. Back off!" They started to surround me. I pulled the girl behind me. Holding the katana high, I drop kicked Jasmine. Then I swung it towards Vanessa. She ducked, and tried to grab the red head. I heard the red head shriek, and I hit Vanessa on the head with the handle. I narrowed my eyes at Lilia, and she raised her arms to attack, I stood prepare to endure. She summoned a ball of… purple matter? I had no idea what it was. Just as it was about to hit me, something grabbed me, and the red head and sped off. Everything was a blur, and then whatever grabbed me and the red head put us on the steps in front of a castle guard. Then as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. "Princess, are you alright? Yes I'm fine. Are you alright? "I asked the red head. She nodded, but I saw burns on her arms. "Come on, I have to get you to the infirmary." I pulled her up. "Can you walk?" She nodded. "I'm Elsa. " I said. "I'm Ariel. That's a pretty name. Thank you, princess." I draped her arm over my shoulders, and we slowly made our way to the infirmary.

By the time we made our way to the infirmary, Ariel was pale from blood loss. I called for the medics. "Take care of her, immediately. Yes, princess." I decided to stay, be moral support for Ariel. I heard someone running behind me. I stood up, my hand at the handle of the katana on my hip. It was Eric, he looked petrified. "What are you doing here, Eric? Ariel, where's Ariel? Why do you want to know? I'm her fiancée!" I looked at Ariel; I noticed she had a necklace with a ring on the chain. He had the same one on his neck. _How many here are married, or engaged to be married!_ I smiled at him. Standing by, I let him take my place. "She'll be alright." I patted his shoulder. "Thank you, princess. Don't mention it." I walked out of the room. Feeling a sense of happiness. I walked back to my room to change, for lunch then, my lessons with Andromeda.

_Jump cut._

Any happiness I felt, disappeared the second I saw Reed, and Andromeda bickering in the hell hole. "She is not strong enough, she can't even summon ice! How will she handle a battle! She will lean with time. Time? Time! I have six months to train her! She can't even summon her own power, something children can do! But she's seventeen! She should be overflowing with power! But she is not! Would you care to raise your voice a little louder? I'm sure the king of the blood court didn't quite hear you. Don't patronize me, boy. Or I'll- Excuse me, is this a bad time? Oh, look who decided to finally show up. I know the savior of the court's schedule is most likely busy, but surely you could time for your most humble training sessions? Don't start on her, old woman." She looked at Reed, glaring daggers at him. "Don't you dare insult me!" The tension was so thick; I could have cut it with a knife. "And stand up straight!" She snapped at him. Surprisingly, he did, stood up straighter, without so much a complaint. He scowled. He shook his head, and grabbed my elbow, and dragged me outside. "You are dismissed from your training today." He growled, then he turned back to go inside the hut.

I stood there confused. Those two really hated each other. I decided to leave before, it got too bad. After I walked back to the castle, I realized how tired I was. So I decided to skip dinner, and just go straight to bed. I dragged myself up the stairs to my wonderful bed. Locking the door behind me, I got a nightgown and crawled into bed.

_I was sitting by a glistening pond, the moon's reflection pale on the pond's surface. I waited for Imp to come meet me. I smiled at the name I gave him. The third time, I met him, I asked for his name. He looked confused, saying, "I don't have a name." I realized then, he was of my imagination." Then I'll have to give you a name." For hours we tossed names back and forth, trying to find something to fit him. He pulled my hair down, and put leaves in it, snickering. "You're so impish!" He looked at me, and then he smiled, laughing. "That's it! That's it! What? Imp! Imp, it's my name! I have a name! Imp? Yeah, I'm like an imp, aren't I? Yes- It's perfect!" He pulled me up, and spun me around. "You're amazing, Elsa!" I was laughing, he then let me fall down on the soft green grass. "Thank you Elsa."  
A/N My longest chapter yet! So, I have a plan. For the next six chapters, they will each be one month, and these will mostly be developing chapters. I want the relationships to be stronger. They will at least be two thousand five hundred words. At least! I love reviews, suggestions theories, and __constructive __criticism! Please favorite, follow and review! Love ya'll XOXO!_


	10. Chapter 10 a month later

_A/N Hello everyone, my shoutout(s) are to glee131313, I'm going to be writing half of the chapter in Jack's point of view. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any Disney, or DreamWorks movie._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 10._

_A month later._

_I was walking next to Imp, he was strangely quiet. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Imp's what's wrong?" He sighed kicking a stray pebble. "Elsa, there's going to be a war, a war where I might lose you. Oh, Imp. Don't worry I'm too young to be in the war." He looked at the moon. "The cold winds are rising." Then he disappeared._

I sat up, looking out the window. The moon was high and beautiful. I walked out to the balcony. Every night I've been doing this. Sitting outside on the balcony, I looked over the edge, always quiet, never a disturbed day. As I was walking inside, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I ran back to the ledge. Yes, there was something moving out there, and the guards didn't even notice! I smirked to myself. _It's about time I have another outing. _I wrapped my hair up, and then I ran to my closet, and grabbed a tunic, loose trousers, fingerless gloves, and sturdy boots. I sheathed my katana, and put a dagger in each of my boots. I grabbed a homemade black cloak, and ran outside to investigate. I snuck around the guards, and outside, of the palace gardens. I followed where the intruder's general direction was, into the woods. I hesitated. I knew Papa forbidden me to ever go into the woods. But I could handle myself, and ran into the woods. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was dark, but I've faced much worse. But my hand never left the handle of my katana. I turned at the sound of every sound of a twig snapping. I would admit, this was a bad mistake. But I refused to turn back. But then I heard someone coming near. I felt my heart rate picking up. _I wish I didn't do this!_ Whatever it was, it was getting closer. I unsheathed my sword. I felt sweat on my forehead. I looked to my left, then my right. Something knocked my sword from my hands. It flew into the woods. I let out a shriek of surprise. I heard something skittering towards me. I decided hand to hand combat was my second best option, my first was a slim chance I could use my powers. It was getting closer; I raised my hands in a defensive position. "What's out there!?" I dropped my hands in confusion. The trespasser talked as if he owned the woods. I decided against announcing my position. I could just make out the tops of the towers at the palace. I started to run. I knew I was making a lot of noise, but hopefully I could be in the sights of the guards before they caught me. "That way!" Someone yelled. "Surround the trespasser!" I tripped. I couldn't get up. My foot was stuck in a web of roots. I was about to grab a dagger from my boot, when I saw something glistening. I grabbed it, my hand wrapping around the familiar handle of my katana. I almost cried with relief. I started to hack away at the roots, when I heard," Here's the intruder! Blind him!" Suddenly, black shadows surrounded me. Something grabbed me by my hood. I thrashed around trying to free myself. "Damn it put me down! Shadar! Make it put me down this instance! Elsa?" I still couldn't see anything. I have been blindfolded me, and someone pinned my arms to back. "Leave, and put her down." I heard scuffling, and then someone yell, then silence. I felt Reed pulling the blind fold off. I glared at him, my mouth set into a scowl. "What is going on? Why are you in the woods? Who were the other people with you? Why-" Reed covered my mouth with his hand.

He smiled at me, and helped me to my feet. He gave me a look over. "Why are you dressed like that? I'm out in the woods in the middle of the night, the same woods my Papa forbade me to go into, and you're first question is why I'm dressed like this?" He shrugged. "I was trying to break the ice." I looked at him. Then I laughed. I don't know why, maybe I was so high strung, or he attempted to make me laugh, but I just couldn't help it. Reed started to laugh too. I looked at Reed. He was such an interesting person. I actually couldn't believe it, I could trust him. He was so much more than the 'Shadow man.' I swear that was something in the trees following us. We walked arm in arm laughing to the palace. He snuck me back to my room, wishing me a good night. I was surprisingly touched by his concern. I leaned against the back of the door, smiling. I slipped off my trousers, gloves, and boots. I was too lazy to take off the tunic, so I slept in that.

I woke up sweating. I dreamt of Imp falling into a volcano. I wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I laughed at myself. _I can't believe I'm crying over someone who isn't real. _I heard someone knocking on the door. I stayed under the covers. "Who is it? It's your family! Come in." I saw Momma and Papa, and Anna walking in smiling. I arched an eyebrow. "What's going on? The summer sentinel!" Anna squealed, jumping up, and down. "The what? The summer sentinel! The biggest party of the year! Yes, Anna is right the summer sentinel is a grand event. The beginning of a new season, the beginning for a new start. Oh and when is it? Tonight and we're going to see the first summer moon! Anna, calm down. Yes, Momma. Here we brought you you're dress. You will look absolutely beautiful." She put a box on the bed. "When do I need to get ready? Before dinner, all lessons are canceled, and we have a surprise for you." Papa said smiling. "What, did you find Jack, is he here? No, but…" Momma handed me a huge box. "We were going to wait until your birthday, but we decided you needed this." I opened the box. Inside were all my belongings I left at the agency. My vision blurred. I took out my books, and music and clothes. I grabbed the leather jacket I stole from Jack, and held it close. I breathed in the familiar scent, peppermint and spice. Jack's scent. I slipped on the coat, imaging Jack's arms around mine. I felt my face warm up. "Thank you." They all looked at me, a knowing look on their faces. I looked down at my memories. I pulled out a framed photo of me and Jack, in New York. We were standing in front of the statue of liberty. I was on Jack's back. We were laughing, at the camera. One of the happiest memories I ever had. I held the photo to my chest, and I Iied on my side, my back to my family. The pain in my heart reopened, and it hurt worse than ever. I heard them leave. Someone sat on my bed, and started to stroke my hair. "Why are you crying?" Anna's voice pained, and worried. I touched my cheeks, they were damp. "It's okay." I whispered. "Do you want to see your dress?" I sat up. "Yeah, sure," I said wiping my eyes. We opened the box. I lifted the light blue dress out. "Go try it on!" I went to change behind the screen. I looked at myself in the mirror. It went to my ankles. The sleeves were elbow length, and had a white lace trim. The neck line was modest, but still showing an appropriate amount. It was pretty. I twirled. "You look so pretty! Let me do your hair? Anna-" I had no chance to object, because Anna dragged me to my vanity table. She started to brush out the tangles in my hair. It hurt…a lot! I bit my lip to keep from screaming. _I thought Anna was the sweet gentle one! _As she was pulling my hair out, she had a look on her face. She looked lost in thought. "Anna?" I asked, knocking her out of revere. "Oh, um what? Whatcha thinking about? The boy in the photo." I felt my heart drop. "Oh and why were you thinking about him? Because, if the sight of him brings tears to your eyes. I was wondering what he meant to you?" I had to smile. "He meant the…He meant a lot to me." I decided not to emphasize our relationship, and it's depth to me. "Did you love him? I…" I decided not to say anything. "I thought so. What? You love him." I looked at her reflection, glaring. Anna pulled me out of the chair and looked me. "Now, answer me truthfully, do you love him?" I let out a sigh of frustration. "And if you do love him…your secret is safe with me." I hugged her. "On your never ending life?" She bowed her hand over her heart. "Yes, on my never ending life. Elsa, don't shut me out. You were my shoulder when Hans and I… you know .He didn't deserve your tears Anna. Then I have a question. Does Jack deserve yours? He deserves every last drop." Anna nodded, trying to look serious, but failing. "I'm going to go get ready." She skipped off. I smiled. I stared at my reflection. _For the first time in forever, I feel like I might not need Jack._ I looked at the photo, and its memories. I picked up the photo. "Oh, Jack how could I ever let you go?" I smiled.

_Jump cut. _

The gardens have never looked better. The flowers were in full bloom. The moon was full, and glowing. And me? I was a social butterfly! I was charming charismatic, and lovable. But at the end, the big dinner, something weird happened. Anna and I were sitting between Momma and Papa, and people came by us and we blessed them. But the last group was… interesting. The leader was big, and I mean big. He had a snow white beard, and big blue eyes. He reminded me of Santa Claus. He offered Papa a sword, Momma a new necklace, and me and Anna snow globes. He bowed, saying, in a thick Russian these were gifts from the loyal Guardians. A woman stepped forward, at least I think she was human, she looked like the child of a pixie and hummingbird. She was gorgeous, and she offered us capsules, she seemed frenzied very energetic. She bowed and flew away. Next was a bunny. Yes a giant Australian bunny. I wish I was kidding, but I'm afraid I'm not. He offered us walking eggs, they were so sweet. He bowed. Next came a little gold man. He swirled golden sand, creating images in the sand. It was a wonderful show. It was nearing sunset when we were sent to bed.

_Jack's POV. (Finally!)_

I was sitting on the branches of a beautiful tree. I had to 'keep watch.' _Man did I hate this. _Bunny was doing his rounds in the castle area. Tooth and Sandy was flying, and North was patrolling the wooded area. I begged Bunny to let me do my watch at the castle, but North said no. "You don't use head Jack! When you learn to, then you can patrol castle area!" Bunny scoffed. "Ya know he only wants to visit his sweet heart, which he can never be with. Its impossible mate, give up." I froze Bunny to ground after that. It's not I love Elsa, like that. But I do miss her. She was my best friend. And she was, well she was… _Oh I don't even know what I'm saying anymore! _I was tempted to freeze the tree. But North would yell at me. And I was in no mood for anymore lectures. I leaned against the trunk. Watches were so boring! Nothing ever happened! No one was stupid enough- I spoke too soon. There was someone in the woods, and he was acting suspicious. I signaled North, Sandy, and Tooth. The intruder followed Bunny's trail. _Good job, Bunny!_ The character looked scared, he had weapon. A sword, a sharp killing weapon. He's dangerous. I floated down. Bunny knocked the weapon out of his hands. He let out a girly shriek. _What a wimp!_ As I was approaching the intruder, his fists put up in a defensive position, Bunny spoke up, "Who's out there!?" The intruder looked confused. He was thinking. Looking around, as he raised his head, I caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. I thought of Elsa. Then he ran. I flew, following him. Bunny and I were tailing him. Too say he was a graceful quiet runner was a lie. We lost sight of him for a few minutes. Bunny caught his scent. "That way!" Then we found him, poor guy was trapped was stuck, hacking away at a knot of roots. Bunny barked orders "Surround him!" Shadar showed up. "Here's the intruder! Blind him!" Shadar made the world go away. North picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and the other pinning his arms to his back, and Tooth blindfolded him. "Damn it! Shadar, make it put me down this instance!" That voice…was that Elsa? "Elsa? Leave, and put her down." _How did he know Elsa? _All the others left, but I look at her. _Did Elsa … trust Shadar? _"Jack?" Bunny whispered. I stared at her, she looked defenseless. "Jack, mate. Let's go." He grabbed my arm, and dragged my away. I tried to fight him, but after a scuffle he pulled me away. As we were walking away, I flew up, and followed them As I landed on a branch. They were walking _arm in arm, laughing! _I followed her, watch her go to her room. I found her room. I saw her say goodbye to him. She leaned against the door and smiled, actually smiled. Because of him! She started to undress, so I left, before I saw _anything! _

I landed in the meeting room. I saw four faces, all frowns, glares, and crossed arms… or paws. I wasn't going to deal with their bullshit lectures. I walked past them and locked the door to my room. Tooth and Sandy walked in. Tooth wiped my sweaty face. "Jack you do know, we just worry about you. You do know that, right?" I looked into her amethyst eyes. They were crinkled with motherly worry. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just- She was your closet friend. But…" She walked to the window. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "But when the Man in the Moon chooses a guardian, we're expected to cut all our ties to our… to our former lives." North finished. We all looked at him and Bunny. "Mate, when we became guardians we all lost people we loved. We know how rough it is. But now you have a true purpose as we all do. Jack, we want you to be happy. I know you will find happiness." I looked at North. "Yeah, how do you know? I have feeling, in my belly!" Everyone laughed. "I guess you're right. Night guys." They all bid good night. I walked to my window. "Don't worry Ellie; I'll never let you go. Goodnight."

_A/N K, guys how did you like this? Was it good, do you want me to do this again? I also put a game of thrones reference, can you find it? Let me know. I love theories, suggestions, reviews, and __constructive __criticism. Please favorite, follow, and review! Love ya'll bye! XOXO!_


	11. Chapter 11 Two months later

_A/N Ello everyone! My shout out(s) are too glee131313 he knows she will eventually become immortal, he just doesn't know when. Thali, thank you, and is this a love triangle you like, love or adore? And Reed will be a main stay in all of my Jelsa fics. Yeah, Hans was a throw away character, I used him to get Anna and Elsa' relationship more lovable. Did it work? ElsaTheSnowQueen2, thank you, here's more._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney, or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own Shadar/Reed_

_I do own this concept ._

_Chapter 11._

_Two months later._

It has been a month since the summer festival, and my little walk in the woods. I was sitting in the library. I was done with my morning training, and lunch. I was going to read the book that apparently knew everything about me.

_Chapter 1, the birth of the Iceling._

_The Iceling like every other fey of the Elementers court was born from their parents combining their elements, and determined by their parents' powers, and what season they combined their powers. If their powers are combined on the coldest night of winter, they will be blessed with a pale, platinum hair icy eyes child, the living resemblance of winter._

I was about to turn the page, when I heard the doors being slammed. I looked over the railing there was Lilia, Ivan and Reed. They were arguing. "My liege, you cannot think she will be the one! Lilia calm your voice." Ivan decided to intervene. "My liege it may be impossible. I confided in the both of you, because you both are of my most trusted soldiers. Yes, my liege it is an honor. Good, and if I find out that Elsa or any of her friends are being threatened by you, Jasmine, and Vanessa, you will face the same fate as Helga. Do you understand?" Lilia and Ivan bowed, "Yes, my liege. Good you are dismissed." He was heading upstairs I decided to pretend I was asleep. He walked over, and brushed hair from my face. "Oh, my dear Elsa, do you know I'm only trying to protect you from getting hurt." He kissed my cheek. His breath warm on my face. "Sleep well, my princess." He walked down the stairs. I propped myself up, my face growing warmer by the second. I touched my cheek, and smiled. _Someone finally noticed me._

I walked to the hut for my training I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. _I'm just nervous._ I walked into the place, I hated the most. "Good evening, Iceling. Are you ready?" Her voice mocking. I just nodded. We walked to the center of the room. I tried to summon it, my power. But nothing, I felt nothing. Andromeda sighed in disgust. She took my wrist, and the room got colder." Now, would you please call it back? I might freeze to death in here." I focused, and… nothing! I kept trying, and trying, and, and trying! But I couldn't call it back, and I don't know why! Andromeda sighed, and grabbed my wrist. The ice slowly disappeared. I felt shameful. Andromeda dismissed me calling me, "Worthless." She's said worse. When I walked out of the hut, Reed was leaning against a tree, smirking. "I suspect that the lesson didn't go so well?" I blanched. Reed laughed. "Well, I guess not. Elsa, would you like to go on a walk with me?" I smiled. "Yes, I would like that very much." I took his arm, and we walked along the lake's edge, it's a beautiful night. I leaned against Reed's arm on instinct, the wind warm, and sweet. "Elsa, your birthday is in four months, and then you'll become immortal. Are you excited? Yes, but I'm really nervous. Why would you be nervous? I am going against all the human world has taught me. Becoming immortal is a little out of the ordinary?" He asked. I laughed, throwing my head back. "Yes, becoming immortal is a bit odd. How will I become immortal? There is a special tradition for you your parents will make sure everything goes smoothly. How do they know what will happen?" I asked, doubt in my voice. "It is all written in the scrolls of elements. You have your very own scroll on how to make you immortal. It's also in your book, I suggest you study." I sighed. "I don't want to read!" I whined. Reed laughed. "Oh, goodness Elsa! You have such a way to make me laugh." I couldn't help but also laugh. "Elsa, I wish to warn you." I stepped away, narrowing my eyes. He held up his hands, I flinched. "Calm down, Elsa. I just want to warn you, Hans is someone I suggest you do not trust. Don't worry, I have never trusted him." Reed smiled. "Elsa, I apologize if I scared you." I relaxed. "No harm was done Re-Shadar!" I jumped. The giant bunny appeared again. "What is it Rabbit?" The rabbit's eyes trailed to me. "We found weapons hidden in the woods, stock piles of them. Yes, of course. Let me escort the princess back to the safety of the palace. I'll handle that, Shadar." He glared at the rabbit. "If I do it, she'll be there in five minutes. And ya know it." Reed sighed in frustration. "Fine rabbit, you'll do it." He turned to me. "I'll be back soon Elsa." He kissed my cheek. "Tooth is waiting at the edge of the woods." Reed stalked off muttering.

I looked at the rabbit, glaring. He bowed. "Good afternoon princess. Good afternoon. What's your name?" I asked him. He bowed again, "E. Aster, Bunnymund, the other guardians call me Bunny. Alright, E. Aster, Bunnymund, can you get me home? Yes, princess, I can." He picked me up, and sped off. I only saw blurs of the gardens, as he dropped me off. "Thank you. Bunnymund? Yes, princess? What are you?" He chuckled. "Well I'm a guardian. A guardian? A guardian of what? You, you and this court. What are you protecting us from? From things that would like to kill you all." His words sent a shudder down my back. "I'm sorry if I scared you. But you need to know the truth. What truth?" He opened his mouth, but then he closed it with a smile. "I wish I could tell you, but…" He looked behind him, at glowing lights, his eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." Without another word he sped off. I stood there contemplating his words. _Who would want to kill me? _I shook my head, trying to clear the morbid thoughts. I walked into the palace, the halls unusually empty. I looked inside all the rooms, empty. _Where is everyone?_ I heard giggling. I then saw golden hair go around a corner. _What are they doing?_ I followed Punzie's hair, to an old oak door. _What in the world? _I opened the door, to find the group at the stables. I walked up to them. "What are you all doing out here?' Anna giggled." We're going cliff jumping!" Kristoff hushed her. Anna covered her mouth. "Yes, we are going cliff jumping, and we have to be quiet about it! Well," I said." Next time gag Anna, and tie up Punzie's hair, that's how I found you." Flynn glared at Anna and Punzie. The bowed their heads. "Do Momma and Papa know you are doing this?" Anna bowed her head again. I sighed, and crossed my arms. "Honestly, Anna, what if one of you got hurt, or caught?" Hiccup grinned. "We only do this twice a month, and if any of us _do_ get hurt, Punzie will sing her song, and we'll be right as rain." When I glared at Hiccup, he flinched. "If Momma and Papa find out…Exactly, _if _Momma and Papa find out. Anna, rebelling against Momma and Papa is- Who said I was rebelling? They never said we couldn't go cliff jumping, correct? Yes, but they never said you go cliff jumping, correct?" She waved her hand, "Details, details." I glared at her. "Anna, we need to go back. No, I'm going cliff jumping, and so are you!" I laughed, "No way am I cliff jumping."

Anna grabbed my hand. "C'mon Elsa, cliff jumping is exhilarating!" I arched an eyebrow. "Yes, and so is getting a tattoo, or getting your tongue pierced. But it will also be painful, stupid, and in the end you're going to regret it. Just like cliff jumping." Anna rolled her eyes. "But it will be an adventure!" At this I rolled my eyes. "Please Elsa? Please just try cliff jumping, and if you don't like it, we'll all go back to the palace. Won't we?" She looked at the group, they all nodded their heads. "Please?" She gave me the 'look'. I felt my will crumple at the sight the 'look'. I groaned. "Fine, I'll do it." Anna and Punzie squealed with excitement. "Gosh, Lassies! Quiet, it down a level! Sorry Mer! Alright group, let's go." Kristoff said, gesturing to a narrow path. My hand went the handle of my katana. He patted my back. "Don't worry, it's completely safe." I arched a doubtful eyebrow at him. He smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and walked on.

_Jump cut._

When we finally made it to the cliffs, the first thing I saw was the waterfall. The glistening water crashing into the river, the air smelled of dew and early autumn. We walked to the edge of the highest cliff, clear above the waterfalls. There was a makeshift dock there. "Alright Elsa, you ready?" Flynn asked me. I nodded. "Hey, Hiccup hand me the rope." Kristoff asked. I leaned against the post, sighing. Kristoff walked next to me. "I need to secure you with a harness." I nodded. "One sec." I slipped of my trousers, tunic and boots. Kristoff and Hiccup blushing redder than a tomato. "What? Guys, I'm still wearing clothes." Kristoff looked down. "You're wearing your…my what, Kristoff? Your unmentionables." He mumbled. I laughed. "No, I'm not. I'm wearing a tank top, and yoga pants. They are a _common_ fashion in the human world. Don't worry, Kristoff, Hiccup, I'm just wearing my unmentionables underneath these." I was surprised their faces could get any brighter. Anna, Punzie, Flynn, and Merida were rolling on the ground in their laughter. "Well, will someone harness me up? I got it. Thank you, Flynn. Welcome." He started to put the harness, and tightening all the straps, and clasping all the clasps. "Is it tight enough? Yes. Let me put the tether rope on, and then you'll be ready to jump. K, but hurry up, I'm bored!" Flynn chuckled. "Alright, alright." After a few more minutes, he wasted checking the harness for safety, he finally was done.

"Alright Elsa, step on the dock so I can check..." I ran and jumped off the dock. The feeling was amazing! But something happened. The harness rope clasped off! I was too far to reach my group, so I put my military training into action. I flipped onto my stomach, and held out my arms and legs. The wind was rushing to me. My hair came undone, and as the water came closer, I tucked in, and went into my diving pose, and landed smoothly in the water. I swam over to a patch of land, and waved. I saw Hiccup gliding downward. "Elsa, are you okay?" I laughed, and lied on my back. "That… was… amazing!" I looked at the stars, and took a deep breath. "Does anything feel broken? No, everything's wonderful." Hiccup looked at me as if I grew another head. "You do realize you could have died?" I shrugged. "Same old, same old that's nothing new. Well then, we're going to wait for the others, let me send the harness up." He helped me out of the harness, and flew it back up. I watched everyone safely come down, yelling in excitement or just for the feel of freedom. I lounged on my back, and looked at the stars. I heard something make a thud. I glanced to my left. Hiccup dropped my clothes. "Thanks." He nodded. I got up, and changed.

After a few hours we got up to leave, and that's when I felt it. The wind, blowing in our faces was nice and cool. But it smelled familiar. Too familiar, I pushed ahead and ran towards the wind. I don't know why, but I did. The smell was drawing me to a wall. As I approached the wall, it was covered in ice. I stepped back, fear clenching in my heart. _Did I do that? _ Soon the tree and surrounding bushes were frozen. I felt myself trembling. _I need to leave._ As I turned to do so, I bumped right into a mountain… man. "Hi, Kristoff. Hi, are you okay? Yes, of course. Why did you freeze the tree? I- uhm, was bored?" He looked at me, probably not believing a word I said. "Okay Elsa, whatever you say." I breathed a sigh of relief. He then walked over to the frozen bush, and picked at it. "Solid ice, this is amazing. It is as if you carved it from ice. Elsa why did you freeze the beautiful life around you?" Anna asked indigently. "You can just unfreeze it, right?" Anna asked hopefully. "I-" As if by some subconscious effort, the ice slowly melted. Anna hugged me. "Thank you, you saved lives!" We heard footsteps. "I suggest we run. Now!" We all ran melee for the stables. Anna tripped me and Kristoff ran back for her. I started to help her up, when I saw _something _coming towards us. Kristoff picked Anna up with a new light in his eyes, and ran. I looked at everyone, all them, young and tired. I gestured for them to go. They stood, waiting. "Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff get the girls out of here!" A row of icicles appeared around me. They nodded, and dragged them away. I drew my katana out, and held my ground. _There's no way I'm letting that thing hurt them._ As it stepped out my heart clenched tightly as the memories of a life I could never truly leave behind washed over me.

_A/N and this is where I'm stopping. Yes, Kristoff, and Hiccup came into contact with Anna and Merida. Question should they be together in the next chapter, and finally be content? Or should I make it awkward, but still where they can't leave each other's side? I'm honestly torn on this one. And who is the mysterious stranger that Elsa will never forget? I'm sure everyone knows who it is but… Also I am changing the story title to 'Don't let me go.' If you have any objections to this choice please tell me. I love theories, suggestions, reviews, and __constructive __criticism. Please favorite follow and review. Love you all XOXO!_


	12. Chapter 12 Three months later

_A/N Hello to all wonderful people reading my story. My shoutout(s) are too__ lovinglovexx, thank you, I do too! ElsaTheSnowQueen2, thanks, here's more. K, I will! Ispike005, here is more._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney, or DreamWorks character__s._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'What hurts the most.' Note on the song, I used Cascada's slow version. _

_I do own Shadar/Reed_

_I do own this concept ._

_Chapter 12._

_Three months later._

_As it stepped out my heart clenched tightly as the memories of a life I could never truly leave behind washed over me. _The person stumbled out, her brown hair disheveled, her suit, always prim and clean was covered in dried mud. At least I think it was mud. Her always keen eyes were frantic and darting everywhere. The strong willed determined person who raised me was now a scared, broken stranger.

"Debs." My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "Debs, is that you?" My voice was shaking. She looked my way her eyes softening. "Elsa? Elsa is that you?" I nodded, smiling. "Elsa…" I ran towards her crying. My arms trapping her, knocking the breath from her. Her arms wrapped around me without hesitation. "Elsa, are you okay?" She pulled away, her hands on my shoulders, her eyes looking into mine. "Elsa what are you doing out here? Umm… exploring?" Debs smiled. "Oh Elsa, you were always so curious, and always breaking the rules for the hell of it." I paused, confused. _When did I ever do that? _"Debs, are you okay? Yes, I'm just exhausted. I had to fend off a few vampires this morning. And I didn't get any time to change. _What, when was the last time Debs worked in the field. She's a mentor, not an agent. A retired agent now, she hasn't fought for years. "_How did you get here? Simple, I used a travel fairy. Why didn't you come sooner? Because I had to get permission from the boss." I arched an eyebrow. "Debs, we have the supervisors, not a boss." Something flashed in Debs' eyes, she was nervous. "Yes of course. I'm so scattered brain, I actually forgot. Silly me. Debs why are you here? Elsa, I'm taking you back home. We need to leave…now!"

She attempted to guide me to the tunnel entrance, but I didn't move. Something was off about Debs. _When was Debs ever 'scattered brain'? When was the last time she actually brought in a paranormal? She retired when I was put in her care. _"Debs, is Clyde still there? Yes, and he is very excited to see you come home." That confirmed my suspicions. She turned to leave. "No, you're not Debs, and there's no way I'm leaving with you." She turned to look at me, her eyes narrowed. "Elsa, what are you talking about? It's me, Debs. Can't you trust me? No, I don't trust liars." Debs laughed. "You have horrible judgment, Elsa." I backed away, my hand reaching for my katana. "Where is the _real_ Debs?" I demanded. Fake Debs licked her lips. "Her soldiers were stronger than most humans. But in the end, the agency fell and _burned_." I felt my heart twist in pain. "Burn?" I whispered. Fake Debs smiled. "Yes and their delicious pain were so strong. It kept me fed for weeks. What are you?" I asked. "I am a Miseria demon, my name is Ertreal." Debs' skinned then melted, and in its place was a fiery creature straight from your nightmares of Hell. I took a step back, my heart beating faster. _Miseria __demons__, they feed on the pain of humans, they know what humans feel. They know, and they abuse that emotion. _"What's wrong, princess? Are you sad, that your human friends are _dead_?" I unsheathed my katana. Ertreal laughed. "Why are you laughing?!" He chuckled darkly. "Do you honestly believe that you can defeat _me_? Me, a _demon of the greatest power_?" I didn't answer. "Exactly, and I would be wasting my time killing you. What do you want? Why are you here? I'm here to retrieve the all-powerful Iceling." I had to think of a way out this. "No, I won't go with you. It's not like you have a choice. Let's play a game, a contest to decide my fate. You'll gamble your freedom? Yes-I" Ertreal laughed. "Alright we'll gamble, but on my standards, I'll ask you three riddles correctly, and you go free. Alright, seems fair enough. But if you lose then- Decide my fate if I lose. Fine, first riddle, which came first the chicken or the egg? Easy, the egg, dinosaurs laid eggs long before chickens did." Ertreal looked at me in anger. "Fine riddle two, which came first the phoenix of the flame. Once again easy, there is no beginning or end, it's a circle, never ending, and never beginning. _(A/N I have no idea where this riddle is from, I just remember someone saying it once.)_ Ertreal was looking royally pissed. "Fine, final riddle, how do you let go of something that was never truly yours?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't know the answer. _Damn, he got me! Ummm...Wait, hmmm. _"The answer is a paradox. If you do not own something it is impossible to let it go." Ertreal looked _mad._ "Fairies think they are so superior to all other races. When an all- powerful demon is defeated by a mere young fairy, what does that say about your intelligence?" Ertreal growled a low rumble that made the ground shake. I felt my body vibrate. "Ertreal you lost, you will return to your demon realm." Ertreal rose high. "Fine Iceling, you win but only on pure luck. Do not take my mercy for granted," A column of black fire appeared around him, and with a flash of black light he disappeared. I was thrown back by a dark energy.

"Elsa, wake up? Please wake up?" Someone was shaking my shoulders. My eyes slowly fluttered opened, to see my little sister's very concerned green eyes. I sat up, and I clutched my head, pounding with a seriously bad headache. "Elsa, are you okay?" I looked at Anna's face contorted with worry. "I'm fine, just got a bad headache." I heard Anna give an obvious sigh of relief. I saw my familiar bed sheets, and looked at my friends. "How long have I been asleep?" Merida shrugged, "A few hours." I noticed how different the air felt around me. Hiccup, and Merida were holding hands, and Anna was wrapped in Kristoff's arms. "Do I even want to know?" I asked, inclining my head to the love being displayed. Anna, Rapunzel, and surprisingly Merida giggled. I threw my head back on my pillow, and dismissing them saying "I need to do some things." They all left, leaving me to contemplate. I walked over to my desk to write Jack a letter.  
_Dear Jack,_

_I have exciting news! My little sister has fallen in love! Yes, and the young man she fell in love with is perfect for her! Jack, if you finally get a letter from me, please write back. I have so much to tell you, and I'm worried._

_Elsa._

I put the letter in an envelope, and summoned a maid, telling her to deliver the letter to Shadar. I was bored so I grabbed my iPod, and put it shuffle.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

I pulled my ear buds off, my breath ragged. I rubbed my eyes. "First my sister and friend find true love, now my music is mocking me? What's next?" I turned over on my side, my eyes going to the picture of me and Jack. I picked it up, and ran my fingers along the frame, sighing I hugged it close to my chest. After a few hours of me pitying myself, someone knocked on my door. I put the picture on my nightstand, and opened the door to see a very flustered maid. "Yes, what is it? You have a-a guest Miss. Who is this guest?" I asked, my heart rate picking up. "I-I don't know. They are waiting in the parlor room. Thank you, you are dismissed." She curtsied and ran off. I hurried myself to the parlor room, forgetting my manners, I ran in without knocking. Papa stood up, Momma was attending to my visitor wrapped in blankets. I hurried to Momma's side to see my guest. Her hair was tangled and long, her clothes were ragged, just barely hanging on her, and bloody, and she was pale, paler than me. "Debs," this time I was cautious. I just saw a fake Debs mere hours ago. She looked at me; she had purple bruises under her eyes, her eyes still keen and aware of her surroundings, the eyes that changed a little every time she looked at me or Jack. I knew she was really Debs. I knelt by the chair she was sitting in, and took her hand. It was newly scarred. "Debs," I whispered. "What happened to you?" My voice sounded broken and weak. "Demons, demons attacked us. A Miseria demon took me, and I was forced to watch my agents be slaughtered and burned." She broke down crying at the end. I felt a cold chill go down my spine. "Phil, is he-? Dead, I saw a demon rip him in two, and drink his blood. How are you alive? The Miseria demon took me to his realm, and kept me prisoner. He made me drink strange potions, and he took so much of my blood. One day I attempted to fight back, and this happened." She showed me her arms, which were a livid red, the scars still healing. I put my head on her lap, crying. She stroked my hair her own tears falling on my hair. "Oh Debs, if we were there we… No, no don't you dare blame yourself Elsa. I'm glad you and Jack weren't there. If I saw you two be killed I don't know how I could live. I love you both too much to even think of losing either of you. I love you too Debs. But Jack is…No Debs he's alive! What, Elsa- No we've exchange letters. He's with his family. He's happy, and his family is perfect. He loves them." Her face crumpled, and she began crying again. She looked at my parents. "Oh, I'm sorry it's just-"She broke down again. Momma patted her on her shoulder. "It is alright. I and my husband reacted in the same way when Elsa was returned to us. Oh Elsa, I'm so happy you found your family. Yes, I am too." I smiled at my parents. Debs' face suddenly went a shade paler. "Debs, Debs what's wrong. Nothing, I'm just.-" She suddenly doubled over in a coughing fit. "Debs?" I sounded like a frightened child. "Debs, are you alright? She is exhausted, and may be sick. We'll get her to the private infirmary. Thank you Papa. Elsa you need to have dinner." I looked at Debs worriedly. "Don't worry Elsa we'll take care of her. Of course." I kissed Momma and Papa on the cheek, and hurried to the eating hall.

As I walked in, I heard yelling and there was a feeling in the air that screamed danger. As I hurried to the eating hall, I saw Anna Merida, and Punzie being held back by some of the soldiers, hopefully for their own safety. Flynn, Hiccup and Kristoff were nowhere in sight. Then I saw Hiccup being thrown against a wall. Merida cried out as if in physical pain. He shot back up, and with a warrior cry he charged back into the brawl. I then saw Kristoff beating the crap out of Hans, and Flynn was taking on the stabbington brothers on his own, and Hiccup was fighting Snotlout. _Honestly!_ I felt a sense of amusement at the boys' antics, but then I saw Anna, Punzie, and Merida's expression, the amusement was replaced with pity. I then did something that would bring shame to Momma and Papa. I stood up on the table, and screamed, "What the legitimate fuck is going on here!" Everyone froze, and looked at me. "What is going on!?" No one answered me. I turned to Kristoff, Flynn and Hiccup. "You three, go comfort them. Now! The boys walked towards their soul mate, and the girls broke through the soldiers to get to their man. My heart twisted. I hopped down from the table, and walked over to Hans. "Captain Hans, I demand an honest explanation! Kristoff challenged me to a physical fight, I turned him down and he attacked me." I poked Hans in the chest. "I asked for a honest explanation, not your pathetic lies! Princess, I insist that you- No I demanded an explanation." Suddenly the room went silent. I turned to see Reed walking towards us. "Shadar to what do I owe the pleasure?" Reed chuckled. "Ivan informed me that the young princess's soul mate was beating the Captain of the navy to a pulp. It tickled my interest." I chuckled myself. "Well Shadar, since you have a tendency to terrify people, will you get information of the situation for me. Yes, of course princess. I suggest you eat dinner, you look hungry. Thank you for your concern." He bowed, "Always princess. Ivan would you take the captain, and his accomplices in for questioning, request of our princess. Yes, my liege."  
I had a quick dinner, and I ran to Andromeda's hut for my lessons, but just as I was about to walk in, I heard Andromeda screaming. I peeked inside to see her arguing with Shadar…again. "Do you honestly think she's cursed?" Reed asked, scoffing. "Yes, it's the only reasonable answer to why she can't even summon her power, something children can do!" I decided to leave, I have walked in on more than one of their arguments, and it's ugly. I walked back to the castle to look for the group. After a little searching, I found them in an unused bedroom. Hiccup was sitting on the bed wincing in pain, while Merida dabbed medicine on his face. Flynn sat in a chair, Rapunzel's glowing hair wrapped around his arm. And Kristoff was sitting on the floor, by a roaring fire while Anna massaged his back. The love I felt in the room was tangible and it hurt, so with a heavy heart, I slowly backed out the room, thankfully no one saw me.

I walked back to my room. When I finally got back to my room, I walked over to my closet to get Jack's leather jacket. I lied down, wrapped in Jack's scent. I closed my eyes, trying to fight the swirling storm inside of me. _Why am I alone? Why do I have to face a new day, surrounded by people in love? Why must I suffer in silence? Why can't I find their type of happiness?_ I drifted off into a quiet dream.

"_Imp? Imp where are you?" I was walking in a familiar forest, the same one I met Imp in. I walked by the little pond where we decided what his name would. I heard screaming, Imp's voice familiar to me. I ran through the forest, yelling his name. I skidded to a stop, seeing Imp being beat by a werewolf. Without as much a second thought, I ran down the hill to his side. "Elsa what are you doing here?" I unsheathed my katana, slicing at the werewolf's leg. "I came here to help you!" Imp pulled me out of the way of wolfy's teeth. "You're extremely stupid! Did you know that?!" I sliced at the werewolf's nuzzle, and for that I got back handed into a tree. "What you call stupid, I call cocky!" Imp sliced at the werewolf's knee with his staff. "How could that hurt him!?" Imp didn't reply, he just flew up, and bashed the werewolf's head a few dozen times. "Are you seriously laughing, at a time like this?!" He demanded. I decided to end this fight, and as I moved forward, the werewolf raked his claws across my chest. "Elsa!"_

I shot up, my hair matted and sweaty, my body shaking with adrenaline. After I caught my breath, I put my hand on chest to feel my heart beat. My hand was too warm, and when I pulled it back it was covered in blood.

_A/N Alright a lot happened in this chapter. Three questions, today. Should Debs live, or die dramatically? Second do you want me to add more characters? Third, why can't Elsa summon her power? Does anyone have any theories? I would love to know. I love reviews, suggestions, theories, or __constructive__ criticism. Love ya'll XOXO!_


	13. Chapter 13 four months later

_A/N Hello to all! My shoutout(s) are too angeldragonqueen, that's one reason why I want to keep Debs around, she's pretty much Elsa's second mother. Eventually, I will have to add more characters for the story line, but thanks. When I read you theory, I was pretty amazed, you are almost right, almost. I was shocked when I read your review. Then I laughed, and said 'damn this one is pretty close!' I can't wait to hear from you again. Guest, I'm glad you want Debs to live, and that's a secret, it will be later revealed though. lovinglovexx is the story confusing or complex, thanks that's what I'm aiming for. Hayhay12, you are completely right. I won't add more characters, if they are not necessary. You are almost there; nearly have the right answer, good job. ElsaSnowQueen2, you are the first to want Debs to die. No unnecessary characters will be added. And no, I'm sorry but Andromeda did not curse Elsa, and true love will not break the curse, but it does have something to do with love. But I still love this theory! ATA, k. I don't know, maybe in a later chapter, you think Jack is her soul mate…? Maybe. And why don't you like Reed/Shadar, I think you are the first one to not like him. And let's leave Elsa's feelings on the table. And there is Jelsa fluff in this chapter._

_A/N the majority of this chapter will be in Jack's pov. I want to develop him and his group a little more_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney, or DreamWorks characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Blink.'_

_I do own Shadar/Reed_

_I do own this concept ._

_Polls for Debs fate. _

_Live- 5 Die- 1_

_Chapter 13._

_Four months later._

_I shot up, my hair matted and sweaty, my body shaking with adrenaline. After I caught my breath, I put my hand on chest to feel my heart beat. My hand was too warm, and when I pulled it back it was covered in blood._

My heart was beating a mile a minute. I ran to my bathroom to check how fatal the wound was. I took off my tunic and Jack's jacket to see… nothing. There was a lot of blood, but no wound. No cut, no scratch, no nothing. There was no indication of me being hurt. I washed off all the blood, and put on my dress, trying to keep my breathing steady. It was proven to be a difficult task. I sat on my bed, hyperventilating. _How did this happen? _Then I remembered my dream. _Was that the cause? No. That would be ridiculous! _I grabbed my katana, and slowly unsheathed. It was covered in blood. I screamed, and dropped the blade. _What the hell!? What the fucking hell?! _I backed away from the blade as if it would strike me. I don't know, maybe it would.

I heard knocking on the door, and when I opened it, it was Ms. Potts. "Good afternoon, dearie. Afternoon," I looked out my window, and sure enough it was. "How may I help you Ms. Potts? Your sister said you weren't feeling well, so she sent me to give you some tea, and medicine. Thank you." I walked to my desk and sat down. "Are you alright, dearie? My head really hurts." She checked my head, a look of shock on her face. "What's wrong? Well no wonder your head hurts. You have a serious injury on your temple. Let's get you to the infirmary." She pulled me up, and whistled. A group of maids arrived within seconds. "The princess is severely injured, get her to the infirmary!" As the maids helped me down the hallway, my head began to throb, and the world was spinning. Suddenly I was looking at the maids' faces, and the ceiling. "Princess, can you walk? Can you stand?" Their words were muted it felt like my ears was stuffed with cotton. I heard screaming, and felt someone running. My eyes were beginning to droop, when I felt someone pick me up. He had messy black hair, and dark eyes. "Re-" He pressed his finger to my lips, as he ran down the hallway yelling for people to move. "Elsa!" I somewhat heard Anna's scared voice. "What did you do to her?! Elsa are you okay?" I couldn't even move my head to look at her. I just reached out my hand whispering, "Anna." She grasped my hand, running with Reed. I felt someone opening a door, and Reed placed me on a bed. "Anna," I whispered. I felt her grasping my hand a little too tightly. I heard her sobbing. "Anna are you okay?" I asked touching her face. "Am I okay? What about you? I'll be fine. Princess Anna, where are your parents? They went to the animal court to discuss a trade partnership with Duke Weasalton." (A/N don't worry, he's important _later._) "When did they leave? The boat left this morning. When will they be back? A few days, a week at the most, I think." I started to groan as my head jolted with a sharp pain. "Where is the doctor?!" Anna screamed. "Here. Princess Anna I suggest you leave so I can concentrate." I heard Anna talking to someone, to ... Kristoff. I cleared my throat. "Kristoff, get her out of here!" He dragged her away, screaming and crying. The doctor inspected my wound. "Ahh, I see the problem. What, what is it?" Reed's voice sharp and urgent. "A demon attacked her. I'll have to put her too asleep, to treat it. Fine, I must talk to the guardians." Seconds later I was asleep.

_Jack's POV._

I was sitting on the branch of my favorite tree. Yep that's right I have a favorite tree. I glanced at the window, Tooth and North were laughing about something North said. Then Tooth was straightening North's robe, and dusting it off. North then said something and pointed at Tooth's wings, and she smiled and blushed. I couldn't help but smile at their affection for each other. Then I felt bored, and wanted to grab a book, but I didn't want to ruin their moment. I didn't need to ruin it though, Bunny did it for me, and Bunny looked pissed. I decided to glide it in and see what was going on. "And he came bursting in and screaming, saying the princess was attacked, by a demon, and we weren't there to stop it." I felt my heart twist in agony. "Blimey, and then he said 'Elsa's collapsed in the hallway, and was unresponsive, and we could have prevented it! And then, we can't lose the princess, again!" I fell to floor, shaking. _Elsa was… attacked by a demon, she collapsed? She was unresponsive? Is she…dead? _I felt tears well up, and spill over. "Jack, Jack are you alright?" Tooth reached out to place a hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away, and without a second thought shot out the window. "Jack?!" The guardians yelled, and I heard Tooth flying after me. But this only made me fly faster. "Jack, Jack come back, please?!" Tooth begged, but I only flew faster if my life depended on it, no if Elsa's life depended on it.

I flew inside an open window, and ran to the first person I could find, a girl with ginger hair in pigtails, she was crying on the floor with a big blonde boy arms wrapped around her. "Excuse, could you tell-" she looked up at me, and I gasped. Her face was near identical to Elsa's. "What do you want?" The blonde boy asked, rather rudely might I add. "Um, I'm a guardian, and I need to go to Princess Elsa." The girl looked at me, her head slightly tilted, contemplating. "Why do you need to go see my sister?" _Sister, is this Elsa's sister? _"Once again, I am here to guard her. Guardian North sent me." She sat up, and grabbed my head. "Umm, may I ask what you are doing? I'm checking your roots, for the color. Why…?" She let go of my head, apparently satisfied. "For my own reasons, you have no reason to question a princess. O…kay? Now, will you please take me to see Princess Elsa, princess?" I asked, bowing. "Can I trust you? Do I look trustworthy?" She gave me a once over, and sighed. "I hope you are, follow me." She literally just went across the hallway, and opened the door. "I'm afraid to go inside. Completely understandable, princess," she glared at me. "I don't know if your mocking me or not. Never princess, never in a million years." I bowed and walked inside, and she closed the door behind me

I took a deep breath and looked around. Elsa was on the far side, completely alone. _What are these idiots thinking! Leaving her alone, unguarded?! _I sighed in disgust, and glided over to her. Her hair was down, and spread out like a white flame. I was reminded of Sleeping Beauty. She was pale, well paler than usual. I took her hand, and smiled at the familiar cold feeling of her hand. I hoped maybe, her eyelids would flutter, or she would stir, but nothing. "What are you doing!?" I jumped, looking to my right, too see a man walking over here, and he had a needle. I swept in front of Elsa protectively. "Who are you," I demanded. He chuckled. "I'm guessing you're a guardian. Yes, but you didn't answer my question. I am the palace doctor. And the princess is under my care. Now, may I ask why you're holding her hand?" I blushed. "I-I was uh…checking her pulse?" The doctor didn't look like he didn't believe me, but he smiled and nodded. "What's the needle for? I need to give her a soothing concoction, it may not look like it but she is extreme pain." I felt my muscles stiffen. "Then hurry, she's suffering!" I moved aside, as he vaccinated Elsa. "When will she wake up? Tonight, when the moon rises, and shines on her." He walked away, saying, "I know, our princess is in good hands."

I sat in a chair next to her cot, holding her hand. "A lot has happened Elsa. A lot has happened, and I wasn't there to watch your back. I'm sorry, Ellie. I always promised I would never let you go. And I broke that promise, I'm so sorry." I laid my head on the cot, half expecting her to stroke my hair. And when I look up, she would smile at me, and ask, "Are you going soft, Jack?" I remembered when I was hurt, she would sing to me. Her voice would always lull me to sleep, to dreams of quiet beauty, and I missed her so much, that when I thought of her, my chest would ache. Now here we were, she was sick, and injured, should I do something? _Sing for her. _I remember a song that she liked.

_Teach me to number my days_

_And count every moment_

_Before it slips away_

_Take in all the colors_

_Before they fade to grey_

_I don't want to miss_

_Even just a second_

_More of this_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_When it's all said and done_

_No one remembers_

_How far we have run_

_The only thing that matters_

_Is how we have loved_

_I don't want to miss_

_Even just a second_

_More of this_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_Slow down_

_Slow down_

_Before today becomes_

_Our yesterday_

_Slow down_

_Slow down_

_Before today becomes_

_Our yesterday_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash_

_It happens in the time it took to look back_

_I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time_

_What is it I've done with my life?_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

_It happens in a blink_

I pulled up my hood to cover my eyes, I was crying. I was actually crying! Goodness sake this girl was a hassle! "Imp," I heard a soft whisper. My eyes flicked to Elsa, her eyes were open, but clouded. _She's probably jacked up on medicine. _"Imp, what are you doing here? Ummm…" She giggled. "What's the matter Imp, cat got your tongue?" _Who the hell is Imp? _"Imp, were you hurt? No, I'm fine. How are you doing?" She laughed. "Oh, I'll be fine. I've had worse than this." I smiled. "Elsa, did you hear me singing?" She smiled, and laughed. "Yes, you have a beautiful voice. But… But what? Your voice, it sounds so familiar. Like a foggy memory." _Does she remember me, at all? _"Yes well, many girls think of me. Don't single yourself out." She glared at me. "Imp? Yes, what is it? I'm glad you weren't hurt. Thanks, I'm glad you weren't-" She put her hand on mine. "No, I'm glad because you remind me so much of _him_." Then her eyes closed, and she was still smiling.

I was there for maybe thirty minutes, when I heard Shadar's voice. "I want four guards at the door, and ten inside the infirmary at all times. Yes sir!" I knew that it was time I left, and right before I glided to the window, I kissed Elsa on the forehead, and whispered in her ear, "I won't let you go Ellie, I promise. Then I flew out the window locking it before I flew away.

_Jump cut._

As I glided home, I felt my chest lighten as if a weight was lifted. When I glided through a window, the first thing I saw was a very, very, very pissed of Bunny. "Hey Bunny, shouldn't you be doing something important." He just glared at me, a murderous look on his face. "What's wrong, did North finally snap, and cut your tongue?" I turned my back to go to my room to relax, that was my first mistake. Bunny slammed me against the wall. "Where did you go?" He growled. I rolled my eyes. "I went to see the groundhog for a spot of tea." That was my second mistake. He punched me in the face repeatedly. I blasted him off and he was slammed against the wall, and that was my third mistake. The rest of the Guardians decided to join us. "Jack, what did you do?!" North demanded. He attacked me, and I defended myself. He should learn I. Fight. Back." Bunny groaned, and sat up. "So, Frost did you see your sweetheart. Did she welcome you back with open arms, or deicide to be with Shadar?" I growled, and before I could lunge at him, North grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I drew a line at attacking North. Bunny was my limit. "Jack, did you go to the palace? Yes. And what did you do. I went to see Elsa. "All the Guardians either groaned or sighed. "She wasn't awake, she'll wake up tonight. I only wanted to make sure she would be okay, and she was," I crossed my arms. "Jack, how many times do we have to tell you, you need to let go of your past life, and all the people in it. Please understand that," Tooth was begging. I bowed my head, ashamed I disappointed Tooth. "I know what I did was wrong, but I don't regret doing it." North let me go, and I went to my room.

_A/N I think this is a good place to stop. Question, what did you think of Jack and Elsa's encounter, and should I do half a chapter in Jack's point of view again? Let me know. I love, theories, suggestions, reviews, and __constructive __criticism. Love ya'll, bye! XOXO_


	14. Chapter 14 five months later

_A/N Hello to all! My shout outs(s) are to angeldragonqueen, your welcome, you can ask if you want me to add Jack's POV, and I will. ATA thanks, in three chapters. Yeah, I have an idea for the little girl. I hope this was soon enough, and it is awesome. ElsaTheSnowQueen2 thanks and yeah, my friend did the same to me, it pissed me off! I will, and that's true. Lost blue heart 16, okay, I will. lovinglovexx, you'll see. Snowqueen, thank you, here's more._

_A/N half this chapter will be in Jack's pov._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'I won't let go._

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Healing song.'_

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 14._

_Five months later._

I felt something strange in the air. When I opened my eyes, there were several guards around me. I cleared my throat, and every single head turned towards me. "Get the doctor, and Shadar!" I felt confused. _What's going on? _Then I remembered._ Oh, shit._ "Princess, are you feeling well," An older man in a doctor's coat asked. "Yes, but I'm hungry." I heard Reed chuckling. I turned to glare at him. "What's wrong with me being hungry? Nothing, but that's the first thing you ask. So what if-" My words were cut off as I heard someone screaming, and the voice hurt me. "Anna," I whispered. I shot out of bed, and ran to the door, and flung it open. "Let me go! Let me go, or I swear I'll-"Hans was restraining Anna. I walked up behind him, and grabbed Hans by the hair, and pulled him back. "Why the fucking hell are your hands on my little sister?! Do you want me to murder you, right here and now?!" I slammed his face against the wall. "Answer me, why were your hands on Anna?! Answer me?!" I slammed his head against the wall again. "Elsa." I looked at Anna's face, and I felt myself go if possible, colder. "Anna, are you okay?" I pulled her into a hug. She started to cry, and I stroked her hair. "There, there, Anna." This only made her cry more. "I-I thought you wo-wouldn't make it." I stroked her back, as we walked down the hallway. When we made it to my room, she was a little calmer. "Anna did Hans…" She shook her head. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Anna, are you sure you're okay? Yes." She put her head on my shoulder. "Anna, it'll be okay." She sighed. "Anna, do you and the group want to go by the lake. We'll pack a picnic, and I need to get out of here. That sounds like fun. Go get the group, and I'll meet ya'll by the main doors. Okay."

_Jump cut._

We were all sitting under an oak tree on the hill, looking over the beautiful lake, enjoying a very good dinner, and a very beautiful moon. I was leaning against the trunk, alone, while in the company of three love stricken couples. Merida was leaning against Hiccup, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Flynn's head was in Rapunzel lap, and she was playing with his hair. And my darling little sister was sitting between Kristoff's legs, pressed against his chest, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. I was taking a drink of a delicious berry concoction when Anna decided to ask, "Kristoff when are I am going to be able to finish moving into your room?" I choked on my drink, and I felt Merida thumping on my back. "Elsa, are you okay? N-no!" I swear I was going to die! After about five minutes I was able to breath. "Anna," my voice sounded scary. "When were you planning on telling you would be staying in the same room with a boy?" Kristoff looked uncomfortable. "Momma and Papa have already approved of it." I didn't know someone was able to have two heart attacks within five minutes of each other. "Elsa," Anna sounded very cautious. _How could Momma and Papa approve of this?!_ I closed my eyes, attempting to calm myself. While I was over thrilled that Kristoff was Anna's soul mate, the thought of my sixteen year old sister sharing the same bed with a seventeen year old boy made me very, very scared. "How long has this arrangement been made?" Neither Anna nor Kristoff answered me. I took a deep breath. "That long, huh? Elsa," Anna took my hand. "What? Are you angry at us? Or scared of what we're possibly doing. Both, definitely both." I glared at Kristoff, and he flinched. "Elsa, I love Kristoff and you have no reason to be disappointed me." I looked at her, her eyes full of tears. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Fine Anna, you win." She sighed in obvious relief.

I looked over her shoulder to see something that genuinely scared me. I stood up, and walked over to a little blonde girl. The fact that she showed up out of nowhere didn't scare me, or that I have never seen her before, it was her clothes. Her blue dress, and white apron were covered in blood, blood was everywhere. Her white stockings were ripped and the skin showing was cut up. Her shoes were filthy and ruined. Her hair was matted, and the black bow on her head was limp. "Are you okay? They're dead. What, whose dead? Everyone, everyone's dead." She started to cry. I picked her up, and yelled for the others. "Punzie could you heal her? Yes, lay her on the ground." I placed her head on my lap, trying to keep her calm, she was still crying, and she kept repeating, "dead, everyone's dead." This was really disturbing. "Little girl, what's your name. Dead, everyone's dead." I felt shaky. "Little girl, what is your name? Elsa," Hiccup put his hand my shoulder. "She's not going to answer." He squeezed my shoulder, and then wrapped both arms around Merida, who looked terrified. Suddenly the little girl screamed, as if she was in pain. Then I saw the blood, it was soaking the front of her dress. "Punzie, she's dying, sing!

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates design, _

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine._

The young girl's breathing steady, and her eyes closed. I felt for a pulse, and then breathed a sigh of relief. "She's alive." I picked her up, and started to walk the palace, when I heard someone else scream. I turned and saw Anna holding onto Kristoff's fallen body, three arrows in his leg. I gave the girl to Merida, "everyone run! Hiccup Flynn get Kristoff to the infirmary! Punzie, get Anna!" I unsheathed my katana, and looked around. I heard something snap to my left, and I attacked a strange looking man with an even stranger sense of fashion. I had him pinned down, my sword at his throat. "Who are you," I growled. "I don't have a true name. Why are you here? I-I need to find her! Who? My friend, we were having a party, and then demons attacked us and started to kill everyone. I told her to run, while we fought them off. But she refused, and was attacked! Who are we, what happened to them? My friends, dead everyone is dead." He whispered. _Dead, everyone is dead. _Her words echoed in my mind. "Did you shoot Kristoff? What? Someone attacked my… brother and he was shot in leg, and now he has three arrows in his leg. Did you do it? N-no! I have no reason, nor a weapon!" The look of innocence was in his eyes. "How did you get into the palace walls? Palace? I-I have no idea. I was in a demon's realm, he tortured me for information, and when I refused to tell him, he transported me here." I was frozen. _This man was… tortured? Why, what information was so valuable that he would rather be tortured by a demon, then tell it? Wait… demon realms…torture… it couldn't be…? _"Do you know what kind of demon took you prisoner?" He shuddered. "A Miseria demon. Please, do you know where she is? I'm dying, and I want to say goodbye." I pulled him up; he was surprisingly light, and started to drag him to the castle. "You're not dying on my watch."

_Jump cut._

I laid him on a cot next to hers. He turned on his side to look at her. "Is she alive," he whispered. "Yes, but she will not wake up for a few days. Her body needs to rest, as does yours." The doctor said. The man's eyes slid to me. "Thank you, you had no reason to save either us, but you did. I am in forever in debt." I smiled at him. "It was no trouble. Now, please rest. You both are invited to stay here as guests of the court. N-no we couldn't- I am the Crown Princess, what I say goes." And I walked out of the room to find Anna.

_Jack's POV._

I always thought being immortal would the most amazing thing ever. Well I was wrong. It is boring as fuck! I have all the time in the world, and nothing to do with it. I was flying around the house, trying to find something to do. Tooth and North were working on a new trinket. Sandy was meditating, and Bunny was sleeping. I don't know how these guys did it every single freaking day.

"Jack," Tooth called me. I glided into North's inventing room. "Yeah? What are you doing? Nothing, literally nothing. Why don't you read a book?" Tooth suggested. "I've read the entire library! No need to raise voice Jack. Bunny is sleeping, and we don't need to wake him, right?" North chided. An idea popped into my mind. "Riiight, um, I think I'm going to read. Alright…" Tooth looked suspicious. I floated out the door, shutting it behind me. I conjured snow, and put it in a basin. Sandy opened one eye to look at me, his eyebrow arched. I put a finger on my lips. He smiled and shook his head, but held a thumb. I nodded at him. I picked up the basin, and floated above Bunny. "Bunny, wake up! Cold alert, cold alert!" I dumped the basin full of snow on him. Bunny screamed, and jumped off the couch. I was still floating above him, laughing my ass off. "Frost!" I couldn't breathe! I was going to die laughing. "Frost get your ass down here! No thanks!" I managed to say through my laughter. He jumped up to catch me. I dodged to the right. He tried to grab my ankle, and I swooped down lower. He growled. "Oh come on Bunny, chill out!" he lunged for me, and I pegged him with a snowball. "Take a chill pill!" I dodged his boomerang. "Geez, guys I think Bunny has bit of a cold spell! Oh, just shut up, Frost! Why, I'm very punny!" I heard Tooth and North laughing. "See they think I'm hilarious! Thank you, thank you" I bowed. "I'll be here all week if there are no freezing soaked _kangaroos_ out for vengeance on me!" The look Bunny gave me would have made Death himself run for the hills. "Frost," that single word had so much poison I'm surprised I didn't die a second time.

"Alright Jack, get down. Bunny won't kill you? Will you Bunny," Tooth looked at Bunny, and he just glared at me. "There's no way I'm coming down until Bunny relaxes. I fear for my life!" I called down from the rafters, dramatically. "Jack", Tooth flew up to sit on the rafter, next to me. "We have to get ready to patrol, and we think… What?" Tooth took a deep breath. "We think you're ready to patrol the palace grounds." I froze. _Patrol the palace grounds? _I looked at Tooth. "Are you serious?" She nodded. I stood up to fly, but Tooth grabbed my ankle. "But first, you'll have to make peace with Bunny." I looked down at the very, very, very, pissed off rabbit. I sighed in frustration, and after a few minutes floated down to Bunny. "Bunny I-" He smacked me upside the head. "Ow! I'm letting ya off easy for ya sweetheart, now get going ya ankle biter." I smiled at him, and flew out the first open window I saw.

I flew like lightning to the palace, and stopped in front of gate's guards. "Evening gentlemen." They both nodded to me, and I went through the gate barriers. I decided to actually patrol, and for the next few hours I guarded the palace. Around midnight, I flew by one of the library windows, and I saw a flash of platinum hair. I skidded to a stop and flew back to the window, and sure enough there she was. She was leaning against the one of the windows, a book propped against her knees, while the one next to her was open. I remained silent. _Thank goodness I don't have to breathe! _Her hair was a curtain, shielding her face, but the way she sat, the way her hands gripped the book too tightly, let me know she was upset. And I couldn't do anything about it. "Elsa," someone whispered. Her head shot up, and I could see her smile at…Shadar… "Good evening Shadar. Actually it's morning. What, no I have only read- Nearing fifteen books?" She sighed, and placed the book on the stack next to her. "It's been a long day. How's Kristoff?" _Kristoff, who's Kristoff? _She sighed. "The doctor said he'll recover quickly, and there would be no side-affects, in other words he'll be completely uninjured. It must have been horrible. Yes, thank goodness. I can't imagine what would happen if…" She covered her face, and Shadar placed his hand on her shoulder. "It was only a few arrows in the leg. It's not fatal." I saw Elsa stiffen. "Not…fatal?" She whispered. Shadar chuckled. "No if-" Shadar began, but Elsa slapped him across the face before he could finish. "How dare you laugh off his injury! Can you even imagine the pain that Anna is going through! She refuses to leave his side. She won't eat, won't sleep, if any one Anna doesn't trust tries to come near Kristoff she attacks them! I can't even see her, she won't listen and I have tried to console her and she broke down crying and used a vine to bind her to the bed post of Kristoff's bed, and here you are laughing at Kristoff's and Anna's pain!" Elsa was crying, and she looked grief stricken. I felt my heart twist in pain at the look of sadness on her face. I wanted to be a barrier, to protect her again. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Elsa's sobs. And before Shadar could say another word or do anything else, Elsa started to run down the stairs.

I watched them through the lower windows. "Elsa? Elsa, I'm sorry. I was not thinking, and I -and I was just trying to lift your spirits, and-" she turned to face him. "If anyone laughs at the pain of someone I love and-" the library doors flew open to reveal a very ruffled man and woman. "Momma, Papa!" Elsa ran towards her…parents open arms, and her Papa picked her up, and swung her around. Then her mother and father wrapped her in their arms. I quietly opened a window to hear… "Oh, Angel you're okay" her mother's concerned voice rang out. Her father looked at Shadar, "Shadar what are you doing here? I was just- Oh, Angel you've been crying what's wrong?" Her mother asked. Elsa's father turned to glare at Shadar. Elsa saw the look her father gave Shadar and said, "Papa, I'm okay. I was crying because of Anna and Kristoff…" She was enveloped in another hug, and was given kisses on the forehead. "Shadar, I apologize." Shadar bowed, "there is no need to apologize. A father's concern is always understandable when it comes to his daughter's safety. Well, thank you for looking out for my daughter, but now we are needed at my son's bedside." Shadar bowed again, and Elsa and her parents walked out of the room.

I smiled, happiness swelling inside if me. Elsa was safe with her family. She was happy…happy without me? Unwilling jealousy swelled inside of me. I flew away, my patrol over. "Morning Jack," Tooth called out cheerfully. "Morning Tooth. How was patrol, did you give your report to the captain. Yes, and then I flew around for a few hours. Did you find anything?" Elsa and Reed's encounter flashed through my mind. "Nope. Well, I have morning patrol, so please don't kill each other. Of course not Tooth", I said in a sugar sweet voice. She giggled, ruffled my hair and darted out the nearest window. I wandered around the rooms, and as usual I ended up in the music room. I trailed my fingers on the piano keys, they were made of ivory, so much finer than the one Elsa and I used to play on. My heart gave a weird thump at the thought of Elsa. I shook my head. I missed her, yes but only because she was my best friend, my comrade in arms and partner. I realized I said, was and not is. I sat on the piano bench, and slammed my head on the piano keys. "Ow," I muttered. I didn't hear Bunny screaming, "keep it down Snowflake!" I didn't hear North's thundering steps, to come check on me. I didn't hear Sandy whishing toward me. _They're all having a lie in. Lucky bastards._

I pulled out my wallet, and grabbed a photo. It was of me and Elsa, we were in New York, it was our first time in New York, and she asked a man to take our picture, and before I could do anything, she jumped on my back, and started laughing. Her laughter and happiness made me laugh as well. I let my hands graze the keyboard, playing a song, and then I began to sing.

_It's like a storm_

_That cuts a path_

_It breaks your will_

_It feels like that_

_You think you're lost_

_But you're not lost _

_On your own_

_You're not alone_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

_it hurts my heart_

_To see you cry_

_I know it's dark_

_This part of life_

_Oh, it finds us all_

_But we're too small_

_To stop the rain_

_Oh, but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let you fall_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you_

_I won't let you down_

_It won't get you down_

_You're gonna make it_

_Yeah, I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_And I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_

_And I won't let go_

_Won't let you go_

_No, I won't_

I felt a little shaky. After all we've been through I always thought I wasn't going to let her go. That's what I always thought. I looked out the window, and took a deep breath. "Elsa, I always promised that I would never let you go, but now… Do you want me to let you go?" I closed my eyes and sighed.

I was lying on my bed, twirling my staff, looking at the intricate designs on it. I don't know how many hours passed by, but what felt like a century later, someone knocked softly on my door. "Come in," My arm was thrown over my eyes, and I felt no reason to move it. "What it is, Tooth? Tooth, who's Tooth?" That voice. That voice I felt I've known my whole life was next to me. I removed my arm, and looked up. There she was, angelic and beautiful, with the moonlight glowing on her. "Hey, Jack. Hey, Elsa…" Her hair was down, and spilled down her shoulders. She was wearing a pretty turquoise dress, and a fur cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. "What are you doing here," her expression soured. "No need to sound so unhappy to see me. N-no it's not that," I said standing up. She smiled. "I've missed you, Jack. I've missed you too. How did you get here Elsa? I was wandering around, and I happened upon here. There's no one else here, do you live alone Jack," she stepped closer, her hands behind her back, her smile sly. "No, me and my family live here." Her hand stroked my hair, examining it. Her head was tilted, her face not betraying any emotions. "I never knew you were so close," she murmured. "If I have known you were so close, I would have some sooner," she didn't even seem to be talking to me, more to herself than anyone else. I took her hand and that seemed to bring her out of her revere. "Ellie, what are you doing?" She smirked at me, and leaned closer, so our noses were touching. I felt myself blushing. She giggled. "What's wrong Jack," she leaned a little close so our lips brushed. "What are you doing Elsa," I whispered. She didn't say anything at first, but a few minutes passed, and she put her hands on my chest. "What I should have done a long time ago." She leaned in, and kissed me. Her hands were gripping my hoodie, and I never knew how strong she was. She pulled away and put her head on my shoulder. "Jack, aren't you going to kiss me?" She sounded heart-broken. "Elsa," I grabbed her chin. "Look at me," she did, her eyes were sad. "Elsa," I whispered. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her in earnest. We were as one, and I felt my heart beat faster, and faster. My arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms moved wrapped around my neck. She drew back to breathe, but I undid the collar on her dress, and moved to her neck, gently biting. She gasped. I started to walk backwards, my legs hitting my bed. I sat down and she was draped her legs over my lap, straddling me. My hands moved to her hair tangling my finger in her soft silky hair, holding her there. My tongue poked at her teeth, and I deepened the kiss. "Jack," she whispered.

I felt her slip from my arms, and fall to the floor, a red stain soaking through her dress, and her blood was everywhere. On the floor, on my hands, and my clothes, but I knelt down beside her, and held her close, tears blurring my vision. She didn't have a pulse, and she was…evaporating? No she was turning into dust, into blue dust. And the wind, the wind I flew on, blew her away, from the world, from her family, from…me.

_A/N Well I have no idea how people will react to this chapter… But one question, when chapter seventeen is posted a big, big, big thing will happen and I'm going to have Elsa sing a song, but I am torn between three songs, missing by evanescence, wish you were here or when you're gone, both of these song are by Avril Lavinge, please choose one of these, and tell me in your reviews, you can vote once every chapter and I will post the polls each chapter. LONGEST CHAPTER YET, YAAAAAAAAY! I love reviews, suggestions, theories, and __constructive__ criticism. Love y'all XOXO_


	15. Chapter 15 six months later

_A/N Hello everyone! So some of you are suggesting songs for chapter 17 not that I mind, and I listened to the songs, and… they also work so thank you! They are official options. So my shoutout(s) are to glee131313, thank you. ElsaSnowQueen2, thank you, okay, I will. Hayhay12, thanks I worked really hard. Yes. Alright, you're so sweet. ATA, I listened to it and… holy crap, it's so amazing, thank you for the suggestion it's officially an option. L.M.H Summer Shine, thank you here's more. Lovinglovexx, I know. Thalia, yes they are both great songs. Lostblueheart 16, no but still an interesting theory, question how did you come to this conclusion. Enna Burning, thank you for the suggestion, but Elsa in this story is the sign of hope she just needs to grow into her shoes. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, or Rise of the Guardians, or any of their characters. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters,_

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Polls,_

_My immortal- 1_

_Wish you were here-2_

_Say your name-1_

_Missing-1_

_When you're gone-0_

_Chapter 15._

_Six months later._

_I was lying on my bed, twirling my staff, looking at the intricate designs on it. I don't know how many hours passed by, but what felt like a century later, someone knocked softly on my door. "Come in," My arm was thrown over my eyes, and I felt no reason to move it. "What it is, Tooth? Tooth, who's Tooth?" That voice. That voice I felt I've known my whole life was next to me. I removed my arm, and looked up. There she was, angelic and beautiful, with the moonlight glowing on her. "Hey, Jack. Hey, Elsa…" Her hair was down, and spilled down her shoulders. She was wearing a pretty turquoise dress, and a fur cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. "What are you doing here," her expression soured. "No need to sound so unhappy to see me. N-no it's not that," I said standing up. She smiled. "I've missed you, Jack. I've missed you too. How did you get here Elsa? I was wandering around, and I happened upon here. There's no one else here, do you live alone Jack," she stepped closer, her hands behind her back, her smile sly. "No, me and my family live here." Her hand stroked my hair, examining it. Her head was tilted, her face not betraying any emotions. "I never knew you were so close," she murmured. "If I have known you were so close, I would have some sooner," she didn't even seem to be talking to me, more to herself than anyone else. I took her hand and that seemed to bring her out of her revere. "Ellie, what are you doing?" She smirked at me, and leaned closer, so our noses were touching. I felt myself blushing. She giggled. "What's wrong Jack," she leaned a little close so our lips brushed. "What are you doing Elsa," I whispered. She didn't say anything at first, but a few minutes passed, and she put her hands on my chest. "What I should have done a long time ago." She leaned in, and kissed me. Her hands were gripping my hoodie, and I never knew how strong she was. She pulled away and put her head on my shoulder. "Jack, aren't you going to kiss me?" She sounded heart-broken. "Elsa," I grabbed her chin. "Look at me," she did, her eyes were sad. "Elsa," I whispered. I leaned in and pressed my lips to her in earnest. We were as one, and I felt my heart beat faster, and faster. My arms wrapped around her waist, and her arms moved wrapped around my neck. She drew back to breathe, but I undid the collar on her dress, and moved to her neck, gently biting. She gasped. I started to walk backwards, my legs hitting my bed. I sat down and she was draped her legs over my lap, straddling me. My hands moved to her hair tangling my fingers in her soft silky hair, holding her there. My tongue poked at her teeth, and I deepened the kiss. "Jack," she whispered. _

_I felt her slip from my arms, and fall to the floor, a red stain soaking through her dress, and her blood was everywhere. On the floor, on my hands, and my clothes, but I knelt down beside her, and held her close, tears blurring my vision. She didn't have a pulse, and she was…evaporating? No she was turning into dust, into blue dust. And the wind, the wind I flew on, blew her away, from the world, from her family, from…me. _

I shot up, screaming, and then I fell off the bench, panting. I rubbed my face, trying to chase away the dream. I could still feel Elsa's lips on mine, the feel of her hands on me, and the unnatural… warmth I felt. I covered my face, and groaned. "Damn it. What's wrong with you," Bunny asked me, his eyebrow cocked. "Very, very weird dream," I said through my fingers. Bunny shook his head, "Jack you're a Guardian, nightmares shouldn't be something that bothers you. You need to learn to be a little tougher." I flipped him off, and he laughed, "And to learn to be a better insulter." I sat up, grumbling. Bunny chortled, and hopped after me. "Hey, Jack, don't so such a wet blanket!" I turned around and, blasted Bunny, freezing his paws to the floor. "Frost, unfreeze me! Go to hell, Rabbit!" I flew out the window. _(A/N I just wanted to show the aftermath.)_

_Elsa's POV_

"Anna please, you need to eat." I put my hand on Anna's shoulder, trying to find the right words to say. She shook her head, tears still running down her face. "Oh Flower please, this is not healthy for you. Kristoff wouldn't-" Momma tried to console her, "Don't you dare say what Kristoff would want for me!" Momma flinched, a look of pain flashing on her face. "Anna," Papa's voice was stern, "You will not talk to your Mother like that." Anna bowed her head in shame, "I'm sorry, it's just-" A hand touched Anna's face. "Kristoff? Hey, are you okay," his brown eyes looking into Anna's green eye with a fierce look of devotion, and Anna cradle Kristoff's hand. "I'm fine," she whispered, tears falling down her face. He pulled her close. "Anna, when was the last time you ate? Umm…" He buried his face in her hair. "I want you to eat. You will not starve yourself because I was injured, okay? Okay," she whispered. I smiled at Kristoff and Anna, their love was eternal, and pure. The pain in my heart was defeated by the warmth I felt at the sight of the love being displayed. I smiled to myself, and whispered in Papa's ear, "I'm going to check on our guests. Is that okay?" He nodded and kissed my cheek. I quietly walked out of Kristoff and…Anna's room, shutting the door behind me. I thought of my fight with Reed, how quickly I lost my cool, and I felt extremely embarrassed.

I walked down to the infirmary to see if my visitors were better. I walked in to see the man sitting on the little girl's bed, they were whispering. I cleared my throat. "Oh," the man looked up, and smiled at me. "Good morning princess, how are you fairing? Quite well and how are the both you? We both are recovering quickly." He stood up and bowed, "Miss Elsa, I would like to introduce myself. I thought you didn't have a 'true name'? Ummm…" The girl giggled. "He's always doing that, he's quite mad." She leaned against the pillows propped against the headboard, and smiled. "I'm Alice Liddell, and he is the Mad Hatter," the Mad Hatter bowed. I looked at her as if she was insane. "Mad Hatter, are you serious? Yes, and we are from the former Court of Madness and Wonder. Former? Well…," she bowed her head, "now it is a Demon realm. Demon Realm? Yes," the Mad Hatter strode over to Alice and squeezed her shoulder. "The demons overran our court, beheaded the Queen and slayed the Jabberwocky right before they crashed our tea party, and delivered the Queen's severed head to us on a silver platter." Alice covered her face with her hands and curled onto the Hatters lap, and sobbed. "There, there," he cooed, rubbing her back. "It's not like we were in huge favor of the queen but still…" The Hatter shook his head. "The White Rabbit tried to reason with them but to no avail, they slaughtered us. Are there any survivors? No, we fought to the bitter end, but I barely managed to survive to go find Alice, and then you found us." I was shocked. "Alice how old are you? I'm thirteen." I stepped forward, and sat on the other side of Alice's bed. "When you both have fully recovered, you'll be given rooms." Alice looked at me with sorrowful eyes, "we owe you so much. Thank you, princess. Please call me Elsa. Of course, Elsa. Are you hungry?" Before either of them could answer, I called a maid, and told her bring a fine dinner fare. "I need to go check on another guest, please have a good dinner." I smiled at the both of them, and went to see Debs.

_Jump cut._

I gently knocked on the door, and Ms. Potts answered the door. "Hello dearie! Hello Ms. Potts, is she awake? Yes, she's been waiting for you." Ms. Potts curtsied and walked down the hallway to give us privacy. Debs was propped up against about fifteen pillows, her hair was tied up, and she was still pale. She looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "Hey Debs, um how you feeling," I had no idea what to say. "I've felt better, but I'll recover quickly. Good," I sat on the edge of her bed. "I still can't believe you're a fairy, I should have realized it before. It's okay Debs; no one would have guessed it. Please don't blame something you had no control over." She laughed. "I'm supposed to be your mentor, you're my responsibility." I rolled my eyes at this. "Debs, I'm the all-powerful Iceling, I can handle anything." Debs gave me the 'look' that said, 'oh please, you're still a child.' "Come on, top on me being the most powerful fairy ever, I had the best military training I could ever get," I said with a pointed look. We both laughed. "Oh, Elsa I've missed having you and Jack around." My smile faltered, and Debs' eyes flashed with a knowing look. She squeezed my hand, and I took a deep breath. "So, are you nervous about becoming an immortal? A little, but I know that when I become immortal, I'll start my training to become the Queen, and Anna keeps saying I'll meet my 'soul mate', and get married." I couldn't help the eye roll. Debs laughed, and was soon holding her sides. "Yeah, just laugh it up Debs, ha, ha, ha!" Debs had the dignity to look sheepish. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but the concept of 'soul mates' is just laughable!

I glared at Debs. She glared back at me, and we looked at each other for about a minute. And then we burst into another fit of laughter. "Elsa, I do acknowledge you're going to find a 'soul mate' someday, and personally I think it will be for the best. Why would that be for the best?" She looked away sadly, "you'll forget about Jack…" I shot up, my back as straight as a rail. "Elsa," Debs reached for me. "What do you say that, what do you mean? Elsa, everyone knew how you felt. How I felt, no how I feel. I'll never stop- You'll never fall out of love with him, correct? Yes, yes I'll always be in love with Jack." I threw my hands up in exasperation. Debs shook her head, and sighed. "Do you think I'm pathetic," I asked with a sad smirk. "No, I think you're acting like a teenager. I'm not going to be judgmental, but… What? When was the last time Jack wrote you a letter? Ummm..." I laughed nervously. "What did he say in his last letter? He said I'm glad we both found our families, and that he missed me. What did he say in his first letter? I've only gotten one letter. Elsa, I'm not trying to be cruel nor anything but do you think that Jack might have moved on? What, moved on? You know, have a girlfriend, a new _normal _life, and he feel he wants to cut all his ties?" I froze, a cold dread coursing through my veins. "N-no he wouldn't. Elsa, I've taught you to always to use your head. Now go through all the facts, and draw a conclusion. Debs you're on your sickbed, we're not in a science class." I took a deep breath. "I need to go to my combat training, I'll see you later Debs. Yes, and remember Elsa, use your head." I nodded, squeezed her hand, and walked out of the room.

I walked back to my room to change, trying to get the words Debs said out of my head. _Did Jack want to move on, to leave that life behind, and to leave me behind? _I slammed the door behind me. I rubbed my temples, attempting to soothe the headache I received from Debs' preaching. I roughly pulled on my training gear, and grabbed my katana and stalked down to training room. I leaned against the wall, and waited for my turn to spar. I was the third person to spar, and my partner was Aladdin. Today we were using rapiers. I smirked as I felt the familiar weight of the rapier in my hand. Gobber gave the signal, our blades met. I aimed for his rib cage, and he

blocked me. He tried to disarm me, and I rolled out of the way, and swept at his feet. He jumped, and lunged for me, I jumped up, and aimed a high kick at his hand and it made contact. I swung around and tripped Aladdin and held my sword at his throat. "Do you kneel?" He nodded, and I offered him a hand. He accepted, and I pulled him up. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. We walked over to the wall, and leaned against it. Good fight, princess. Thank you, you did great yourself. Aladdin, I don't mean to be rude but I've noticed everyone wears a main color, but you and all the other wind summoners don't seem to have a specific color. I'm just curious, what is your main color? I hope I don't sound racist or anything but-" He started to laugh. "No, it's not racist, you're new here, and from what I've heard you haven't regained all your memories. Correct? Yes, it's pretty embarrassing. I think you need a quick lesson then, well with water, the color is a deep blue, fire is a rich red, and earth is a plentiful green. Those are the most common colors associated with those elements. Since we can't see wind, we can any color we want if it doesn't mark another element. Ohhh, and with me, it's an ice blue. Exactly. Thank you for explaining that. Aladdin, are you alright?" We both turned our heads to the right, and Jasmine ran up to us. "Oh, Hey Jazz, I'm fine. Aladdin," she grabbed his arm. "Didn't you hear me calling your name? No, sorry I was explaining something to Elsa." She looked at me as if I was the scum of the earth. "Oh, you're such a sweet heart, Aladdin!" Her high pitched chirpiness was painful to the ears. I stretched and yawned. "Well Aladdin, I had fun sparring, but now I'm hungry so I'll see you later. Chao!" I waved, as I walked back to the castle.

"Elsa," I turned around to see Kristoff and Anna. "Kristoff, shouldn't you be in bed? The doctor told me if I'm careful I could get out of bed. More or less, if any comes near you, Anna might murder them? Yes, if you wanted to sum it up. Well, shall we go to lunch, I'm starving," Anna asked. "Anna, you're always hungry." She glared at me, and I did the dignified thing, and stuck my tongue at her.

_Jump cut._

We all sat down at our table, and Anna and Punzie were having a heated debate over which element was better, Anna defending water, and Punzie arguing for fire. "Water gives life, and fire takes it away! But a fire will always keep you warm, but you'll die without water. No we won't Anna, humans can die from dehydration, and we only become weaker." Hiccup intervened. Anna shot him a death glare. "Hurry Anna or you'll lose the debate!" I urged Anna. "Um, um, uhhh… Oh, oh! You can make love in water!" Com-plete si-lence…I hit my head on the table, while Kristoff blushed bright red. The rest of the group laughed their immature asses off. Anna just sat there. "So, who won," Anna asked nervously. Merida, Hiccup, and I looked at each other. "Water," we all said at once. I sat up, trying to resist the urge to strangle Kristoff. "Well, I'm going to my room, I have to write a letter. Please don't make love on the table, Anna," I said with a death glare. She shrank into Kristoff's arm. I strode off to my room, with every intention of writing a very important letter.

_Jump cut._

I sat at my desk, staring at a blank piece of parchment. _What am I going to write? Should I ask him if he does have a girlfriend? Would that be too awkward? Alright, breathe, just write. _

_Jack,_

_I've been wondering why you haven't been writing back? Have you gotten these letters, and you feel no need to write back? Or have my letters gotten lost in the mail? If you get this letter, please, please, please write back? I'm sick with worry, and I need to know that you're alright, so I can rest easy. And Debs is extremely worried. _

_Elsa._

I ringed for a maid, and told her to deliver the letter to Shadar, and to bring me tea. Only a few minutes passed and she delivered me my tea. I sat out on the balcony, and looked up at the moon, remembering the old stories of 'the man in the moon.' I wonder, is _he _real? I don't know, probably. Just before I closed my eyes and took a drink, a silhouette passed over the moon.

_A/N Alright, I know this chapter may be a bit boring, but it is simply to hold off till chapter 16, where you find out why Elsa can't control her powers. And the poll ends chapter 17! So you can place a vote each chapter! I adore theories, suggestions, reviews, and __constructive __criticism! Love y'all XOXO! _


	16. Chapter 16 seven months later

_A/N Greeting to all! My shoutout(s) are too lovinglovexx, is something wrong? TheBlade3000, no Jack did write that one letter, but he doesn't really think about it anymore. Good job seeing the connection! Alright. ATA, Yes I love that song now, thank you for suggesting it. ATA again, someone finally noticed it! Good job, but no he did not marry her, ElsaSnowQueen2, interesting theory, but no, and thanks for all the support. angeldragonqueen, a special shout out for her song suggestion, 'my immortal.'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, belonging to Disney or DreamWorks._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Polls,_

_My immortal- 1_

_Wish you were here-2_

_Say your name-2_

_Missing-1_

_When you're gone-0 Chapter 16._

_Seven months later._

I fell into a routine, wake up, eat breakfast, morning combat training, lunch, lessons with Andromeda, dinner, write a letter to Jack, and then to bed. Every day, every freaking single day, and throw in defending the innocent, and slaying demons on the side to top off the miserable sundae that was my life. And only a month until my eighteenth birthday, and... the ceremony. It has been more than five months since Jack wrote a letter. My hope that he would write back was deteriorating. And nothing changed, I couldn't control my powers, Jack never wrote back, and everyday my mood was a little more depressed, and I had to hide it. I was walking to my lessons with Andromeda, my mood dark and pissed off. "Come on, what's wrong with you now? Did someone say something mean to you?" I said nothing. "Did someone hurt your feelings, did your true love let go of you?" She asked sickeningly sweet. I grit my teeth. "What, did someone cut out your tongue? Hmmm?" I refused to give into my anger. She tried to hit my knee with her cane, but I grabbed it and snapped it in two over my knee. She glared at me. "Well, well the dove has teeth." I just stood there. "What, no snide comments?" I had to resist the urge to slap the old woman. Her eyes somehow softened, just a little. "Are you nervous about the ceremony," I sighed, and without second warning tears poured down my face. I collapsed on the floor, crying. The stress, the pain, all the fighting, it finally got to me. I felt Andromeda rubbing circles on my back. "This is what happens when you keep it all in, it builds and builds, and builds until you explode." I nodded. "Elsa, you need to let it all go. All of it." I looked at her, a surprisingly understanding look in her eyes. "What…?" She took my hand. "Let it go Elsa. Let him go, let it all go." I felt a sort of drowsiness take over me. The last thing I saw was her stern look.

I was falling through darkness, it wasn't scary, it was…peaceful. I felt very relaxed. After a quiet eternity, I landed in a rocky clearing. I walked through a mini maze of boulders, and I nearly ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sor-" I looked at the person, and it was my papa. He was holding a little…me. Momma was holding a bundle of blankets, it was Anna. The boulders suddenly started to shake and then they changed into trolls. I knew where I was. The clearing where we took Anna when I accidently struck her with my ice powers. I saw Grandpabbie heal Anna, and lead me to the secret spot where he told me I could hide my power.

"_Elsa, you controlled the ice that hit your sister's head, correct?" I started to cry. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I don't want this! What? These powers! Anna will hate me forever. Why? She just will… She cannot remember anything of your powers. I tweaked the memories a bit. Thank you. You do know what will happen? Yes. I'll be tested. Then everyone will think I'm some hero. Not if you suppress it. What? You can suppress your power. You can control whether people see it or not. If you want to keep it a secret, you must conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. If you make one wrong move then everyone will know. Will you tell anyone? No, I swear on my name, that I will forever stay silent. Thank you… Pabbie." He told me. "Grandpabbie." I hugged him. "Thank you, Grandpabbie. Be careful child. I will."_

I stood there for a few minutes. "I am so selfish! No, you were a child, and you were scared." I turned around, "Grandpabbie. Hello, Elsa. How are you? I-I, what? How is this happening?" He shrugged. "Magic," he waved his hand. "That's seems to be the explanation to a lot of things." Once again he shrugged. "Elsa do you understand now? Understand what, that I was a selfish little brat?" He shook his head. "Oh well," He waved his hand again.Then as if someone pressed the fast forward button, I was suddenly at the private ceremony. _The tester walked in and bowed. I stood, and she grabbed my arm. "Let's see your talent." I felt a rising power inside of me. I had to make a choice. Conceal it, or let it go. I decided to hide it. I fought against the calling. The woman looked confused, and tried to bring my power to the surface. I fought, and suppressed it. The woman let go of my arm. "Nothing, there is nothing there. Nothing there? What do you mean?" Papa sounded mad. "I thought I felt something, but it disappeared. She might not be ready. Yes, we will try when she is older. But we saw... Thomas maybe someone else is the one. Anna? No, her gift has already stared to show." Momma tried to convince Papa everything would be alright. He sighed in defeat. "Yes, Teresa you as always are right." He kissed her cheek. He turned to the tester. "Madame Lilia, I suspect you will say nothing of this day to anyone in the court, correct?" She bowed, and smiled. "Of course your majesties." She swirled her hand, and disappeared._

I stood there, now knowing this decision changed the course my life. Guilt, and dread built up inside of me. "Now do you understand," a female voice asked me, I turned around to see a hooded figure. "Who are you?" She didn't answer me, she just glided towards me. "I have a question for you, Iceling. What? Do you know where a fey's power comes from? No…" I started to answer, but she cut me off. "A fey's power comes from their soul, and if a soul is tormented torn, the fey cannot call his or her power. Are you saying that my soul is torn? Yes. But how...? _Jack, Anna. _Their names echoed through my head. "When you were a child, your soul was damaged because of your decisions. Damaged, how? Think about your decisions. I was afraid Anna wouldn't accept me, so I concealed my power. Yes, continue. So my soul was torn between my true self, and the lies I wore like a second skin. Such a wonderful way of putting it, you could be a poet. But I lost my memories of Anna, and the lies, shouldn't I have known about my powers? Keep thinking. I was raised in a new world, and if I ever felt a surge of strange power course through me, I blacked out when I was child. Yes, you're doing well. But when I met Jack, I completely suppressed the power until it disappeared. Yes and here we are. Now do you know what to do? I…" I heard her sigh with laughable frustration. "You don't have to conceal your power for Anna, she'll love you anyway, so… I truly suppressed it for Jack. Yes, your love for Jack made you want to seem human for him, so you concealed your power. And you suppressed it for no reason at all. But now, I'll never see him again, so why am I trying to be _normal_," I said the word as if it was a curse word. "Exactly. Iceling, let it all go, let him go and be free." She started to walk away.

"You never did answer my question, who are you?" The woman paused, walked back until she was a few feet away from me, and lowered her hood. I gasped. The woman had ice blue skin with many injuries on it, pure icy sliver eyes and purple bags under them and she looked frail, but other than that, she looked just… like…me. "Who are you? I am the embodiment your soul. What, how is that possible? And don't say magic. There is no reason behind this, this is just what I am. No logic, and no true answer. What happened to you, who did this to you? You!" She screamed at me. There were tears in her eyes. "For so long, I've been kept in the dark, and this is the result! But Andromeda, and Reed, they've called the power. It's not the same! You do not benefit from it either. You do not grow stronger when someone else calls upon me. Only you can call upon me, and grow stronger. And if you grow stronger, I grow stronger. Right now, I am weak, and every time, Andromeda or Reed called upon me, I grew weaker! I-I And it's entirely your fault! If you never concealed me that one day, your life would have been so much better. But no! Your pathetic little fancy for that boy, made me grow so weak, I can barely stand anymore! And now even now, he's left your life, and you still suppress it. Why!? I don't know." She grabbed my arm. "If you let him go, you'll be free, and so will I." And as if she pushed me, I was once again falling through darkness.

I sat up, blinking. "You finally decided to wake up? Yes. Well then can we start our lesson? Yes," I said with more confidence. I let it go, the pain the stress, the heart ache, all of it. "Call upon your power." I reached inside myself, and felt something, a surge of power and then ice shot from my feet and turned the floor into an ice rink. _I'm sorry I kept you in the dark for so long. _"Good, now call it back, I'm freezing." I gently called it back, soaking in the cold. "Now you're the Iceling." Andromeda was actually smiled at me. I smiled back, I felt like I was glowing. "You are dismissed. What? I can summon my power, shouldn't I be training like crazy?" Andromeda rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "I'm tired, and you should learn a bit on your own." She pushed me towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." And like that she shut the door in my face. I laughed to myself. "Elsa!" Anna was waving to me from our hill. I waved back, and started to run towards them. "We decided to have a picnic, and practice our performances for your birthday. Do you want to watch? How about I join you?" I tapped the ground, and ice covered the ground. "Are you serious," Anna asked me, her arms crossed. "Yes, and Anna," I grabbed her by her elbow, "we're sparring first." Anna smiled. "I accept your challenge. But we're eating first. Alright," I sat down and plucked a grape fruit from Merida's hand. "Oi! What," I asked innocently. "I believe that you have my grapefruit." I popped the grapefruit in my mouth. "No, I don't." I said through the grapefruit. She attempted to tackle me, but Hiccup held her back. "Mer, calm down look there's ton more of grapefruit right there!" She growled like a bear at poor Hiccup, he visibly flinched. I laid back and look at the sky. "I can't wait till Elsa's birthday," I propped myself up on my elbows, and cocked my head to the side. "Punzie, it's understandable that _I'll_ be excited about my birthday, but I don't really understand why you're all so excited. Well," Anna began, "this is the first birthday we get to spend with you in ten years. And," Kristoff said, "you'll become immortal, and be forever eighteen. Alright, that makes sense but still-" Flynn butted in, "and we'll prove the Iceling is alive to all of our trade partners, ambassadors, and allies. Okay, okay! I get it." I stood up. "Anna, I want to spar, let's go." She also stood up. "Alright, but I warn you, I'm very good." I gently punched her shoulder. "Alright, whatever makes you feel better." She glared at me. "It is so on!" We ran down the hill, with a very wary Kristoff trailing behind us.

I was about seven feet away from Anna, and she nodded at me, I raised my hand and summoned a snow storm. "Hey! Elsa, no fair," Anna screamed, and I soon felt vines around my ankles, but with a tap of my foot they froze, and I kicked them away. I raised my hand again, and the storm subsided. A very beautiful blanket of snow surrounded me, as I summoned more snow. "Never underestimate the power of ice and snow." I raised my hands as a flurry of snow balls hit Anna, and she retaliated with making an earth quake. I raised myself onto an icy platform, and summoned all my power into a giant snowball about as big as a Cyclops's eyeball, "game set match," I mumbled to myself, and I dumped it on Anna. I made me an ice staircase and every time I stepped down the previous stair would melt, and I slowly waked down it, wiping my hands in a bad ass chalant way. "Check mate." Kristoff was attempting to dig Anna out of the snow, but with a lazy flick of my hand the snow disappeared. Kristoff picked a shivering Anna up, and with another flick of my hand the snow on Anna disappeared. "That was fun, you up for round two?" I asked my beloved sister with a cheeky smile. She glared at me. "Who knew you'd be so powerful?" I shrugged. "I'm the Iceling." Anna smiled, "well I'm glad you're happy, you're practically glowing. My power makes me stronger, it doesn't take my strength it increases it. Well, you need to melt all this snow. You are killing innocent life. Fine, Anna you're such a hippie," I called back the snow in a blast to me. "Well, I need to be going, I'm extremely tired. Bye!" I waved bye to my friends.

As I was walking back to my room, I ran into Reed "oh, um hello Reed. Good evening, princess. How are you? Amazing," I twirled my hand and a few snowflakes appeared. Reed's eyes widen, and he smiled. "You've done it. You finally overcame your illness. Yes, I have." We started to walk down the hallway, "are you nervous about your birthday? Yes, I'm very nervous actually." Reed laughed. "What's so funny this time? You, you're very hilarious. Why? You've faced many monsters, and survived it, and yet you're afraid to turn eighteen. Um, hello I'm becoming immortal! It's not that horrible. How would you know? Silly girl, I've been immortal for a long time. So trust me, it's not as terrifying as it sounds. Well, that's a little reassuring. Thank you. If I can comfort the princes, then it will be done." I laughed. "Reed, why does everyone hate you so much? Hmm? I don't know if you're aware of this, but it seems everyone hates you. I'm fully aware of that. So why do they hate you so much? Well, first off I don't look exactly look trustworthy." He gestured to his full black attire. "And because I'm not an elementer. You're not? No, the tangible feeling of darkness is not an element. What court do you belong to then? I don't belong to any court. What court were you born in then? My court was destroyed centuries ago, and I decided to leave and stay here. Why do you stay here?" He shrugged. "No real reason, I just do. What's your position here? I protect the court. So you're a guardian? Never degrade me to their level. No, I am not a guardian. I," he sighed, I guess trying to find the right words. "No, I'm more the person in the shadows who runs the show. I'm also a member of your father's council. But so many people hate you, how can you be on my father's council?" He smiled. "I'm very powerful. Who are the guardians? They protect the court, though I personally think they're a bit lacking. No, I meant _who _are the guardians, what are their names, what are they like? It is unimportant. I really want to know. Elsa, trust me it really is unimportant. I think it is-" Suddenly Reed pressed his lips against mine. And just as quick as it happened it ended. He pulled back, and smiled at me. I felt my face heating up. "I hope to see you soon Elsa." And he walked away. Realizing, we stopped at my door, I opened it, and locked my door behind me, leaned against it, and slid to the floor. "Damn, a lot has happened to me today. What's next?" I got up, and crawled into bed, and gently touched my lips. _My first kiss._

_READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT'S IMPORTANT!_

_A/N before anyone goes crazy, I'm not saying Jelsa is never going to happen, I'm just building it up, and I did not want to put this in the chapter because I felt like it would be to strange to fit in. Elsa's soul, since it has been repressed to the point of non-existent so has her fey instincts, her soul would not react, if she found her soul mate, because before this chapter Elsa was __basically__ a human, not a true human, but a human with fairy like abilities. And I do appreciate all the song suggestions, but please do not suggest anymore, it would be completely pointless, since the poll ends next chapter so remember to cast your vote. If you're a die-hard Frozen fan who watches deleted scenes, like me then you will find a line deleted from Frozen in this chapter, if you find it, you're committed to Frozen, and you can make a special request for the story and I will work it into my story. I adore theories, suggestions, reviews, and __constructive__ criticism. Love you all! XOXO_


	17. Chapter 17 This is it

_A/N Ello, ello, ello my shoutout(s) are to Tessa Gray Lover, thanks, don't freak out, I knew people were going to freak out but trust me the pay-off will be WONDERFUL, That question will be answered later on, and of course Jack is good, alright. ATA that will be answered later. Don't worry you'll only have to wait a little while longer (one chapter,) for MEGA Jelsa! Lila, k. Aww thank you so much, I love you too! Don't forget, he kissed her. ElsaTheSnowQueen2 thank you, I will, and I'm glad you liked it. Scissors Book, Thank you you're so sweet, k alright. Chim Cameron right now his situation is…complicated. No, and he will never be. This is Jelsa. You should always care, and okay._

_A/N I'm casting my three votes, don't worry I'll be fair. My votes are too My immortal, wish you were here, and missing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any Disney, or DreamWorks movie._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Polls,_

_My immortal- 2_

_Wish you were here-2_

_Say your name-4_

_Missing-2_

_When you're gone-2_

_Chapter 17._

_This is it. _

I woke up with sunlight in my eyes. The birds were twittering, and the morning sunlight danced on my window. I buried myself into my blankets, refusing to get up for a least another hour, and I was just about to drift off when someone ran into my room, slamming the door. I shot up, and raised my hands. "Elsa it's me!" Anna screeched. "Anna, go back to bed." I threw myself under my blankets my bliss silence was broken when something jumped on me. "Wake up! Today is the day! Today is the day!" I pushed her off my bed. "No need to remind me," I muttered. "Come on we need to eat breakfast, and start our prepping. Our prepping?" I sat up. "Yeah, it will take a while because of our final fittings- Wait final, fittings, I've never been fitted. They already have your measurements! Ok, what else? Our make- up and hair. Is this my birthday, or a fashion show? It's custom for the guest of a party dress properly. So what is the custom of the person who the party is for?" Anna smiled devilishly. I groaned and flopped onto my pillow. "Get up, and get dressed. We need to eat. You mean you need too. I'm not hungry. But you still need to eat it'll help you wake up. Fine," I groaned, and got up. "I'll meet you in the hallway. Alright," she skipped to the hallway I sighed and headed to my bathroom to soak in hot water.

After I was done with my bath, I put my hair up in a towel and wrapped myself in my silk ice blue robe, and grabbed my usual dress and put it on my bed. I was sitting at my vanity table when someone knocked at my door. "Come in!" I looked into the mirror expecting to see Anna, but I saw Reed instead. I bolted up. "Um Reed, wh-what are you doing here?" I was blushing profusely. I pulled the collar of my robe tighter. "I-I just came in to wish you a happy birthday, and…" he was also blushing. While he stuttered about, my mind raced back to our kiss, the soft feel of his lips on mine, and I blushed even more, more from the shame I felt at his touch. "Reed, how about we talk at my party? Y-yes, that would be best. See you soon, princess." He bowed and hurried out of the room. As I turned around, I head Anna saying, "what was that!?"

_Jump cut._

I was sitting at the table, picking at my food, listening to my friends talk about my birthday. "Elsa?" I looked behind me to see Alice, and the Mad Hatter. I smiled at them. "Hello, Alice, Mad Hatter." The Mad Hatter bowed, and Alice curtsied. "We wanted to wish you a happy birthday before we left. Left, you're leaving? Yes, we hope we do not sound ungrateful or-" I cut the Mad Hatter off. "No, no. It's fine." I stood up, and knelt in front of Alice. "You be careful." I stood up, and faced the Mad Hatter, "you take care of her." He nodded. "And remember you two are welcome here anytime." They both bowed, or curtsied, and smiled at me. Then they turned and walked away. I went back and sat down. "Are you nervous?" Kristoff asked. "A little," Kristoff gave me an encouraging smile, and nudged my shoulder. I stood up. "Where are you going," Anna, Punzie, and Merida asked me together. "To Andromeda, I need a little training. I'll see you all later." I waved to them, and walked down to Andromeda's hut.

I walked in without knocking to once again interrupt one of Reed and Andromeda's infamous arguments. I cleared my throat, and their heads shot up to look at me. Reed straightened up, and smiled at me, while Andromeda just nodded at me. "What are you doing here," Andromeda snapped at me. At this I just rolled my eyes, Andromeda didn't scare me anymore, and she couldn't stand that. "I just wanted to train a bit before my big debut. Yes, and from what I heard you'll be performing with Shadar? Yes, but I'll be improvising the whole time." Reed said with a chuckle. "You should this more this seriously. I just said I would improvise, I never said I would give a bad performance. Now did I," he asked his head tilted. "No, but still-" He waved his hand, shaking my words off. "I know, I will give it my all. Will you? Of course," I bristled. "Why wouldn't I?" He shrugged. "I just wanted to know." He bowed and left, I semi-glared at his retreating back. I heard Andromeda scoff. I turned around to face the judgmental hag, "what," I asked sharply. She chuckled. "You and Shadar's little love tiffs are truly _disgusting_." I blushed furiously. "You're just a half-blind old _hag_, what would you know?" I asked, rather rudely. She narrowed her eyes again, and smacked me on the back with her cane. "Ow," I screamed jumping. "What the hell! Don't speak to me in such a disrespectful tone. If you do, I'll hit you again!" She screamed. I glared at her. _I never thought I could hate someone so much._ She turned around, and walked to the center of the room, her gleaming black hair swaying as she walked. I never knew why I thought she was old. She didn't look that old. I shook my head. _What does it matter?_ I walked toward the center of the room. "Call," I raised my arms, and ice shot from my hands and hit the fire. I smirked, and then I tapped my foot, and covered the floor in ice. "Reach deeper into yourself, surround yourself with ice, and drown in its power, test your limits and break through them." Her words were drown out, as I called upon something that burned with a harsh winter cold. The walls and ceilings were covered in ice, a layer of snow covered us, and icicles, icicles were everywhere. I sat on the floor, breathing heavily. It didn't hurt, no the power I felt, I could drown in it. I felt amazing, my heart was pounding, and my blood was pulsing in my ears. I sighed and collapsed in the snow, reveling in the cold.

"Quite the show, but I don't think you should do this at the performance." Reed told me, he was standing above me, his head tilted. I don't know why, but right now I wish he would go away. I don't know why I felt like this, maybe because he stole my first kiss. A very special kiss I was saving for someone. _Jack_. His name echoed through my mind. I shot up my eye sight was suddenly blurry. I rushed out of there, my heart contracting. I ran and then I leaned against a tree, and covered my mouth, a sob threatening to escape. "No," I told myself. "He's gone. He's never going to come back. He's probably moved on. He's probably with someone else. Someone normal. He's happy, with her, and his family. Let him go." I whispered, knowing in my heart it was impossible.

_Jump cut._

I walked back to the palace, wanting to talk to Anna. After a little bit of searching I found her in her room getting her final fitting. "Elsa, what are you doing here?" She asked her hair was a total mess I had to bite my tongue quite literally to keep from laughing. Just the sight of her hair put me in a better mood. "What," she asked self-consciously. I took a deep breath. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. Oh, well talk. I'm not going anywhere." She said, pointedly. "When does my birthday party start? It starts around seven, so we have a bit more time left. A bit? More like three or four hours. When I have a fitting, it takes quite a while." She said grumpily. "If you stopped moving, it would be a lot quicker." The seamstress said, around a mouthful of pins. Anna flushed with embaressment. I laughed at Anna's expression. "What will your dress look like?" The seamstress looked up at me. "I'm visioning a dark, dark green bodice with a rose and vine design, with silk shoulder straps, the skirt will be striped green and light yellow. I personally think it will compliment her most beautifully." The seamstress said proudly, people might think the dress is her child. I guess in a way it is, the dress_ is _her creation. "I'm sure it will be beautiful." Anna and the seamstress smiled. I stood up, and stretched. "You have a fun fitting. I'm going to mentally prepare myself for this incoming torture. Ciao!" I blew Anna a kiss. She smiled, and waved. I walked out her room, and walked to mine.

I was aimlessly walking about my room, waiting for my prepping. After reorganizing my closet, I sat at my desk and opened the main drawer, and stared at the contents. My pens, pencils, parchment, ink, dozens of quills, _The Philosophy of the Iceling, _that damn book. I picked it up, examining it. I was very tempted to read it. "Yes, it's very tempting, and if I read it, I'll regret it. There will be some strange scary fact about me, that will terrify me, and I'll never be able to leave it in the past. Tempting," I said. "But not that tempting." I dropped the book back in the drawer.

My eyes as usual drifted to that photo. I picked it up, my finger lightly stroking the picture. My fingers ran aimlessly about our laughing figures. I smiled slightly. This was but an innocent memory. _Just a memory. Just a memory from a crazy day_. I chuckled thinking of our first trip to New York, and the memories of that made my heart twist. I placed the photo face down, willing the moisture in my eyes away. I heard knocking at my door. I stood up. "Who is it? Your mother and sister." Mama then opened the door without permission. "Yes, what is it? It's time for your fitting. Oh," I said dread coursing through me. "Of course." There were about twenty maids in my room. "Ummm, why so many?" Anna giggled. "Your prepping is _extremely_ important. Yes, thank you Anna. I know." Then I got a good look at Anna. "Anna, you look amazing! Thank you," she twirled. "Do you like my hair," her hair was tied up in a sort of bun on the top of her head, and it was tied with a green ribbon. "Very chic. I wonder what your dress looks like. I don't even where my dress is, let alone know what it looks like. Where is it?" Anna asked Mama. One of the maids dragged me to my vanity table, and plopped me down. Another maid started to undo my hair and started to brush it out. "Mama, where is my dress?" I asked her. "You'll be receiving a gift from one of the council members. It will be delivered soon. Hopefully," I muttered. Mama laughed, "don't worry it just needs your father's final approval. Why? You are his daughter. If he felt like the dress was inappropriate in any manner he won't let you wear it. Then what would I wear? We have a few dresses set-back for you. So don't worry."

The maids continued to work on me, applying red lip-stick, light pink blush, black mascara to make my eyelashes to them 'even longer and more ravishing,' my eyelashes to me were already too damn long, but whatever and black eyeliner for…I don't care, and the whole time the maids were tittering about me. While some maids were working on my face a few other maids were working on my hair, one of them started to weave my hair with her fingers, another maid took the shorter strands, and hooked them along the side of my head, with a few bobby pins. After about two, three hours later, they finished. I refused to look at myself, afraid to see a stranger's face instead of my own. I don't know why, but I hardly ever wore make-up, a little blush here, a dab of lip-gloss there, but that was really it. And I felt comfortable with that. So… there. I was sitting there waiting, for I guess my dress to arrive. After about twenty some minutes someone knocked on my door. All the maids squealed with excitement. One maid brought in a big box, a second maid brought in a medium box, and a third maid brought in a shoe box. They placed all the boxes on my bed, bowed, and left. No one opened the boxes; they all just looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the boxes. I decided to open the biggest box first, obviously this held my dress. I slowly took off the lid and gasped.

I pulled out the dress, the _black_ dress. _What the hell is he playing at?_ I knew that every summoner had to wear the color of their element, so this dress should be ice blue, not black. I heard all the women in my room gasp. This was his color. What made him think he should do this!? If I wore this dress, people might think… I don't even want to know what they would think. "Well," Mama said, "go try it on." She said stiffly. I walked behind the screen. A few maids helped me slip it on. I stepped out, and everyone gasped. I looked at my mirror, and held in another gasp. The dress was beautiful, strange but beautiful. It was a sweet-heart neckline, the shoulders curved in, and wrapped tightly. The sleeves were long and flowy, hiding my arms, and partially my hands. The bodice was tight and it emphasized my curves, and it was also an open back. My entire back was exposed. The skirt was my favorite part. It was a high-low skirt, but the top stopped just above my knees and the end of the skirt was stitched with jet black beads. _How could Papa approve of something like this? _Then I opened the second box, to reveal jewelry. Two black bead bracelets. And a black ribbon choker. The maids hand's shook as she put it on. Swinging from the choker was carved piece of onyx, shaped like a teardrop. After reveling at my reflection, my eyes grazed up to my face. My lips were blood red, and looked extremely kissable. My cheeks were light pink, and my eyes dark and cat-like. My hair was wavy and it tickled my back. "Oh, Elsa you look like quite the temptress." Anna said. "It's time." Mama said. I slipped on my black heels, and I followed Mama down the hallway, Anna's arm hooked through mine. We met Papa at the entrance. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Angel," he whispered in my ear. I pulled away, and kissed his cheek. Kristoff appeared beside us, his eyes wide at the sight of Anna, and me. "Happy birthday, Elsa." I nodded at him, and smiled. He helped Anna then me into the carriage. Then Mama was helped into the carriage, and Papa swung into the carriage, shutting the door behind him.

The carriage in my opinion was way too big, but still cozy with the leather seats and velvet floors. I was staring out the window at the dark sky, when Papa cleared his throat. I looked at him, my head slightly tilted. He took a deep breath. "Elsa," he started. I sat up straighter. "You should know today is a very important day for you. You will become immortal, and…" I smiled at him. "Papa, if you think I'm nervous, then ease your worries. I feel confident, and comfortable with the ceremony." Papa smiled at me slightly, his eyes full of relief. "Still, with your upbringing, as it was brought up at a meeting. Meeting? Elsa," Anna said. "Didn't you know Papa has a council, and that's why we don't see him as often as we want to? I know, but why would I be a topic of discussion at one of your meetings? Well, once again you disappeared, and your memory was tampered with, and-" Papa was cut-off by Mama. "Honestly, why are we dwelling on such things tonight? Tonight will be filled with celebration and joy. Not family conflict. We continue this argument tomorrow. Alright," she asked me and Papa. We looked at each other and laughed to relief the tension. "Why isn't my party at the palace? We have many guests coming, and we will be meeting our hopefully new allies. So we decided to host your party here in the renovated opera house." I nodded my head, Papa didn't want strangers in his palace so close to his family. The carriage jerked to a stop. "We're here." Mama said. A foot man opened the door, his hand held out for me. I took it gratefully, knowing I would lose my balance if I had to step down myself in heels. I looked around, no more carriages were near. "Where is everyone else? Are we late?" Papa and Mama chuckled. "The Royal family always arrives last, so all the guests may see us when we are announced. Follow us everyone." Papa said taking Mama's arm, Kristoff mirrored his movements with Anna. "Elsa," Mama said over her shoulder, "you will be announced last. Anna and Kristoff will be announced first, and we second. In line everyone." I had no escort, date or whatever so I felt alienated. I followed my family into the party.

We stood in the doorway, waiting to be announced. A horn blared, and Anna and Kristoff walked forward. "Presenting, Princess Anna of the Elementers court, and Sir Kristoff of the Elementers court." Kristoff bowed, and Anna curtsied. They walked down the steps, looking every bit like a royal couple. The horn blared again, and Papa and Mama stepped forward. "Presenting, their Royal Majesties, King Thomas of the Elementers court, and Queen Teresa of the Elementers court." Papa bowed and Mama curtsied. The horn blared hopefully for the last time, and I walked forward. "Presenting the Crown Princess Elsa of the Elementers court." Everyone gasped. I curtsied, and that was not easy in this dress. Everyone looked at me with fish faces, as I walked down the stairs. I felt extremely uncomfortable under their stares. But nonetheless I held my head high. _I'm the damn Iceling_. These people opinions will not ruin my night. My eyes scanned the crowd until my eyes settled upon a pale face. He walked toward me, his eyes looking at me, slowly trailing up and down my figure. I didn't realize until he stopped that the look in his eyes has changed, the way he looked at me. It was…possessive. And that look sent a little thrill of terror through me. He offered me his arm, and I took it, hesitantly.

He guided me to the center of the room and I realized we were going to dance. Inside I was screaming, _no, no_ _hell no, no, no! _But to no avail, when he put on of his hands on my waist, and took my hand in his other, I did not resist. When he was guiding me through the music, I did not resist, and I don't know why. "You look beautiful," he murmured, smiling. "Thank you," I said stiffly. He tilted his head, confused. "Are you mad at me? No," I wasn't _mad _at him, just upset, confused, and a little pissed. "Why would I be?" I asked, opting for polite conversation. "The look on your face when you saw me was my first tip-off. And you haven't been exactly warm to me after…" He was right I haven't been warm to him after he _stole_ my _first_ kiss. With a final twirl the music and our dance ended. I quickly stepped away, gave a quick curtsy and left before he could ask for another dance.

I went to stand beside my parents they were talking to a small man. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of me. "Elsa, this is Duke Weasalton, he is the representative from the Animal Court." The Duke bowed, and I curtsied. "When will the show start?" Duke Weasalton asked. "I suggest you take a seat, the show is about to start." Papa lead Mama and I to our seats, I noticed Anna wasn't with us. "Where's Anna?" I whispered to Mama. "She and the other earth summoners are performing first, then the fire summoners, and then the water summoners, then the wind summoners, you and Shadar are the grand finale. Yay," I whispered sarcastically. Mama rolled her eyes and chuckled. I settled in my seat and watched the show.

Anna stepped out and raised her arms and vines started to creep along the floor, and two other earth summoners, raised the vines, and they started to weave the vines around Anna, and then a third earth summoner raised a flower for every women in the room. I put the behind my ear. After a very _subtle _message of preserving the earth, all the earth summoners bowed and left the stage to sit down. Anna quietly sat in her, "that was a beautiful display." I whispered. "Thank you," we watched the fire summoners walk onto stage, and take their stance. All the girls on one side of the stage, the boys on the other side. The girls started to slowly swirl fire in their hands, while the boys summoned fire and let it dance in between them. Then suddenly all the boys and girls raised fire and threw it to the other side in a fiery hell storm. Thank goodness this silk was thin, but damn! I was in a furnace! Then Flynn stepped forward, and called the flame to him! I felt terrified, and he stopped the flame just as it was going to stop, and with a wave of arm, and swing of his leg, the flame disappeared. They bowed and left. The water summoners appeared on stage. Kristoff and Merida stood next to each other, and then in synchronization every water summoner raised their arms and a tidal wave appeared, and they started to manipulate it, making it twist and turn and rise and fall. Suddenly they stopped making the wave move, and held it there. And within a blink they made it disappear. They bowed, and left. The wind summoners stepped onto the stage, and they started to swing their arms back in forth, and it was almost hypnotic in a way. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I jumped. I looked behind my shoulder to see Reed, "we need to get ready," he whispered in my ear.

I followed him behind stage. We stood behind a curtain, waiting. Suddenly Reed urged me onto stage. My heart was beating a mile, but I raised my arm and let it snow. Reed took my hands, and raided our hands, and suddenly we were on an ice platform, he released my hand and raised his, and placed them together. People held their breath, and then I saw him smirk as he made a swirl of darkness around us. I raised my arms, and to match his dark swirls I made ice swirl around us as well. I smiled and raised my hands again and the snow stopped. Slowly, I made the platform disappear, and with a wave of my hand all the snow disappeared. The crowd erupted into applause, and when Reed took my hand to raise it up, I didn't object.

We were met by a huge crowd of people wishing to see the all-powerful Iceling. I smiled and patted hands, gave thanks and eventually I made it to the front of the room where I saw Mama and Papa smiling. I made my way up the stairs and I was enveloped in their arms. "We're so proud you," Papa whispered in my ear. "Oh Angel," Mama started to cry. I pulled them closer, a content feeling inside of me. "It's time," Papa said, Mama looked nervous. I smiled and followed them to the table where I would become immortal. I stood in front of my parents, a serious look on both of their faces. "Tonight is a very important night for our daughter. Tonight she will become immortal, and tomorrow she will begin her training to become Queen of the Elementers court." I took a deep breath to steady myself. "Elsa, I give you this cup, and I ask you to bleed and give it your power." I took the cup, and used an icicle to cut my forearm and let the blood drip into the cup, and then I summoned snow and put it into the cup. "You may drink it and then step into you immortal life." I raised the cup to my lips and drank. It was cold, more like freezing cold, and very…sweet. I finished it, and handed the cup to Papa. I smiled ant them then raised my hands and let the snow fall. "Elsa, you are have drunk your blood and power. Welcome to the life of immorality." I smiled again and spun around, and walked down the steps to my sister's open arms. "Congratulations. Thanks." Anna offered me a glass of champagne. I took a sip. Man this was good! I was having an amazing time I was dancing, laughing, and drinking.

After I think my seventh or eighth glass of champagne Reed came up, and grabbed my hand, and pulled me away to a side door. He opened it, and I had time to register it was a dressing room, before Reed had me pushed against the door, his lips pressed against my mine in a maniacal way. His hands slid to my waist and he kept a tight grip. Through my clouded my mind I registered the force behind the kiss, and the way it did not excite me, make my heart flutter in any way or just make me feel anything. I shoved him away so hard he fell on his backside. "No," I breathed. "No," I said more firmly. "This is wrong, I don't love you, and I don't want to kiss you." His eyes darkened, and then suddenly he laughed. "What's so funny?" He stood up, and put his hands on the door on either side of me, and he leaned in close to stare at me. "Elsa," he sighed. "Don't you understand? What-" He pressed a finger on my lips. "Don't you understand anything at all?" He demanded. "I-I don't," I said feebly. I looked down. He sighed again, and tilted my face up. "Let me show you." He pressed his lips to mine again, but instead of being crazy, he was slow, and I felt him longing for me in this kiss. _No_. That single word echoed through my head. I once again pushed him away, and this time he resisted, pinning my arms to the door. I struggled against him. I didn't want to kiss him. No, I didn't want this! This time I used my head, literally. I head-butted him, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a bruise for a month. "I said, no. Why can't you understand that?!" He was clutching his head. "Damn it, was that necessary?" He demanded. "Yes! I am not your plaything, I will not-" He laughed again. "What's so damn funny!?" I screamed at him. "So, you're against be my so called plaything, but you're fine being Jack's?" My breath caught in my throat. "Wh-what are you talking about?" He laughed again. "You don't think I don't know about your _undying_ love for that boy. Honestly Elsa, you were wasting time loving that boy. You don't know anything about him! Oh, really? You parents asked me to track down the boy, and his last location my scouts found him in were in New York. And we acquired these photos. Take a look." He pulled a photo out of his jacket and handed it to me. It was him, he was wearing a blue hoodie, and raggedy capris pants, but the part that made me want tear that picture apart was that he was clinging to a girl, and they laughing at the camera, and to top it off was that they were standing in front of the Statue of Liberty. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "Why," I whispered. "Why, Jack, why?" Reed reached out for me, but I swatted his hand away. "I was going to show you last night, but…" I stood up, and ran out the door. By then my face wasn't too bad, so I went up to Mama and Papa. "Elsa, Angel what is it? Is something wrong? No, I'm just tired can I go back to the palace? Of course, our carriage is waiting outside." Mama and Papa kissed my forehead, and a guard followed me to my carriage. When the footman saw me, he jumped to action and helped me into the carriage.

_Jump cut_

I excused the guard when I was near my bedroom. When I was walking down the hall, I heard muttering, someone was here. I slowly looked around the corner, there was a boy pacing outside my door. He had a blue hoodie, tattered cargo shorts, he was barefoot and he carried a staff. _Imp?_ I was about to pinch myself when the moonlight hit his face. Jack… He looked up, "Elsa?" I walked towards him, with the intention to yell at him, demand an explanation, cry and scream, but all I did was wrap my arms around him, and hold on tight. I breathed in his scent, so familiar and comforting. "Elsa," he pulled away, and gave me a one over. "Jack, I'm so happ- What are you wearing?" He asked, rather harshly. "Um, a dress? I know know I never wear dresses but- No, what are you wearing?" I was losing my patience. "I'm wearing a dress. It's custom for me to wear one. I'm sorry if that is annoying to you. Annoying, no it's not annoying it pisses me off! Why it's just a dress, a damn dress! Because it has _him_ written all over it! Him, who the hell is him!? Shadar! He's all over you, it disgusts me!" That was harsh. "Why would it bother you, it's still just a dress! You wearing that dress, means you belong you him. What, how dare you-" He cut me off again. "And why would I ever want to associate myself that has any ties to that monster! You call him a monster? That pretty hypocritical, wouldn't you think Jack?" He growled. "Never compare me to that-that thing!" He screamed at me. "Where have you been," I whispered, feeling broken at this. We shouldn't be acting like this. We've never acted like this, ever. "Me, I've always been here. But you've always been too blind to see me. What, what are you doing here anyways? I'm a Guardian, I'm here to protect you and the court. I never saw you," I whispered. "You were too caught up in the eyes of Shadar. No, no I wasn't." I whispered. "I'm sick of this." Jack said, turning away. "Wait, did you miss me, at all? How could I miss someone I never cared about?" He flew out the nearest window. I felt my heart break at his words. I slowly walked to my door, and my bedroom.

I leaned against the door, my knees tucked into my chest, my arms around my knees, and I was slowly rocking back and forth, trying in vain to stop crying. "Come back, please. Come back.

_When does a scar_

_Become a tattoo_

_When does the sky_

_Fade back to blue_

_When does this broken_

_Heart that I'm holding_

_Beat on its own_

_When do I stop_

_Feeling this burn_

_When do I live_

_When do I learn_

_When will I realize_

_That look in your eyes_

_Won't come back_

_I'm right here_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_Tick tock_

_Hours all feel the same_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

_Well I'm right here_

_Running just as fast as I can_

_And I swear_

_I'm never gonna do this again_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

_I try to be strong_

_But I keep dreaming of you_

_Oh I really wish_

_This was easy to do_

_But I've never felt this_

_Tied up and helpless_

_And all that I know_

_Is you're gone_

_How do I let go_

_I'm right here_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_Tick tock_

_Hours all feel the same_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

_Well I'm right here_

_Running just as fast as I can_

_And I swear_

_I'm never gonna do this again_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

_Well I know_

_That someday_

_This pain_

_It will fade_

_But right now_

_I can't explain_

_How I feel_

_I wanna scream_

_I'm right here_

_Standing in the pouring rain_

_Tick tock_

_Hours all feel the same_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

_Well I'm right here_

_Running just as fast as I can_

_And I swear_

_I'm never gonna do this again_

_I say your name_

_I say your name_

Someone knocked on my door. "Jack," someone grabbed my wrist and pulled into the hallway. "Let go of me!" I tried to pull against the iron grip of…Andromeda? "What are you doing, Andromeda? Le go!" She was pulling me down the hallway. "Would you let go of me, you old hag!" She finally released my wrist, and threw a bundle of clothes at me. "I don't want to train, I just want to-" She put her hand on my mouth. "Get changed, quickly!" I refused to move. "Andromeda, I don't- Get changed or you're going to die."

_A/N well… I'm really scared people are going to hate this. I really am. Let me get this out of the way, Jelsa will happen. It's just I did not set this up for them to end up just like that, *snaps fingers,* these two will go through hard-ships, I just feel like, with this story there should be build up, and in the end the build-up will pay off. But that's just my personal opinion. Oh and please go check out my Jelsa one-shot, it was posted the day after I posted chapter sixteen, and it's based off of Elsa's photo of them in New York. Shameless self-promotion aside, I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and __constructive __criticism. Bye love y'all! XOXO._


	18. Chapter 18 This changes everything

_A/N Hello my lovelies! My shoutout(s) are too lovinglovexx, exactly. ATA yep, that will be explained in this chapter, that will also be explained. Good, stay calm. ElsaSnowQueen2, thank you I will, you'll see. peyton1095, thank you, the song's called 'say your name' by Plumb, I highly recommend it, and you're welcome. _

_A/N You will finally know the truth behind Shadar/Reed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any Disney, or DreamWorks movie._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 18._

_This changes everything._

_Die? Was she was threatening me? _I narrowed my eyes, and attempted to kick the woman, but she grabbed my leg, and pushed me to the floor. Somehow she managed to drag me to some room I've never see, a hidden room. "If you kill me, the court will hunt you down, and you'll be executed for treason." She looked at me, and laughed. "Do you honestly believe I'm going to kill you? If I wanted to I would have already, but then all my effort in training you would be wasted, correct? Would you just stop talking like Reed," I screamed at her, and then realizing my mistake, I covered my mouth. Her head shot up at the sound of his name. "How," she whispered. "How do you know his name?" She somehow quietly demanded of me. "H-he told me. He told me that the people of this court gave him the name Shadar because of what he can do." She laughed somewhat sadly. "You're such a stupid, gullible girl, aren't you? What do you know about him, hmm Andromeda? Are you claiming your some kind of expert on him?" Suddenly there was darkness pooling in her hands. "I know him better than you would think, Elsa. What, I-I thought- What, that he was the only one that could control the darkness. Only he and his family are able to do this. His…family? Are you his…? I am his sister. Sister, what, how, you two were always arguing and being so hateful to each other. He always called you old woman and-" Andromeda scoffed at this. "That's how most siblings act. We all don't have the perfect relationship you and Anna have." I'm sure I'm imagining things, but I'm near positive I heard a hint of jealousy in her voice.

She raised her head to the heavens and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she smiled. "The reason he calls me 'old woman' is beyond that of a teasing sibling. I am old, very, very, very, old. How old are you, exactly? At my last count, two thousand, seven hundred, fifty one, give or take a century." I gaped at her. She smirked at my expression. "But that is in the years I have lived, I stopped aging at twenty four. The court Reed and I are from is one of the oldest courts ever. So old, most forgot our existence. The Shadow Court for what it was always remembered for was it darkness, the feeling of pure sinful evil resonating from our court was always feared and awed. The Blood Court even tremble in its shoes at the mention of my home. What happened to it? It was conquered and destroyed." The way she said it, she didn't even care. She glanced at me and smiled. "The look on your face, I can tell you what you're thinking. You're wondering why I don't care why my home was destroyed. Correct?" I nodded, mutely. "Because I helped destroy it." My eyes were wide, and I felt a rush of fear and confusion. She laughed again. "Why are you laughing, is it amusing to know you betrayed you family? Yes, very much. Why? Because my father didn't give a damn about me or my brother. We were bastard children, illegitimate. Our father was the king, and our mother, Veronica was not his soul mate, just a pretty servant girl, who was abandoned, miserable, and all alone. In fact, that dress was one of _his _favorites." I numbly looked at my dress. "And that necklace was in fact a gift to my mother, an offering for her. For what?" I whispered. "For my mother to be his concubine."

I ripped the necklace from my throat and threw it to the ground in disgust. "Why would he do something like that? Why would she agree?" Andromeda shrugged. "He was handsome, the king of one of the most powerful courts imaginable, what lowly servant girl wouldn't pass up the opportunity to be lavished in silks and jewels, and have the love of a powerful man. There was of course _one _problem. What?" Andromeda bowed her head. "My mother was human."

I was startled. "How, how could she be human? I have no idea what so ever. But I do know this; my father went to the human realms, just for a joy trip. And there he found her, abandoned in a park shivering in the cold, her hair hiding her face, her body shaking with her uncontrollable sobs. He took off his coat and draped over her shoulders, she looked up and was stunned. There standing before her was the most beautiful man she has ever seen in her life, and in that moment she fell in love with him." Andromeda recited this like a fairy tale. "Who told you this? Our nursemaid. She told us this story so many times. Why was your mother in the park, crying? She was heart-broken. Why? Her boyfriend left her after she rejected his marriage proposal. My father brought her to his court, told her everything, but made her a lowly maid. And when she accepted his…offer," she muttered, "something very bad happened, twice actually. What? I and my brother were born. Which one of you is older? I am by three years. What happened to your mother? She was murdered." She said, bluntly. "Your father murdered her? No, his soul mate did. What did your father do? He didn't care; he shook off her death like it was dust on his robe. Oh my goodness. Yes and when my brother became immortal at twenty-one, I told him we were leaving. We were going to leave the place of hellish nightmares, and start anew. He refused to, saying he was going to kill all our half-siblings and take the crown, so I went to the only place I knew could help. Where? Here. I told the King of my father's plans, he wanted to take over all the courts, and those who would not submit would be slaughtered. I came here because I knew the Elementers would be able to defeat the Shadow Court.

So in the dead of night I helped lead the war against my father without a single regret. Well maybe just one. What was your regret? The look on my brother's face when he saw betraying my court." Andromeda sat down on the floor, and cradled her head in her hands. "For so many, many, many, years I was so sure he was dead, I was so sure. Half of me was so terrified when he showed up, proving he was from the Shadow Court. But the other part of me was so relieved when he showed up at the doorstep of my hut. I remembered it like it was yesterday, he knocked on my door, and when I saw him, I flung my arms around his shoulders, and sobbed onto his black suit. I still remember how stiff he was, how cold and unhappy he felt. He pushed me off him, not to gently either, actually really rough. He pushed me so hard he sent me flying into a wall. I was so shocked, he dislocated my shoulder. He said, 'how dare you do this to me, to our family, to our court. You've been living with the enemy, for so many years. I remember big sister. How the soldiers asked you about your brother, asked you why I wasn't with you. I remember you saying 'my brother was scum, just like daddy dearest.' How could you? He demanded of me. Andromeda sighed. "I would take back all I said that day. I really would. Anyway after he stormed away, I realized I really did lose my brother. He claimed his name was Shadar, not Reed. He threw away the name our mother gave him because of his arrogance and his hatred for his family."

Andromeda wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. "What does he want with me? Obviously, he wants to marry you. Yeah, I guessed that. But what else? He'll probably use the combination of you powers to raise the Shadow Court. How? Just because it was conquered, that doesn't mean it doesn't live on. There will always be members alive. We were a bunch of stubborn bastards and bitches. That's why you need to run away, get as far away from the court as possible. Why? If Reed raises the Court, he'll raise our father, and we need him to stay dead." I started to change, wanting to get out of the disgusting dress. As I fixing the sleeves on my tunic Andromeda saw the tattoo on my arm, and she grabbed it in a desperate manner. "You stupid girl, you stupid, stupid, stupid girl. What, what is this thing. It is a marriage tattoo that binds you to Reed. Please don't tell me you two are actually- NO! No, no, no, no, NO! H-he lied to me. He said this would protect me. And you believed him? He did save my life." I said stupidly. "My brother's interest lie in your power and your body, he doesn't care about anything else. How do you know? He's my brother, no matter what I know him best." She handed me a rapier, two knives, a sack of gold coins and gloves. "Why the gloves? Just in case you need to blend in." She handed me a dark cloak, and I fastened it around my shoulders, and quickly tied my hair up into its usual bun. She broke the window and helped me up. "Get onto one of the carts leaving; they'll be gone in ten minutes. Alright. I will handle your family don't worry." Just I turned to leave, I stopped. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes glistening, and said "You may think I don't love my brother, but I do. I always have. And I will not let him ruin himself beyond the point of redemption." I nodded and darted away. Andromeda sent two lines of darkness on either side of me, completely concealing me. I reached the carts in the nick of time, and using my training I was able to sneak onto a cart, and I hid behind a stack of crates. I heard the crack of a whip and the cart jostled forward.

The cart moved along for about an hour when it finally stopped. I waited a good ten minutes before jumping out of the cart. I pulled my hood up, and looked around. I saw a sign that read 'The Poison Apple.' "Oh wonderful, a pub," I muttered. I didn't want to go inside, but it looked like it was going to rain, and I was hungry. With a heavy sigh, I walked inside. After being hit with the disgusting smell of alcohol, vomit, and men I kept my head low, and ears sharp. I made my way to the bar counter. I sat down at a stool, and tapped my fingers on the bar. The bartender leaned on the counter and looked at me in annoyance, "well what'll be?" I decided to keep my voice low, "two chicken legs, and a glass of water," I slapped three gold pieces on the counter, "make it quick." The man grunted, but swiped the coins off the counter, and slid me a glass of water. I grabbed it, and took a drink. "Hey buddy," I glanced up at the bartender, "what?" I snapped. "This is from that dame in the black corset down there." He handed me a glass of…I sniffed it, whiskey. "And this," he slapped a key on the counter next to my arm. "She said meet her in room three for a good night." I looked to my right, and there was a girl in an extremely immodest dress, with a tight black corset. "I'm not interested." I pushed the key, and the drink away. The girl looked pissed, so pissed she decided to talk to me. "Listen, I paid good money for that drink, and you look lonely so…" Her hand stroked my arm. I jerked away. "I said I'm not interested, or are you too much of an airhead to understand that?" I asked harshly. "Come on, you need to release some tension and- I'm engaged. What? I just stopped in here for some food, and then I'll be heading out to meet my fiancée. Oh, so what's her name? Jacklyn, Jacklyn Frost. So if you would excuse me, I'm going to eat." I said pointedly my food was steaming in my face. "One more question, what's your name? Thomas Williams. Well, see you soon, Thomas." I didn't respond, just ate my food.

After that fiasco, I quickly ate my dinner, and went out to the stables to purchase a horse. After about thirty minutes of negotiating I was able to buy a gray mare. I hopped onto the horse and urged it forward.

_Jump cut._

It was nearing sunset when I rode into a snow covered town. I looked around for an inn, and after asking for directions I was pointed to one down the cobblestone street. I steered Elric, that's what I'm calling the horse, towards the stables, and then I paid the stable boy to take care of him. I walked with my head down towards the inn. I made my way through the crowd to the front desk. "How many nights are ya staying laddie?" The crooked teeth man at the front desk asked me. "Just one night. Send my dinner up to my room." I put a few coins on the table, and held my hand out for the key. He placed it in my ungloved hand, and flinched when he felt my cold hand. "Geez laddie, it can't be that cold outside can it?" I shrugged, and walked up the stairs. The key had a chicken bone attached to it, and a three carved into the bone. "Nice touch." I muttered and walked to room three. I quickly locked the door behind me, and plopped down on the simple bed. I was about to take off my cloak when someone knocked on my door. I opened it a crack. "Yes," I asked. A young girl no older than me had a tray in her hands smiled at me, and held the tray out for me to take. "Thank you." I shut the door and locked it. I put the tray on the table and sat down. I don't have to eat. That was one of the many things that singled me out from all others. All fey had to eat to keep their strength up like humans, but I need only to call on my power, and I'll be fine. But I just liked food. It was something I didn't want to give up. I sat down and took off my cloak. I knew that at any minute Reed could find me and drag me back to the court. Every fey in the court is probably looking for me. I sighed and rolled my shoulders. After scarfing down my food, I climbed into bed, weapons still on and for the first time since I ran away I let myself relax.

I was up before the sun, and I quickly threw on my cloak and boots, and rushed down the stairs to the front desk. I placed the key on the table and walked to the stables to get Elric, and the stable boy brought him out, I gave him two gold coins and Elric trotted off. I heard snatches of conversations of the merchants. "…Iceling is a threat worse than Shadar." I pulled the reins on Elric in front of a short pudgy man talking to a tall thin man. "Excuse me," they both looked up in shock. "How may we help you sir? I heard you talking of the Iceling, what do you know of her? How did you know the Iceling was a woman?" The tall one asked suspiciously. I shrugged, "I've been hearing a few rumors here and there. Since I answered your question, answer mine," they both looked surprised. "We don't have to answer to a no name little boy!" The short one yelled. I shrugged again, "I'm not the one screaming one the middle of the courtyard like a whining child." The short one sputtered about. I laughed and trotted away.

I was taking the path that led to the woods; when I heard someone scream, "Halt!" I looked to my left, and there was a man coming towards me. I kept my face hidden in the shadow of my hood. "How may I help you sir? We're doing a check in town; we're looking for a missing person." My heart fell when I recognized that voice, it was Ivan's. "Who went missing? A very important person extremely closes to my lord." I roll my eyes. "Alright, well I'd best be off." I was grabbed me by the tail of my cloak. "Hello Elsa." I shot him with a blast of ice, and kicked Elric into a sprint. I heard Ivan calling to others, telling them I was in the woods. The wind suddenly became stronger. I looked behind me, and there were about twenty some fey chasing after me, and all were Elementers. I wanted to scream at them, call them traitors, but all I could do was urge Elric to go faster. I heard a blast, and someone started to set the trees on fire. This startled Elric, and he flung me off of him, and I landed in my element. I stood up, all the fey surrounded me. "You wouldn't dare attack your princess, would you?" They moved closer. I tapped my foot, and froze them to the ground. While they attempted to thaw their feet, I called upon a snowstorm, and ran.

I was crashing through the woods, branches slapping my face, and roots tripping me over and over again. I could hear them, I knew somehow they would find, but I wouldn't go down easily. But for now, I ran. I may have been stronger, but they were better trained, and they had numbers. I crashed into a clearing and hid behind a tree. I heard someone walking near me. I held my breath, but mentally I was preparing myself. The person was stepping closer and closer and closer. I jumped out, and raised my hand and shot out a beam of ice. My heart settled and settled and so did I, but when I laid my eyes on the victim of my attack my ice beam, my heat went crazy at the sight of a pale face, white hair, and the blue eyes I fell in love with. "Jack," I whispered.

_A/N Well… what a chapter for me to write, I spent the better part of the last few nights working on Reed's backstory, and I know I did not tell you the name of Reed and Andromeda's father, because I want you all to guess it. By now I hope people have seen the connection. Get ready; next chapter is all Jelsa, just not all love and fluff. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	19. Chapter 19 I see the light

_A/N Bonjour everyone! My shoutout(s) are too ATA, technically they aren't, Elsa didn't mark him. lovinglovexx, yep. ElsaTheSnowQueen2, thank you for the support, I will._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any Disney, or DreamWorks movie._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, 'I Love You.'_

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 19._

_I see the light._

"Jack," I whispered. I slowly lowered my arms. He stood about five feet away from me, sizing me up. I refused the urge cringe under his hellish glare. "What are you doing here," I asked my voice unsteady. He stepped towards me, and I stepped backwards. "What are you doing-" He grabbed my wrist and I tried to ignore my too-fast heartbeat, and started to tow me into the woods. "Jack," I struggled his iron grip. "You're hurting me," I whispered. He suddenly released my wrist, flinging it away. I held my shaking arm to my chest. "What _the_ hell is your problem!?" I demanded. He just stared at me, and suddenly turned away, and pulled the hood of his hoodie up. "Come on." He said. "What," I was genuinely confused. "I said, come on. That usually means, follow me. Or did becoming a princess lower your IQ?" He asked harshly. I glared at him. "That was low-blow Frost." He shrugged. "Consider yourself lucky, that I'm even helping your overly pampered ass." I chucked a snowball at his head. He wiped his face away, coughing; I got snow up his nose. "The hell, Arendelle?!" I shrugged, "consider yourself lucky I didn't impale you with an icicle." I brushed my hands off. "I'm trying to help you, and you're being extremely ungrateful. Well, I didn't ask you for help, did I? Sadly you didn't, but since I'm bound to protect you, I have to. So if your _illustrious princess _would follow, I suggest we move on." He bowed with a flourish. I refused to move, and instead crossed my arms and jutted out one hip. "I would rather die here, than be helped by you." He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "What is your problem, Elsa? My problem, what's yours? First you completely ignore even though I begged you to write me back, and then you come around and scream at me for wearing a stupid dress, now you want to be mister chivalry? Yeah sure, and you were always on my ass about my crazy move swings!?"

Jack looked at me and smiled. I resisted the urge to smile back. "There's the Elsa I know." He said softly. At this I lost my patience, I slapped him across the face, and he stumbled backwards, clutching his cheek. The look he gave me was one of shock, anger and crumbling sadness. I had to resist the urge to be ashamed and apologize. He shook his head. "Elsa, get this through your head. I wrote a letter, but I never received one. Never. Why didn't you? I don't know! I was maybe thirty minutes away from the palace, but I never did receive _one _letter." I could tell from the tone of his voice, he wasn't lying. "I gave my letters to Shadar to deliver and he- You gave Shadar your letters?" He smacked his forehead. "You still trust that bastard? No," I mumbled. "No, I don't. What are you doing in the middle of the woods anyway? I-I ran away. Don't tell me you and Shadar had a lovers quarrel?" I laughed at this, the thought of it made me laugh. "No, but I wish it was as simple a thing like that." Jack rolled his eyes, but the smallest of smiles graced his handsome face. I felt my heart contract at this. He took my hands, gently like the Jack I knew, and guided me into the woods.

My horse ran off, and sadly I had no idea where it went. So we had to trudge through the woods, and the knee-deep snow. My trousers were considerably soaked and stuck to my legs. "Jack, we need to get out of the woods and find a town. Why, I thought the Iceling was immune to the cold? Yes I am, but my clothes aren't. And I thought Elsa didn't care about her clothes." I aimed a kick at his leg, and he flew out of the way. "If you can fly, then why not fly us out of the woods? We need to remain inconspicuous, and a flying boy and girl may be suspicious?" I growled at his over analyzing. Jack chuckled, and the sound of his joy made my heart sing. I mentally slapped myself. _No, he's only a passing fancy, nothing more! _

_Jump cut._

Finally after what seemed like forever, Jack pulled me out of the woods and into a little town. I praised the heavens for this. We walked into a little inn and took a seat at a table in the corner. A waitress came by and Jack ordered us some food. I slipped him the money from under the table. For some strange reason, I felt tired. I slid closer to Jack, and leaned on his shoulder, my body curling into his. I felt him stiffen, and my heart plummeted, but it was suddenly resurrected when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Hey," he whispered, "you okay? I just feel tired. I didn't know you could get tired. I can't. I'm probably just over-whelmed. That's all. Whatever you say, Elsa." The waitress placed a piece of chocolate cake on the table and two cups of whatever kind of drink Jack ordered us. I looked at him, "what," he asked. "Are you going to eat," he waved his hand. "No, I'm not hungry. Whatever you, Jack." I dug my fork into the cake and took a bite, and moaned a little. I covered my mouth and looked at Jack, blushing and giggling. He was shaking his head, and chuckling. I leaned into him and sighed. "Jack, I really missed you. I was always worried and crying and acting like a-" He placed his finger on my lips. "I don't need an explanation. Trust me, I felt the same way, you were my every thought." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I flung my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and we held onto each other, not as lovers, but as friends.

After I finished my food, and chugged down my water, Jack rented us a room. I took the key from him, and went to our room. After running away from Ivan, arguing with Jack, and finally making peace with him, I was ready for bed. I yawned and stretched on the bed. I heard Jack walk in, and he covered me in blankets. My eyes slowly closed, but I felt alive when I felt a pair of cold lips on my cheek.

I felt Jack shaking my shoulder. I looked up, "what," I was still groggy with sleep. "Elsa, we need to go! Ivan and his goons are here. Come on!" He grabbed my hand, and opened the window. "Jack, I can fight, I-" He pulled me out the window. "Hold on!" We flew very quickly to the woods, and landed on a thick branch, it shaking under the impact of our landing. Jack was breathing heavily. I leaned against the trunk, holding my sides, tight with terror. He held a hand over my mouth as Ivan and his goons walked under us. If even one of them looked up, we would be caught. Ivan looked around; I'm praying he's too stupid to look up. "Ivan, maybe we could get Lilia to- NO! I am perfectly capable of finding her myself." He marched off, leaving the men standing there. "He's so intent on catching the Ice witch to please Shadar, it's blinding his judgment. Can you blame him? If he brought her in, he would held in the highest honor. All this over a girl, it just seems ridiculous. Have you seen her? The girl's positively beautiful." A wind summoner said, dreamily. I blushed. Jack whipped to glare at me. "Look!" A fire summoner yelled out, and walked right under the tree we were hiding in. Jack and I froze. I was trembling, and Jack slowly reached over and held my hand. He gave it a quick squeeze. I smiled. "What is it now?" A water summoner asked. "Snow." The others slapped their foreheads. "Well, of course there will be snow in the middle of winter! No, I mean, it fell from a tree. Then it was probably a squirrel or bird. No, I think…" He looked up at us, and looked us straight us, and raised his hands and attempted to shoot us out of the tree. Jack picked me up, but I struggled. "Let me go! They're traitors to my court! I want to-" Jack landed in the clearing. "Fine!" He raised his staff and a blast of ice shot from it. I was amazed. He controlled winter, like me! "Elsa! Pay attention!" I raised my hands and called upon an arsenal of icicles, and shot them from all around from me. The traitors were closing in on us. Jack and I backed up against each other. He glanced at me, and I nodded. Jack grabbed one of my wrists and swung me around, as I called upon a barrage of ice balls, and hitting my targets. Jack let me go, and I leaned against his back, panting as my body thrummed with power. I still wasn't used to it. "You alright, Elsa? I'm great." I sighed.

"We need to run, quickly." Jack grabbed my hand, and started to pull me into the woods. We were running for a good six hours when we made camp at a river, that hasn't frozen over. The sun was going down, and the stars were coming out. "We can camp here for the night. Camp, with what?" He pulled a sleeping bag big enough for…two. "This was the only one I could find. We don't really need that. We don't get cold, and feel that fabric. Would you want to sleep in that?" He rubbed the fabric in between his fingers. "True, but I also don't want to sleep on the hard ground." I waved my hands around, and manipulated snow to stick together, and made two pallets, with blankets. "Now, I'll sleep on this." I said. He shook his head, "you're such a show-off." I did the dignified thing, and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. "Well, I'm going to scout out our route for the morning. Where are we going," I asked, realizing I didn't know where we were headed. "Home." He said. "I ran away from my home, I can't go back." He looked hurt." No, Elsa _home._ Where we grew up, the human world." I sighed, slightly disappointed. "Alright and how are we going to get there? First, we need to find a town as far away from the court as possible, then we need to find a travel fairy, and he'll help us get home. Alright, sounds like a plan." I said sarcastically. He shook his head again. "Make yourself useful, and get us some water from the stream." He flew into the nest of trees. I sighed, and waved my hand, making a pot. I was amazed at my skills. I walked toward the water, and held it in the river. I was bored so I did what every princess did, sing.

_La La_

_La la la la_

_la la_

_la la la..._

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_

_You're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through?_

_And that's why I love you_

_I like the way you misbehave_

_When we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool_

_When I am complicated_

_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_

_Do you feel what I feel too?_

_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through?_

_And that's why I love you_

_Even though we didn't make it through_

_I am always here for you, you_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you_

_Yeah, the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through?_

_And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love you_

I was still sitting by the river, looking at my reflection when he stood behind me. He looked mad. "Are you seriously singing a song about Shadar?" I kept my gaze on the river, "no, that song was not meant for Shadar. Then who was it for?" I smiled sadly, "it doesn't matter." I stood up, and was walking over to my bed when he grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away from his death grip, but he held on tight, and pulled me closer, my heart was racing. "Jack, what are you doing?" He kept his head down. "Who was that song for?" He whispered. I looked at him in confusion, and shook my head. "It doesn't matter, now let go!" He shook his head, and e\whispered, "yes it does. It matters the world to me." My heart was going to explode. "J-Jack, what do you mean?" He kept his head down, but I swear I saw tears running down his face. I was about to say something when he pulled me into a hug. I could feel his once lanky arms wraparound my back, and pull me close. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and shook his head, and I felt tears on my neck and shoulder. I gently put my arms around him, and stroked his hair. "Jack," I whispered. "Are you okay?" He just pulled me closer, and I could feel his heart. "Jack, please look at me." He lifted his face, and I smiled when I saw his beautiful eyes. I gently stoked his cheek, and he leaned into my hand. I blushed. "Jack-" He pulled back, and placed a finger on my lips.

He closed his eyes, and my eyes drifted to his lips. They were just…perfect. So perfect, and kissable, and tasty. I blushed even more. Jack opened his eyes and smiled. "You look adorable when you blush," he murmured stroking my cheek. I blushed even worse. "Jack…" I started, but he cut me off. "I'm such an idiot." He suddenly said. "What?" He looked at me and smiled. "I'm such an idiot. I don't understand. Why not, Elsa? What do you not understand? You, you're confusing me." He laughed and leaned his forehead on mine. "Am I that complex? No, that would require depth to your personality." I said with a smile. "You haven't changed at all, but yet you've changed so much it scares me. Why? One minute you were an agent, defending the innocent, then I turn around and you snatched away from me, and suddenly you're a princess and the most powerful being in the universe. You flatter me." I said, smiling. "I'm sorry for what I said that night." He said, his head bowed in shame. "Me too, I should have been the diplomatic one, and try to explain my reasoning for wearing the stupid dress. You were right, it was just a dress. No, Jack, it was so much more to him. And I felt disgusted wearing it, trust me. I never thought this would happen to us. Jack, don't be ridiculous, no one would have guessed this." He laughed and quickly shook his head, "no Ellie, this."

He pulled me closer and pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked. But the feeling of his lips slowly moving against mine became impossible to resist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. One of his arms snaked around my waist, and the other tangled in my hair to hold me close. I sighed into his mouth, but my face heated up when he poked his tongue at my teeth, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, and felt his tongue sweeping the caverns of my mouth, and stroke my tongue. I moaned against his mouth. He chuckled, and that sound alone made my legs go weak, and if Jack wasn't holding me, I would have fallen down. We pulled apart to breathe, I was panting, and Jack leaned his forehead against mine again. "I love you Elsa," he pressed his lips against softly. "I love- My, my. What a beautiful display of love, wouldn't you agree Ivan? Yes, my liege, it warmed my heart." Jack's hold on me tightened. "Take her." Reed ordered.

_A/N finally they are together! I know it took them long enough. But what will happen to our two icy lovers? Find out next chapter, same ice time, and same ice place. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	20. Chapter 20 If I never knew you

_A/N Good morning, or night, it depends on when I post the chapter. My shoutout(s) are too lovinglovexx, you'll see. RavenDeathGirl909, because he is a DOUCHE! Here is more, thank you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song, 'If I never knew you.'_

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_This chapter was inspired by the song 'If I never knew.'_

_Warning, strong language._

_Chapter 20._

_If I never knew you._

"Take her." Reed ordered. All types of summoners surrounded us. Ivan attempted to grab my arm, but Jack blasted him. He threw me behind him, and backed me into a tree. I started to call upon ice to surround us, but all the fire summoners worked together to melt the ice. I then called upon a snowstorm, and icicles, and even summoned an ice dagger for myself. I also drew out my sword, and took my fighting stance. "Get ready to fly, Elsa." Jack muttered while attacking a wind summoner. I nodded, but I knew we couldn't escape. Jack continually blasted every summoner he saw. I don't know if he killed them or paralyzed them. And I couldn't find in me to care. As I raised my arms, Reed called upon the darkness and I could no longer see, and I didn't attempt to hit anything in fear of hurting Jack. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and I thought it was Jack, so I held on tight. As the darkness disappeared, I saw that I wasn't in Jack's arms but in that disgusting monster's. I started to fight, to struggle, to attempt to get to Jack. But Reed held on tight. "You bastard! You lying son of a mother-fucking bitch! Get your fucking disgusting hands off me!" The monster had the nerve to gag me. I kept struggling, and screaming curse words in the gag.

"Stop now, or Ivan will kill the boy where he stands." I froze. "That's better." He grabbed my head and turned it to the left, where I saw Jack kneeling on the ground, a knife held at his throat. A sob escaped me. He looked at me with fear and adoration mixed in his eyes. I tried to reach to him, but Reed had my arms pinned behind my back. "Now, I'm going to shackle your hands. If you resist or attempt to run away, the boy dies. Understood?" He growled in my ear. I nodded. Reed lifted his hand, and an ordinary looking solider stepped forward and I held my hands out for him. He clasped metal things that covered both of my hands, fixed the complicated looking locks, and shook them I guess to check and make sure they were secured. There was a chain attached to the shackles and Reed grabbed said chain, and pulled me towards a carriage. He pushed me inside, and attached the chain to a clasp welded to the carriage wall. Ivan swung into the carriage, and shut the door.

I cringed into the corner of the carriage, glaring at the disgusting right-hand man of Reed. He nodded at me. "Where are we going? To our campsite. Are we staying there permanently?" I asked sarcastically. "No, we'll have to cross the sea to get to our Father's land. Father's land? The Shadow Court? Yes. But you're from the Blood court. Hans told me that. Yes, but my soul lies in the Shadow Court. That's just stupid. No it's not. I pledged my allegiance to the Shadow Court, and to Shadar. He'll fail. I just know he will. You're dreaming if you think Shadar will fail. Then I wish to never be woken up." I looked out the window. "I suggest you rest your eyes, we'll be riding for quite some time." I closed my eyes, and leaned my head back.

I was falling again, this felt familiar. I landed in a pond, and slowly stood up. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around, and it was her. My soul. She was smiling, and she looked so different. She looked powerful. "Well, well," her voice echoed like a god's would. "I'd never felt this powerful, and if I can I must thank the reason. What? What's the reason? A certain kiss seemed to rejuvenate me. What? Reed's kisses?" I shuddered "No, I felt disgusted. I meant a more recent one. …Jack's?" She smiled. "B-but You said-!" She held her hand up. "I know what I said. I said, let him go and we will be. And look at me now." She held her arms out. "But, I suppose I should have been more to the point. My bad." She smiled. I glared at her. "You knew! You always knew! "She shrugged. "I said you suppressed me for him for no reason. I said you held it back for no reason. I knew he would love you no matter how different you were. You just needed to find that for yourself. Now, love him as you wish. Elsa, you have found your _soul mate_." She pushed me, and I jolted awake.

"You woke up just in time." Ivan said. "Hold your hands out." The solider started to undo the shackles. I rubbed my hands to get the blood circulating. The door opened and Reed appeared. He offered me his hand, and I glared at him, and walked down without any help, but when I was on the ground, he grabbed my elbow roughly. He pulled me towards a tent, and shoved me into it. "Get dressed properly." And he left. I looked around, and found a simple white dress. I put it on, and examined myself in the mirror. The neckline was modest, there was a sliver sash around the waist and the sleeves were semi tight on my wrists, and the end of the dress just grazed the ground. I slipped on the brown flats, and tied my hair into its go to bun. I didn't know what to do, so I just paced around my tent. After I grew bored of that, I sat down on my cot. After I grew bored of that, I peeked outside my tent to see what's going, and a solider pushed me back inside.

After I was in the damn tent for maybe two hours, Ivan appeared. I stood up. "Follow me." He turned around, but I didn't move. He growled, and grabbed my arm, and towed me to a huge black tent. He shoved me inside. "Here she is, my liege." Reed was reclining in a chair, and had a wine glass in his hand, he was staring as the flames flickering about in the fireplace. He waved Ivan away. Ivan bowed, and walked away. "Come here, Elsa." I slowly walked toward him, and stood beside a chair. "Sit." I remained standing. He glanced at me, and sighed. "Would you just sit down Elsa." I was beginning to feel like a dog. I reluctantly sat on the edge of the chair. "Elsa, why must you fight your destiny? I'm not- Why did you run away? Andromeda made things much clearer for me. She whispers a few words in your ear, and you throw your life away. You threw away your chance at a happy life with your sister, just because you wanted power. I have no sister. She still loves you." I whispered. His hand clenched the glass. "Loves me? She abandoned me! She betrayed me, our father and our court! And what now, do you expect me to forgive her!? Yes, she wants you to stop. She still thinks you're redeemable." Reed laughed, throwing his head back, his shoulders shaking. "She was always weak, just like our mother. Don't you miss her? My mother? Yes, do you? No. She was a weak stupid lonely little human girl. My father was gracious enough to take her in, and love her. But she was too weak to defend herself and live for him and her children. She was murdered! You father didn't care! He didn't do anything, if he loved her at all he would-! My father believed that if you are worthy of living, death will never come to you. Well, he's dead so- No! My father is still alive, and he's waiting for me to come home so I can help him build our empire of darkness! And I will make him proud! What kind of father is he if he doesn't care if the mother of his children was murdered! My father was not weak! He would not cry over the loss of a concubine! You're just like your father a sick twisted bastard! What true man wouldn't cry over the loss of the woman he loved?!" We were both standing at this point, and screaming. "My father! King Pitch of the Shadow Court!" He slapped me across the face. The impact was so strong, I fell to the ground, and the air became much colder.

He walked away from me, and stood by the fireplace. "Come here." He held his hand out, and I just glared at him. He growled, and dragged me over to him. He covered my hands with gloves, and placed a shackle over each glove. "Just in case you get any ideas. You're pathetic." I said clutching my throbbing cheek. "What do you see in that boy?" He suddenly asked me. "Everything, he's kind, loving honest, brave, trustworthy, lovable and-" Reed covered my mouth with hand. "What do you see in me? You're evil, manipulative, sick, twisted, and a liar." I held up my right arm, and pulled the sleeve down to expose the tattoo. "Explain this! What is this!? A tattoo that binds you to me. If you ever attempted to run away, I could find you. But this is a marriage tattoo! Yes, we'll complete the ceremony when we return home. And I'll be all you have. No! That boy will be nothing but a memory. No, I'll never forget him! Never!" He turned me to face him, and his hand crept up my neck to the back of my head, and he held on tightly. "Beg. Beg for his life," He muttered, his fingers digging into my scalp. "Please spare him. Please, I love him." I blurted out. "And what do I get Elsa? Name your price. You father's head delivered to me. You're sick if you think- Then the Elementers Court. Never! You are being very selfish, Elsa. You're a hypocritical, monster." I muttered. "Then…" He hands came to cup my cheeks, and he pulled me into a kiss. I struggled, and he held on tighter.

He pulled back, and smiled. "Yes. I think that will do. What, what will do? This…" He leaned in to kiss me again. I pulled against him. "Elsa," He pulled away, but kept a tight hold on my face. "Ivan," He called for Ivan, but his eyes never met mine. "Yes, my liege. Take the girl to see her Guardian." My eyes lit up, in hope. "Yes, Elsa I can be merciful. You may say your goodbyes tonight, for he will be executed tomorrow. NO!" I screamed. I clawed at his face, the need to make him bleed clouding my judgment. Ivan picked me up before I could claw out his eyes, and threw me over his shoulder. "Monster! You vile disgusting bastard! I hate you!" I screamed at him. "Yes, all of those things. Elsa, I hope you will be happy, for you will live forever with me." I screamed and cried, and hit Ivan on the back.

Ivan pushed me through my tent flaps. "Now you stop it now", he clutched my shoulders and shook me, "I'm not dragging a crying girl through camp. Put this on." He threw me a cloak, and I quickly fastened it around it around my shoulders, and pulled the hood up. Ivan dragged me across the camp, to a hill where a door was inlaid into the hill. I suspected the earth summoners had something to do with this. Ivan pushed me through the door, and I saw three cells, and in the second one I saw Jack. My heart contracted at the sight of him. He looked up, and smiled at me. Despite the face he had shackles digging into his wrists and ankles I pushed the cell door open and ran to Jack's side. "Jack, are you alright? I cupped his cheeks. "I've been better. But you're cheek," he cupped my cheek. I leaned into his cold comforting hand. Would it do any good to say I fell on my face?" He glowered at me, and I tried to smile, and failed. "Elsa? Yes? Be honest with me, am I going to die tomorrow? Yes," I broke down and cried on his shoulder. His hands were on my back, rubbing comforting circles, while he murmured words of reassurance in my ear.  
(_A/N, alright for the love duet Jack's singing will be bold. His talking will be normal. Elsa's sing will be italicized, and her talking, normal print. When they sing together it will be bold and italicized, enjoy!_)

"It would have been better if we never met. None of this would have happened." I hid my face in my hands.

"Elsa, look at me. I'd rather die tomorrow, then live a hundred years without knowing you."

**If I never knew you. **

**If I never felt this love, **

**I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. **

**And if I never held you**

**I would never have a clue**

**How at last I'd find in you**

**The missing part of me**

**In this world so full of fear**

**Full of rage and lies**

**I can see the truth so clear**

**In your eyes**

**So dry your eyes**

**And I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever**

**If I never knew you**

**If I never knew you**

**I'd be safe but half as real**

**Never knowing I could feel**

**A love so strong and true**

**I'm so grateful to you**

**I'd have lived my whole life through**

**Lost forever**

**If I never knew you**

_I thought our love would be so beautiful _

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright _

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong _

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night _

_But still my heart is saying we were right _

_For If I never knew you_

**There's no moment I regret**

_If I never knew this love_

**Since the moment that we met**

_I would have no inkling of_

**If our time has gone too fast**

_How precious life can be_

_**I've lived at last**_

Ivan appeared, "it's time to go." He said holding a lantern up.

"I can't leave you." I said leaning my forehead against his.

"You never will. No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you. Forever."

He held my hand against his heart. I got up, and turned my back to when Jack grabbed my hand.

**And I'm so grateful to you **

**I'd have lived my whole life through **

**Empty as the sky **

_Never knowing why. _

_**Lost forever **_

_**If I never knew you.**_

We slowly dragged our hands apart, as I left his cell. I blew him a kiss, and he caught it and held it to his lips. I smiled at him, and mouthed 'I love you, and he mouthed, 'and I you.' I felt my heart break a million times as Ivan dragged me out of the cells and back to my tent. I collapsed on my cot, expecting tears to fall, but none did. All I felt was a strangely welcoming numbness in my being. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and stared at the tent wall, contemplating on ways to kill myself.

_Jump cut. _

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I looked up to see Ivan looking at me, with…pity in his eyes. "What do you want?" I muttered, smacking his hand away. "It's time for the execution." I stood up, slowly and followed Ivan to the center of the camp. There was a…guillotine in the center. I swallowed back a scream. Ivan guided me to a raised stand where there were two elaborate chairs, and Reed occupied one and a drink occupied his hand. I delicately sat down on one of them, rubbing my gloved hands together. "You can't be cold, can you?" Reed asked me. I ignored him. Reed nodded his head to Ivan. "Bring the traitor out." Ivan yelled out. Two men dragged a bound Jack out, he was struggling, screaming and thrashing. One of the guards slapped him across, hard. There was blood on his cheek. I clenched my hands, and bit my tongue. The two men eventually got Jack settled. Ivan stepped up to the guillotine. "We are here today, to witness the execution of a traitor to our master. He stood in the way of our great and powerful King's plans to raise a new empire and give us a new world!" He turned to Jack, who was being roughly supported by two men. "Does the traitor have anything to say?" Jack looked up at me, and I nodded, my heart breaking at the sight of his beautiful face. "Yes," he cleared his throat, "I am no traitor. I only followed my duty. I am bound to protect the court, and put my own conscious aside to do that. I die today, because I protected the princess. And," he looked at me and smiled. "I see no better way to die." I felt tears collecting in my eyes. The two men dragged Jack to the guillotine. He kneeled and put his head on the chopping block. "Jack Frost, I sentence you to die." Jack closed his eyes as the blade came down.

_A/N… ummmmm, please don't hate me? And the last part was not a dream sequence. I want to see how all of you resolve this. I have had this chapter planned out in my head for so long, and it went as perfectly as I thought. Please review, I want to hit eighty reviews. Could you all help me out? And for the next chapter, I'm torn, I have two ways it could go, the next few chapters could be on a ship, or I could have it go into an unknown direction that I can work out. Please tell me what you think. And as always, I adore theories, suggestions, reviews, and __constructive__ criticism! Love y'all XOXO! _


	21. Chapter 21 My forever Guardian

_A/N Hello to all my wonderful readers, how are you all today? I am amazing! My shoutout(s) are to guest, please don't cry, please don't! Please don't call me a monster. I am one, but still…RavenDeathGirl909, dramatic screams aside, you'll see. Thanks…? I hope this was soon enough. Lostblueheart16 just read. K. Rodriguez 13, please don't cry! I feel so horrible for making you cry. Just read the chapter. angeldragonqueen just read. I'm glad you like this version of Jack. Ma thanks and of course I'm going to give you a shoutout, this is their real lives, Elsa has found her family and Jack found his place in the world. I hope this update was soon enough, thank you and yes but I always push myself, just read. fluffysnowkittennamedskylar, I love it too. Thanks. fluffysnowkittennamedskylar, just read. lovinglovexx, just read. Manuelitia thank you. Guest, he was mad. Guest, please don't cry. ASDFFVWRKHBVREKH, just read._

_A/N I've decided the next two to three chapters will be on a ship, but this chapter will be a development chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 21._

_My forever Guardian._

"_Jack Frost, I sentence you to die." Jack closed his eyes as the blade came down. _I closed myeyes, tears pouring down my face_. _A sudden burst of ice shot from my chest and hit the blade destined for Jack's neck, and made the blade fly into the trees. Jack opened his eyes, and looked me. I shot up and started towards him, but Reed grabbed my arm, and pulled me back. I felt ice flow through my veins, and my frozen gloved hand came up, and hit Reed across the jaw. I heard something crunch. Reed stumbled, and clutched his bleeding, and hopefully broken jaw. I shook my hand, and ran to Jack. He held his arms out for me, and caught me up, and spun me around. When he placed me down, his kissed my cheek, "you saved me, and now I love you even more." Jack held his hand up, and his staff came flying into his hand. "Grab her!" Reed screamed. Jack wrapped his hand around my waist, and pulled me closer. "Hold on," he shot into the sky, like an angel. I clung to his hoodie, and burrowed my head into his shoulder, too afraid to look down. "Elsa," he murmured, and his cool breath on my ear made me shudder. "Yes," I muttered into his hoodie. "Look around you." I tentatively looked up, and…"Wow, this is…just wow." We were flying above the cloud line, our feet just gently grazing the clouds. "Elsa," I looked at him, and cocked my head, "yeah?" He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped, and then sighed, and wrapped my arm around his neck and held onto him like there was no tomorrow. His arms around my waist tightened, as his tongue swept the caverns of my mouth. I swear I heard a chorus singing hallelujah. We were slowly drifted down, but honestly, I was in a different place, and it was my heaven.

We landed in a semi-snow covered field, and we lay next to each other. He pressed my hand to his lips. "I love you Elsa, it took me so long to find I did. When I woke up every day, I always thought you would come bursting in, demanding we practice shooting, or raid the pantries for chocolate. And when I saw you with Reed that night, the anger and jealousy built up inside of me, thinking he had you and I didn't." He closed his eyes, and I gently stroked his face. My fingers gently tracing over the perfect shape of his nose, the strong jawline, and the beautiful, kissable lips that I leaned into and gave him a peck. He smiled and opened his eyes. "You're so beautiful." He murmured, stroking my cheek. I blushed, and looked away. "Don't," he turned my face to look at him. "Don't do what? Hide your face away from me. I've lived too long without seeing the radiance of you." I blushed even deeper. "You always look so adorable when you blush, did you know that?" I nodded, "you've mentioned it once or twice." He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Elsa, what are we going to do? I don't know. Are you scared?" He asked, pulling me closer. "No, it's just…" I buried my face into his hoodie. He bent, and started to kiss my neck. "Jack," I muttered. "Hmm? What are you doing? Marking you." He said that as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You didn't!? What? There better not be a hickey on my neck!" He shrugged, "there's no hickey on your neck." I breathed a sigh of relief. "There is though a," He moved closer to whisper on my ear, "_love bite_ on your neck."

He started to gently nibble on my ear. I blushed, and my heart beat quickened. "Do you want me to stop?" He murmured, kissing my cheek. I flushed and shook my head. He smiled and moved to hover above me, his hips gently pressed against mine. "Jack-" He pressed his lips to mine, and leaned forward so our bodies were pressed together, and he could feel my quickening heart. My finger looped through his belt loops and I pulled him further onto me. His tongue poked at my teeth, and I allowed him to enter, as I moaned into his mouth. He chuckled sexily, and the sound of it sent a wave of passion through me. I pulled him closer. His hands drifted down my shoulders, over my curves to my hips to grip them. "I love you," I whispered. "Always," he said against my lips. I felt his hands slid down my waist to my legs, as he drew them over his hips.

"Jack," I gasped. "Stop, please." He got up, and flew a few feet above me. "I think we went far enough, do you?" I was breathing heavily, and blushing so deeply, I swear I would put a tomato to shame. I nodded, feeling suddenly exposed. He flew down, and wrapped his arms around me. "You're embarrassed, aren't you? I'm just, surprised. I never did anything like that. And that's alright. Elsa," he turned me around so I was facing him. "If at any time, we do something like that again, I want you to know, it will always be on your rules. If you want to me to stop, I will. K," he asked me. "K." I smiled. I kissed his cheek, and stood up to stretch. "Well we need to find a town and get me clothes that don't make me feel like a sacrificial virgin. Shall we?" He picked me up bridal style, and flew into the clouds.

_Jump cut._

We landed in the woods right outside a big town. Jack grabbed my hand, and we melted into the crowd. Jack took me to a dress shop, and leaned against a wall. "Go pick out whatever you want. I'll wait here. K." I started to walk through the shelves holding dresses of every type. I chose a deep blue gown with silver designs on it. After we paid for the dress we left looking for an inn. I didn't ask where Jack got the money.

We walked into an inn, and Jack got us a room. I followed Jack into our room and collapsed on the bed. I crawled under the covers, and cuddled up against Jack. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close. "Jack? Yes? What's going to happen if he catches us? Don't worry," Jack started to rub circles on my back. "I'll protect you." I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Jack." My heart sang when I let those words pass my lips. "I love you too." He pecked me on the lips and closed his eyes. My head was tucked under his chin, and our legs crisscrossed. I closed my eyes, and let sleep take over me.

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but I was suddenly awoken when I heard Jack murmuring in his sleep. I propped myself on an elbow and looked at Jack. "Elsa," he muttered. I reached for him, but he was suddenly thrashing around, muttering, "Elsa, don't. Please don't leave me." I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him awake, "Jack it's me! I'm right here." His eyes shot open, and he crushed me to his chest. "Elsa, you're here. Of course I am. It'll be okay." I felt tears in my hair. "Jack, it'll be okay. Please hold me." He asked sounding like a frightened child. I held him close, and he rested his head on my chest, right over my heart. I gently ran my fingers through his soft white hair. "Jack, it'll be alright. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here, to protect you." His breathing steadied, and he was back asleep. I looked at the sleeping face of my true love. Too think, I would ever be loved by him. It filled me with joy. His skin was paler, and his luscious brown hair has turned to a beautiful white color. It made him only more handsome. I smiled looking at his face. The familiarity of it was a comfort. I looked to the window, thinking of all the stories Jack would tell me of the stories of the man in the moon, how he's so powerful, and how he protects the magical beings. I smiled and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I rose when the sun hit my face. Jack was still asleep, and I was hungry so I gently climbed out of bed, and walked downstairs to get us breakfast. I walked into the market, and picked up a backpack full of camping supplies, minus a tent and sleeping bag, knives, swords, Jack some more inconspicuous clothes, a few apples and a jar of honey in a basket, and quickly walked to back to the inn. I nodded to the innkeeper as I walked up the stairs. I quietly opened the door, and was closing it when I was slammed against the door. I raised my hand to see Jack pinning me there by my shoulders. "Where were you?" He shook me by my shoulders. "I was in town- I thought he got you." I pressed my lips to his, and his grip slid to my hips as he held me. I pulled away, out of his grip to the bed where I set the basket down. "Were you that worried?" I asked him. "Yes, I don't ever want to lose you." He sat on the other side of the bed, and plucked an apple out of the basket, and tossed it in the air. "Did you bring a knife?" He tossed it into the air again, and I sliced it with wave of my hand. He looked at me, and smiled. I opened the jar of honey, and dunked a slice of apple in it. "This is delicious," I said licking my fingers. He chuckled, and stole my apple. "Hey!" I smacked his arm, and pushed him off the bed. He grunted, and hopped up. He attempted to take the jar of honey, but I snatched it away, and stuck my tongue out at him. He tried to grab my arm, but I jumped up, and ran to the window. Jack leapt up, and grabbed me from behind. I squealed as he lifted me up in the air. "Jack!" I held onto him, and we flew around the room. He gently dropped me on the bed, and handed me my dress. "Get changed, we need to leave." I walked to the bathroom, and slipped the dress on, gathering the other dress up, and throwing it into the trashcan. I walked out of the bathroom, and took Jack's hand. The backpack already slung over his shoulder.

We walked down the stairs to hear screaming and cursing. Two men were fighting, and one of them was Snotlout. Jack tightened his grip on my hand, as we hurried out of the inn, and into the safety of the crowd.

Jack got us into the woods, and onto an obscure path. Our breathing heavy, Jack leaned against a tree, I leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around me. "We need to move out, get as far away from civilization as possible, and work out a better plan." Jack nodded, and we started on the path again. I looked up at the beautiful sunrise, taking a deep breath. Jack nudged me, "what's up? The sky, the clouds, and- My heart," he whispered. I giggled at his corniness. "Sooo, what is our plan?" He asked me, wrapping his arm over my shoulders, and I leaned in closer. "I honestly don't have the slightest idea. We'll be fine, don't worry." He squeezed my shoulders. I sighed, saying," I hope so." He kissed my temple. My heart was pounding against my chest. "I can feel your heartbeat," He whispered in my ear. I blushed, and he chuckled. "Come on, I'll race you over the hill." He said, in a challenging voice. I ran for the hill. "Cheater!" He yelled, and I laughed at his face.

_Jump cut._

I beat Jack by a few inches. "Ha!" I said, jumping up and down, "you lost, I won! You lost, I won!" I blew a raspberry at him. He narrowed his eyes at me. "You cheated, so I won! Puh-lease! You're just being a sore loser! And you're acting like a five year old! Whatever!" I stuck my tongue at him. We glared at each other, and then laughed. "Elsa, look." I turned around to see a little wooden collage, and a field behind it. "Do you think anyone lives here?" I asked, cautiously. "Don't know, let's go look." He grabbed my hand, and we started towards the cabin. We cautious of course, and Jack gently opened the door, and I screamed.

_A/N, I hope the fluff and love was good enough. We will be back in action next chapter, I just wanted to develop their relationship a little more. And of course we hit our goal, thank for all the reviews you guys are possibly the funniest most enjoyable reviewers ever! I adore, theories, suggestions, reviews, and constructive criticism. Love you all! XOXO_


	22. Chapter 22 The wind in my face

_A/N Hell to all! Guest, I know right? Lovinglovexx, you'll see. Asdfghjklzxcvbnn, I don't know… Ma, I know. But Elsa is now a princess, for now. K. Rodriguez, Thanks, hope this was soon enough. RavenDeathGirl0909, I hope this was soon enough. ElsaTheSnowQueen2, thanks, you'll see._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any of their characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 21._

_The wind in my face._

I screamed as a rat scurried across my feet. Jack froze it, and picked it up. He tossed it up, and caught the frozen animal. Like a baseball, "keep that nasty thing away from me!" I stepped away from him, my hands raised. He smirked, and threw it into the woods, like a football. I smiled and cautiously opened the door. My hands raised, just in case a rat decided to scurry by me.

After a thorough search, there seemed to be no more rats. "Let's search the house." Jack said. I nodded and headed down the hallway. There was a tiny washroom, and at the end of the hallway was a moderately sized bedroom with a wooden chest, and decent sized bed.

Jack came into the room, and looked around in boredom. "Does anyone live here?" He asked, "Well," I said opening up an old chest, "with all the dust about," I coughed, "no," I coughed again. Jack laughed, and then hovered in the air. "So," he dragged the word out, "what are we going to do? It really depends if we go back to the court." I went to the window, and hugged my elbows, "I miss my family so much." I turned back to look at him, "we need to head back, it's the only way. I've been given orders to keep you safe until further notice." I crossed my arms, and looked up at him, "And when have you _ever_ followed orders?" He landed with a gentle thud, "since it involved your personal safety," he kissed my cheek. _Damn him!_ I smiled and walked away, and sat on the bed. "But since it's my life, shouldn't it be _my_ decision? No." He crossed his arms. I arched an eyebrow, "It's my life Jack. I appreciate your concern, but I'm pretty sure I can handle myself." He laughed, "And that is relevant… how?" Oh he did not! I stood up, and poked him in the chest, "It's my life, and you're not my father, so your word means nothing. Yes but," he grabbed the hand that was on his chest, "You're my girlfriend and I love you. I'm not letting Shadar get his hands on you again," he gripped my shoulders. I blushed under his intense gaze. And that's the first time he ever called me his girlfriend. I reached up and kissed his cheek, "I know and I love you but…" I sighed and tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. I looked up at him, and he smiled and nuzzled my cheek. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, needing comfort. He lifted me up, and sat on the bed, me still in his lap and him nuzzling and kissing my cheek.

"When can we go home," I asked sounding like a little girl. "Soon," he kissed me softly on the lips. He hands were soon in my hair, gently running his fingers through it. "Mhm, that's feels nice," I murmured, and curled closer. He chuckled and started to me rock back and forth, all the while his fingers gently running through my hair. "Jack," I murmured. "Yes? Don't let me go," I closed my eyes. He kissed my temple, "Never, my love, never."

_Jack POV._

I gently tucked her into bed, with a kiss on her cheek and a gentle ruffle of her hair. I smiled at her sleeping form, and walked towards the front room. _She really misses her home._ I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I can't disobey North's orders, no matter what. _She's always going to_ _complicate things_. I laughed and stretched, worn out from all the fighting, saving and near death-experiences. I sat near a window, as the sun shined high in the sky. I closed my eyes and sighed again.

I heard rustlings and I turned around and saw Elsa, rubbing her eyes, looking like a lost little girl. "Hey," I floated over and kissed her cheek. She shook her head and yawned, trying to shake her off her nap. I pulled her into my arms, and rubbed her back. "Are you hungry?" I whispered. She looked at me and nodded slowly. I smiled and gently flicked her on the nose. She laughed, and gently shoved my shoulder. I was looking about the tiny kitchen, when Elsa laughed. "Do you honestly think that's there any food here?" I laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. Suddenly Elsa waved her hand and two small glasses appeared. She handed me a glass and held hers up in a toast. I took and drink and collapsed on the floor. "Jack!"

_Elsa_

I dived to floor where Jack fell. "Jack!" I shook his shoulders, and he mumbled. I was about to check his heart-beat when I felt something. Felt something inside of Jack. I held my hand over his chest and closed my eyes. It was a pull. And it felt like my magic. I waved my hand and Jack moved. I gasped and waved my hand quickly, and Jack moved like…a puppet. "How is this possible?" I whispered. I raised my hands and Jack stood up. "Jack? I whispered, "Are you okay?" He was unresponsive and then the realization hit me. I dropped my hands and screamed. I killed him. I killed him! My hands cupped his smooth face, as tears trickled down my face onto his cheeks. I pressed my forehead to his, "I'm a monster." I closed my eyes, and cried. "No," Someone cupped my cheek and wiped away my tears, "you're a goddess."

_Jack_

I felt cold. I felt so, so very cold. The ice building in my chest, it was freezing my insides. It felt like when I was put in the pond. Suddenly I felt a pull, and I moved. I was moving along invisible strings. The world was becoming lighter, as I heard crying, and cold hands on my face. "I'm a monster," Elsa sobbed. _No._ "No," I cupped her face and wiped her foolish tears away, "you're a goddess."

I opened my eyes and looked at the face of my beloved. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a choke hold and buried her face in my shoulder. I held her close and rubbed her back. "Elsa," I whispered. "Calm down, I'm fine. I'm fine." She pulled back slowly, and I captured her lips. She sighed and pulled me closer. I gently pulled away and pressed my forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry Jack, I never knew-" I kissed her again, "You didn't mean for whatever the hell that was. I won't hold you against it. K?" She smiled softly, "K." I kissed her in a reverent manner.

_Elsa. _

_Jack, you're too perfect_. He got up, and offered his hand. I smiled and was about to take it when-_CRASH! _A fireball crashed through the front wall. Then a gigantic blast of wind came at me. I flew backward into the opposite wall. "Elsa!" Jack screamed. I was coughing through the smoke, as I attempted on shaky feet to get up. "Jack!" I coughed and looked through the smoke building up. "Elsa, RUN!" I raised my hands and built a sort of shield around myself as I ran through the flames for Jack. "Jack!" I didn't even know what direction I was running in, "Elsa, run now!" I ran in the direction of his voice, coughing. "Elsa, NO!" Jack's voice faded out as I looked around and Reed was standing behind me, and he grabbed my arm. "Get your hands of me," I drew a knife from the inside of skirt and attempted to stab him in the arm, but he grabbed both arms and pinned them to my sides. I closed my eyes and called upon my ice and started to freeze my blood. His hands started to twitch. I took this opportunity to knee him in the crotch. He pulled away and I froze him to the ground, and ran. I looked behind me to see Reed being thawed out. I lifted my skirt and dashed through the mayhem, with a dagger in my hand.

"Grab her!" I quickened my pace until I saw sunlight. I bursted out and collapsed coughing. "Elsa!" I looked up and saw Jack. I ran towards him. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by Ivan. "Get the fuck of me!" I kicked at his stomach, but he didn't budge. I shot him in face, and he flew a few feet from me. I reached Jack and found a ball and chain around his ankle. I raised my hand and my ice sliced the chain in two. He picked me up, "let's go!" He flew up, and I clung to him. "Jack…" I looked down as fireballs shot towards us. He sped up, and reached into his pocket, "North's workshop," He whispered into a contraption and threw it. It opened a portal, but at that moment we looked away and were shot down by a fireball. Jack guarded me with his body as we fell.

We crashed in the forest, and the pain I felt was…oh god. I was in agony. "Jack," I mumbled, and reached for his beaten form. Our hands were about to touch when I was pulled up by my hair. "Bastard," I screamed at Reed. He just smirked and dragged me by hair to a carriage, my battered beaten burned body protesting the whole way. "You son of a bitch! Let go of us!" He slapped me across the cheek. "You bastard! Keep your hands off her!" Reed just smirked. He put metal hand covers over my hands, and threw me into the carriage. "Sleep well, princess." He slammed the door shut. I screamed and hit the door, despite my body screaming at me to stop. "Bastard! Release me!" An aroma entered the carriage and I felt groggy, "that lying piece of shit." I mumbled.

_Jump cut._

I moaned and lifted my head, as someone opened the door to the…Carriage? What the f-? My body started screaming in pain, and seeing Reed confirmed my fear. "Fuck," I muttered. Reed grabbed my arm, and I was in too much pain to protest. I lifted my head and smelled the ocean. I looked around and saw a ship. "Oh my-" Reed pulled me forward roughly, and shoved me onto the ramp leading up to the ship. I swallowed my fear and walked forward. The deck reminded me of a pirate ship with the way it felt. "Captain," Reed said, "get the lady to her room." A man nodded and pulled on the chain, leading me below deck. He opened a door and shoved me forward, "enjoy your stay miss." He said before shutting and locking the door behind me. I looked around the cabin was…simple with only the bare minimum requirement of furniture. I sat on the floor, my hopes of seeing Jack and my freedom dying with each breath I took.

_PLEASE READ THE AUTHOURS NOTE!  
A/N Please forgive me for the extreme lateness of the chapter. I feel so horrible for not updating sooner. I've been so busy with school, and updating other fanfictions. Weak excuse I know but I revised my first fanfic, 'It's You and Me', a egoshipping fanfic and 'Take me back, I'm sorry.' A Jelsa fanfic. Please if you have not already check those out. I will try to update sooner. I promise. And as always please review favorite and follow. Love you all so very much, XOXO BYE! _


	23. Chapter 23 The burden of shackles

_A/N Hello to all my wonderful readers, how are you all today? I am amazing! My shoutout(s) are RavenDEathGirl0909, K. I hope this was soon enough._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 23._

_The burden of shackles._

I looked out the window to my room and stared longingly at the moon. One time, when I was training with Andromeda I discovered that I was much more powerful during the night. I heard the doorknob jiggling, and I rose to my feet painfully. No matter what I would never bow to anyone who would hurt me. Reed stepped in with a woman behind him. "Good evening Elsa, how are you fairing?" He asked me in…Complete…Seriousness. "How do you expect me to be?" I asked my voice rather hoarse. I cleared my throat, and backed away as Reed gestured the woman forward. "Elsa calm down, this is Eris she will be attending to your wounds. I choose pain over her." I said with my chin raised. Eris then laughed and good god! I thought Lilia's laugh was scary. The woman then ran her hand up Reed's arm in a languorously way. Reed glanced at her and smirked. I hugged my elbows and narrowed my eyes. "Get a fucking room." I muttered, and Eris laughed again. "She certainly is a feisty one isn't she?" Reed chuckled, "you have no idea how much trouble she has caused me. Well," she rested her hand on Reed's shoulder, "when we return to the Father's land, she will be most useful." She smiled at me, her eyes glinting. I shudder and hugged myself tighter. "Shadar darling?" She asked looking up, "yes? What will your father do with her? Most- There is no way in hell I'm serving you or your dead father!" Eris stepped forward her hand raised, and I used this opportunity to swing my arms at her. She fell back into Reeds arms. He set her up right and walked towards me, and slapped me across the face hard enough to send me to the floor. "You will show respect to your future Queen! Queen," I asked. Eris started to twirl her hair in between her fingers, smirking. "Yes, when I return to my court, she will ascend the throne at my side. Funny," I stood up, my body protesting the whole way. "When you captured me, I'm pretty sure you said I would rule at your side." Eris laughed and stepped forward, she moved like a freaking shadow and gripped Reed's arm. "Do you honestly think you, an Elementer, would ascend the throne?" She threw her head back, and laughed. "You're a delusional little girl if you believe that!" I pulled my sleeve down, to show Eris his mark, "Then what the fuck is this?!" She stepped forward and grabbed my arm, I expected he to be angry, but she simply looked confused, "Shadar, did you already complete the ceremony? No," he stepped forward and laughed. "I didn't get to complete it as soon as I wished. Well," She set my arm down, "we will return home soon enough." Reed nodded a look in his eyes. _He's homesick_. I realized. "Father will be most pleased with my accomplishments. I will bring the Iceling and my new wife home, all in one fowl swoop." Eris laughed pleasantly she seemed happy. They were walking towards the door, his hand on her back. "Wait," I was confused, "If Eris is your wife, and then what am I?" Reed looked back at me, "You will be at the top rank. Top rank what? You Elsa will have the honor of being in charge of my harem. Harem," My voice was getting higher. Reed laughed, "Of course Elsa, you will have the honor of being my first concubine." He and Eris left the room.

I collapsed on the floor, tears clouding my vision. A choked sob escaped my throat. "Oh god… You look horrible." I looked up to see a man leaning against the doorway, the man who brought me to this room, a bundle of clothes at his feet. "What?" He stroked his goatee, "You look like you were thrown into the sun. Well aren't you a charmer." I muttered, struggling to get up. I fell and he walked towards my fallen form and grabbed me by my elbows and picked me up, guiding me to the bed in the corner. "Thanks," I said. He nodded and grabbed my chin, "Vulture face did this, didn't he?" I nodded. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I don't believe in brutalizing women, especially on my own ship!" He walked toward the door, "Oh and don't worry about Jack. He's going to be fine. Wait!" He turned around, "Yeah? What's your name?" He took of his hat and bowed, "Sinbad, milady." He shut the door behind him. I lied down on the bed. At least I could breathe easier, knowing that Jack was okay. I closed my eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep.

I opened my eyes, knowing exactly where I was from the rocking of the ship. I rubbed my eyes and-wait…my hands were free from the shackles. I wiggled my finger and sighed in relief. At least I wasn't cut off from this. I waved my hand and a glass appeared. I took a drink and sighed, feeling it heal my battered form. I would be eternally grateful for this little discovery of mine. I sat up, and stretched. "Much better," I murmured. I looked at my dress, or shall I say, what was left of my dress. It was in rags! I walked over to the pile of clothes Sinbad left. I was expecting a dress, but what I got was a loose white linen shirt, and black trousers, and somehow undergarment. I got changed, and kicked off what was left of my shoes. I would be barefoot but comfortable, and if I had to guess Reed didn't do this.

I was sitting on the bed looking out the window, when the door opened. I looked over and saw a huge muscular man, with tattoos walk towards me. He extended his hand, "I'm Kale." I took his hand with a bit of hesitation. My small hand was swallowed in his hand. I cleared my throat, "Elsa. Come on. What? The captain wants you on deck," he grabbed me by my elbow carefully, and guided me up to the deck. I looked around and blinked against the harsh sunlight. Kale led me up to where Sinbad was. "Good morning princess. Morning," I said quietly. "I hope you slept well," he asked glancing at me. I hugged my elbows, "where am I? You are on my ship. That's obvious," I muttered. Sinbad chuckled. I looked around, most of the crew was only half dressed, and they looked like they raided a medieval thrift shop. "You're a pirate." I said slowly, "Aren't you? Yep." He continued steering the ship.

"We're heading towards the Shadow Court. Aren't we?" I asked looking at him. "Yes," he said with absolute no remorse in his voice. "You do realize you're taking both Jack and I to our deaths. That's not my problem. And I thought you were against the brutalization of women." I muttered. "You will be taken care of." He said. I hugged my elbows tighter, and stared out toward the ocean. "Why are you doing this? What kind of power is Shadar offering you?" Sinbad laughed. "Look here princess, I work for the highest bidder. That's not honorable." Sinbad shrugged.

I heard scuffling, and looked towards the deck, and saw Jack. I ran down the stairs to him. "Jack!" He looked up, and smiled in relief at me. He held his arms out for me, and caught me up in a bear hug. "Thank God," he murmured in my ear, and he stroked my messy hair. "Are you okay? He whispered, brushing hair from my eyes. I nodded. He gently cupped my face, "That bastard," He muttered darkly. He gently kissed my cheek and nuzzled it. I smiled, as he kissed the tip of my nose. "How are you doing Jack? Right now?" I nodded, "Perfect." He murmured. I giggled softly, as he smiled. "What are we going to do?" I whispered. "Hope," he said.

I felt a hand on my elbow and Jack held me tighter, practically crushing me to his chest. But Kale was stronger and he pulled me away gently. I attempted to pull free but Kale held tightly. Two other men appeared and took a protesting Jack below deck. "I hate pirates," I muttered. "We'll grow on you." Kale said. I rolled my eyes, and pulled away from him.

I walked over to the railing and leaned against, smelling the ocean. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Reed. I pulled away from his grip. "What are you doing on the deck?" He snarled anger in his eyes, "The Captain wanted to speak with me." I said turning away from him. "Look at me," he said. I stared out to the ocean, indifferent. I knew I was playing with fire, but fuck it. "Elsa, look at me," he demanded of me. I examined my cuticles. "You will obey me, or the boy will suffer." I clenched my jaw, and looked at him. "Yes," I asked. He grabbed me by the shoulders, "Listen and listen well. The boy's life depends on your attitude. Do you understand? Yes," I muttered. "Good," he bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Be a good little girl and go back to your cabin. Understand?" I nodded, and started to walk back below deck. "Elsa," I turned, "Yes? There's a dress on your bed, you will be joining me for dinner." I nodded and walked below deck.

I collapsed on the bed, my heart hurting. I just wanted to have semi-normal life as a princess. Was that too much to ask for? I opened the box and saw a simple black dress. I'm really starting to hate this color! I decided to get dressed now, and as I was looking for a way to tame my crazy hair, Eris walked in. "Good morning, Elsa. I hope you slept well. It was fine, I guess." Eris laughed and walked towards me. "Shadar asked me to help you get ready." She held up a hairbrush, and started to brush my hair roughly. I refused to acknowledge how painful this was. So I would just have to grit my teeth and deal with it. "Elsa," Eris asked. "What?" I snapped. Eris chuckled, "When will you learn to hold your temper?" I refused to say anything. She chuckled and left. "Dinner will be served at seven, princess." And she left the room.

_Jump cut._

I was fetched by Kale, and led down the hallway. He opened a door and inclined his head. I did the same. "Welcome Elsa." Sinbad said, raising his glass. I nodded my head at him, as Kale gestured for me to sit on a pillow. "So, Elsa what do you of Sinbad's ship?" Eris asked she was lounging on Reed who was drinking from a goblet, and was propped up out on a chaste lounge. Sinbad and I were sitting at a low table. "It is a fine ship. Thanks." Sinbad said, with a smirk. I nodded, "Elsa you must drink some wine. It is a wonderful thirst quencher," Eris said, gesturing towards a bottle of wine. "I don't drink wine." I waved my hand and a bottle of ice appeared. I grabbed a goblet and silently poured myself a drink. Sinbad cocked an eyebrow, "And just what are you drinking?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know what to call this. "Hmm," Eris tapped her chin in contemplation. "Your white-hair friend is giving us a lot of trouble." Sinbad said, taking a drink. "He actually knocked out Kale this morning. Has a big lump on the back of his right here," Sinbad tapped me right on back of my head. I smiled and took a drink, "that's my Jack." Reed scoffed, and I glanced at him, he has been relatively silent through the entire dinner, if you could it that. I suppose as immortals, they didn't feel the need to eat. I wonder if they starved themselves.

"Elsa," Reed asked. I looked at him, his threat towards Jack lingering in my mind. "When we arrive to the Shadow Court, Jack will be executed for treason." I looked down tears clouding my vision my heart breaking, "And you will have the honor of executing him in front of the entirety of the Shadow Court."

_READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! IT IS IMPORTANT!_

_A/N I have had this chapter on standby, because when I tried to upload chapter twenty-two it wouldn't let me, so I started working on chapter twenty-three. I am so sorry for the absolute crap that chapter twenty-two was. I really hope this chapter makes up for it. Question, how many chapters should we be on the ship. Please tell me, because I don't know. And as always, I adore suggestions, theories, reviews and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	24. Chapter 24 Dancing on broken glass

_A/N Hello to all! My shoutout(s) are too BugsBunny, I do too, and I will. Marina will come in later. Guest, I've been thinking about adding one. RavenDeathGirl09, I have a plan and Sinbad and the others are going to be around for a while. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Jolly Sailor Bold.'_

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 24._

_Dancing on broken glass._

I clenched my jaw. "I'll die first." I hissed at him. I crossed my arms, and stared the monster in the eye, as he laughed. "Eris," Reed asked. "Yes Shadar? Be a dear and fetch me a drink." She got up, and went to a cabinet. I heard a pop, and she poured him a drink. "Two glasses, Eris." I looked at her as she smiled genuinely at Reed.

He held his hand out for her and she took her seat against him. He raised his glass to hers and they drank deeply. "She is too stubborn," Eris glanced at me, "even for her own good." Reed laughed, "Once we return to the Shadow Court, she'll grow out of it." Eris and Reed laughed, before they touched glasses. I stood up, and headed to the door. "Elsa," Eris cooed. I opened the door and made an effort to slam it behind me. Their laughter hearable even through the thick door.

I ran down the hallway to the stairs leading up to the deck and bursted out into the fresh air. Some of the crew stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I heard someone come up behind. I formed an ice-dagger in my hand and as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I spun around and had the dagger raised but he caught that, and pinned my wrist at my side. "Calm down," Jack whispered in my ear. I jumped and then relaxed. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, my arms around his middle, his around my waist. "I hate this," I whispered. His hand stoked my hair, "I know," he whispered, "I know." He pulled me closer, as tears clouded my vision. _What did I do to deserve him?_ "Why are you on the deck," I whispered. I didn't want the crew to hear us. "Sinbad lets me onto the deck for exercise. What if Shadar caught you?" My hold on him tightening ever slightly out of fear, Jack gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Vulture face," I heard a smile in his voice, "doesn't like coming onto the deck." I sighed in relief. "His fiancée doesn't either," he added as an afterthought. "Good," I whispered. I closed my eyes, and we stood there in silence, and I smelled his wonderful winter scent.

"Elsa," Jack whispered. "Yes," I murmured into his neck. Jack's grip on me loosened greatly, as someone pulled me away. Kissing my cheek, he turned and walked down the stairs to where he resided and I stood there confused, "What the hell," I muttered. I looked behind me to see Sinbad and a slobbering, panting, smiling…Dog? He barked and jumped on me, his paws balancing, on my shoulders, and he proceeded to cover my face in slobber.

I laughed as I pushed the dog off me. Sinbad handed me a handkerchief to wipe the slobber off my face. "This" Sinbad wrapped his arm around the dog's neck, "is Spike. He will be staying with you in your cabin." I knelt down, and scratched Spike behind the ear. "Hi," I whispered. He started panting, and licked my cheek. I giggled, and got up. "Sinbad," I looked at him. "Yeah," he crossed his arms. "Thanks," I said scratching Spike behind the ear, "for looking out for Jack. I am thankful, that for now he is safe and healthy." Sinbad crossed his arms, "if you're trying to guilt-trip princess, guess what," he grabbed my chin, "it's not going to work." I shoved him away, "I hate pirates." I hissed at him, and he smirked. "Be nice," he wagged his finger at me. I glared at him.

I walked toward the mast and sat down on a pile of rope. Spike followed me, and placed his head on my lap. I scratched him behind his ears, and sighed. I leaned my head against the mast and closed my eyes. "Hola senorita," I yelled and opened my eyes, looking around. I didn't see anyone. "What the- senorita!" I looked up and saw a bronze skin scrappy man hanging from a rope. I narrowed my eyes. "Umm…?" he jumped down, and bowed. I nodded at him, and offered him a tentative smile. He returned one in full, and offered me a red rose. I took it, and smelled it. "Thank you, I nodded at him. He bowed again. "Senorita, I am beyond hap-" Kale grabbed him by the back of his neck, "okay Rat, that's enough." Kale pulled a struggling Rat away, screaming "Senorita, Senorita!" I giggled and stood up, the sun was nearly down and I wanted the day to be over already. "Come on boy," Spike followed me downstairs to my cabin.

I got undressed and made a bit of a bed for Spike out of the dress, and then slipped on the clothes Sinbad gave me. I was tucking myself under the covers when Spike started whimpering. "What's wrong boy," I whispered. He whimpered again, "do you want to get on the bed." He panted happily and I smiled, "come on then." I patted on the bed, and he bounded up, and jumped on the bed. "Good night, Spike," he licked my cheek. "Goodnight Jack," I whispered.

_Jump cut, (about two weeks)_

I was leaning against the railing, the sun just barely set. My hair was loose and Jack's arm around my shoulders was comforting. "Sing me a song," he whispered in my ear.

_Upon one summer's morning_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_Where I met a sailor gay._

_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go_

_I fear you'll ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_His hair it hangs in ringlets_

_His eyes as black as coal_

_My happiness attend him_

_Wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall_

_I'll wander, weep and moan_

_All for my jolly sailor_

_Until he sails home._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My father is a merchant_

_The truth I now will tell_

_And in great London City_

_In opulence doth dwell._

_His fortune doth exceed_

_300,000 gold_

_And he frowns upon his daughter_

_Who loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches_

_His merchandise and gold_

_True love has grafted my heart_

_Give me my sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_Should he return in pov'rty_

_From o'er the ocean far_

_To my tender bosom_

_I'll press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling_

_As the pleasant month of May_

_And often we have wandered_

_Through Ratcliffe Highway_

_Many a pretty blooming_

_Young girl we did behold_

_Reclining on the bosom_

_Of her jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

_My name it is Maria_

_A merchant's daughter fair_

_And I have left my parents_

_And three thousand pounds a year_

_Come all you pretty fair maids_

_Whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor_

_That plows the raging sea_

_While up aloft in storm_

_From me his absence mourn_

_And firmly pray arrive the day_

_He's never more to roam._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

"Thank you for singing for me," he said in my ear. "Jack," I asked. "Yes?" he murmured as he kissed my temple, "I'm scared of what's going to happen when we get to the Shadow Court." He gave me a squeeze and gave me a kiss and nuzzle. "We're going to be fine," he whispered. I felt tears cloud my vision, as I turned around to face him. "How," I demanded, "how are we going to be fine? Shadar expects me to kill you! Do you think I'm going to be fine? Are you truly able to accept your death so easily?!" He gripped my shoulders, "Elsa, you're being overdramatic. Calm down." I stared at him. "You are insane." I whispered, leaning against his chest. His arms went around me, and rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Everything's going to be alright Elsa. No," I shook my head. "No it's not." He gently grabbed my chin, "Yes," he kissed my cheek, "it," he kissed my other cheek, "is," he kissed the tip of my nose. "I don't want to lose you," I whispered tears threatening to fall, "ever." Jack smiled and rubbed my shoulders, "I'll never let you go, Elsa. Do you promise?" He smiled and cupped my cheeks, "With all that I am." He pressed his lips to mine gently, and I sighed. "I love you, Jack. And I you," he squeezed my hands.

"Jack," Kale grabbed his shoulder, "it's time to go." Jack gave me a final kiss and followed Kale to his cell. I leaned against the railing, and wiped a few stray tears away. I felt something nudging my leg, and looked down. It was Spike panting and smiling. "Alright boy," I scratched him behind the ear, "Let's go to bed." He barked happily and jogged below to our room. By the time I got to the room, he was lying on the bed, half-asleep. I laughed softly, and crawled under the covers. Spike crawled closer and I tucked him under my blanket, "goodnight Spike," I kissed his muzzle, "goodnight Jack," I whispered.

I woke to Spike whimpering. "Spike," I asked rubbing my eyes. I glanced at the window, the moon was high. "Spike," I threw the covers off, and got up. "Spike, I whispered. "Where are you, boy?" He was pacing in front of the door, whimpering. "Spike, get back here," he whimpered again, and I felt panic seize my heart. I walked towards him when I heard a crash on the deck. "Spike," I hissed, "get over here!" He jogged over to me. "It's going to be okay," I whispered, and scratched him behind his ears. I heard thundering sounds in the hallway, and Spike whimpered again. "Shhhh," I formed a dagger in my hand, and gripped it till I felt in cut into my skin. The thundering noise got closer, and closer. Spike was behind me, while I was crouched on the floor, a dagger in my hand. The thundering noise was at my door, and I was practically a coil spring, my muscles were so tense. Whatever was in the hallway was opening the door, and my arm was raised, ready to throw a dagger at the intruder. It stepped into my room, and I flung the dagger and made contact with, by the way the intruder yelled, his leg. I expected him to kneel in pain, but he just shook his leg, and made his way towards us. He was a towering figure, at least seven feet tall, and covered completely in black, I couldn't out anything.

I stood up, and raised my hand in a symbol of warning. "Stand down," I said. The moon on my back, made me feel more powerful, "Stand down, or I will be forced to fire." To emphasize this, I summoned a swirl of ice onto my palm. I expected him to be scared. I was the Iceling, the most powerful fey in existent, but what he did scared me. He…laughed? His laugh was a deep bellow. He clutched his stomach in amusement. I narrowed my eyes, and the room's temperature dropped dramatically. Then he swung his finger back and forth, like a parent chiding a child! I grit my teeth. I refused to be mock! I stomped my foot and the floor froze over and he had to clutch the doorframe for support, and I smirked. He was no match in my element..

He straightened himself and gestured forward, not in challenge but to follow him. "No. I do not know who you are, so I'm not going to follow you!" He sighed and leapt forward. He caught me by surprise, and then slung me over his shoulder. I pounded him on his back. "Release me!" I couldn't hit him, it would kill him. "Let me go!" He ran upstairs, and we bursted onto the deck. It…Was…Mayhem. All around us was battles. My captor ran forward, to the edge of the ship and jumped!

_READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!_

_A/N well, this is the ending of chapter twenty-four. I hope you all enjoyed this. I have two requests, can someone get me a list of Sinbad's crew. I can't find it anywhere, I have looked everywhere! Second, let's get past a hundred reviews! I would really appreciate this! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	25. Chapter 25 A day of many emotions

_A/N Fangirl1, I actually have something similar to this worked out. But it will not be played for at least two or three chapters. RavenDeathGirl0909, thank you And do many thanks for the list, I truly appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters._

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 25_

_Our ray of hope._

The man jumped and I closed my eyes. Maybe ten seconds later, I heard a _thud!_ I opened my eyes, and the man set me down on the deck and he dared to…pat me on the head like I was a child! I smacked his hand. "Don't you dare-" I was swept up into the air, and I heard…Jack laughing? I turned my heard around and saw Jack's smiling face. "Jack…?" He smiled and swung me around. "Thank God, you're okay," he whispered. We landed on the deck with a gentle thud. I clung to him, and looked around. "North," Jack said, "we did it!" He raised his fist in victory. The man who brought me on deck removed his mask, and shook out his white beard. "He looks like Santa Clause," I whispered in Jack's ear. This made him chuckle, "That's what I first thought of him." I looked around, and saw Sinbad and his crew. We were on a different ship, _what the hell?_

"His name is-" North and then a…fairy and…giant rabbit and…sand…man…I think? They all, and Jack kneeled at my feet, "We," North's thick Russian stood out to me, "are the Guardians, and we swear our ever-lasting, undying loyalty to you, our Queen, Elsa." I was frozen to the spot, Queen? No…No I am still a princess. "Queen…?" I whispered, North nodded. "My parents," I whispered, looking at North. He looked at me, sadness, regret and pity in his eyes. "They," North cleared his throat, "were killed, Lady Queen." He bowed his head, as if unable to go on. The fairy picked up where he left off. "They were assassinated in the middle of the night, two days ago. I condone my deep apologizes, Lady Queen." I fell to my knees, as the sobs over took me. I shook my head in denial and the air turned cold and bitter, as I hugged myself, sobbing. "Elsa," Jack whispered. He attempted to place his hand on my shoulder, but I stood up. Snow flurrying around me. "Get me back to my Court. Now!" North nodded and procured an object out of his pocket, "The Elementers Court," he whispered. Suddenly we, ship and all were sucked into a wormhole.

_Jump cut._

Everyone landed on the lake, with a crash. It was still late, and I created stairs for us to walk on. "Elsa!" Jack yelled for me, but I continued walking. Guards were starting to surround us, their weapons at the ready. I raised my hand and a blast of ice shot from my hand. "Stand down," I kept my hand raised. The guards looked startled, and then they all fell to their knees. "My Queen," The captain of the guard, stepped forward on his horse. "Captain," I lowered my hand, "I need your horse." Without a second thought, he jumped down and led his horse towards me. He helped me up, and I knew I was sight for sore eyes, with my ripped trousers, messy hair and bare feet, as the men stared at me, still bowing. "Elsa," Jack stepped forward, "Listen to me." I looked at him, "Please. Jack, Anna needs me." I turned the horse around, "You all may rise. Continue with your patrol. Guardian North," He looked up, "Attend to Captain Sinbad and his men." I kicked the horse into a run. I leaned forward to increase its running speed.

_Jump cut_

I jumped off the horse, as it approached the castle entrance. "Queen Elsa," The guards bowed. "Where's Princess Anna," The guards exchanged a confused glance. "Take," my hand began to glow, "me to my sister. Now!" The guards nodded and lead me through the castle we were running the castle hallways. We stopped at dark brown door. The guards didn't knock, just broke down the locked door. I heard crying and yelling. I stepped forward to see Kristoff standing, his fists and jaw clenched and his face contorted in anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see your future Queen is mourning?" He didn't even recognize me…Future Queen…Anna? I sighed, and held a hand up for Kristoff to stop speaking. "Kristoff," His gaze rested on me, and comprehension dawned on his features. "Elsa...?" I was about to answer when Anna shot forward from her spot on the window seat, and threw herself at me. "Elsa!" I caught her, as she constricted her arms around my shoulder blades. Her head was buried in my neck, sobbing. "There, there," I whispered in her ear. I rubbed circles on her back. "There, there Anna. I'm here. Shhhh," She continued sobbing. I sighed and held her close. "I-I thought you were dead." She whispered. I sighed again. "I'm sorry Anna, I failed. I failed you, and…And Mama and Papa." I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. I turned to the guards, "you are dismissed." They bowed and left.

_Jack's POV._

I was frozen to the spot. Elsa flat out rejected me. Did I feel hurt? Yes. Rejected? Yes. Angry at how quickly and coldly she dismissed me. Definitely! I sighed and sat down, on the cold ground. "Jack," Tooth's hand on my shoulder felt like the touch of a concerned mother. I looked up at her, and she smiled. I just looked down at the ground, twirling my staff around. "Jack, please understand. Elsa is grieving. Give her time, and space. Right now, her sister needs her. I know," I whispered, "But… What?" I sighed again. "Nothing," I muttered. Jack-" I stood up, and headed towards the palace. Jack!" North and Bunny called for me, but I started running.

I was approaching the entrance of the palace when the guards stopped me. "Hey," I tried to dodge around them, but they stayed firm. "Move," I yelled. Still, they remained firm. "You are not a summoner. We cannot permit your entrance. I'm," I raised my staff, "Am a guardian. And I need to see Queen Elsa! No. She is in mourning with her sister. She would not to be disturbed." I growled in frustration, there was no way to convince them…Except…I remembered a conversation; she explained the traditions of her court. "She would be delighted to see me," the guards looked doubtful, "She would want to see her _soul mate_." The guards first looked shocked, and then…furious? They charged at me and dragged through the hallways and down a flight of stairs…into a dungeon. "Wait!" A third guard grabbed my staff, and placed it on a nearby hook. One of them opened a cell door, and the other two threw me into the cell. "Hey!" I slammed my fists against the bars. "Release me!" I slammed my fist against the bars again. "To claim to be the Queen's soul mate is of the highest offense. Besides you're not fey, you're just human. It's impossible. No! She has called me her soul mate!" The guards just laughed, and walked upstairs.

I sat there for hours, yelling for the guards to release me, for them ask their Queen of the truth. But they refused to listen. It was nearing sunrise when I heard the door to the dungeon opening. I looked up; Elsa was walking towards me, ice swirling around her palm. "Jack, you can just never stay out of theses can you," she whispered. I walked to the bars of the cell, "It's a bad habit." She looked miserable, her eyes puffy, and she was wearing a new dress. I felt so guilty, how could I be mad at her. Her parents just died. I reached for her through the bars, and she grasped my hand tightly. I brought our joined hands to my lips, and smiled at her. She looked at me, and a few tears fell down her cheeks. I reached through the bars, and wiped the tears away, and she raised her free hand and sliced the lock on the cell door, releasing me. I pushed the door open, and Elsa pulled me towards the entrance. A guard handed me my staff, and we headed upstairs.

We walked down a hallway, and many flight of stairs. Suddenly it seemed we enter a different world, and Elsa pulled through the front room of a giant apartment, to her bedroom. I shut the door, and she looked at me, and she broke down. I reached for her and rubbed circles on her back, as she sobbed. "I failed, Jack," she whispered. "I failed. No," I whispered. I picked her up, and carried her towards the bed. Sitting down with her on my lap, I continued to rub circles on her back; her arms were around my neck. The only noise made was her crying, and me whispering words into her ear. "I hate him." She whispered. I said nothing, just continuing to massage her back. "Jack?" I looked at her, "yes? I can't do this." She crawled off my lap, and went to the giant double glass doors, that led to a balcony. She didn't open the doors, just stood there looking entirely vulnerable. I stepped off the bed, and stood behind. She sighed, and leaned against me; I wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my chin on her shoulder. She sighed, and I knew she was crying.

"Jack," she whispered. She placed her hands on mine, and gave them a squeeze. "Yes?" I kissed her cheek. "You do know that I love you? Yes…?" I was confused. "How much do you love me?" She whispered, "Words cannot describe how much I love you, Elsa." I kissed her temple, "you…You are all that I am. All I will ever be and I will die before I lose you." She sighed and squeezed my hands again. "Jack," she looked at the moon. "We can't win." I stiffened. "What…? Elsa, yes- No, no we can't. If Shadar was able to…" she cleared her throat. "If he was able to kill my parents, and he has been able to defeat me more times than I can comprehend. I'm the Iceling; I'm supposed to be the 'most powerful' fey in the world. Most powerful fey my ass," she muttered. I squeezed her around her waist and kissed her temple again. "You're still learning. No one can blame you for what happened to you as a child." She leaned in closer to my embrace, and I started to rock us back and forward very slowly, and gently. "You're so understanding," She murmured. I smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "Jack. I have something I need to tell you. Of course," I murmured. "But, you cannot interrupt me. Understand?" I nodded, and kissed her cheek. "There is one reason Shadar wants to capture me. He will take me back to his court, so he can make me his…" she took a shuddering, and I felt my stomach churn. "He wishes to force me to be his first concubine."

_Elsa POV._

He didn't say anything. I attempted to walk away, but his hold on me tightened. "Elsa," he whispered. I bowed my head. "Look at me." He whispered in my ear. He turned me around, and kept his arms tight around my waist. "That…bastard," He growled. I leaned forward, and placed my head over his heart. "We're going to lose this war, Jack." I whispered. "No," he said. "No. I refuse to admit defeat. You can be too damn optimistic. Do you know that? Elsa, why did you tell me about Shadar's plans for you?" I looked up at him. "Jack, I couldn't bear to not tell you because…" He looked at me, and comprehension worked its way through his handsome face, He cupped my face, and leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine in a reverent way. I hooked my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer and tighter. I moaned as his tongue licked my lips. He pressed me against the doors, his hands moving along my chest and to my hips, rubbing them in an erotic way. "Jack" I gasped. He descended hungrily upon my neck. He pinned one of my wrist to the glass, as he bit and sucked on my neck. I kept whispering his name, and he growled in appreciation. His other hand started sliding along my side up to my chest where he gave me squeeze, causing me to arch into upward further into his hand. His hands moved downwards and cupped the back of my knees, and he lifted me up and gave me a deep kiss on the lips. He carried me to the bed, and placed me down, climbing on top of me. He leaned down and peppered my face with kisses. I looked up at him, and smiled. He smiled and nuzzled my cheek, his face gentle but his eyes full of a burning desire_. _

_Jack's POV_

I sat up, and removed my hoodie, and let Elsa stare at me. I flipped us over, where she was straddling my hips. She traced lines along my chest, with a look of curiosity and shyness. I started to gentle rotate my hips, and she blushed, but copied me. "Elsa," I moaned, she leaned forward and started to kiss her way up from my stomach upward. I moaned again, when she started to nibble on my ear. Her hands roving along my shoulders, and chest. My hands gripped her hips, and I leaned up, and kissed her, weaving my fingers through her hair. My hands moved to the back of her dress, where her corset was, and I started to undo the laces. I pulled the dress away, and began to kiss at her newly exposed skin. She blushed and looked away. She gasped when I kissed and nipped her newly exposed collar-bone. She ran her hands along my chest. She moved her hands along my chest, and she pinched my nipple. I growled, and kissed her, my tongue plundering through her mouth, like a thief in a room full of treasures. Yes, she was my treasure, my treasure and my beloved angel. As I kissed her, she moaned arousing me and more, and I couldn't resist bucking up against her, causing her to moan.

My hands moved to the back of her underthings lacing, but before I removed it, I cupped her face, "Elsa, are you okay with this. Are you sure you want to do this?" She put her hands over mine, and looked me straight in the eye, "yes. I am. I trust you Jack." She smiled at me. I flipped us around again, the lacings undone, "I love you Elsa. I love you, Jack." I kissed her with reverence.

_A/N well…I'm going to let you; the reader's imagination continue this. Let's get past one-hundred reviews! I would truly appreciate it! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	26. Chapter 26 All hail the Queen

_A/N Guest,_ _Yes, yes they did. Fangirl1, anytime. BusBunny, thanks I do too. It's one of my favorites. BugsBunny, awwww thank you. Yes you are, and thank you once again. RavenDeathGirl0909, I hope this was soon enough. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed._

_Chapter 26._

_All hail the Queen!_

I sighed and opened my eyes. The silk sheets kissed my naked skin. My heart was beating incredibly fast, and when I looked at Jack his face was peaceful and quiet. I turned around completely, so we were chest to chest. I traced the lines of his strong jawline, his nose, and his eyebrows. I was tracing his lips, when he gently bit the tip of my finger. "Good morning, Jack. Morning Elsa," he murmured.

I pushed the covers off me, and attempted to climb off the bed when Jack wrapped his arm around my waist. "No," he murmured. "Stay in bed, with me." He kissed and nuzzled my cheek. "I can't. I have to get ready. For what," He held me close, peppering kisses along the side of my face. I sighed," My coronation," I looked down. Jack nodded his head, and let me crawl off the bed. I looked about my new room. I was moved to the royal apartments, last night. It was…extravagant. I had a room, entirely devoted to my wardrobe. There were two bathrooms, an office for me, a living room with a HUGE fireplace, a room for me to and Jack to eat, and of course the master bedroom.

I walked towards my wardrobe room, all my clothes organized. I grabbed a thick white robe, and was about to put it on when Jack grabbed it. "Allow me, your _Majesty_," he whispered in my ear. He placed the robe on my shoulders, and wrapped his arms around my waist and tied the sash to the robe. "Thank you." I attempted to walk to my vanity to fix my hair, but he kept his arms around me. I looked up, and saw our reflections in the full body mirror. We looked like a…normal couple that just woke up. Not a Queen and her Guardian. He kissed my cheek, and smiled. "Elsa," he purred. I squirmed a little, and this caused him to smirk, and he ran his nose and lips along my neck. "Jack-" I whispered. His hands were on the sash of the robe, about to untie it, when the door to our bedroom slammed open. We jumped and Jack pushed me to the back of the closet. "Do not make a sound." I held my hands together in prayer. _No more fighting_ _no more_. I was crouched in the corner, when I heard, "Elsa you can come out. It's just Kai and Gerda." I sighed and took Jack's offered hand and we walked outside, hand in hand. Along with Kai and Gerda were about fifteen maids and they all fell to their knees at the sight of me. "Good Morning, Queen Elsa." Kai said; he was at the front with Gerda. I was shocked and slightly overwhelmed, so Jack squeezed my hand, "You all may rise." Jack said his voice confident and powerful, like a king's voice, "Your Queen is overwhelmed at the moment." He glanced at me, and I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Good morning to all of you," I said, stepping forward. "As you are all aware of, my…" I paused, and then cleared my throat, "coronation is today. I wish to thank you all for you assisting me today-" Suddenly someone stepped forward… it was Anna. She stepped forward, and fell to her knees at my feet. "Greetings Queen Elsa," she said looking at me. I smiled, and knelt at her side, and took her hands helping her up. I embraced her, "you will never bow to me, dearest baby sister. Do you understand?" She nodded, and smiled.

I smiled and she left with a 'good luck.' I sighed, and watch as my sister disappeared. "Queen Elsa," Kai stepped forward, as did Gerda. "We must prepare you for your coronation, may we begin? Of course. Guardian Jack will have to come with me." Kai said, "Why," my hold on his hand tightened, and he squeezed mine. "I am in charge of you safety, your majesty. We will be…planning things, in case something goes astray." _So formal, and political_. He's perfect. I nodded my head, "Of course," I nodded at him. He bowed and followed Kai out of the room. I looked at all the maids, and motioned Gerda forward. "Yes, your majesty? Do I really need this many maids?" She looked back, and nodded. "We have your coronation dress," she gestured a maid with a huge box, and knelt at my feet, the box raised. I took it, and made it over to a table, and opened it. I sighed inwardly. It was an ice blue silk, with wide long sleeves, and a striped skirt with diamonds and blue topaz sewn into the material. The bodice was designed with an intricate snow pattern, and more diamonds and blue topaz were sewn into it. All the maids gasped when I lifted it from the box. "Your majesty, it's-it's just magnificent. Truly befitting your status. I suppose," I made my way to my changing room, and a few maids followed me. I undid the robe, and I was laced in a chemise, and corset. They got the dress on me, and I looked down, sighing. Two more maids came in with my shoes, and jewelry, ice blue silk shoes, and blue topaz earrings, diamond imbued bracelets, and a diamond and topaz designed necklace, and ice blue silk gloves, and a long silk white, and ice blue cape, with…of course diamonds and blue topaz sewn into it. They styled my hair in the 'coronation' bun, and put light make-up on me.

I stepped out of the changing room, and folded my hands in front of me. Everyone gasped. "Your majesty, you look simply," Gerda held her hands over her heart, "I can't even described it…" She dabbed at her eyes. I looked at myself in the full mirror, and…I looked…gaudy. There was just too much going on with this style! Too many jewels, too much silk and lace, too much obvious stating, saying I'm the Iceling. "Gerda, can you fetch Guardian Jack for me, please?" She nodded, and left the room, and within a few minutes returned with Jack. "You are all dismissed," I announced to the maids and Gerda. They all bowed and left. I collapsed on a divan, and rubbed my temples. "Hey," Jack said. "Hey," I mumbled. He walked forward, and sat on the divan, "What do you think?" He looked at me, and cracked a smile, "You look dignified." I groaned, "I look as though I am the queen of Mardi gras!" He chuckled, "that is nowhere close to the circus you live in." I blew a raspberry at him, and he chuckled again, "That's not becoming of a Queen," he cocked his head sideways, "Now is it?" I threw at pillow at him. He offered his arm, and I got up, and took it. "You're missing something. What?" He drew something from his pocket, and turned me around, so my back was to his chest. I felt him remove the necklace from my neck, and replace it with another one. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I picked up the necklace, or more so locket, to examine it. It was sliver, and had a snowflake design on it, I opened it, and there was a clock on one side and writing on the other side, "_Cor meum in aeternum sempiternum_," I mumbled. "Forever in my heart, forever in my soul," Jack said. "Where did you get this? It was an heirloom, a gift from my grandfather to my grandmother, then passed down to my father to give to my mother, and then to me to give to you." He kissed my cheek. I let it drop, it was just below my breast, "What happened to your family," I felt him shrug, "I've been trying to dig up information, but…" he shrugged again, "Nothing." I sighed, feeling sadness for Jack. "I love you," I turned around and kissed him, and wrapped my arms around his middle, "I love you too," he whispered.

There was a knock at the door, and Jack I and stepped away from each other. "Queen Elsa, are you ready?" I sighed, and walked to the door, Jack behind me. "Yes," I walked down the hallway, Jack trailing me, my protective guardian. We were going to our church; it was a ten minute carriage ride. I remembered going there as a child. As I made my way towards my carriage, I saw all manner of summoners, and they all bowed to me as I passed. As I was about to enter my carriage, I saw Anna in the crowd, smiling. I smiled, and nodded at her, and Jack shut the door to my carriage.

_Jump cut._

Jack opened the door, and offered me his hand to step down, and he walked me inside of the church. All the summoners were arriving, as I made my way up the aisle to my crowning stand. The priest was there and he placed my crown on, and I was about to take the scepter and orb when he whispered, "your majesty, the gloves," I nodded and removed the gloves, and took the scepter and orb and faced my people, "_Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krynd I pessum helga stad ek te fram fyrir yor…Queen Elsa._" The people repeated the two words, and I was officially Queen Elsa of the Elementers Court. To the court! We must celebrate!" I smiled to myself, and we all headed back to the court.

_Jump cut._

I was the first in the throne room, and I had a surprise waiting for me, a single ivory throne waiting for me. All the summoners stood behind me, as I stepped forward, and sat on my throne. They all clapped, and I raised my hand, the clapping stopping immediately. "Thank you all, I am more than grateful for this," I gestured to a very loving court, "And under my rule, the Elementers Court will prosper!" There were cheers, and praises, "Long live Queen Elsa! Long live Queen Elsa!" I nodded and smiled. "Your majesty," Kai whispered in my ear, "Yes? The nobles, and your council and many others must pledge their loyalty to you, do you wish to begin? Yes," I clapped and the partying ceased, "Many wish to pledge their loyalty to me, I wish for all to it and watch." The fey sat down at the tables without question, I could get used to this.

The first man stepped forward, "Sir Ferguson Dunbroch," he was a giant. He kneeled at my feet, "Lady Queen, I wish to pledge ma and ma family's loyalty to ya. I am a member on ya council, will ya accept me?" He must be related to Merida, "Of course, Sir Ferguson, please rise." He smiled at me, and walked down the steps to sit with him family. On and on men pledge their and their family's loyalty to me, and so did Sinbad and his crew and finally the Guardians stepped forward, one after another they recited the same pledge to me, and at long last my Guardian stepped forward and kneeled, "_Cor meum in aeternum sempiternum_, Lady Queen." He stepped forward and kissed my hand. I smiled, "Rise, Jack." He did, and the people gasped for he still held my hand, and those who understood Latin were whispering amongst themselves, "Jack," I declared, "You will stand behind my throne as my support, and balance." He smiled, "As you wish, Lady Queen." He bowed, and kissed my hand once again.

I went to sit on my throne, and Jack stood behind me, his hand on my shoulder, I smiled upward at him, and held onto the hand on my shoulder. "Please continue with our joyous celebration!" And they did, it was a glorious evening watching everyone dance, and laugh and have a good time. This was all but escapism, a sweet treat before the bitter medicine, and I pray they enjoy this night, for they will not have many more fun nights like this.

_Jump cut._

It was nearing the next sunrise, when I called the party to an end and everyone to bed for a three day rest. I stood up, but I did not go to bed but outside to see my parents. I had a bouquet of lilies in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. I knelt at their graves, and gave Mama her flowers, and Papa his wine, "hello, Mama and Papa. I'm Queen now," I said sadly. "I hope," I wiped a few stray tears from my face, "I hope you both can forgive me. I failed you, I failed in protecting you. I'm the Iceling, I'm supposed to be the most powerful fey in the world, and I failed you. Failed to protect you. But," I placed a tear covered hand on each grave, "I swear with all that I am, I will protect Anna, I will protect Anna and our Court. I will protect and defend them with my life," I whispered, "I promise." I kissed each grave, and rose to my feet. "I love and miss you both so much," I whispered looking at the sky. I walked back to the castle, where Jack found me. "You need to get your portrait done," he whispered. I nodded and followed Jack to where I would get my painting done.

_Jump cut._

I was standing by a window, attempting to look 'dignified.' Trust me; it was difficult in this get-up! "Lady Queen, you are the picture of perfection!" The painter complimented me. "Thank you," I stepped forward to see the final result. It wasn't horrible, I actually looked nice. "Give this to Kai," I instructed the painter, and he bowed and left. I made my way to my apartments, and lounged on my bed was Jack, swirling his staff in circles. "Well," I removed my gloves, "don't you look comfty," I mocked. He grinned at me, and I set to removing this damn gown! "Here let me help," Jack glided over to me and helped me out of the gown. I practically ripped off the jewelry, except my locket which I kept on. I grabbed a sleeping gown and fluffy robe and sat down on the divan, "Please sit with me." He sat on divan, and put my feet in his lap, and started to massage them. I sighed in pleasure as he kneaded my tired feet. He chuckled and kissed my toes making me smile. "Jack," I looked at him, "Yes?" I sighed, and he continued his loving attention on my feet, "I can't do this. What? Be Queen, they look at me as if I'm their savior. When in fact, I'm a weak- OW!" Jack pinched my foot, non-too gently either, "What is wrong- No." He said, and continued to massage my feet, "I- No." He was confusing me, "Jack I- No." I growled and pulled my feet away. "What is wrong with you?" I demanded of him, "Elsa," he gripped me by my shoulders, "You will be a great Queen, please don't doubt yourself." He pulled me into a hug, and I sighed, "What if I fail?" I whispered, "You won't," he stroked my hair, "You're too strong, Elsa." He held me close, and I sighed in happiness, "What would I do without you," I whispered. He chuckled, and lifted me up bridal style, and carried me to the bed. I kept my robe on, because I loved the feel of the fur against my skin. Jack spooned up against me, and we fell into a bliss sleep.

_A/N this is the end of chapter twenty-six, I am going to be concentrating on this story, and I will finish it and then continue with my other stories. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	27. Ch 27 A Queen's work is never complete

_A/N lovinglovexx, I know right? mdmfn, trust me I know the feeling. Thank you I always try, and… I'm working on it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed and all other OCs._

_Chapter 27_

_A Queen's work is never complete._

_Jack's POV._

I was lying awake, looking at Elsa sleeping. She was curled close to me. It gave me comfort to know she wanted me to stand beside her as her support, that she needed me. I pulled her closer, and started to play with her hair, twirling the strands between my fingers. She mumbled, and snuggled closer, causing me to smile and kiss her forehead. It infuriated me to know she thought herself an incompetent queen. Her potential was amazing, and I would always believe in her.

Someone knocked at the door, so I gently placed her down on the many pillows in the bed, and glided over to the door. "Who is it?" I called, "Tooth, and Bunny." They called. I opened the door, and low and behold they were in the hallway. I leaned against the doorframe, "Hey," I said, slightly confused. Tooth smiled at me, and Bunny just scowled. "Jack," Bunny stepped forward, making me walk backwards into the apartments, "what?" I looked at Tooth for help; Bunny looked ready to kill me. "What are you doing here!?" Bunny demanded of me, poking in the chest, "what?" I was confused. "What," Bunny gripped me by my shoulders tightly, in anger, "are you doing in the _Queen's _apartments?!" I was startled; didn't he know Elsa and I were together? Tooth flew closer, and shook her head, "Jack, please tell us, what are you doing here? I-I," Bunny cut me off, "you may be a Guardian, and it is our sworn duty to protect this court, but to become the Queen's lover, when she must find her other half is- It's inexcusable! What!" I shoved him away, "No! Jack don't deny it, the servants informed us of when the Queen was preparing for her coronation, that _you_ came out of her dressing room, holding her hand, only in your capris shorts, and she only, ONLY had a robe on! We asked a maid to inspect the bed sheets, and…" Bunny stepped back, crossing his arms. I felt blood rush to my face, oh God… "Jack, to do this it's improper and...Scandalous! Her council will not stand for this! She was supposed to save herselffor her soul mate, not for you. Jack, you could be executed for this-" A door slammed open and the room became a frozen tundra. I slowly turned around and there was Elsa, looking furious. There was ice flowing from her, and she looked like an Ice Queen.

_Elsa's POV_

I sat up, and stretched. I looked behind me, Jack wasn't there. "Hmm," I pushed the covers back, and stood up. I heard yelling, and slowly crept towards my door to hear… "You may be a Guardian, and it is our sworn duty to protect this court, but to become the Queen's lover," I felt the air rush from my lungs, and I fell to my knees, and continued to listen, "when she must find her other half is- It's inexcusable! What!" Jack yelled, indigently, "No! Jack don't deny it, the servants informed us of when the Queen was preparing for her coronation, that you came out of her dressing room, holding her hand, only in your capris shorts, and she only, ONLY had a robe on! We asked a maid to inspect the bed sheets, and…" I felt my face turn bright red. "Jack, to do this it's improper and...Scandalous! Her council will not stand for this!" I was growing angry, who gives a fuck if I love Jack! "She was supposed to save herself for her soul mate, not for you. Jack, you could be executed for this." I felt my temper flare, and I stood up and slammed the door open.

Jack turned around to face me, looking shocked. I walked towards them, the room like my blood, frozen and bitterly cold. "What," I felt ice swirling around me, "is this?" Bunnymund and Toothiana fell to their knees, and bowed their heads, "Good morning Lady Queen." They both said. I beckoned Jack forward and he slowly walked towards me, and fell to one knee. "Lady Queen," he looked up at me, his eyes telling me an entire story. I nodded at him, and he stood up, and I reached for his hand, and squeezed it. "You two," I gestured at the bowing Guardians, "I want all the Guardians at my council meeting. Do you understand?" They both nodded, "Leave," They both bowed and left.

I walked back to my room, and slammed the door. I sighed and slid to the floor, feeling tears in my eyes. Jack came in, and rubbed circles. "You okay," he murmured. I shook my head, and he knelt beside me, and held me. "Jack," I whispered looking at him. He nuzzled my cheek and I leaned against his shoulder as tears ran down my cheeks. "What is happening?" I whispered, he sighed, and rubbed my back and kissed my temple. "Maybe…" He started; I looked up at him, and nodded waiting for him to continue, "You can make a public announcement about… us?" I nodded and stood up pulling him up with me. "Let me get changed, don't let anyone in. Understand?" He smiled, and bowed. I made my way towards my dressing room.

I sighed and started rifling through my clothes, finding all the gowns too gaudy and near identical. I recalled Mama nearly always wore gowns of the exact same design. I slipped my robe off, and had a weird idea…I began waving my hands about my figure, and a gown replaced my sleepwear. The gown was…magnificent! The sheer sleek cut was complimentary to my figure, a slit up the ice blue skirt showed of a creamy leg, my heels were made of snowflakes and I had a beautiful ice cape, and the top had a sweet-heart neckline and a sheer covering on the shoulders and the bodice looked as though it was made of ice gems. I undid my bun, and combed through my bangs, snowflakes woven through my hair. This is how an Ice Queen should be depicted. "Wow…" Jack was leaning against the doorframe, smiling. I swept my cape behind me, and he bowed. "You look most beautiful… my beloved angel." I smiled, "Thank you," I swept forward, and took his arm, and he wrapped this arm around my waist. "Let's put those defiant, self-destructive bastards in place," he whispered, placing a kiss on my temple. I smiled, and wrapped my arm around his middle, and clutched onto the fabric of his hoodie. "Milady," he pulled me forward through the doorway into the hallway. "Kai!" I called through the mostly quiet hallways, and he and Gerda and another woman came scrambling to bow in front of us.

"Greetings Lady Queen," Kai addressed me. I nodded, and Gerda and the second woman repeated the greeting. "Who is this," I nodded at the strange woman. "Her name is Lady Tremaine, she will be your tutor of the court and teach the proper etiquette required of a Queen." I heard Jack snort, and I shared his thoughts. "What are you wearing," she gestured to my outfit, "my dress," I held my chin high. "Where are your gloves? I have no need of them. The Queen is required to wear gloves whenever she is out in public. They would have clashed with my dress. Or more so what is lacking of your dress." She hissed. I narrowed my eyes, "I will not tolerate disrespect from anyone in my court!" Kai opened his mouth to say something and I held my hand up, "You may have taught my mother the ways of a Queen, but I'm the Iceling, and I will not be bullied by a bothersome old cow! Do you understand," I said though clenched teeth. She stared at me with wide eyes, "What kind of_ Queen _are you? An Ice Queen." She shook her head. "Learn to carry yourself with dignity, your _Majesty_." I have had enough! "Guards," I called. Lady Tremaine stiffened, "Remove her from my sight, and throw her OUT!" The guards made no such movement, "Did you not hear me," I demanded. Lady Tremaine laughed, "I have a contract protecting me, and I cannot be arrested and can only retire of my own free will." She said in her disgusting snarky tone. I sighed heavily and gestured the guards. "Fine," I wrapped my arm around Jack's middle again. "Kai, call an assembly. I want every single fey in this court there. Yes, Lady Queen." He bowed and the trio left. Jack chuckled and I flicked him on the forehead. He winced and pinched my side, causing me to flinch and curl away from him. We continued to walk down the hallway to my throne room. He tickled my neck, and I lightly slapped him on chest. He tugged on my braid and I punched him on the arm. The he reached behind me and gave my ass a light squeeze, and I smacked his hand, hard. "Stop," I whispered as the hallways were beginning to rumble with the sound of fey.

I was sitting on my throne, Jack standing behind me, as the fey entered and sat in the comfortable benches used for court trials, which I decided the verdicts on. I took a deep, and sat up even straighter, "As your ruler I am sad to say I am inexperienced. I will be the first to say that, but," I held my hand up for silence for whispering has started, "I wish for my council to come forward, and the Guardians, excluding Guardian Jack." They all stepped forward, and kneeled. "Council Man Triton, you are the eldest on my council, correct? Yes, Lady Queen. You followed my father, grandfather and great-grandfather without question. You never faulted their word. Always stood loyal and true, correct? Yes, Lady Queen. Then…" I placed my hands together, "Why do you question _my _decisions? Ummm…Pardon me, Lady Queen?" I chuckled, men ever so ignorant! "You are aware of what the Guardians told you and the rest of the council, correct?" His gaze flickered to my companion standing behind me. "Yes. And, I wish for your honest opinion what do you think of my relationship with him?" The man was struck silent, and I chuckled. "I thought so." I stood up, "yes. I am in a relationship with…" Jack stepped forward and took my hand, "with a Guardian." Jack cut in, "And when the war is over…" He smiled at me, "I wish to marry your Queen."

_Jack's POV_

The crowd was silent, but then North said, "Jack," he stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder, "You sure?" I smiled, and pulled Elsa closer, "I have never been so sure of anything else in my life." North turned around and Tooth and Bunny stepped forward, "we apologize Lady Queen. We have no reason to question you or your decisions." Elsa nodded and patted each of them on the shoulder, "I can understand why you were hesitant, and your loyalty and need to protect Jack is admirable." They both smiled at her, "I look forward to see you at future meetings." North cleared his throat, "Lady Queen, we are not on the council." She looked confused for half a second, "That will be remedied." She whispered. I squeezed her shoulder, and she sighed. Raising her hand the crowd was silent. "It is time for you to enjoy your three day rest, please go do so. Council, we have a meeting with the Guardians." She said with a smile.

_Jump cut &amp; Elsa's POV._

We were sitting in a windowless room; I was sitting at the head of the table in an overly ornate chair. I stared at every council member; the two other women in here were Toothiana and Ambassador Marina. I flicked my braid over my shoulder, and cleared my throat. "I would like to thank you all for staying loyal to me." All the men nodded, "Since I am insufficiently trained, I will be heavily dependent on your word. Do any of you have anything to add?" Captain Hans spoke up, "Lady Queen while we are happy to see you well and what seems to be a happy relationship but…" Jack put his hand on my shoulder, "Your relationship seems scandalous. And…it may set an example to the younger generations to not follow the rules of the court." I cocked an eyebrow and leaned back against my seat. "Hmmm…" I clasped my hands together, and rested my chin on my on my clasped hands. "Why," I asked. "The children will follow by example. Then it is a good lead to follow," I said. "No, Lady Queen. You are defying ancient laws-" I began to chuckle, "No, I am not. The children will find their soul mates, as they should." Hans cleared his throat, "Exactly Lady Queen which you should do." I chuckled and placed my hand on Jack's rested hand on my shoulder. "Which I will do when Jack and I married. But for now, my private affairs will not be questioned. Do you all understand?" They all nodded and murmured their consent. "Good," I leaned back.

"Lady Queen," Council Man Frollo spoke up. "Yes? You have treaties we need you to approve of." I held my hand out and Jack went to grab it for me, "Thank you," I murmured. "This is from Weasalton," I asked, "Yes." Frollo's drawling voice said, "I was under the assumption he was already an ally. He is but he wishes for new circumstances." I nodded my head, "I will review these in the privacy of my office." They all nodded. "Anything else? Lady Queen, why are the Guardians here," Council Man Stoic asked. "They will part of my council and Jack…" I glanced up at him, "will take charge of the military forces." At this I was met with a roar of disapproval. I held my hand up for silence but for once this did not work. I sighed, and shot of a handful of ice into the ceiling, causing the ceiling to crack, just a little. "So," I tapped my fingers on the table, "I am suspecting that you are all _against_ my decision? Of course!" Captain Hans actually stood up, knocking his seat to the floor. "And, Captain Hans why is that?" I leaned back against my chair, while Jack rubbed my shoulder. You're father guaranteed me a promotion! Well," my hand rested upon Jack's, "My trust will always lie with Jack. When we were training as children, he was shown more than competent to run a military. And as Queen, your Queen you will not object Captain Hans. Do," I leaned forward, "Understand?" He openly glared at me and Jack, but silently took his seat. "I thought so," I heard Jack chuckle.

"Lady Queen," Kai called. I looked up, "Yes, Kai?" He was panting. "There is a-a person here. She asked me to deliver this to you," Jack grabbed an envelope and handed it to me. "Thank you," I opened it and read, _I need to speak to you Iceling, I have information on Reed-_," I ripped the note in half. "Kai," I stood up, "where is she?" Kai seemed startled by my ferocity. "Your private parlor Lady Queen. Take me to her now," I was already walking to the door, "Yes Lady Queen." I was following Kai down the hallway when Jack grabbed my elbow pulling me to a stop. "I'm coming with you. No," I placed my hand on his arm, "I'll be fine. This is a potential alliance. I promise I'll be fine," I kissed him on the cheek and follow Kai to this stranger.

_Jump cut._

Kai bowed and opened the door, shutting it behind me. The morning light was flickering in and by the window was a woman who knew Shadar's real name. She turned around and bowed, "Good Morning Queen Elsa. Good Morning…?" She smiled, "Ora, yor Majesty." I nodded, "how do you know his real name?" She smiled, wistfully, "I would be a terrible wife if I did not know my own husbands name."

_A/N Here is something you have been waiting for and next chapter is epic backstory time!_ _I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	28. Chapter 28 Their tragic tale

_A/N my shout outs are too Enna Burning, I actually have something very similar planned to this. Don't worry, I love your suggestion. lovinglovexx, I know. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed and all other OCs._

_Chapter 28. _

_Their tragic tale._

I stared at her. "Wife…?" She nodded, and her eyes were glistening. "Yes," she wrung her hands together. "You don't believe me, do you? I-I'm sorry it's just…He has someone else," she looked at me, "doesn't he?" I nodded, "Can I see your arm?" She asked, and I knew what she meant. I handed it to her, and she rolled my sleeve up, "It's fading," she murmured. I looked down and it looked very translucent, practically non-existent. "How…" Ora smiled, "It's because you haven't marked him yet. Thank goodness," I bowed my head. She placed my arm down, and rolled her own sleeve up. All the way to her shoulder was an intricate black design, waving thin then thick swirling all over her arm even her hand. She wiped tears away from her face, she looked so miserable. Her golden hair piled on top of her head, she wore dark gold hunting clothes and had multiple weapons on her person.

She sighed and stroked her arm in deep thought. "I miss him, so much." She whispered. "You do realize he is…Evil," she looked at me. I nodded, and she rolled her sleeve down. "He's still redeemable," She whispered. "You sound like Andromeda," at this Ora chuckled. I went to sit down, and gestured for her to sit across from me, "What court are you from? The Court Of Light." I scrunched my eyebrows together causing Ora to sigh. "My…my husband made sure we were not able to survive so we could not interfere with him or his affairs."

She looked at her hands, "Pitch, in his early days, I heard he was a good man. He was ambitious, driven but nonetheless a good man." I leaned forward, "what happened to him? His elder sister was the Queen of their court. He had a sister? He had three." I raised my eyebrows, "Is it difficult to understand? It's just weird to imagine Pitch with sisters, what happened to them? The eldest Kiara, she died of a broken heart, her husband died. What happened to him? He died killing the murderer of their son." I covered my mouth, "What about the other two? The younger sisters. They were twins, Fatine and Cossete and they were killed a few months after they were born. What about their parents? They killed each other. Why? Pitch's mother betrayed her husband and lied with another and he killed her lover. She in returned killed him, but he took her down with him." I shook my head, "what kind of family is this?" Ora sighed, "They were…" She sighed, and rubbed her arms. "When Pitch took the throne, he wished only to protect it. But…he began to wish for his family to return. He was beginning to go insane in his misery." I held my hand up slightly, "Did Reed tell you this?" She nodded, "Andromeda told him and he told me. How did you and Reed meet?" She smiled and leaned her head back on the cushion.

_Ora's POV_

"_You cannot choose my husband!" I screamed at my father. He sighed heavily, "Ora the concept of 'soul mates,' for a fey of royal blood is an unreliable choice for us. We must make the most beneficiary choice for the court. So, I will choose your husband. Ora, in the end this decision will help our court prosper." I felt my heart contract, "Father, p-please?" I looked up at him, "No. Ora you have a duty to your court, and you WILL fulfill it." He gestured me to leave._

_Jump cut._

_I was sitting at a pond, my feet in the water. I looked to the skies, the sun was going down and I was beginning to shiver, but I made no effort to move my feet. To marry a man who was not my soul mate. It was not completely unheard of practice but not practiced by many. I lifted my hand, a swirl of light emanating from my hand. I made several little lamps and placed them around me. I shivered again, and pulled my feet out of the chilly water and tucked them underneath me, and rubbed my hands together. _

"_Maybe, I'll stay out here and see if I will be able to freeze to death." I said to my reflection. Suddenly a thick heavy fur cloak was on my shoulders. I looked up to see a pale face with a thick shock of black hair. "Good evening Miss." He said, with an incline of his head. I slowly nodded my head at him. He offered me a gloved hand, which I took with much hesitation. "How are you?" He asked kindly. "I-I'm fine," I hugged my elbows, "Thank you." I took a few steps back. "My father always said to give a lady the highest of courtesy." He said with a smile, "He taught you well." The strange young man smiled, "Where are my manners. My name is Reed. Ora," I curtsied. "What a beautiful name." He murmured, causing me to look away. "Ora," I glanced at him, "What are you doing out here?" I turn around with the intent to return home, "Why do you turn away from me? Did I do something to offend you?" I turned around to face him, "no. But it is not proper for a lady to be in the company of a stranger without a chaperone." Reed chuckled lightly to himself, "Well it is also improper for a lady to be out by herself." _

_I turned around and continued to toward my Court, when two thick swirls of darkness suddenly surrounded me. I turned around, the darkness emanating from Reed's palms. I narrowed my eyes, and summoned two light beams. "You, you're from the Shadow Court," I hissed. Reed simply chuckled, and shadows began to circle us. I sliced through them. "And what is wrong with me being from the Shadow Court," he asked. "Your father is Pitch, isn't he?" I summoned slices of light and cut through the darkness. He redoubled his efforts and the world vanished, and it was only Reed and I. "Yes, he is." He summoned thick arrows of darkness, and I countered them with a light shield. "Your father, he threatens my home!" I aimed for his heart with a light dagger, "And you hold that against me?" He sliced through my light shield, "You seem to be proud to call him your father!" I sent a swirl of light around me and he blocked it with a swirl of darkness. "He is my father! And he wishes to annihilate my Court!" I summoned a sword of light, and swung it towards him, and he caught it between his hands, his hands burning. "Because he sees you and your Court as a threat!" I smirked, and pulled the sword out of his grip, and swung for his neck, causing him to fall. I held the sword at his throat. "Give me one reason not to slit your throat right now," I growled. He looked at the sword then me then the sword and at me again. "You're too weak to kill me." I held the sword a little closer to his throat, drawing a thin line of blood. "Are you positive?" This caused him to chuckle, "You don't want to kill me because you fear my court, you want revenge." I flinched a little, "Someone you love is dead because of my Court, and you think my death will bring you comfort." I took a deep breath, "You…You and your Court. You think you're so superior." Reed chuckled and nodded, "And because of that, other families must suffer," I spat out and glared at him. _

"_And," he ran his finger along the blade, "did your family suffer?" I choked back a sob, "My brother, Cyril." Reed nodded as if he wanted me to continue, "He was engaged to a wonderful girl. They loved each other more than anything. But one night he went on a hunting trip with his friends, and-" I felt my eyes fill with tears, "none of them came home." I felt tears trickle down my face, "What happened to his fiancé?" Reed whispered, "Eva," I choked out. "Her name was Eva!" I screamed at him, light flaring from my very soul. Reed flinched, "What happened to Eva? She…" A sob escaped my throat, "she slit her wrists the night of his funeral." Reed lowered his eyes, "And," my hands and the sword shook, "it's because of your damned Court that they're dead! Your soldiers killed them, your soldiers had no mercy and slaughtered innocent men!" _

"_I know you wish to kill me, but," he placed his hand on the sword. "That will not bring Cyril or Eva back. You do know that?" I glared at him, "I loved them. I loved them and they were taken from me. Taken from me by your people!" I raised my sword ready to impale him in the head, but he raised his hand and I flew back into a tree. "Princess Ora!" A guard yelled, "Ora," I looked at Reed, "If you wish to see me again, I will wait here by this pond for you," he waved his hand and hid in the shadows. "Princess Ora!" A guard helped me to my feet, "Are you well? I'm fine." I made my way to the castle. _

_After having to endure inquiries from many concerned servants, I locked my door, and made my way to my bed. I undid my hair, it nearly reaching my knees. I collapsed on my bed. When I stretched out on my bed I realized I was still wearing his cloak._

_Jump cut five days later._

_I was sitting at dinner, listening to my father speak of his politics. I have mastered the art of tuning him out. But tonight it was not difficult, my thought were far away. Far away dancing with Reed. I don't know why he was occupying my thoughts. He was a monster, the son of Pitch. The man who wished to kill everyone in my court. But…was he so horrible, really? I mean of course his father is pure evil, but he had the chance to kill me and…he didn't. Was he honorable in doing that? Yes…but he did not care that his father wished to kill my people. He was proud that Pitch was his father! But he must love his father, and he can't be older than eighteen, he's nineteen at best. Ugh! I threw my spoon down causing Father to look at me. "Ora whatever are the matter dear? N-Nothing!" I rushed away from the room. _

_I ran down the hallways to my room. I reached under my bed, for his cloak. It was a huge gray thing, and I threw it over my shoulders. I opened the window and climbed down slowly and carefully. I landed on the ground with a gentle thud, and ran to the woods. I stopped a few feet short of the pond and there he was sitting at the pond. His back was too me. What a perfect time to kill him… I reached for my dagger but stopped when I heard chuckling, "So Ora," he turned around and stood up, "You came."_

_I was frozen to the spot, "Yes," I said softly. "Why?" He asked stepping closer, "Because I wanted to see…You wanted to see if I was still here?" I nodded, "Why would you care. You've made it perfectly clear that you hate me." He stepped even closer, "You said you would stay here. That you would wait for me, why would you want to wait for me? Because," he stepped a few steps closer, "You have made me intrigued to find out more about you. Why would you care about me? Simply because I'm from the Shadow Court, does not mean I cannot care. Why," I stared at him. "You have no reason to care for a person of the Court of Light. I have always loved a challenge." He said with a smirk, "Ora," he stepped a little bit closer. "Do you hate me?" I took a step backwards, "Yes." I said, looking into his black eyes. "Why?" he asked, "Why wouldn't I?" I hissed, wishing to be back in my room. "You hate a person you don't even know. Your father-" He raised his hand, "Just because my father is a man of power does not make me horrible man. Does it," he looked at me, almost pleading. "…No, but you did not care that your soldiers killed my brother, that Cyril's death drove Eva to suicide. I could not have prevented it. I know…" I took a deep breath and looked at him, really looked at him. He was handsome, a smooth face, hair like ebony and his eyes…they were black like the night sky, but it made him all the more attractive. "You think your family was the only to suffer?" I looked at him, "well," he laughed. "I have also lost family. I lost my aunts, my uncle, my cousin and my grandparents. My eldest aunt Kiara, she died of a broken heart. My uncle, Kiara's soul mate died avenging their son's death. My other aunts, they died when they were only infants, murdered. My grandparents killed each other in their rage." He looked down. "I…You're what? Sorry? It's not like that's going to bring them back. Is it," he asked me in a harsh tone. The pain in his voice, it was tangible. I backed away, hugging myself. "I-" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I have judged you too quickly Reed." He looked at me, his eyes twinkling, "Oh, really? Yes," I looked down. I looked back at him, but he was gone._

"_So," he was standing behind me. I stiffened, but he did not touch me. "You feel sympathy for me," he whispered. "You feel pity for the poor Shadow prince?" I nodded slowly, making him snort, "No. Don't Ora, I never met them. It is impossible to mourn someone you lost, if you never met them. No," I shook my head. "Reed, I mourn the loss of my mother, even though I have never met her. What happened to her? She…One of my people killed her?" I nodded, "I'm sorry Ora. I know it's pointless to apologize, but for you to lose so much of your family because of my people." I said nothing; my heart was beating so fast. "I know you can never say 'it's alright.' That would be disgusting to say." I nodded, "But Ora," he stepped a millimeter closer to me. "If I could bring your family back…I would." I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Thank you," I whispered. He stepped away and came to stand in front of me. _

"_I hope you may one day come to see as a friend." He said softly. I smiled and raised a sliver of light, and Reed raised a sliver of darkness and they intertwined, winding around each other. We looked at each other and a hand of shadow came towards me, brushing loose strands of hair from my face. I smiled at the sweet gestured, "Reed," I raised a hand of light and placed it on his shoulder. "I can see us becoming friends." We smiled at each other._

_Over the next several months we grew closer. Sharing secrets, sparring and helping each other through tragedies, like his mother's death. We never got too close though, always remained distant, so we could never touch. I don't know what I feared more, the discovery of us being soul mates, or the disappointment of not being able to be together. _

_I glanced at him, we were sitting at the- no we were sitting at our pond. "Reed," he looked at me, "Are you well?" He sighed and shrugged, I summoned a hand of light and raised his chin, "Reed," I looked at him, and he looked away. "Reed," I was relentless. He looked at me again in hesitation, "what's troubling you?" He waved the hand of light away, "I do not wish to speak of it Ora." I sighed in frustration, "Why can't you tell me?" I looked at the pond, "I thought you trusted me." I crossed my arms, and glared at our reflections. "I do, it's just…" he lied down, "You wouldn't understand." He threw an arm over his eyes. I crawled a little closer and lied on my stomach, "try me," I said. "You sound snarky." I rolled my eyes, "Reed," I poked him with a hand of light, "I am here to listen. Please tell me," he glanced at me through his arm, "I can't. I'm sorry Ora," he stood up, "it would only end up hurting us both." _

_He turned away and started to walk away. I grabbed a nearby pebble and chunked it at his head. He flinched and turned around to glare at me, "What is wrong with you! Me," I grabbed another rock and aimed for him. He blocked it with a shadow shield. "Ora," he said with a small smile. "Reed," I crossed my arms. Thanks to him, I was a much better fighter and I had more confidence, something I would be eternally grateful for. "Don't turn away from me," I said making him laugh. "Well," he gathered shadows in his hand, "here!" I blocked his attack and ran at him with a light sword. He countered it with his own, and soon enough we were clashing against one another. I knocked his sword away but he grabbed my exposed upper arm…_

_I looked at him as electricity flowed through me from where his hand was. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful eyes, "Reed…" he cupped my face and pressed his lips to mine. All around us were swirls of light and shadows, dancing together. An eternity passed by when our lips separated. "Thank the heavens," he whispered as he held me close. "What?" I looked at him, "Thank the heavens for this miracle." He cupped my face, "Ora," I looked at him as he caressed my face, "I fell in love with you. And I feared not being with you," I put my hand over his mouth. "I know how you feel." I said shyly. He smiled and kissed me again. _

_Reed and I were together. It felt like a dream. "Ora," I looked at him, as we walked along the woods, hand in hand. "Will you marry me?" I stopped walking, and so did he. "…Ora darling," he squeezed my hand, "Can you hear me? Yes," I whispered. "What? Yes, yes I will marry you!" the woods, laughing. _

_We stopped at a beautiful grotto, "here," he breathed. I looked around; it was wild, unkempt and beautiful. "Who will wed us? A preacher from the animal court, he has no idea who we are. When can we get married? Now," he put my hands over his heart. "Reed," I laughed. "Are you serious?" I whispered. Officially we have been engaged two weeks. "Yes," he cupped my face. "Ora I love you, and you are the most important person to me in my life. You're so sweet," I kissed his cheek. "Are you ready, Ora? Yes." _

_A tall man with a white beard stepped forward, "Are you two ready for this?" We nodded, and faced each other. "We are here today to celebrate the gathering of these two fey. They have agreed to the most sacred of unions and I bless you both for eternal love happiness and prosperity." Reed wrote these vows himself, and I blushed. I raised my hand and placed light on his arm and crawled along his arm in a beautiful intricate pattern. He smiled and placed shadows on my arm, it doing the same as Reed's. We kissed each other arms, and the preacher threw flower petals on us. _

_We were sitting atop a beautiful hill sipping wine and watching the sunset. "This," Reed murmured, "is perfection." I nodded my consent, "Reed, where will we go? You will return to your palace," he said. I gasped, and turned around to look at him, "Why?" He smiled at me assuredly, "I need to discuss matters with my father, and I wish for you to be safe." He said looking at the sunset. "Reed…" he rubbed my shoulder. "This is no more than a precaution, I promise." I nodded and he kissed me gently. "Reed," I whispered, and he continued his attentions of me many times throughout the night._

_Jump cut. _

_I sat up and stretched, Reed's cloaked thrown over me. Reed asleep on his back. "Reed," I whispered. He sighed and looked at me, "Yes darling. I need to return home." He stretched, and I stood up and got dressed. He proceeded to do the same. _

_Jump cut._

_We were near the palace now. I turned around to face my husband, "Reed." He looked down at me, "I love you," he smiled and cupped my face, "I love you too." He pressed his lips to mine. "I will see you soon," he squeezed my hands, "I promise." I nodded, and surprisingly tears sprang to my eyes at the thought of separation from my husband. After a final kiss, I made my way to the castle. _

_At the entrance to the village, people were screaming. I looked around to see guards coming towards me, "Princess Ora! Yes…? You have returned safely. Returned safely…?" I paused. Then the crowds separated and Father approached me. "Ora," he gripped me by my shoulders, "Hello Father." I attempted to curtsy him, but that failed. "Where have you been," he growled. "I-I was training…I-in the woods, and I got lost. I just now found my way back. I apologize Father; it was most irresponsible of me." I bowed my head. "Well," he stroked his beard, "Just try not to be so stupid next time Ora. It's not becoming of a Queen." I nodded my head, biting back a scathing remark. "Now, we must return to the palace and get you cleaned up." Once again, I just nodded, and climbed into the carriage._

_Jump cut._

_I was getting my hair brushed when Father entered my chambers he waved the maid away, "Good evening Father. Yes, yes." He took a seat on one of my many chairs, "Is there something wrong? No, no. We were going to have a special guest arrive tonight, but his trip was delayed until at least two weeks at best." Father sighed as if this was the worst thing in the world. I shook my head; Father could be such a fool at times. "What is the meaning of telling me this? Oh," he coughed. "This man is to be your husband."_

_I took a deep breath. No. I am already married, to the man of my dreams. I love Reed! "Ora, are you well? You look rather flush. Oh," I fanned myself with my hand, "I am…fine." I faked a smile, and Father nodded in approval. "Father, I am terribly tired. May I retire to bed?" He nodded and left without another word. I collapsed on my bed as tears fell free from my eyes. I am married! I have a loving husband! Why must I suffer! As the tears were absorbed by my pillow, my eyes grew heavy and I was soon asleep. _

_I awoke to the sun shining on my face. I yawned and stretched. When I rubbed my arms, I caught a flash of black on my arm. I looked and there was a tattoo. I smiled, so it wasn't a dream I really was married to Reed. Surprisingly I giggled, just a little bit. I stood up, and dressed myself. The last thing I needed was a servant to see my tattoo. As I was brushing my hair, Father once again came to visit. "Good morning Father, I hope you slept well. Yes, I did." I turned around to face Father. "Is there something you require?" He just looked at me, lost in thought. "No. Ora I know you are against having an arranged marriage. But I want you to know I only have your best interests at heart. Of course Father." It was only thanks to him that I met Reed. "I know at the end I will be happy," with Reed. I smiled. "Ora, I am glad you are so accepting of your duties to the Court. Of course Father." He nodded his approval, and I mentally shook my head. Father you are a fool, and I cannot wait to leave this place. _

"_Ora I must be getting to my meetings so don't be stupid and get lost in the woods." I nodded, clenching my fists behind my back. When he left, I grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall. "You old fool," I muttered. I grabbed a wrap from my closet and basket. I hated having the servants run errands for me that I was completely capable of doing myself. I was walking past the gate of my castle when I heard, "The Shadow Court will finally fall…" I looked from where the sound came from. A fortune teller's tent. "What?" I stepped closer, "Come in princess…" I had a light dagger with so I stepped in. "Hello princess Ora. "…Hello. Sit down, and have your fortune read." I sat down on a cushion, "you said…" I took a deep breath, "The Shadow Court will fall. Is it true? Yes," she tapped her fingers on her crystal globe. "When will they? Within a fortnight…" I shook my head, "I doubt that. Well, as the Princess of the Court of Light, you should be thrilled that your enemy will fall." I was silent, "Wait…" She waved her hands over the globe, "I see…a…Alliance?" She paused and glanced at me, "An alliance between Light and Shadow… They will be forever bound…" I smiled softly, and stroked my arm. "But both will suffer." I looked at her, "Light and Shadow are not compatible, and they wish to destroy each other. Because of this both will fall." I stared at her, "You're insane." I whispered. "I may be…but," she looked me straight in the eye, "At least I'm not a traitor." I gasped and ran out her tent, hearing her laugh as I fled. _

_I crashed onto the castle, startling the guards and servants. "Princess Ora!" I ran past them, and crashed into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I took deep shuddering breaths. "Traitor?" I whispered, "Am I a traitor?" I leaned against the door, and ran my hands through my hair. "No," I shook my head. "I'm not, I can't be. It's not something I could've prevented, even if I wanted to. And," I pulled my sleeve up, and began to stroke my tattoo, "And I don't regret a moment," I whispered. I looked out my window, and sighed. "You best hurry Reed." I closed my eyes, as a single tear rolled down my cheek._

_Jump cut two weeks._

_I had an extravagant golden gown on, meant for my wedding. I was wearing a golden necklace matching bracelets, and a ring on each middle finger. My golden hair piled high on top my head. My golden eyes, glittering. They threw a golden veil over my face; I sighed, and looked away. I have still managed to hide my tattoo and Father, I've barely seen him. He's been so busy arranging my wedding. I have decided to spend most of days in the woods, waiting for Reed. He never came back. I closed my eyes, as pain washed over me. I pray he'll come. "Princess Ora," I opened my eyes, "Yes," I whispered. "It's time," I nodded and walked towards my door. _

_I was walking towards the hallway, hoping for Reed to burst through the door. I stepped up to the altar, where the man my Father chose for me stood across from me. He lifted my veil, and I saw a simple face with blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me, and I nodded at him. He began to roll up my sleeve to mark me, there would be no vows or sweet words said. Just a binding, I would not have a happy 'marriage' with him. This would be a 'marriage' of convenience. He gasped when he saw my arm, and I glanced down and smirked at him. He saw my tattoo, "How!" I snatched my arm away from him. Father stepped forward, and grabbed me roughly by my shoulders, "Ora! What kind of game are you playing?!" He was livid. I smacked his hands off me, "I already have a husband who loves me! I refuse to marry a stranger!" I held my arm up, "This cannot be undone! I am bound to another!" Father roared in rage and attempted to hit me, but I hit him with a light hand. "You will not raise your hand to me, you old fool!" The crowd gasped, "I refuse to be a tool!" Light was flaring from my soul, "I am not going to be your pawn anymore!" _

_I turned away when a guard crashed the doors. "The- the Shadow Court!" I felt my heart stop, "It has fallen. It is burning. The Elementers Court has vanquished it!" I ran past the guard, shoving him out of my way. "Get me a horse!" I screamed. "I need the fastest horse we have!" A confused stable hurried to get a horse. I climbed atop it and kicked it into a full on run. I felt my heart beating faster than the horse's run. _

_Jump cut._

_Only through my geography lessons did I know where the Shadow Court resided. I smelled smoke and the distinct smell of burned bodies. I gagged and coughed. I looked around all that remained was the burned remains of what must have been a glorious court. I sighed and felt tears gather in my eyes. It was too much to ask that Reed would have survived this. I looked around and out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I looked and…a man shook all the dust and rubble of him. He turned to the side and…"Reed!" I screamed. I ran towards him, and threw myself into his arms. I was sobbing against his chest. I expected him to swing me up in arms, to kiss me, to do something, but he just stood there. I looked up at him and ran my fingers along his face. "You're alive." I whispered, and kissed his cheek. "Reed," I cupped his face though his eyes remained closed, "We need to leave. No," he said. "Yes, please." He put his hands over mine and I smiled. But then he took my hands, and let them drop to my sides. "Reed," I whispered and reached for him. He turned away from me. "Reed please, let us leave here. We can start anew; start," I placed my hands over my stomach, "a family." He turned back to look at me, "Start a family?" He asked, "Yes!" I smiled. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "With you?" He chuckled. I backed away, "Yes, Reed of course with me. You love me." I looked at his eyes, and they looked back at me, with cruelty. He laughed again, though it sounded as if he was mocking me. "Why would I want a family with you?" I gasped and stepped back, feeling my heart shatter. "We love each other," I whispered. "No," he said. "I cannot be with trash. My Father will be distressed to hear that you love me." I was crying now, "Reed please stop it. This isn't funny! Yes it is," he chuckled again. "I thought you loved me." I whispered, looking into his eyes. "Well," he inspected his nails, "I don't." My heart was shattering all over again. "Reed, please." I reached for him, and he pulled away. "Reed…" I was sobbing. I held my arm showing him the tattoo he gave me, "Please, don't leave me." He shook his head, "No," he waved his hand and disappeared. _

_I collapsed on the ground as my sobbing overtook me. He left me. He denied me as his wife, as his love. How could he do this to me! I held myself as the rain began to pour down on me. _

_READ THE AUTOR'S NOTE, PLEASE?_

_A/N There! The chapter everyone wanted. I have delivered my present to you. I've noticed the review rate has dropped, if you know why please tell me. I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	29. Chapter 29 A much needed reunion

_A/N Hello my loves! My shout outs are too Fangirl1, thank you. He did, but was changed. We'll see. No need to apologize. lovinglovexx, thank you. I worked extremely hard on it. ElsaTheSnowQueen2, thank you. I hate him too, and…I don't know. ElsaSnowQueen2, thank you. The locket will be a mainstay in all Jelsa stories. ElsaSnowQueen2, So very true. ElsaSnowQueen2, thank you, I worked extremely hard on it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed and all other OCs._

_Chapter 29._

_A much needed reunion._

I was shocked. Reed truly had no soul. To abandon his wife the woman he claimed he loved more than anyone else. "I…" I leaned forward, and rested my elbows on my knees, "I can't imagine Jack doing that…" Ora smiled sadly. "You are very fortunate to have him in your life." I nodded. "Ora, why are you here?" She sighed and leaned back. "Reed," She said looking to the sun. "He threatens not only my court, but my family myself and Jack. He killed my parents. I cannot stand for this," She nodded. "He truly was a good man." She said firmly. I nodded, "that may be so, but the only way to protect what I love is to kill him." She bowed her head, "I know. This is why I am here. Queen Elsa, I have a request of you. Yes?" She stood up, and walked to the drapes and pulled them back to reveal…a young boy…he was not even a teenager. He had black hair and gold eyes, "This is Zepher. My son," and Reed's she seemed to add mentally. "Ah," I stepped forward, "he is permanently of twelve years old." I nodded. "I can assist you in your search of Reed, but in return can you protect my son? He has been traveling with me since he was born but it has become too dangerous for me to risk his life," she squeezed his shoulder and he kept close to her.

I looked at him, he was a younger version of Reed but with traces of his mother, like his gold eyes and the glow he exerted. "Of course," I stepped forward and he bowed. "Rise Zepher." He did, and I smiled at him. "What do you summon Zepher? Shadow," he muttered. I sighed and ruffled his hair, like I used to do Jack when we were younger. "I will have Kai prepare you a room." He nodded, and I rang for Kai, who appeared at the door not two minutes later. "Kai," I placed my hand on Zepher's shoulder, "Could you prepare Zepher a room? Yes, Lady Queen." He bowed, and before Zepher left, he turned around and ran into his mother open arms. "I love you Mother," he whispered. "I love you too Zepher," she kissed his forehead and Kai led Zepher down the hallway.

"Thank you Queen Elsa, I am eternally grateful for this. Ora, either way I would have taken your son in. Still I will be forever in your debt." She said. I nodded. "I must be off, please take care of Zepher." She looked heart-broken. I reached out and set my hand on her shoulder. She smiled and patted my hand. "Queen Elsa," I looked at her, "Zepher, he is…" she sighed and rubbed her temples, "He is ashamed of his gift and refuses to train. He is ashamed of himself and…it breaks my heart. I think I will be able to remedy that." She looked at me, "If you think you can, then I implore you to do so. Once again, thank you," She bowed, and opened a window and jumped out the window.

_Jack's POV_

I was leaning against the wall opposite of where Elsa was. I was nervous the she was in there alone but…she would not be deterred. After maybe half an hour Kai appeared, and left with a boy. I raised my eyebrows, but let Kai and the kid go on. "Weird," I muttered.

The door opened up again, Elsa walking out. I smiled and bowed, but she hugged me tightly. I was taken aback, but I just chuckled. "You okay," I murmured against her temple. She nodded, but tightened her grip. I chuckled again, and rubbed her back. "I like this," I whispered. She just sighed and nuzzled my neck. "Never, ever leave me," she whispered. I pulled back slightly, and looked at her, "Why," I caressed her face, "Would I _ever_ want to leave you." I cupped her face, and kissed her on the nose, "I love you." She smiled, and placed one of her own hands on mine, "Always," she asked, "Yes." I whispered, and held her closer reveling in the coolness of her skin.

She pulled away, and I let her go, "What's up? I need to go find someone." She murmured. "Who?" She just shook her head, and headed down the hallway. I stood there, leaning against the wall. What happened in there? I sighed and ran down the hallway. She turned around and smiled at me. "Where are you going? It's nothing," she reached for my hand and squeezed it, "I promise." I nodded. I recognized the hallway we were going down, and as we were going up the stairs to her apartments, my mind was racing with ideas.

_Elsa's POV_

I led Jack up to my apartments, needing to speak to him privately, "Elsa…" I squeezed his hand, signaling him to be quiet. He nodded. We continued up the stairs in silence. I opened the door, and Jack closed it behind him. I turned around and Jack pressed his lips to mine, and I melted into the kiss. His fingers curled through my hair, and I stroked his face. He gently pulled away, "What happened in that meeting?" He whispered. I shook my head, and pulled out of his arms, "Angel," Jack whispered. I looked at him, and he looked back. He wrapped his arm around my waist, "There is something weighing down on your mind, and," he squeezed my shoulders, "You need to tell me." He leaned in close and whispered. "Shadar," I whispered. Jack pulled me closer, "I will protect you, Angel," He whispered. "I swear on my life," I smiled and placed my hands on his chest, "I know you will. You don't have to swear anything on your life; it's too precious to me. Then…" Jack smiled, "_Cor meum in aeternum sempiternum_, Angel." He whispered lovingly into my ear, making me smile. I nuzzled his chest, and he ran his fingers along my spinal cord.

_Jack's POV_

I sighed in contentment. Elsa began to kiss along my jaw and neck. She glanced at me, and I growled playfully. I began to pull her towards our bedroom when someone knocked on the door. I sighed in disappointment. "I'll get it," I muttered. I stalked to the door and opened it to see Anna and Kristoff. I leaned against the doorway, "How may I help you?" Anna smiled at me and then pushed past me, and ran to Elsa. I sighed and gestured for Kristoff to come in. He shrugged and I just smiled a little.

Kristoff followed me as we heard girlish squealing. Anna and Elsa jumping up and down on our bed, looking like too little girls. Kristoff and I laughed. The sight of Elsa, the dignified Ice Queen, jumping and giggling like a little girl was truly amusing. I cleared my throat, and the girls…ignored me completely. I sighed dramatically, and looked at Kristoff, "What happened?" He opened his mouth to answer but Elsa and Anna jumped off the bed, and Elsa gave her little sister a hug. "I-I just can't believe this," Elsa pushed hair out her eyes. Anna giggled and Elsa grabbed her hand and looked at it and the girls began squealing again.

Realization dawned on me and I glanced at Kristoff, "you proposed, huh?" Kristoff chuckled, "Yes. Congrats," I clapped him on the shoulder. When the girls finally stopped their celebrating, Anna and Elsa looked at me and Kristoff. Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's neck, and Anna's arm around her sister's shoulders. "It took you long enough!" Kristoff chuckled nervously, and scratched his neck. The girls laughed, and Anna walked forward and wrapped her arms around Kristoff's waist and smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead, and she smiled at him again.

I looked at Elsa; she was hugging her elbows and smiling softly at the newlyweds. I walked toward my Angel and wrapped my arm around her waist, and hers went around my middle. "Is this perfect?" I murmured against Elsa's temple. She nodded. "Kristoff," He looked at Elsa. "We need to talk." Kristoff gulped audibly. He nodded and followed Elsa into her office. Anna and I looked at each other and laughed.

_Elsa's POV_

My future brother looked downright terrified. I sat down behind my huge desk and gestured for Kristoff to sit in a chair. He did, if hesitantly. "So," I rested my chin on my folded hands, "you finally proposed?" He nodded, and I laughed. "Kristoff, you will soon be my brother. Please relax," I smiled assuredly at him. He relaxed if just a bit. "Have you set a date yet? No, I just proposed a few minutes before you found out, when she accepted she tore down the hallways to find you." I laughed again, "Oh my ever eager sister. I wonder how Papa and Mama would've reacted," I murmured. I shook my head to clear it, and pulled a cord under my desk.

A few minutes later Kai entered with my favorite kind of tea and quite a few books. "Kai," he set them on my desk as I took a sip of my tea, "what are these? Wedding plans, for Sir Kristoff and Princess Anna." I arched an eyebrow, "You Mother and Father thought ahead. In here," he placed his hand on the book on the top of the pile, "is wedding dress designs for the princess." I nodded, "This one is wedding suit designs for Sir Kristoff." I nodded again, "This one," He picked up an extremely thick book, "is everything else you will need to make sure this wedding is a success." My cup was frozen halfway to my lips. I placed my cup down and a small smile graced my lips. "Mama and Papa really did think of everything." I laughed again and took a drink. "I will review this later," I glanced at Kristoff, "I will be planning your engagement party. Don't tell Anna. Of course," Kristoff and I smiled at each other. "I am truly excited," I said looking out the window. "This will be what my Court needs. I think late spring, early or maybe mid-summer will be a good time. Make a note of that Kai. Of course, Lady Queen," he scribbled something on his notepad "Lady Queen," I looked at him, "I do not know if you are aware of this but your parents were married on the most glorious day of summer. Anna may wish to honor your parents' death by having her wedding on the same day." I nodded, "that is the kind of the thing Anna would do. I would not object, but," I took a drink of tea, "This is Anna's wedding. She in the end will make the decision." I looked at Kristoff, "When I was maybe ten or eleven, two of the older soldiers got engaged, Freddie and Rose. I remember Freddie's friends teasing him saying, 'this is not your wedding. It will never be your wedding, it's her. You better get used to it.'" Kristoff laughed, and I chuckled softly.

"Kristoff," he looked at me, "I know this question will be out of the blue, but where are your parents? I have never seen them. They don't like being in the palace. Who lives here? Me, Flynn and Punzie. What about Merida and Hiccup? They live with their families. Since both Merida's and Hiccup's fathers are both on the Royal council they are Nobles and live in the high rises of the village. Is everyone in the village summoners? Mostly, but there are many kinds of fey in the village. Do all the Summoners live here? No, most live in the village in their own homes and if a relative of theirs is on the Royal council they will stay with their families. But if a fey is orphaned, your parents took them in. And if you're a Summoner your welcome on the palace whenever you want. Many of the teenagers come here to train or come with their parents." I nodded. "How do we age? Well, from what I have learned from my lessons, our bodies still age until we hit thirty. Hmm, but Council Man Triton has white hair. Oh, if we wish it our hair color will age to signify our age." Kai refilled my cup, "Thank you Kristoff. That information is…" I tapped my hand against my teacup, "invaluable." He nodded.

You are dismissed; spread the news of your engagement," he stood up, "But," my tone was icy, and Kristoff froze, "not a word of the party," I smiled and he returned the smile. I waved him away, and took a drink from my cup. "Kai, fetch me Zepher, and tell Anna I will speak with her in the morning. Of course, Lady Queen." He bowed and left the room. I sat there, thinking. My little sister is getting married. I leaned back against my seat, as unexpected tears came to my eyes. I sighed and laughed to myself before wiping the foolish tears away.

The door opened, and I looked up to see Kai and Zepher in tow. I stood up, and smiled at Zepher. "Please, sit," I gestured to a chair. He took hesitant steps and slowly sat down. "Kai, fetch us some sweets. Of course Lady Queen," he bowed. I looked at Zepher, who kept his eyes averted. I leaned forward, and hugged my arms. "Zepher dear, please look at me." He kept his eyes averted. I sighed and the door opened. "Put it on the table and leave," he bowed and did I said. "Zepher I know this is a very different setting for you…" He nodded. "Zepher, look at me," he flinched, making me sigh, "Please?" He slowly looked at me and I smiled gently at him. "Zepher dear, I need to ask you a few questions. Can I trust you to answer them? Mother told me honestly will keep me a good man. She's right," I leaned a little closer, "Do you know who your father is? Of course, his name is Reed. Mother has never lied to me. I can suspect she didn't." He smiled tentatively. "Zepher, would you like to hone your gift?" He looked at me, "No. Zepher, this will be best for you. You could make a diff-No!" He screamed and jumped up, "Zepher-" I stood up and reached for him, "NO!" Darkness began to swirl about the room. "Zepher!" My door crashed open, "Elsa! Jack!" I summoned ice and began to fight back the darkness. "Zepher!" I heard crying, as I made my way towards a figure in the darkness.

I saw movement form the corner of my eye, and Jack raised his staff to attack Zepher. "No!" I ran and tackled Jack to ground. He coughed and stared at me. "Elsa," he groaned, "What's wrong with you?" I stood up, and made my way to the crying child. "Zepher," I whispered. He was curled into a ball, crying. "Zepher sweetie." I whispered, feeling my heart break at the sight of this poor child.

I knelt beside him, and picked him up. I began rocking him back and forth, stroking his back, singing a little lullaby in his ear. "It's going to be alright sweetie," I kissed his forehead. He sniffled softly and clung to me. I looked up at a very shocked Jack. He opened his mouth but I shook my head. I stood up with Zepher in my arms, and walked past Jack with the intent off seeing someone very important. "Elsa!" I held my hand up for him to be silent, "I will return. Stay here." I walked down the stairs and through the hallways.

_Jump cut_

I was standing at the entrance of the hut, Zepher asleep his head resting on my shoulder. I quietly opened the door, to be overcome with heat. I shook my head and slowly walked inside. I looked around and there she was, sitting by the fireplace. "Andromeda?" She looked up at me, "What are you doing here!" She stalked towards me her robes billowing behind her. "I need your help," this made her laugh. "Why would the mighty Iceling need my help?! Because I can't train this child!" Andromeda froze. "What? Here," I gently shook Zepher awake, "him." Zepher looked at Andromeda, making her gasp. She slowly walked closer her hands slightly raised, "Reed…"She whispered. "No," I shook my head. "Zepher," he said. "My name is Zepher. Stupid old woman," he muttered. This elicited a laugh from me. "Zepher, this is Andromeda. Andromeda this, is your nephew."

_A/N Alright! The aftermath… Everyone why has my review rate dropped? Can anyone answer this question, if so THANKS!__ I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	30. Chapter 30 A lot has happened

_A/N Merry Christmas! We are sadly reaching the end of this story…__ I am truly sad for this. But I am also ready to start new stories__. My shoutout(s) are too Ma, it's alright, hope this was soon thanks. SureSnowflake, I know, and thanks. ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Yes finally. Maybe and here's more. Randum, thank you. Interesting idea…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters._

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed and all other OCs._

_Chapter 30_

_A lot has happened. _

Andromeda stared at her nephew and Zepher stared at his aunt. She slowly backed away, "Th-that is impossible. No," Zepher shook his head. "I am Reed's son." Andromeda's eyes grew glassy, "Reed never had children." Zepher looked up at me, and rolled his eyes, and I shrugged. I put him down, and placed my hands on his shoulders, "Zepher sweetie, show your Aunt the proof of your heritage." He looked up at me with fear in his eyes, "it will be alright. She's your family and she can be trusted." I squeezed his shoulders in assurance. He took a deep breath and slowly raised his palms and darkness slowly fell from his palms. After a few minutes, he closed his palms and looked at Andromeda.

Andromeda rushed forward and took her nephew into her arms, and picked him up, cradling him like a baby. He clung to her robes, and buried his face into her shoulder. I smiled and looked at the family reunion. Andromeda looked up at me and smiled at me. "Queen Elsa," she bowed, Zepher still in her arms. That was the first time she acknowledged me with respect. "Thank you." I raised my hand, "its fine. Truly," we smiled at each other. She kissed Zepher's forehead and a few tears fell onto his head. "Aunt Andromeda," She looked at her nephew, "Yes? Will…" he took a deep breath, "You train me?" Andromeda laughed and swung him around, "But of course darling nephew." He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Queen Elsa." Zepher said, bowing his head. I smiled, and stepped forward, "Little Zepher," I placed my hand on his head, "You deserve to be with your family. Cherish your Aunt." He wound her hair though his fingers, "I will Queen Elsa. I swear it," I held my arms out in an offer, and he went into them willingly. I hugged him and he in return hugged me, "Welcome to the Elementers' Court, dear boy." I kissed his forehead, and placed him down. He went back to his Aunt and clutched the hem of her robe. They both bowed to me, and I nodded and turn to leave, "Train well Zepher." I left the hut.

_Jump cut_

I was walking amongst the garden, thinking when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Sinbad and Ambassador Marina together. They were sitting at a ponds edge, looking at the water, their arms hooked. I smiled, and saw the way he looked at her that they have found one another. "Marina…" she looked up at him, "Come with me. I'm the Navy Captain. I will sail the world at the Queen's command and I want you at my side." Marina looked shocked, "I am an ambassador, and I have my duty to the Queen. But," he pulled her to her feet. "The Queen would not stand in our way. She would not object," he said pushing hair away from her face.

I stepped forward, alerting them to my presence. They both bowed, "Lady Queen. I wish no off-" I raised my hand for her silence. "Ambassador Marina, if you wish to travel with Captain Sinbad, you may. I give you both my blessing." Sinbad and Marina smiled at each other, and then at me bowing in appreciation. "Lady Queen, your generosity never ceases to amaze me." Marina said. I nodded, and Sinbad cleared his throat, "I do believe congratulations are in order. Oh yes," Marina clapped her hands together, "Your sister's engagement. Congratulations Lady Queen. You must be excited. I am joyous," I smiled. "Please continue whatever you were doing. I must be off," they both nodded and bowed. I continued my walk through the gardens, contemplating Anna's engagement. It would be the most joyous of celebration. I would guarantee that for her and Kristoff.

I was looking at flowers when I felt something hit my legs. I looked down to see a child. She looked fearfully at me, as I stared at her inquisitively. She bowed hastily, and I heard someone yell, "Sophie!" I looked up to see a young boy, by the way he was looking frantically I could guess this girl was Sophie and the boy was her brother. I smiled at her, and she grinned at me. "Young man!" I called out, and the boy looked up at me and I gestured him forward. He hurried towards me and bowed. "Lady Queen you wished to see me? Yes," I gently pulled Sophie into her brother's view. He sighed in relief, and Sophie ran towards her brother. "Jamie!" she wrapped her arms around him. He stumbled a little and then righted himself. Sophie giggled, and Jamie looked nervously at me. I smiled at him, "What are you two doing here? Playing," Sophie yelled in happiness. I chuckled when Jamie winced. "I'm glad you two are having fun. I wish there was more snow!" Sophie pouted. I chuckled, and waved my hands around making snowflakes. Sophie giggled and chased the snowflakes. Jamie laughed. "Do you all miss the snow?" Jamie nodded, and an idea popped in my head. "Jamie," he looked up at me. "Gather all your friends, and take them to the lake. Alright?" He looked confused but nodded.

_Jack's POV_

I was in the kitchen, getting chocolate fudge. I was sitting on a counter, talking to the Head Chef, Remi. He was a mousy thing but his cooking was amazing! "When the Queen and Princess were children they would sneak into the kitchen and steal chocolate." He chuckled, "they drove Chef Gustav crazy." He chuckled again, "Poor Chef Gustav. Those two kids made him pull out more hair than you could ever imagine." He laughed again, "What happened to him? He retired last year, and made me Head Chef. He's now a grandfather and mentor to his grandchildren." He offered me fudge, "That's nice," I plucked a piece of fudge of the offered plate. "This is delicious." I said through the fudge. Chef Remi laughed, and offered the plate again, and I grabbed three.

I was munching on my snack when children came crashing into the kitchen. "There's a snowball fight at the lake!" One of them yelled. I cocked an eyebrow, but smiled. "Tell the princess," I looked at the oldest child, "K?" He nodded, and he and his group ran off. I hopped off the table, and made my way to the lake.

_Jump cut_

I was walking towards the lake when I heard children's laughter. I ran over a hill, and saw a giant snowball fight going on and at the center was Elsa. I smiled, and floated towards the brawl of children. I heard Elsa call my name, and suddenly I was pegged by a barrage of snowballs, and knocked to the ground. Over the children's laughter I heard Elsa's angelic laughter, and when I wiped the snow from my face I saw her standing there, her hand over her mouth in a very lady like gesture. I smiled and stood up, wiping the snow from my hoodie and picking up from my staff and twirling it around. "Having children fight now," I asked teasingly. She placed a hand on two of the kids' heads. "They are loyal to their Queen," she said with a smile. The kids all smiled, and Elsa laughed again. "Kids," they all looked at her, "get ready for ice-skating!" The kids cheered and ran off, probably to get their skates. Elsa laughed and shook her head. I walked forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. "This is a great idea, Angel. The kids are having so much fun." Elsa leaned her head against my shoulder, "that is all that matters." She murmured, "Hey," I gave her a squeeze, "Be happy. We're supposed to be happy. Right," Elsa looked at me, and nodded, "then smile." She gave me a brilliant smile, and I returned her smile and gave her a peck on the lips. "That's my girl." She smiled, and we heard children in the distant, and Elsa began to walk towards the lake. After a few minutes, all the children appeared, and stood in waiting. Elsa walked to the edge of the lake, and knelt down and placed her hand on the water. It was a magical sight, watching Elsa's magic spread over the water. It was slow and dangerous.

A few minutes later Elsa shattered the silence and stood up, "Enjoy children!" The kids laughed in joy and ran towards the lake, and began stumbling about the lake, laughing and shouting. Elsa conjured herself a seat and sat down, watching the children. "is it safe? You dare question my magic, Jackson?" She looked up at me accusingly. "No," I kissed her forehead, and she smiled. "Elsa!" We looked behind us to see Anna and Kristoff running towards us.

_Elsa's POV_  
I stood up, and caught my sister in a hug. "Hello Anna. I heard you were ice-skating." Anna gasped, "Yes, but I have one question Anna. What?" I smiled, "Do you want to build in a snowman?" Anna smiled and nodded her head, and I waved my hands over my head, and a lumpy snowman appeared. "A memorabilia," I linked our arms, "of our childhood." Anna smiled and dragged me to make another snowman, we two laughing softly as we scurried about making a snowman by hand. Anna laughed as Kristoff provided us a carrot. Jack handed me two pebbles for the snowman's eyes. As we were finishing this, I noticed this snowman was a snowwoman! We smiled, "It looks like we made Olaf a girlfriend," I said. Anna giggled. I sat back and we examined our creation, "What's her name?" I looked at Anna, contemplating her question, "Ola." Anna nodded her agreement, "I wish Olaf could meet her," Anna whispered, "Meet who?" Anna and I froze. Jack held his staff at the ready as Anna and I slowly turned around to see…A…walking…talking…Olaf? Anna stumbled back, and Kristoff caught her. Jack raised his staff to attack, but I placed my hand on his arm, and shook my head. I took a hesitant step forward. "Olaf..? Is that you?" He looked down at himself, "I...think so." He looked up at me, and I smiled, "how are you alive? Your magic!" He said gleefully. I looked down at my hands, "Um yeah…I guess." He came and hugged me, "you're so cold," he murmured against my skirt, making me laugh. "Is that a problem? Nope!" I laughed again, and pat Olaf on the head. "Olaf, can you melt? In summer!" He sang, and I laughed. "Elsa, the springs here are humid in the afternoons. Spring is but a few weeks away, he'll melt." Kristoff whispered. I felt a tug at my heart, Olaf…he was a memory of mine and Anna's childhood, an innocent memory I cherished. I waved my hand over Olaf, and…"My own personal flurry," Olaf jumped around, and giggled. Anna came to stand next to me, and looped her arm through mine. "Happy early birthday, Anna." I whispered. She laughed and squeezed my hand.

Olaf waddled over to Ola and gasped. "She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life!" Olaf yelled excitedly. He ogled at the snowwoman, with love in his eyes. Anna giggled and gently hugged Olaf. "When will she wake up?" He asked so innocently, it wrenched at my heart. "Ummm," I but my lip, and looked at Anna who smiled sadly at me. "She's really tired, she'll wake up later." Olaf nodded, and sat next to her, and began humming.

Anna pulled me aside, "What are you going to do?" she asked, "I don't know." Kristoff and Jack came to stand next us, "maybe you should take him skating." Jack laughed, and laid his arm on my shoulders, "He's in love, and you should know he's never going to leave her side." I kissed Jack's cheek, and he smiled. "Maybe…" I turned around and waved my hands around, letting my magic float towards Ola. It settled on her, and we waited with bated breath. After what felt like a century and a breath later, Ola blinked and yawned, causing the four of us to let go of our breath. Ola looked around, and her eyes fell on Olaf's excited face and she…humphed and turned around, her skirt flowing behind her, her snow flurry following her. Olaf laughed, and winked at us and ran after Ola, professing his love for her. "Some people are worth melting for!" He yelled.

We all laughed, and I shook my head. Jack stretched and yawned. "Elsa, let's head to bed." He whispered. I smiled and nodded, "Night guys." We walked back to our apartments, arm in arm.

_Jump cut &amp; Jack's POV_

I was leading Elsa to our bedroom, thinking about our day. "I'm going to go change," Elsa said before waking into her dressing room. I continued to the bed, and placed my staff against the bedpost. I sat down and took my hoodie off and lied down to wait for Elsa. A few minutes later Elsa came out. She had a robe on, and when she lied on the bed next to me, she untied the robe and let it stay on. I smiled as I saw her powder blue nightie that exposed her beautiful long legs. "Someone's in a good mood tonight," I murmured, stroking her arm. She giggled, and pressed her lips to mine. I purred and held her by her neck. She moaned softly, and crawled on top of me. I let my other hand travel all over body, exploring. I swallowed her voice, as I took over, flipping us over, and kissing her full on the mouth. I pulled away for us to breathe. She looked so enticing; hew hair messy and her breathing slightly shallow. I pressed my nose and mouth to her neck as she ran her hands though my hairs, gaining a approving purr from me. I looked at her, her eyes clouded over in desire. I made quick work of her nightie, and she of my pants and underwear. "My beloved angel," I murmured.

I opened my eyes to see early morning sunlight. I sighed, and looked at my lover who I was spooned up too. My face was previously buried in the space between her shoulder blades. Our last union was frenzied and crazy, but this time loving and languorous, we were truly able to appreciate our union. I sighed in true contentment. This was my heaven, being here with my love. Nothing would separate us. I would guard my angel with my life. I kissed her cheek, and fell back asleep.

_Jump cut &amp; Elsa's POV_

I was at my desk, signing a trade treaty with Weasalton. I sighed and put my quill away. I rubbed my temples. I was exhausted. I conjured an ice drink, and took it all in in one drink. I shook my head, and felt a cold breeze on my neck. I looked behind me to see Jack fly in through the window. I smiled as I saw him with a bouquet in his hand. He landed by my chair, and kissed my cheek, "Good morning Love. Morning," I said, sighing. He placed the bouquet on my desk and knelt by my chair, and took my hands in his own. "Elsa, Angel are you well?" He asked, brushing hair away from my face. He cupped my face, checking me. "I'm fine, just stressed." He nodded. With Anna's engagement part less than two days away and with Ora's search of Reed unsuccessful I have been more than jumpy. He rubbed my arms. "Hey, when this is over, you can relax." I just nodded. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "This palace is locked down tighter than a prison. Only who we want to get in will, and only who we want to get out will get out." I nodded my approval; it has been an eventful month, to say the least. I rubbed the sides of my neck. "Thank you Jack. I don't know what I would've done without you." He chuckled, "I could say the same." He kissed my lips, and I pulled him close. He hand traveled along my thigh, and I growled.

A knock at the door made Jack jump back. I straightened my skirt and hair as Jack answered the door. It was Kai, bringing tea. Jack had a disappointed look in his eyes. "Thank you Kai," he bowed and left. "Jack, not tonight. Wait till tomorrow night. Fine," he said, making me smile. "Please complete your report and turn it to me, please?" I asked sweetly. He glared and then smiled softly. "I'll see you later, Elsa." He kissed my cheek, and flew out the window.

I looked at the flowers he got me, Lavender and Baby's Breath…my favorite flowers. I smiled, and rang for Kai. "Kai fetch me a crystal vase for these flowers. Yes, Lady Queen." He left to fetch me a vase. I picked the flowers up and smiled. He truly was a good man. "Lady Queen," I looked to Kai, "Put the vase on the desk and leave, thank you." He bowed and did as I said. I placed the flowers the in vase with reverence. There was another knock at my door, "Come in," Anna stepped inside. I smiled at her, "What's going on, Anna?" I asked warmly, "I'm just nervous about the party tomorrow night." She wrung her hands together. "That's understandable. " I got up, and walked to stand next to her. "It's going to be fine," I whispered, causing her to sigh heavily, "I know, but…" I squeezed her shoulders, "it's scary but in the end it will be worth it." She nodded her agreement, "The wedding…this party, it's all overwhelming! I know, I know," I hugged her shoulders. "Don't worry Jack and I will be handling everything. You and Kristoff just have to show up and be happy. That'll be easy…I hope." She whispered, and I squeezed her shoulders again. "This is a party to celebrate your engagement. Trust me, it'll be great. Yeah," she nodded and smiled. "I'm going to find Kristoff." I nodded and hugged her goodbye.

After a few hours of signing documents, Kai knocked, "Yes? A woman is here to see you. She says her name is Ora? Let her in," I said. A second later Ora entered, looking utterly exhausted. "I can suspect you were unsuccessful?" She nodded and collapsed in a chair. "I'm sorry Queen Elsa. It's fine, truly. I never expected you to find him." She ran her hands through her messy hair, "l found a trail on him, but the shadow woman…Eris? I suppose that was her name. It is," I rubbed my temples. "She threw me off the trail You may continue your search next week. Why next week? My sister's engagement party is tomorrow, I would be pleased if you attended. I-I don't know-" I raised my hand, "Zepher will be attending, he could use a second date." Ora looked at me, "He is attending the party with his Aunt, but I think he would be pleased if you also attended. He has missed you. I suppose if Zepher wishes it…" I rang for Kai, "Fetch Zepher and Andromeda for me." Ora's head shot up at the word Andromeda, "Of course Lady Queen."

"Andromeda's alive?" Ora whispered. I nodded, "She has lived here since her Court fell." She shook her head, "How? Your Court destroyed them." I shook my head, "She is alive because…I led the attack." Both Ora and I looked at the woman at the door, her hand held by Zepher's. "Mother," Zepher ran forward to embrace his Mother. She fell to her knees, and held her son close. "I have missed you," Ora said. "Your Zepher's Mother?" Andromeda asked, making Ora nod. "I wouldn't have thought, but now looking at both of you," she smiled, "I see the resemblance." Ora nodded, I suppose seeing her sister-in-law for the first time would be overwhelming. "Mother," Ora looked at her son, "Auntie Andromeda has taught me to master my talent!" Ora looked at me, "I told you I could remedy the situation." Ora smiled, and began laughing, "Andromeda," she stood up and embraced her sister-in-law. "It is an honor to meet you, Andromeda. Likewise…Ora, correct? Yes," Zepher clapped as the women hugged again.

I smiled, and sat back at my desk. "Please help her get ready," I said to Andromeda. She nodded, and they all bowed and left. I sighed, and took a drink of my tea. "Hmm," I said. This tea…was weak. I placed my cup down, and shook my head. "Must be a new servant," I muttered. I stood up, and walked out of the office needing something to do. "Angel," I heard a whisper. I looked to our bed, Jack lounging on it. "Good evening, Love. Good evening," I smiled at him. I walked to my closet to get changed.

_Jack's POV_  
I was lounging on our bed, waiting for Elsa to get changed. A few minutes later she walked out, and, clothed in a very thin, silky sexy looking white nightie. I felt my usual stirrings of desire as I saw her graceful figure, the nightie emphasizing her breasts and hips. Her long white legs bringing her to me. I know we were supposed to be well-rested tomorrow but damnit Elsa! I didn't know if she was doing this to tease me, or she was so stressed she just couldn't give any fucks. My thoughts were interrupted when she crawled on the bed, giving me a generous view of her cleavage.

She looked at me innocently, and smiled. I leaned in to give her kiss, but she pulled away. "Jack, I can see the look in your eye. Don't try to fool me Snowflake," she flicked my nose. "How do you expect me to react, seeing you like that?" I ran my hand over her silk covered hip. She laughed, and pushed my hand away. "Not tonight Jack," she murmured. I nodded, and Elsa stretched and sighed. "Jack," she asked looking at me, "Yes Love? I know this is sort of out of the blue, but do you remember when we announced our relationship to the Court? Of course," I said, confused. "Why? You said…you wished to marry me. I don't know if it's because of Anna's wedding or whatever but I have been thinking about that more and more. Did you mean it Jack?" I cupped her face, and kissed her. "Of course, and I have been having similar thoughts." I climbed off the bed the bed and ran towards my drawer and pulled out a box and ran back to bed. Elsa's eyes widen when I knelt on one knee. "Elsa," I took her hand, "I know our…courtship was messy. But," I ran my thumb over her hand and procured the box and slowly opened it, "Elsa René Arendelle, will you do the honor of being the Queen of my heart and soul, and stay by my side till my final breath is drawn." Elsa had her mouth covered, and she was crying. "Yes!" She hugged me, "Yes! A million times yes!" I felt tears in my eyes as I slipped my ring on her fingers.

She drew mw back to bed, and we sat against the headboard. She examined the ring, a white diamond blue ring, with powder blue surrounding it. It was set on a slim silver band. She sighed happily, and leaned up to kiss me. Her hands began to run over my chest, "you know. Hmm," I said against her lips, "this calls for a celebration." I smiled at my little fox, and climbed over her, her eyes twinkling.

_Jump cut &amp; Elsa's POV_

I woke up to Jack peppering my face with loving kisses. "Perfect wakeup call, Love." I turn around and nuzzled his neck. He laughed and planted a firm on my lips. "I must get up, and get ready. Of course," he murmured. He let me get up, and I waved my hands over myself to make my ice dress. It was a classic, and it perfectly stated who I was. I did my usual French braid, threaded with snowflakes. My locket and ring my only accessories. "Beautiful," I heard Jack whisper. I smiled in appreciation at his compliment. "Thank you," I whispered. He rubbed my shoulders and kissed my neck. "Jack…" I glanced at him. He chuckled and let me go. "I need to go walk Anna up." He nodded and kissed my cheek, "Oh Jack? There is a surprise for you in my closet, bye." I kissed his cheek and hurried towards Anna and Kristoff's room.

_Jump cut_

I and many ladies maid stood outside the door of the engaged couple. I waved for them to be quiet. I slowly opened the door and saw Anna and Kristoff fast asleep. I put my finger to my lips and we approached the bed, and I raised my hands and snow began to fall. Anna shuddered, and snuggled closer to Kristoff. I increased the snowfall and Anna shot up. "What the he-!" She saw me standing at her bedside. "Good morning!" Anna smiled, and got up. "You two,' I pointed to two of the older maids, "Get him out." They both nodded, and escorted a very dazed Kristoff out of the room. "Let's get you ready Anna." She smiled excitedly.

Many hours later we were done…And Anna looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was piled on top of her head. She had pink lipstick, light bush and her nails were painted green. Her dress was…absolutely chic! A knee-length silk green dress with a sweetheart neckline with thin straps and deep green shoes. She wore the ring Kristoff gave her and golden and green jewelry. "Anna," I whispered. She spun around in front of the mirror. "You are a sight to behold," she smiled. I walked towards her and took her arm. "It's time." She took a deep breath and we began to walk outside to our carriage.

_Jump cut_

Anna and I were at the carriage when Jack appeared; wearing the military garb I made him. "Dashing," I whispered as he held me into the carriage. He was wearing a white military jacket with a blue sash. He had many medals on his chest and instead of a sword he carried his staff. He had dark pants and boots on. Kristoff and Anna next to each other and Jack and I together.

I tapped the roof, and we jolted forward. "I can't believe it!" Anna squealed happily. We all laughed happily. "This is a big day." I said, "An official announcement of your marriage to all our allies and a celebration of your happiness." Jack ran his hand over my ring. Anna noticed this and screamed. "You're getting married!" She pulled me forward and crushed me in a hug. "Yes," I laughed. Jack and Kristoff shook hands and exchanged words. "I can't believe this!" Anna had tears in her eyes. "Hey," I conjured a handkerchief, "don't cry." She nodded, and I laughed again.

_Jump cut_

We arrived at the extremely guarded party site. The door opened and I was helped out. "You two will walk in first, and we will follow." They both nodded and we headed inside. "Announcing Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff!" They both walked down the stairs, and "Announcing Queen Elsa and Sir Jack!" We both walked down, arm in arm. "First dance," Jack whispered in my ear. We began to waltz. "I love this," I whispered. He nodded and I looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Zepher and Ora dancing. I smiled and Jack saw what I was looking at and smiled too. "It's going to be the best night ever." Jack said and spun me. "Yes," I whispered.

I heard a window break and Jack pulled me to safety. "Jack-!" Something crashed through the window and I heard screaming and crying. "Mother!" I looked to Zepher…Ora…she had a black arrow buried in her skull. Breaking away from Jack's grip I ran towards Zepher and black shadows surrounded us .I hugged Zepher close, "let the party begin."

_A/N…This is crazy! I mean the story is nearing the end… :,( I am truly sad but also excited. This chapter took all my strength to write…I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


	31. Chapter 31 The final battle

_A/N this…is…it…The final chapter…Oh My GAWD! This is it! I can't believe this has happened…I'm so excited! My shoutout(s) are to lovinglovexx, what? SureSnowflake, I have a story called Take me back I'm sorry, where Elsa is a mother. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians or any characters. _

_I do not own any Disney or DreamWorks characters. _

_I do own this concept._

_I do own Shadar/Reed and all other OCs._

_Chapter 31_

_The final battle._

_I heard a window break and Jack pulled me to safety. "Jack-!" Something crashed through the window and I heard screaming and crying. "Mother!" I looked to Zepher…Ora…she had a black arrow buried in her skull. Breaking away from Jack's grip I ran towards Zepher and black shadows surrounded us. I hugged Zepher close, "let the party begin."_

Ifelt Zepher shivering in my arms. "Shhhh," I stroked his hair. I stood up, and felt a presence that made me shiver. "Elsa?" Reed asked, "Go away! Murderer!" Zepher yelled and the shadows stirred, "What is this?" Reed's voice was everywhere. Then a scream of pain resonated through the air. "You piece of scum! Leave!" The surrounding shadows stirred once again, "Interesting…" I heard footsteps, and held a crying Zepher close. I stood up, and summoned Ice soldiers to surround us, their weapons at the ready.

"Zepher," I whispered. "Take hold of the shadows, get us out of here." He nodded and raised his hands, and I saw light. "What is this?!" Reed demanded, "You can do it, Zepher," I whispered. He nodded and I almost cried with relief. "Soldiers, charge at the man in black." They nodded and charged towards Reed, and I heard him yelling.

I ran towards where the Guardians gathered. "How did he get in?!" I demanded of North, "It's impossible, there was no way he could get in. Well," I cradled a sobbing Zepher, "Than who is that!" I gestured Reed. "Elsa calm down…" Jack placed his hand on my arm, "I will not! This boy his…" Zepher's sobs jerked me out of my rage, "There there little one," I whispered. "Mother she's…she's…" I felt tears in my eyes as Zepher's sorrow. "I'll protect you," I whispered and kissed his forehead, "I promise."

"Guardians…" A great shadow covered the celling, "Hand over the Iceling and boy," Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, "Never!" Jack said. The shadow laughed, "Fine. Iceling, give up and surrender yourself and the- my son, and I will not destroy your Court." I felt a shiver go up my spine, "Over my dead body will Zepher go into you care but…" I gave Zepher to Tooth, pulled out of Jack's grip and stepped forward, "I give myself up. Leave the boy and my Court be and I will come with you…" I shuddered. "Hmm," the shadow shrank down to just Reed. He walked forward, "Truly?" He stood but a few feet away from me, "Yes." He circled around me, "Do you swear? Do you swear to come with me? Yes," I closed my eyes. He grabbed my hand, "This presents a problem," I opened my eyes, he was staring at my engagement ring, "Alright," I whispered. I took the ring off and walked to Jack. I grabbed his hand, and placed the ring on his open palm, "Elsa…" Jack had tears in his eyes. I just shook my head, tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry," I walked back towards Reed, but Jack grabbed my arm, "Jack…" I sighed. "No. Jack," I attempted to pull out of his grip, but he remained firm. "I always promised….I promised…To never let you go…I always promised. Jack," I placed my hand on his cheek, "I know. I know my love, but…Jack; please let me go…please?" Jack was crying and so was I. "North, grab him and hold him back…please?" I said through my sobs. North nodded, and grabbed Jack, and I was able to walk to Reed. "Elsa!" I didn't look back and walked towards Reed. "I knew you would choose me," he said. I just walked with him, when I felt something come near me. "NO!" I looked back to see…"Zepher!" He stood firm, "Why must she leave? Because- Zepher don't come any closer!" Reed looked at me and slapped me, hard. "Silence!" he hissed, "Zepher?" Reed asked, "That's your name? Yes." Reed came to stand in front of his son, and stared at him, "Why do you hate me boy? You killed my mother!" Reed's eyes trailed to Ora's dead body and he walked to her, slowly. He flipped her over and gasped. "Ora!" He knelt next to her, and felt her pulse. "No," he said, "I-I didn't know this was…her…" He cradled her dead body. I came closer, and the look in his eyes, he looked lost. "Ora," he whispered, and pushed hair away from her bloody face. He looked so empty, "Why…" he croaked, "Reed?" A foreign voice asked, we all looked towards the source, it was Eris, and "We have the Iceling. We need to leave. Be silent, you stupid whore!" Eris looked shocked, and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?!" Eris demanded of him.

Reed went back to attending to his dead wife. He summoned a ball of shadows, and placed it on her wound, "What are you doing?" Zepher asked. An ancient ritual, only taught by in our Court. Reed you're not going to-" Andromeda started, but cut her off, "I have to try!" He began to mumble, an incoherent language, and Andromeda joined him, and summoned shadows that surrounded Ora's dead body.

I don't know how many hours passed, or if any passed at all. Zepher joined his father, and knelt by his mother. Jack came and stood next to me, and wrapped his arm around my waist. We all stood in complete, "tell North to evacuate the room." He nodded, and was only gone for a minute and returned and wrapped both arms around my waist when a golden light filled the room. Reed stood up, as the light took a form. "Ora," He said and raised his hand towards her. "Reed…" Her voice it was…different, younger softer. He looked at her, his eyes changed. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, and Zepher ran to her, and ran straight through her.

"Mother?" She looked at her son and smiled sadly at him. "Zepher," she reached for him, and her hand went through him, "I'm sorry Zepher." She said with sorrow. "Ora," Reed stepped toward her. Ora smiled at him. "What happened to you, Reed?" She asked sadly. He lowered his eyes and sighed. "I'm…sorry Ora." He looked up at her, and she looked at him with sorrow. "You abandoned me…You said you loved me, but you abandoned me!" She glowed with heavenly rage, "I know Ora. I- Why! Why did you leave me? Leave him!" She gestured towards their son, who shrunk away from his father when Reed's gaze fell upon him. "Ora I- No. I do not want to hear excuses, I want your honesty. I want to hear the answer from the boy I fell in love with! Not you!" Reed fell to his knees, "My father…" Ora looked as angry as ever, "I left to tell him. I told him because…he was planning on attacking your Court. You beat him too it. I know, Ora I- Why did you leave me? I gave up everything to be with. I faced exile when my father found me! I could've been executed for treason! I know but…No you were too weak to stop him! You valued your own life over mine! Instead of keeping your promises to your wife, me! You followed in your father's footsteps!"

Ora…" He reached for her with a shadow hand, and golden tears landed on the floor as she swatted it away. "I thought you loved me... I thought you…I thought you cared." Reed approached her, and placed a shadow hand on each side of her face, "I must complete what my father started." She jerked away from him, "Ora I want you to join me. You and Zepher." Ora slapped him, and he stumbled back. "It is because of that I am dead! You killed me! I am only now a spirit! I cannot hug my son. Cradle him in my lap to comfort him. You have stolen everything from me! Ora I didn't know it was you! I would never want to hurt you," She screamed and raised a light sword, "You bastard!" She ran towards him and he blocked it with a shadow shield. "Ora!" She aimed for his shoulder and he caught it his fingers bleeding, "I never stopped loving you!" She froze, I froze, Zepher froze, Andromeda froze, Eris froze and Reed froze. "What?" She yelled, "I have never stopped loving you," he said. She stared at him, and Reed closed his eyes. "I understand why you hate me. And…to," he looked at Andromeda and I, "To redeem myself, I want you to kill me." He fell to his knees. Ora stared at him, and slowly lowered her sword, "I can't do that…" She whispered. "I always told myself that I hated you, that I wanted to be the one to kill you. For all those who suffered because of your Court for my family, but now…I-I can't. I still love you Reed. I hate that I love, after all you have done to me, to your son, my family but I still…I still love you." He looked up at her, "But I will never join you. And neither will Zepher. He deserves better." Reed laughed, "His heritage is murder. He summons shadows; I have a claim to him. No," Andromeda stepped forward, "As the remaining heir to the Shadow Court, I have the right to claim the boy. Reed," she raised her hand and pointed her finger at him, "You lost whatever claim you had on him the moment you betrayed your wife. No-" Reed started but Andromeda cut him off. "You know the laws of our Court that our ancestors started. That Father enforced. You will abide by them or I will have to- What kill me? Oh Annie," he laughed. Andromeda flinched at the name, I suspect a nickname from their childhood, and "You would never hurt me. I'm your brother. You betrayed my nephew! Your only son! Who said he was my only child?" I froze_, no not more shadow summoners._

"Eris," he called her forward. She stood next to him in a second. "Yes? Call our children forward. Of course," She purred. She disappeared. "Children, how many do you have? Three." Ora stepped forward, "Do you love them? Yes, they are my children. So is he!" She gestured to their first born, "I know. Zepher, what is your age. You will not speak to him!" Andromeda built a wall of shadows around her nephew. "What a good Aunt, you are Annie. Don't call me that!" She screamed, making Reed chuckle. I stepped forward, "Oh look, it's the Ice whore. Don't call her that!" Zepher called, he ran forward and grasped my skirt, "She loves me! More than you could!" Reed eyes narrowed when I picked him up. "Zepher is not going with you. He stays here, with his Aunt. Ora?" She looked to me, "You may stay here. It's not permanent," Reed said, sadly. "May I be buried here, Queen Elsa? Yes," I nodded. "Zepher will stay here with me." Andromeda said to Reed. "What if I kill you?" Ora and Andromeda flinched, her form becoming transparent. "No. If you would something so sick-" Ora said. "Then I will adopt him." Zepher looked at me, and I kissed his forehead, "You would put him on the throne? I can't do that, but I will raise him as my own."

Reed looked at Jack, "Guardian would you be willing to raise my son." Jack looked at me, then Zepher, "Yes. If Elsa wants to adopt him, then," he stepped forward and placed his hand on Zepher's, "I will be his father." Zepher smiled, "No. I will not let my son be raised by scum. Then all the more reason we should raise him." I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. "Stupid little punk," Reed muttered.

Eris appeared by Reed's side, "here they are," She gestured to a teenage boy and two twins girls. The age difference was at least ten hears "I present," Eris started, "Andre," The boy looked identical too Reed, "Talia," she pointed to the first of the pair of twins, "And Veronica." I arched an eyebrow, she was named after her grandmother…I wonder why? "I cannot believe you would betray me and not only lie with another but sire three children with her!" Ora was practically non-existent. "I hope you know that when I leave, and stay dead, you will become weak!" My heart stopped what? I looked to Jack who had an excited look on his face. I'm positive I had the same look on my face. "Ora- That's the only reason you resurrected me. Isn't it?"

Reed looked down, "I thought so…" She said softly. She turned to Zepher, "Zepher, never forget I love you. I have and always will. Please," she placed light hands on his face, "never forget this darling son. Of course…Mama. I love you too." Ora cried and slowly faded away. I picked Zepher up, and held his crying form, knowing how it feels to lose a parent and not be able to do anything about it. "Mama…" he sobbed. "Zepher, it's time for us to leave. Elsa will be coming with us." He reached for Zepher's arm, "no!" I summoned an army of Ice Soldiers, "Defend your Queen!" They surrounded me and Zepher, their weapons at the ready. "Jack, take Zepher and leave. You're crazy if you think I'm leaving you." I sighed, and placed Zepher down, "tone's reach. "Trust me." I whispered to him. He nodded. I summoned an ice pillar and raised it to the roof, far out of anyone's reach. "Good call," Jack whispered. I nodded.

_Jack's POV_

I glanced at Elsa as we all stood in a row, waiting. Elsa, I, Andromeda, and the Guardians who has just returned joined us. "Elsa you swore to come with me." Reed said lazily. "I will fight," she summoned tow ice daggers, "until my final breath." I was proud of her spirit. "Very well," He gestured for his children and Eris to come forward, "Kill all except your brother and the Iceling. Make your king proud." He said to his children, they all nodded, "Eris you know what to do." She nodded.

I looked to Elsa for orders, and she nodded. Both sides charged forward. I raised my staff and aimed for Eris. She laughed and disappeared. I looked around me, and heard a chuckle at my ear. "You best be careful Guardian." I turned around and aimed for her, but she disappeared again. "Arghh!" She chuckled again. I felt for her presence and she was at my left, so I turned right and she appeared behind me, and I grabbed a knife from my coat and stabbed her in the arm. She gasped and pulled it out, "You…" she clutched her bloody arm. She screamed like a banshee and lunged towards me. I raised my staff and she was shot in the face. She growled when I came nearer. As she stood up, ready to kill, I launched into the air. I saw her seething and she grabbed a dagger from her…chest and threw it at me. I grabbed it and dived. She attempted to move, but I stabbed her in the shoulder and it went straight through her. "Andre!" She screeched. Her son ran towards her, "Mother!" He held her bleeding body, and she pointed up at me. "I'll kill you!" He screamed. I really didn't want to hurt a kid, but if I had to…I sighed and flew to look for Elsa. She was fighting Reed…

_Elsa's POV_

I raised my two daggers, and parried his attack. "Elsa," he broke one of my ice daggers, so I summoned an ice sword. He's slower. I raised my sword and began to destroy his defenses. "Just die!" I screamed, and ran towards him. He raised a shadow sword and blocked me. "No!" He screamed, and he aimed for my stomach and I flipped backwards. "Stupid girl," he growled and lunged and I hit him backwards. I moved forward and he raised his hand and summoned a ball of shadows and I blocked it with an ice shield. I summoned a swirl of light, and it collided with a burst of shadows. The force of it knocked both I and Reed down. I coughed. Shaking my head I stood up. "Elsa!" I looked up to see Jack and he struck down Andre. "Thanks," I said. He nodded, and shadows began to surround us. Jack and I stood back to back, our hands locked. "I love you," I whispered. "_Cor meum in aeternum sempiternum_," he whispered. I felt tears spring to my eyes. I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed mine. "Oh, how…touching." I shook my head, and raised my free hand. "On my signal," he mumbled, and I nodded. I felt Reed's presence and I shuddered. "Three," my heart was beating faster, "two," my muscles were tight, "One." He swung me up, and I made the floor an ice rink. Jack cleared the shadows and we both landed on solid feet. Reed stumbled about the ice, looking like a fool. "Don't kill the children, just restrain them. There is one problem." Jack said, "They inherited their Mother's talents. They evaporate at will." I sighed, "There is always a problem. Isn't there?" He just shrugged. "Let's move."

We ran across the ice to assist our comrades. "Eris is dead," Jack said. I nodded. I went to the left to help Tooth, fight the twins and Jack went to help Bunnymund fight the boy. "Tooth!" I launched an ice beam to separate the twins. She nodded at me, "Give me a boost?" I asked her, and she nodded. She picked me up and threw me into the air. I raised very small cage with bars or nothing and entrapped the two girls in it. I landed on my feet, "I do hope this holds them." I said to Tooth. She nodded, "Go help North and Sandy fight, Reed's making his way over to them." She nodded and flew over to her two comrades.

I ran towards Jack and Bunny, and brought upon another cage and I threw it on Andre. "I hope this holds," I said to Bunny and Jack. "Let's hurry to assist Tooth, North and Sandy." They both nodded and we ran over to help said three. We all surrounded Reed. He was gasping for air, he was weak. "The time is now!" Reed looked at me and laughed, "Yes. My time," He called upon a shadow ball and it exploded.

Everyone was knocked back, except Reed. I was thrown into a pillar, and I'm positive I have a broken rib. "Jack," I wheezed. He was on the opposite side, on his stomach. "Jack," I coughed. I attempted to get up, but when I moved my ribs burned. I summoned a drink, and it was at my lips when Reed kicked it from my hand. "No!" I hissed when I talked. Reed looked down at me, "Being raised in the human world is truly crippling. It was a mistake on my part. Letting a human raise you, tsk." I reached up to wipe blood from my mouth. "Are you dying?" He asked, and I glared at him. "I'll fight," I coughed, "To the end." I summoned an ice sword, making Reed laugh. "Are you scared Elsa? Are you afraid of death Elsa?" I laughed, making myself cough up blood. "No." He smirked, "You're so tough." I spit blood at him, "You have worn out your usefulness. I'll just take my son with me. Eris is-" I coughed and was seeing red. "I know she's dead. It's no true lost. Ora was…" I coughed, "Wasn't she?" Reed sighed "Yes…Any last words to your lover? _Cor meum in aeternum sempiternum."_ He smirked. "I'll be sure to tell your Guardian." He raised a sword, and I closed my eyes. _I love you Jack_.

I heard a slicing sound, and I opened my eyes…Andromeda stood behind her brother, a bloody sword in her hand, Reed on the floor lying in a pool of blood, his blood. "It is done." She whispered, tears trailing down her face. "Zepher is…Safe," I coughed, and fainted.

_Jack's POV_

I slowly rose to my feet, my chest aching. "Ugh…" I made a quick assessment, Tooth, North, Sandy, Bunny and…Elsa! I looked frantically for her, "Elsa!" I saw her collapsed form on the other side of the room. I flew to her, and she looked…dead. "Elsa…" I picked her up, and felt her pulse…I felt the weakest pulse, and saw blood flowing form her mouth. "Help!" I screamed. Andromeda looked at me, "She's dying! Help!" Andromeda picked up a piece of glass and pressed it to Elsa's lips. I was crying now. I cradled my love's fragile body in my arms. "Elsa…" I whispered. I felt the other Guardians behind me, and I heard a female scream. "Princess!" Tooth called.

Anna rushed forward and felt to her knees, "Elsa!" She looked at me for an answer and I gave her silence. She began crying. Kristoff caught up to his fiancée, "Anna," he whispered. "Why!" She curled up into a ball, and hearing her crying, hearing her voice, and seeing her face. It reminded me of Elsa. I began crying again, and my tears fell on her beautiful face.

I brushed hair from her face, and kissed her forehead. "Jack love, why are you crying?" Elsa murmured making me gasp. "Elsa!" She opened her beautiful eyes. And she smiled weakly at me. "Elsa!" I peppered her faces with kisses, and she laughed weakly. "Jack, lift my hand please I need a drink." She whispered. I raised her wrist and she conjured a drink. "Help me drink," she whispered weakly. I took the glass and pressed it to her lips and she drank fully. She took a deep breath, "Thank you my love." She kissed my cheek, and nuzzled my cheek. "Anna," she whispered. She reached for her sister's hand. "I apologize that your party was a fail." Anna laughed and tears fell from her eyes. "There there, little sister please don't cry." She laughed and nodded, and stood up. "Jack, please help me up." I picked her up, and cradled her in my arms. She summoned an ice soldier, "Please be careful when you fetch Zepher." A few seconds later Zepher handed to his Aunt. "Please get me to bed." She whispered. I nodded.

_Jump cut_

Elsa was standing at the balcony, the night air blowing through her hair. "Elsa," I said and she looked back at me. "Yes Love? How are you fairing," She just shrugged and I came forward and took her in my arms. "It's finally over. The three kids disappeared. If they come, we'll be ready." I whispered. She nuzzled my neck. "I love you Jack," she hooked her arms around my neck. "_Cor_ _meum in aeternum sempiternum_, my love," I pressed my lips to hers as the moon shone over us.

_A/N I hope this was a great ending to the story. I wanted to give Reed a redeemable ending, and I liked how it ended. It was part tragedy and part action. I know it's a weird finish but I'm a freak so it works. __ I have three other stories running, 'Take me back, I'm sorry &amp; Ice through the heart. These two are Jelsa stories. 'It's You and Me,' this is a Egoshipping story. Please go check those out. Keep watch for the epilogue! I adore suggestions, theories, reviews, and constructive criticism. Bye love y'all XOXO._


End file.
